Virtue
by FragrantPrincess
Summary: Not all powers can be used for good or evil. Rebecca feels the weight of the world. As an empath how can she learn to triumph over her own pain when the pain of the of the world rests on her. NOW COMPLETE! OPAH!
1. 1 Irish Cottage

Virtue

To my dearest of friends. May this letter reach you.

_It has been six years to the day since you departed and I confess I still miss you as if it were the day of. I have isolated myself from the world. I've locked myself in the lighthouse and I scarcely leave its borders. I am afraid of what I may do if I were to ever be exposed in public. Please do not worry for me. Enjoy your life in the glorious world in which you have now entered and I cannot. Forgive me for letting you go. Of all the things I can do, I could not keep you with me. I am sorry. Please know that I love you and I am only angry at myself for your leaving. I love you so dearly my sister. Live well and rest peacefully. _

_-Rebecca C Thatcher_

Rebecca carefully rolled the letter and placed it inside a glass bottle. With all the strength in her, she cast the bottle off the cliff into the roaring Atlantic Ocean bay twenty miles outside Newcastle, Ireland. The fair complexioned woman brushed the tears from her eyes and watched the bottle sail into the unforgiving sea. Just off the horizon, the first signs of dawn were approaching. The sky began to grow lighter and the many stars and constellations faded. Rebecca turned her back to the cliff that stood nearly a hundred feet off the water. The brick lighthouse stood proud as its light cut through the dark. Rebecca stepped through the picket gate away from the cliff. As she walked around the lighthouse, her home came into view. The quaint cottage was covered in ivy with white flowers blooming. She slowly walked across the stone bridge that stood over a small creak that flowed from the woods far off to her right. The porch creaked as she stepped into the wooden floored house. Inside looked as if someone had built walls around a garden. Flowers stood in vases on every table surface. The Ireland air was as fresh inside as it was outside. Though she lived alone, she lived comfortably. This was her home and the only home she would ever need.

As Rebecca poured her morning cup of coffee, she could still feel the heavy pain that sat on her chest. She looked around the kitchen and out the large window above the sink. She could see the rolling green hills that stretched for miles. The cherry blossoms were blooming already and their fragrance was adored. Yet, it all felt empty. Rebecca hadn't left her property, though it was massive, in six years. She was hiding from the world.

Rebecca sat at her desk, picked up the old fashioned quill and began writing on the weathered paper.

_I have always been able to sympathize with people, even when I was a child. My mother told me compassionate hearts were hard to find, so I should hold tightly to it so I would never lose it. Little did I know, it would be the reason I hid. I can scarcely travel into town anymore without collapsing from the pain. I can feel what they feel. I know I am like the ones the world fears, but I do not belong to them either. If I were to stay in the company of anyone for long, I know it would kill me. My heart is not strong enough to carry the weight of the world. Was that what I was destined for? To die for humanity was never my burden to lift on the Cross. Another has already done that. Surely, I would die if I was apart of humanity. Therefore, I stay alone, and alone I will stay. Forever…_

Rebecca let the small tears in her eyes drip on the page before she sealed it inside a large, leather bound book. "One for every week." She muttered closing it and returning it to the spot on her shelf. Rebecca took in a deep breath and sighed. She smiled to herself hoping it would lighten her heart. "Now, for my garden."

It was nearing lunch time when Rebecca stood and brushed her hands on her apron to rid them of dirt. She heard a low rumble coming from the dirt road that lead to her cottage. As she peered out from the gate she saw an expensive Rolls Royce coming over the hill. She gasped and backed away. 'Who would be coming?' she asked herself. 'No one knows I'm here.' She mentally thought of the day 'Saturday the 5th'. It couldn't be the grocery man, he only came on Wednesdays. Rebecca fled inside the house and closed the door, locking it. She frantically pulled the apron off and threw it into the hall closet. Rebecca closed the blinds and turned off all the lights in the house. Just as she hid behind the front door, there came a knock on it. Rebecca carefully peered through the peep hole and saw a bald man in a wheelchair with his fingertips pressed together and his eyes shut. Next to him was a tall, dark skinned woman with short gray and white hair. They were both dressed nicely, as if they were coming for some business meeting. Rebecca felt her head begin to ache and her breathing quickened. The woman knocked on the door again.

"She's standing inside the door," the man said. Rebecca backed away until she collided with the wall.

"Please, we just want to talk." The woman said in a raised voice. Rebecca crouched on the floor hugging her knees. The bolt on the door began sliding away. At first Rebecca thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, or the throbbing in her head was getting to her, but it was neither. The handle to the door turned and the door swung open revealing the man and woman entirely. The man in the wheelchair rolled forward slightly and smiled warmly.

"Hello Miss Thatcher. My name is Charles Xavier, this is my good friend Ororo Monroe. Might we come in?"


	2. 2 One Prison to the Next

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel Characters. The only thing I do own is any OC like Rebecca. To some extent I do own some of the X men history, because I'm going to alter the story a little. I know that my summary says 'after X2' but it's going to be a little different. Jean is dead, the Professor is alive, Angel is living in the mansion but the "cure" has not been put into play yet. I'm not following the X3 time line. Bear with me; I suck at summarizing working products. Like all good writers, I write inside the head of characters, which means what I may be planning, could all be reworked if the character demands it.

"Hello Miss Thatcher. My name is Charles Xavier; this is my good friend Ororo Monroe. Might we come in?"" Rebecca felt tears coming to her eyes as the pain in her head increased. "Come now, none of that." The man said and in a rush of cool, crystal air the pain was gone. Rebecca gasped as if someone has poured ice-cold water down her back, and it felt something like that. 'You're not the only one with gifts.' Rebecca heard the voice in her head, but it wasn't her own. "Perhaps some tea would be nice," he suggested with a small grin. Rebecca stood and allowed them to enter. She quickly poured the tea that had already been brewed into three teacups and served them. The three sat in the living room and Rebecca found it very hard to stop starring at the strangers. "I believe you're wondering how the pain has left." Xavier stated. Rebecca nodded. "You see, I am a telepath. I have the ability to manipulate minds, powers, objects. That is how I stopped your power from reading our emotions and our thoughts."

"How do you know so much about me?" Rebecca asked timidly. She couldn't help but wonder if this was all a grief-stricken dream.

"Through a machine called cerebro. That is how we located you. After some careful surveillance I found that because of your power, you had isolated yourself from the world. I am here to help you.

"Do you mean you can cure me?" she asked with a trace of enthusiasm. She judged by the look on their faces, they could not.

"You don't need a cure Miss Thatcher." Ororo said softly. "You only need to learn how to control your gift. Just like the rest of us have."

"Please call me Rebecca, formalities make me uncomfortable." Rebecca said honestly. "What do you mean by 'the rest of us'?"

"We are from a school called 'The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters'. I'll be frank, we would like you to come back to New York with us and learn to control your powers. After that, your life is yours to live free from solitude." Xavier answered. Rebecca thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure I understand this correctly. You're both mutants?" they nodded. "And you run a school for other mutants?" Again they nodded. "And you want me to attend school there?"

"No, not classes. You see, we offer a regular curriculum for 7th grade to 12th. All of our students are bright enough to attend regular schools, but because of their powers and the way the world looks at them, they don't. Most of the students are runaways feared by society, or worse, those who are feared by their own family. On top of our regular classes, we provide excellent tutelage on how we can control our abilities. Some powers can be harmful to others, or ourselves. The school presents a solution to this problem so we may become productive members of society."

"Are you telling me, there's a way I can rejoin society without feeling the way that I did when you first arrived?"There was a small trace of tears in her eyes that filled both their hearts with compassion.

"I believe there is Miss Thatcher. I promise you I will do everything I can to help you control your powers."

"Will I have to leave my cottage?" Ororo caught onto the trepidation in her voice. She still did not understand the power of this young woman, but her vulnerability only inspired her to help.

"Only until we finish our work. After that you may return if you wish." Rebecca contemplated the risk. 'I haven't left in six years.' She thought. 'What if it only gets worse?' She looked around the cottage and realized just how lonely she had been.

"Let me pack my things," she said softly before leaving the room. Ororo watched as she closed the door to a bedroom.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." She said quietly to the Professor. He turned to her and smiled gravely.

"Ororo, Rebecca Thatcher has had anything but an easy life. Her story is much like your." Ororo thought back to the day her parents had been killed. 'Did she…' "Yes, she too lost a loved one. Or rather three. When she was fourteen, her mother, father and older sister were killed in a horrible car accident. This was the start of her powers. After that she was put into a home for trauma victims. But her power only made her grief worse. Thus resulting in her running away from the home. Her father and mother inherited this property from her grandparents when they passed. As it legally belonged to her, she obtained it legally when she was seventeen."

"Professor, I don't understand how her powers can be the reason she's isolated. She looks normal enough, why would she hide?"

"She's an empathy my dear. Her power lets her feel everything anyone near her feels. Generally, it allows her to feel their pain. Any pain they may have from something small like a paper cut or a stomachache to a broken limb or even a stroke. The worst of it isn't the physical, the worst and most powerful is the emotional. Remember the pain you felt when your parents passed? She could feel that pain as you stood in the doorway. The day I learned I would never walk again, she felt that as well. All the pain we keep hidden inside us is brought to the surface and felt through her."

"Oh my God, no wonder she's been here for six years. She can literally feel the pain of the world."

"And as she feels the pain her immediate reaction is to panic and as I'm sure you are well aware, emotions have a way of making your powers destructive." Ororo turned her gaze from the closed bedroom door to her mentor.

"That's why you brought me along isn't it? It's because we have so much in common. The death of a loved one and our powers are linked to our emotions."

"I confess that was a main reason I brought you here. Above all, I trust you Ororo. You have become a very dear friend of mine and I know that you can work well with students, no matter what their age. We've offered Miss Thatcher a way out of this permanent solitude. We've given her something she hasn't had in a long time."

"What would that be Professor?" Ororo asked seeing Xavier trail off mid thought. He looked back at the door with glossy eyes.

"Hope."

Rebecca sat in the back seat of the Rolls Royce next to a small duffle bag. Her other bags were neatly packed into the trunk. Rebecca gasped as the came over a large hill two miles from her cottage. In the small valley stood a large, black, jet looking aircraft. "What is that?" she asked breaking the silence.

"We're a very advanced school," Ororo said grinning at her. "That's the X-jet. We use it to travel places around the world."

"You mean you can drive that thing?" Rebecca asked in shock. Ororo chuckled and nodded. The car pulled up to the jet and up a ramp that lowered in the back. They stepped out of the car and through a small door inside the jet after the ramp was lifted. On the other side of the sliding door were four passenger seats and two seats for drivers. She cautiously sat in one of the seats and watched as Ororo and Xavier began starting up the jet. Xavier turned to look at Rebecca as he sensed her uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Rebecca was taking several deep breaths. She looked at Xavier when she heard him speak.

"I have a small fear of flying," she admitted. When the jet began to lift off the ground, Rebecca gripped the armrests tighter. Through the long flight, she rarely lifted her vice-like grip on her seatbelt.

Rebecca stared out the window at a large brick mansion she enjoyed the look of. It was beautiful and covered with ivy, much like her own home had been. Suddenly the basketball court opened up and the jet began descending. "Welcome to Xavier Institute," Ororo said once the jet had landed.

"The school is mostly empty this time of the day. I explicitly arranged an all school field trip to the Museum of Natural Science and History. Ororo, shall we show Miss Thatcher to her room?" Ororo helped Rebecca carry her bags through the sub levels of the mansion.

"I thought you said this was a school." Rebecca stated as they passed several suspicious looking rooms.

"The lower levels are training grounds for our more advanced students. I am sure it won't be long before you are training here with us. Once we have assessed the extent of your abilities." Rebecca nodded and stepped into the elevator that carried them up five levels. "The teachers share this level separate from the other students." Xavier informed her. "I think I may have found a comfortable room for you." After a long walk to a secluded area of the floor that looked as though no one had been there in awhile, Xavier stopped in front of a door and opened it slowly. Inside was a medium sized room with a twin sized bed, private bathroom, small one person balcony the size of a closet, wardrobe and two plush lounge chairs. "Feel free to decorate this room anyway you desire. It is yours to dispose of." Rebecca set her heavy trunks down and sat on the edge of the bed. "I am aware you still struggle with the company of others. I have cleared the entire hallways for your disposal, but I must ask you not leave your room without my knowledge." Rebecca nodded and bid a farewell and a thank you as the two left. When the door clicked shut she couldn't help but thinking she was a prisoner. At the cottage, she had been able to walk for miles without encountering anyone. Here, she couldn't even leave her room. Enough tears had been shed that day, so she occupied herself by unpacking her belongings. As she arranged her bathroom items, she looked into the mirror. She was slightly amazed at how tired her dark blue eyes were. Her wavy ginger hair was cascading down her back. If there was ever a doubt in her mind, she was Irish; she only had to look in the mirror.


	3. 3 Mutation of the Frontal Lobe

Rebecca opened her eyes and after a moment of heart sinking fear, she remembered where she was. She sighed and rolled over to face the window. The night before she had watched as two busloads of students returned to the mansion. As she stared at the out her window she wondered what their lives had been like. Each of them had their own story, just as she had hers. 'What horrific things have happened to bring them here?' she asked herself. Xavier had brought her dinner last night and sat talking with her. Rebecca found him to be a very kind and genuine man. After having very few conversations over the last six years, she found it refreshing to talk to someone. Xavier had promised to take her for a walk around the grounds that morning while students were in class. He claimed that even though he could seclude her powers from small audiences, it would not stop her from having overwhelming spikes in her power to be around a large group of people.

At seven, Rebecca rolled out of bed and took a long hot shower. When her hair was dry she pulled it into a high ponytail. She dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater and jacket. The air had not quite turned warm from the dying winter in this part of the world so she also wore a scarf and boots. Just after eight thirty there was a knock on her door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Charles. "Good morning Mr. Xavier," Rebecca said politely. The older man chuckled.

"You may call me Charles," he said with a twinkle in his soft brown eyes. "Are you ready for the tour?" Rebecca took a deep breath for strength and nodded. They left her room and wandered down to the second floor where there were several classrooms. "This is our science lab," Charles commented. Rebecca peered inside and saw a large, blue-furred man standing in front of a class of twenty or so. "Hank McCoy also teaches Political Science and Business Preparation. He was formerly Secretary of Mutant Relations. However he left that track to pursue a more educational centered career." They walked farther down the hall until Rebecca saw Ororo standing at a black board answering a question. "Ororo teaches Math and Current Events." As they passed in front of another classroom, Xavier began explaining how some of the older students took on the role of teachers. "Marie teaches Civics to the under classman," he said referring to a brown-haired young woman who sat at a desk looking over what appeared to be notes. "She also understands what it is like to not be able to travel in public." The next two classrooms were empty but Xavier explained that the biology class was touring the grounds, which was taught by a Bobby Drake. The other classroom was full of easels and paint supplies. "At the moment our art professor is on a short vacation, but we expect him back any day now. As is our English teacher, but we don't expect him back until next weekend." Rebecca followed Charles outside and into the back courtyard. "Just inside those doors is the cafeteria where the students eat their meals. The upper classmen are allowed to eat on the grounds and leave campus on weekends." They walked around to the front of the school. Each step seemed to open up a new world to Rebecca. She loved the school. It was comfortable. Not to mention she could share the company of other people. That was new to her as well. Just as they were about to reenter the mansion, a low rumble of a motorcycle stirred up the gravel. Rebecca and Charles saw a burly looking man in a leather jacket pull up to the front of the school. He pulled his helmet off and notably saw the two of them. "Ah, Logan," Charles said when the man had walked up to them. "Logan this is Rebecca Thatcher, a new guest of ours. Rebecca this is Logan our Art Professor." Logan nodded to her and extended a hand. Rebecca took it and as she did, she felt a sharp pain stab through her body that knocked the wind out of her. Her knees buckled under her and Logan quickly steadied her.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said breathlessly. Charles looked at her with a bit of curiosity and Logan looked puzzled entirely. "I think I'd better sit down," Rebecca said still sounding tired.

"I think that a wise decision. Why don't you rest down in the lab and I'll be there shortly." Rebecca hurried down to the lower levels and quickly found the lab she had been shown earlier that morning.

Not too long after Rebecca entered the lab, Charles, Logan, and Ororo entered. "Rebecca," Charles said slowly. "I have a theory on your powers, but I'm not sure. Would you mind if I ran a few tests?"

"I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy, but I'll oblige." Charles lifted an odd-looking silver helmet from a table and asked Rebecca to sit on the bed. When she had, he set the helmet on her head and both he and Ororo began attaching wires to the helmet. "This is going to read your brain activity when your powers are in use. Ororo began rolling up Rebecca's left sleeve and she stuck on a wire to her arm. "These will test your heart rate. Now if you will lie back, I'll try and make this as painless as I can." Rebecca tried to calm her thumping heart as she rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and Charles raised his hands above her head. For some reason Rebecca couldn't stay awake, and fell into a peaceful unconscious state.

"I don't see why I have to be here," Logan added. He had been driving all day and found himself in a particularly bad mood.

"You'll see." Charles said quietly. "I'm removing my block on her powers." Rebecca, though unconscious, began stirring in her forced sleep. "You'll have to restrain her," Charles said suddenly. Ororo signaled for Logan to help. They strapped her wrists and ankles down to the bed. After a moment Rebecca calmed down. "There," Charles said with his fingertips still resting on her temples.

"What have you found?" Ororo asked standing away from Rebecca. Charles was quiet for a moment before he opened his eyes.

"Logan, take Rebecca's hand," Charles requested. Logan gave him a quizzical look. "Please, just do it." Logan shrugged and took the strange woman's hand. As he did, she began convulsing again as if having a seizure. Logan quickly pulled his hand away. "Watch the screen," Charles said suddenly. Ororo and Logan both turned and looked at the screen to their left. A large blown up picture of Rebecca's brain activity showed several colored lines. "That's where her mutation occurred." Ororo and Logan exchanged looks that said neither of them understood. "Will you both leave the room? I'll call if I need you." They both shrugged and left. Xavier wheeled his hair into the corner of the room and placed a psychic barrier around himself. The colored lines shifted. Xavier grinned slightly. A moment later, Charles had unrestrained Rebecca and revived her. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she asked feeling a sharp aching pain in her head and a heavy weight on her chest.

"I believe I've discovered where your mutation has taken place." Rebecca looked interested so Charles continued. "Most mutants have acquired the ability to alter things around them, some have even developed new appendages, abilities that are all somehow related to a transformation in cells. However, when I first discovered your abilities, I was perplexed because they directly effect your emotions. However difficult it may be to understand the human brain, no one has ever been able to understand the human heart."

"Please, go on." Rebecca said as her curiosity began growing. Xavier pushed a button on the computer next to her and a long strip of paper began printing.

"These are the records of your brainwave activity while I performed minor testing on your unconscious mind." Rebecca looked at the paper and the different colored lines. "The yellow line is your cerebral cortex, the blue one is your frontal lobe, the green one is your parietal lobe, the red one is your occipital lobe, and the purple one is your temporal lobe. Notice how they are all a steady reading in the beginning. Now watch, this is when I removed the psychic block." The blue line began spiking. "And this is when I had Logan touch your hand." The blue line was spiking rabidly. "Your frontal lobe controls your…"

"Emotions," Rebecca finished. Charles nodded "The Premotor Cortex must have an accelerated rate of observation."

"I'm impressed Miss Thatcher," Charles said with a fond smile. "You know what you're talking about."

"I spent six years alone," Rebecca said with a small grin. "It gave me plenty of time to receive my PhD in the science of the human body." Rebecca starred at the reading. "How did it affect my heart rate?" she asked. Charles pulled out another long strip of paper and matched it to the other. "Look," Rebecca said. As the blue line spiked, her heart rate increased to an unhealthy level.

"It seems you are extremely susceptive to others. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a form of telepathy or telekinesis. Have you ever been able to move things unexplainably?"

"I've never tried." Rebecca admitted. She suddenly yawned and removed the helmet from her head.

"I think this will be enough testing for today. We can continue this tomorrow." Charles gave her arm a firm squeeze. "Now that we have isolated the problem, perhaps I can find a solution to the problem. I should be able to have a temporary solution soon I hope."

"Thank you Charles" Rebecca said hopping off the table. "I'm rather hungry, is there a way I can go and eat lunch?"

"I'm still afraid of the effect of you being around other people. Why don't you meet me outside on the grounds and I'll bring us something from the cafeteria. Take the west corridor; it should be empty this time of day."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." Rebecca, though exhausted, couldn't peel the smile off her face as she walked the empty hallway. Three days ago, she would have never let herself hope like this before. She had never let herself hope at all. And now here it was, starring her in the face. Hope that one day she could return to society. Hope that she could put the past behind her and heal the wounds that had been open for so long. Hope that one day her heart could be filled with love instead of fear. Hope…simply hope. And what a wonderful thing it was.


	4. 4 Two Fights in One Day

A week had already past since Rebecca arrived at the Xavier Institute. She'd spent the last four days cooped up in her room. The isolation was beginning to annoy Rebecca. It was one thing at the cottage where she could wander around, tend her garden, climb the lighthouse, swim in the creak, or even walk in the forest. Here, all she could do to occupy her time was to read and reread the same ten books. Charles had apologized profusely the last time he came to visit. Seeing as the English teacher was on a trip, he had to cover five classes a day. This left only an hour a day, besides meals, when he could visit Rebecca. She accepted his apology claiming he didn't even need to offer one. She was grateful for his help. However, late at night, when everything was quiet again, Rebecca admitted to herself she was homesick. After spending so many years alone and in one place, she had formed a bond with the cottage. Its ivy-covered walls seemed farther away than ever at this moment.

Rebecca starred out the window as several older students piled into cars and left campus for the day. In the last few days the weather had turned nicer, which only added to her cabin fever. She turned to the door, as there came a knock. "Come in Charles," she called. Charles rolled into her room and immediately sensed her restlessness.

"I came to see if you would care for a stroll?" Rebecca beamed. Charles found her smile contagious and grinned as well. Rebecca grabbed a jacket and followed him to the second floor.

"How have your classes been going?" Rebecca asked trying to keep conversation alive. Charles chuckled.

"My students are progressing eagerly." He answered shortly. "How have your books been?" he asked with a hint of teasing.

"Oh they're good. The same," she answered. "I suppose I could always challenge myself and interpret them into Latin or something." Charles laughed as the two passed the art room. Rebecca stopped for a moment and starred at the easels.

"Do you paint?" Charles inquired seeing the distant look on her face. Rebecca shook her head.

"Not very often, but when I feel inspired it's nice to have some creative way of expressing yourself."

"I agree. I think I could arrange to have one sent up to your room. Just incase inspiration ever strikes."

"That would be wonderful Charles, thank you." She glanced down at the wise professor and vaguely sensed something amiss. "What is it you want to tell me?" Charles looked up at her and saw the look of concern. He began leading her toward the elevator again.

"I believe in the last week your powers have grown Miss Thatcher," he said lightly. "There aren't many people who can sense thoughts as soon as they cross one's mind." The two stepped into the elevator and began descending to the lower levels. Rebecca followed him into the lab and resumed her usual seat on the bed. "I want to test something that I've been working on this last week." He handed her a black box that she carefully opened. Inside were two circular, flesh colored, sensor strips. "Place them behind each ear. Let me know when the tingling stops." He instructed. Rebecca did so and felt a small prickling sensation like a needle injection. "In each of those sensor strips are small microchips that should help you control your power. There are ten levels of intensity. I determined that if they work, we could slowly lower each level so that you can adjust to your powers. I used similar technology for another student of mine who may never be able to look at anyone except through glasses." Charles grew quiet and Rebecca deduced whoever the student was, it was a sensitive topic.

"All right," Rebecca informed Charles after the tingling stopped. He clicked entered something onto the computer to her left and a screen came up that monitored her heart rate and the increasing pressure on her Frontal Lobe.

"I'm taking the psychic barrier down now. Let me know how you're feeling." Rebecca took a deep breath and felt a cold trickle down her spine. For a moment, she felt as if someone placed a hand on her head and began pulling backward. She steadied herself by holding onto the edge of the bed. "Well?" Charles asked after a moment had passed. Rebecca met eyes with him and smiled. Charles breathed a sigh of relief. "Care to test it?" Rebecca nodded and felt a few tears coming to her eyes. Not long after Ororo stepped into the room.

"You called?" she asked Charles. "Rebecca, it's nice to see you out. How are you?" Rebecca smiled at the concern Ororo was showing.

"Yes Ororo, would you mind doing me a favor?" Charles asked. She nodded her willingness. "Can you remember a time when you were very sad?" She looked confused for a moment but complied. Charles looked at Rebecca expectantly. Rebecca shook her head. "I believe we may have found our temporary solution."

Not too long after the experiment, Ororo and Rebecca were walking around the mansion casually. "After Jean died, there was a pretty big rift between the X-Men. We're all still grieving, but some of us seem to have given up all hope." Ororo trailed off.

"Scott?" Rebecca asked. Over the last hour Ororo had explained the recent adventures, and how the X-Team came into being. Ororo just nodded and greeted the passing students. Rebecca smiled to the younger children. "It feels so good to be out again. You have no idea what it's like to spend so many years alone."

"What's it like?" she asked. "I mean, what does it feel like? Or is it too soon to ask about?" The two women sat on a bench in the courtyard just outside the cafeteria.

"At first I can hear voices in my mind, whispers mostly. Things like 'I think we should see other people' or 'I'm sorry for you're loss'. It's like I'm experiencing what they did. Then comes the pain. My head begins to throb and my body temperature increases. But the worst part is my heart. I can literally feel what they felt when they were hurt. It's worse in people who have repressed their pain. It's stronger. Usually I end up breaking down and crying. Other times, I get angry and throw things. It's one thing to experience your own hurts and pains, it's another to feel the pain of so many others. I can't control it. The longer I experience it, the stronger it gets. It feels like I'm being torn in half." Ororo placed a hand on her shoulder. Rebecca chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Too many conversations about me. What about you? What can you do?"

"The weather," Ororo said simply. "That's why they call me Storm." She teased. Ororo saw the eager look in Rebecca's eye and smiled her compliance. Rebecca watched as her eyes turned an inhuman white. There was a loud crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning. A huge downpour began showering the grounds. After a moment of raining, the storm passed and the sun reappeared.

"Wow," Rebecca breathed. "That's incredible." Ororo smiled at her reaction. "That would be an amazing power to have."

"It's not all great," Storm said with a downcast glance. "Like you, my power is difficult to control. Charles had to bind my powers at first. Any time my emotions lost control it would start raining. Or worse, lightning would strike, the earth would shake from thunder. Once I even accidentally started a blizzard, in Los Angeles. Your power causes harm to yourself. Mine could kill people."

"I suppose we all carry burdens we wish we didn't have to at times. I'm just eager to be able to control my own power." Rebecca added.

"So you can go on living your life?" Storm asked. "I suppose that's a reasonable thing to want." She teased.

"Well, not just for myself. But think of what I could do for other people." Rebecca saw her confusion and elaborated. "You and I aren't the only mutants that have to keep our emotions under control to prevent causing harm to ourselves or others. I'm sure that is true for most mutants. What better way to help suffering mutants, and humans for that matter, than to completely and literally be able to understand their pain."

"You would voluntarily bring pain on yourself to help others?" Rebecca nodded. "I think that's one of the most heroic things I've ever heard."

"You flatter me," Rebecca said timidly. "After all, isn't that what councilors and therapists do? They sit and listen to people's pain to help them."

"Yes, but you're not just listening and analyzing. You're suffering along side them. Why?" Storm asked. Rebecca thought for a moment and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"God obviously had a plan for me. If I'd stopped to think long enough, I have the power to empathize with people for a reason. There must be so many people who need someone to understand them. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I could at least try and help couldn't I?"

"Look at you, out to make the world a better place." Storm teased. "Well I admire you for it. Maybe you could even end up teaching here one day." Rebecca smiled, but thought a teaching career would be a little far fetched. The cafeteria door burst open and Logan stormed over to them. "What's the matter Logan?"

"Xavier wants to see you. Something about a new student went postal in the Library." He said gruffly.

"You don't mean Richard again do you?" Logan shrugged and Ororo quickly stood. "Oh, Rebecca, I'm sorry. I really have to take care of this." Storm grabbed Logan's arm and pushed him into the seat she had just been in. "I'll let Logan take over for me." With that, she quickly rushed inside. The two sat their awkwardly for a moment.

"So, ah, how's the brain thing going?" Logan asked trying to break the silence. Rebecca ignored the insensitivity, she figured he was just uncomfortable talking to people he didn't know.

"Good, actually," she answered. "Charles found a temporary solution he thinks may be able to help me gain some control of my powers."

"Ya, Storm told me you're an empath or something like that." Logan rocked back in his seat and didn't really make eye contact with her.

"To say the least." Rebecca answered. "Can I ask you something?" Logan looked over at her and shrugged. "When I shook your hand, I felt like someone was ripping my skin open. Is that just a side effect or—well did something happen to you?" Logan was startled by her question. He held up a fist and his claws shot out. Rebecca jumped back a little. She carefully reached her hand out to look. "Do you mind?" she asked taking his hand. She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she took his hand in her and traced the metal claws and where they protruded from his knuckles. "How did this happen? Is it your mutation?" Logan shook his head.

"Long story," he answered vaguely. "There was a man called Stryker who liked to experiment on mutants. The metal runs all through my skeleton."

"How awful," she said looking up at him with glossy eyes. "How could you survive that?" Logan was confused at the expression of compassion she was feeling for him. Logan gently pulled his hand out of her and traced one of his claws along his arm. A small trickle of blood oozed from his wound. Rebecca was fascinated when she saw the gash close up right before her eyes. "Wow," she said examining his arm where the cut had been. Suddenly there was a loud crash and several people screaming. Logan jumped to his feet and shot his claws out. Across the courtyard, a young girl with black hair threw a table over fifty feet into the grass.

"Take it back!" she yelled to a boy around her age who was openly mocking her. The girl drew her fist back and was about to hit the boy before Logan jumped in and grabbed her arm.

"Rebecca!" Logan yelled. "Get the Professor!" Rebecca looked on in shock.

"What?" she asked not quite understanding. The black haired girl threw Logan off and charged the boy who jumped into the air and an air wave flew from his hands and the girl fell over after becoming disoriented.

"Get Xavier now!" Logan yelled tackling the boy to the ground. Rebecca finally understood and ran inside. 'Library' she remembered hearing Logan say. She jumped into the elevator and took it to the next level up. When it stopped, she sprinted out and as she rounded a corner, she smashed into something hard. Both she and the person she ran into fell to the ground. Rebecca groaned as something heavy fell on her. When she opened her eyes, she found she was lying under someone. The heavy body groaned as well and rolled off her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said standing up quickly. The man that had fallen on her sat up and accepted the hand she extended to him. Rebecca helped him to his feet and nearly gasped when she saw two large, white wings unfold from his back. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry," she said quickly.

"I'm fine," the man said eyeing her suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked realizing she was too old to be a student. Rebecca didn't want to be rude, but she was in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She turned around and sprinted toward the library leaving a stunned and slightly blushing Angel in the hall.


	5. 5 Aries and Warren

Warren collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes. His head was throbbing from the fall earlier. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered it. He'd just been coming from the Library after talking to the Professor when a petite woman had ran smack into him. After attempting to stop her from falling, he found that instead of balancing the two, he fell on top of her in a rather precarious position. He began wondering who she was. True, he had been in Manhattan for two weeks, but he was pretty sure he would have known if the Professor was going to hire another teacher. Perhaps she was a friend of the Professor, or Storm. Maybe she was a friend of Logan's. Warren chuckled to himself thinking about Logan bringing a girl home. Especially one like her. 'She's not Logan's type,' he figured. 'She's too… something. Oh well, I'll probably see her at dinner anyway. Hopefully…'

Rebecca spent the evening in Charles's office. "Two fights in one day" he thought aloud. "I'd like to tell you this is abnormal behavior, but I fear it isn't" Rebecca felt sympathy for the man who was so selfless. He didn't deserve this kind of stress. "Spring is approaching and as it does, student's often wonder where they will go when the school term ends. Most of them don't have homes to go back too."

"Couldn't they stay here?" Rebecca asked. Xavier nodded his reply.

"Of course, they usually do. Nevertheless, that doesn't change the fact that these adolescents have no real home. I've tried to create a safe, homely environment for them here. However hard I try, I cannot replace a stable home."

"You can't beat yourself up over this Charles." Rebecca said placing a hand over his. "You students love you like a father. It doesn't take and empath to see that either." Xavier smiled his appreciation.

"Ororo told me of your conversation earlier." Rebecca vaguely saw where this was going and it began to concern her. "I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. But I think if the students had someone to talk to, someone that could truly relate to them, these fights would cease."

"With everything you're doing for me, I don't think I could deny you anything. I'm very grateful, but I was just talking. I don't know if I could really help people. What if I made it worse?"

"I asked myself that same question when I first opened this institute." Xavier confessed. "After much thought, I came to the conclusion that I had no choice but to try. I think I made the right decision."

"I'll wait until my training has progressed. If I promise to think about it will that satisfy you?" Xavier chuckled.

"That's all I could ask for my dear. Now why don't you rest tonight and we'll continue training this week. I assume you're eager to rejoin society after being alienated for so long." Rebecca hesitated. "No?"

"I suppose…I mean not really…well" Rebecca struggled to find the words, but that's the funny thing. When you're friends with a telepath, you rarely need to find words.

"You're afraid." Rebecca nodded. "It's understandable." Xavier said warmly. "The best advice I can give you is to take it slow. Socialize with people you already know and work you're way up. After all, the first lesson I teach all my students is patience. Learning how to live life a different way is difficult. It will take time." Rebecca smiled and stood.

"That's good advice. Thank you…," she said opening the office door, "…professor." Xavier smiled as the door clicked shut.

Rebecca woke early Wednesday morning. She and Storm had eaten dinner in her classroom the night before and Storm let slip they had stables near the west side of the grounds. Rebecca was eager to get there and see the horses.

She pulled on a sweater shall over her tank top and jeans before departing from the mansion. As she crossed the extensive grounds, she scratched at the sensor strip behind her ear. It was a small price to pay for such a great reward, but they sure did itch. It was early I the morning and her breath sent a white puffs into the air. After a five-minute walk, a large wooden building came into view. She saw two men walking around outside with heavy jackets on. "Good morning," Rebecca greeted kindly.

"Morning mum," the younger man greeted. "Can I help you with something?" he asked. Rebecca smiled at his Irish accent.

"No sir, I just heard there were stables out here and I was eager to see them. Mind if I have a look inside?"

"Ah, go right ahead. You'll let me know if you need help saddling one'a the horses? I'd be obliged to help." Rebecca smiled and consented. Inside she found fifteen or so stables with horses of all different colors. She stopped at a stall with an all brown horse and a tan mane.

"Hi," she said softly as the horse nuzzled her hand. "Hi honey." The horse shook his head and neighed happily.

"That'd be Aries," said the stableman from outside. "He's a friendly lad. Would ya like me to saddle him up for ya?" Rebecca bit her lower lip and nodded. The stableman, who's name was Eric, opened the stall and led the horse out. After a moment he was saddled and ready to ride. "Have ya ridden before lass?" Eric asked.

"Many times. My father and mother used to own a stable. My sister and I would ride everyday after school and chores."

"Where would that be?" Eric asked helping her onto her horse.

" I was raised just outside Newcastle, Ireland." Eric's face lit up and he leaned against the stall door.

"Ai, my family lived in Tollymore for twenty years before we moved here. It's nice to meet a fellow countryman. Though I couldn't tell by the accent," he teased

"My parents were born in America. They moved back to Newcastle when I was six. Just wait until I'm watching Gaelic football or a rugby game. You won't doubt I'm Irish." Eric and Rebecca laughed. "It was nice meeting you. I'll be sure to bring Aries back."

"Ai do that lass, take him for a ride whenever you like." Eric said winking and smiling at her. Rebecca steered Aries toward the stable door and rode him onto the grounds.

"Hey Storm have you seen Rebecca?" Logan asked Ororo as she sat at her desk looking over her lesson plan.

"No I haven't seen her since last night? Why is something wrong?" she asked standing up. Logan shook his head.

"No but we can't find her and the Professor wanted to meet with her before her training session this afternoon. I guess no one has seen her since last night."

"Can't you track her?" Storm asked with a small twinkle in her eyes. Logan tilted his head to the side and glared at her slightly.

"I'm not a bloodhound." He said irritably. Storm smiled and shoved his shoulder.

"I'll help you look." Logan followed her out of the room lightly rubbing his shoulder where she had hit him.

Warren loved the feeling of stretching his wings as far as he could and gliding through the air. It felt as wonderful as when you've been sleeping for a long time and when you stretch your arms above your head the superb feeling of your muscles moving wakes you up. The air was growing hot as the day grew toward the afternoon. He was just soaring over the stables when he saw someone wearing a green shirt riding a horse swiftly across the grounds. He wasn't sure who it was, so he descended low enough to see whom it was. Unfortunately, as he lowered a gust of wind threw him in front of the horse and rider. The horse bucked and raised his front hooves. Warren clumsily landed on the ground in a crouching position and when he looked back, he saw the rider dismounting quickly. "Are you ok?" she asked running up. Warren was disoriented for a moment and shook the cobwebs from his head. He quickly realized the rider had been the woman that ran into him several days ago. He had begun to think she was a ghost.

"How many times have you asked me that already?" Warren chuckled as he stood. Rebecca smiled when she found the man in front of her was the one she had ineptly ran into last Saturday.

"I'm so sorry," she said smiling with embarrassment. Warren shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are you apologizing, I was the one who flew in front of your horse." Rebecca turned when Aries nuzzled her shoulder.

"I think Aries is apologizing too," she teased. Warren advertently glanced her up and down as she attended her horse. He couldn't help blushing as he found his attraction growing.

"Warren," he said extending a hand. Rebecca hesitated then took his hand and shook it. She was pleasantly surprised to not have a burst of empathy for him.

"Rebecca," she introduced. "Can I ask what you're doing out here this time of morning? I was sure I was the only one awake." Warren looked at her skeptically then glanced at his watch.

"It's nearly lunch," he commented. Rebecca's eyes grew larger as she noted the position of the sun and how high it had risen.

"I'm such and idiot!" she said sharply. "I'm sorry, I really have to go. It was nice meeting you Warren." She mounted Aries and turned him toward the stable. "Maybe next time one of us won't end up on the ground." She teased before riding swiftly off. Warren sighed heavily.

"Always doing that," he muttered before stretching his wings out and lifting himself into the air.

Rebecca sprinted from the stable into the mansion and nearly ran into Logan and Storm. "Rebecca there you are," Storm said breathing a sigh of relief.

"We've been looking for you all morning," Logan complained. Rebecca brushed the hair out of her face and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I went to the stables and started riding one of the horses. I guess I just lost track of time." She explained.

"Quite alright," said a kind voice. The three turned and saw the Professor coming towards them. "Shall we venture to the training room now?" Rebecca nodded. "Ororo, Hank has offered to cover your class if you would like to join."

"If that would make Rebecca more comfortable," she said looking to the nervous redhead. Rebecca smiled appreciatively.

Rebecca pulled her shall off and hung it on a hook near the door to the large circular shaped room. The walls looked as if they were made of some kind of platinum metal, as did the floor. "We use this room to create life-like scenarios that we may encounter one day." Xavier explained. "The holograms aren't programmed to kill, but on the higher levels of training, injury is quite possible."

"You mean I have to fight a hologram?" Rebecca asked with s shudder. Rebecca wasn't what you would call a 'fighter'. In fact, she'd never even raised her fist in anger before.

"Oh no, not today at least." Xavier said approaching her. "We're just going to be testing the level of your powers. Most mutants fall within a class one to a class three. On occasion a class four will arise, and I can only remember one case of a class five mutant." Xavier was quiet for a moment and his eyes grew distant. "Anyway," he said looking back up at Rebecca. "I'm wondering the extent of your abilities since you've been so limited by your psychic empath power."

"Do you think I have other powers besides empathy?" Rebecca inquired as the Professor opened a computer panel in the wall.

"Your power of empathy is extraordinary. I've never seen anything like it. It would be no great shock to discover you had other abilities or ways of manipulating thoughts or emotions. Now, if you will kindly stand in the center circle there, we can get started." Rebecca complied and stood in the very center of the room. Storm and Logan stood next to the Professor watching. "I'm lowering the level of your sensor strips to zero." Rebecca took a deep breath and tried to ready herself for the pain. She felt the tingling behind her ears. "Logan," Xavier said. "Slowly walk towards Rebecca if you will." Logan looked over at Rebecca and began strolling over. As he drew nearer, Rebecca began feeling a cold chill down her spine. A small, stabbing pain in her heart began increasing. He was around twenty feet away when Rebecca cried out in pain. Logan stopped walking and backed away a few steps. "I'm going to begin increasing the level on the strips."

"Alright," Rebecca said regaining her composure. Xavier clicked away at the computer and signaled for Logan to continue walking toward her. He made it a few more steps before Rebecca began showing signs of pain. Xavier continued to increase the levels, by level eight; Logan was standing in front of her. "You have a few anger issues don't you?" Rebecca teased. Logan glared at her and saw her wince.

"If you two would kindly touch hands." Logan rolled his eyes and wondered why Ororo couldn't do this.

"Do I annoy you that much?" Rebecca asked. Logan sighed and determined he didn't like someone being able to read what he was feeling. They each raised their hands and touched fingertips. Suddenly, Logan's claws shot out. Rebecca screamed and the two of them shot apart with a flash of light. Logan flew to the far wall and smashed against it. Rebecca skid into the opposite wall.

"Rebecca!" Storm yelled and ran over to her. Rebecca was still breathing, but she was crying softly.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Logan stated sarcastically as he stood up. Xavier wheeled over to Rebecca who was just sitting up.

"Oh God, she's bleeding." Rebecca looked at the hand she had touched Logan's with and saw her knuckled bleeding. "Logan, why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to," he defended. "They shot out on their own." Xavier helped Rebecca to her feet. "You ok?" Logan asked seeing she had turned sheet white.

"I'm alright, just startled I suppose." Storm left the room briefly and returned with a medical kit. She removed a clean wipe and treated her hand. "There aren't any cuts." Rebecca informed her.

"Interesting," Xavier said taking her hand. "It seems your ability provoked the nerves in Logan's hand which resulted in his claws penetrating. You hand seems to suffer the same wounds as he did; only they healed. Just as Logan can heal, so did you." Rebecca rubbed her hand where she had felt the stabbing pain. "I think we should be done for today."

"No," Rebecca shouted suddenly. "I mean, we're just figuring this out. I don't want to stop."

"Alright then, perhaps we should then figure out how you repelled Logan. Let's see if you can do it consciously." The two walked back to the center of the room.

"Good idea, let's play throw Logan across the room." Logan said sarcastically. Rebecca smiled and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Look at it this way, you're helping me control my powers." Logan rolled his eyes and braced himself. Rebecca concentrated on throwing him across the room, nut nothing happened.

"Focus," Xavier said, but Rebecca was sure he was saying it in her mind. "Remember the pain in your hand." Rebecca could vaguely feel the pain in her hand, it shot up her arm. In another burst of light Logan flew across the room and hit the wall. Rebecca smiled and jumped up and down.

"I did it," she squealed. She then heard Logan moan so she rushed over to him and helped him up. "Sorry," she said with a small laugh.

"Ya I'm sure," he mumbled, but Rebecca couldn't peel the smile off her face. Xavier congratulated her with enthusiasm.

"I think that by lowering the level on your sensor strips, your ability to repel objects will increase. With your consent, I'd like to lower the level from ten to nine this next week and see how you adjust."

"I think I can manage that, hopefully." Xavier turned back to the computer and recorded the data.

"That will be all for today." Rebecca was about to protest but Xavier held a hand up. "Believe me; there will soon come a time when you are not so eager to continue training. Rest up tonight and we'll continue lessons tomorrow."

"Just find a new punching bag will ya?" Logan practically demanded as he sauntered out of the room.

"Lunch?" Storm asked and Rebecca agreed.

"Thanks for everything Professor." Rebecca said pulling her shall back on and leaving with Storm.

"You're welcome," Xavier responded halfheartedly. He turned back to the computer screen that had been monitoring her heart rate with a concerned glare. He pressed his fingertips together and rested his chin on them. "You're welcome," he whispered.


	6. 6 Painful Memories

Warning: some x-men comic crossover in this chapter. I'm just trying to stay true to the characters.

"Ow," Rebecca muttered as she lay in a crumpled heap on the cold metal floor of the training room. Storm descended from the air next to her friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping her up. Rebecca dusted her sweat pants off and rubbed her arm where a large red mark was appearing.

"Ya I'm ok," Rebecca answered. Several tall, cement walls that had been crafted into a maze lowered, and Logan walked over to the two women grinning mischievously. "Thanks Logan," Rebecca said sarcastically.

"I told you to move," he said casually. "The objective was to be the first through the maze without being seen."

"I didn't think you'd throw me across the room just to get me to stop." Rebecca said incredulously.

"You threw me across the room last week. Twice, I might add, that means I still owe you one." Rebecca was about to retort, but Storm stepped in between them.

"Alright you two, calm down. I think that's enough for today." Logan and Rebecca locked eyes and they both grinned.

"I'm up for another round if wolf-boy is," Rebecca said provokingly. Logan cracked his neck.

"I'm up for another round if Princess is," Logan responded. Storm rolled her eyes. In the last week of training, Rebecca had picked up a little too much of Logan's ego for her liking.

"Program: maze sequence four." Storm yelled. The cement walls began rising. Storm ascended back into the air and Logan winked at Rebecca goading her on. She silently fumed and took the opportunity to sense his emotions. Her sensor strips were already on level seven and she could even access her powers at will now. Rebecca closed her eyes and heard Logan's heart begin to race as the lights dimmed and a flashing strobe light picked up. A bright red light flashed signaling the start. The wall in front of Rebecca dropped and she raced into the maze. She darted left but came to a dead end. She retraced her steps and saw Logan run out of a corridor in front of her. She quickly ran to catch up with him. As he turned down a dead end, Rebecca used her draw-power to pull a cement block in front of the passage, trapping him inside.

"Hey!" Logan yelled form inside. Rebecca laughed, despite her exhaustion. She tauntingly knocked on the wall.

"Gatta keep up Wolfy!" Rebecca left the wall and sprinted down the long passage. She gasped when she heard the smashing of cement. She turned and saw Logan walking through the corridor she'd trapped him in. His feet crunched on broken shards of cement. He retracted his claws and growled at her. Rebecca turned and fled down the corridor. Each passage seemed to get her even more lost until there was a loud yell from behind her. She turned in time to see Logan flying towards her. She ducked and he crashed into the wall behind her. Rebecca smiled when she saw that, through the hole Logan had just made, there was a blue light shining from a pedestal. Rebecca stepped over Logan and went to hit the button, but Logan grabbed her ankle and tripped her. He quickly pinned her to the ground and pointed his claws at her throat. He hesitated, expecting the program to stop, but instead Rebecca flipped him off her and brought her fist down on the button, finishing the course. The lights came on and the walls lowered. Storm flew down to them smiling.

"Great job Rebecca," Storm said happily. "That was spectacular. No one has been able to outrun Logan in a long time."

"Hey, she didn't outrun me. I had her beat. Had this been a real situation I would have killed her before she could have thrown me off." Logan stated. Rebecca pat him on the head while trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok wolfy, maybe next time." Logan swatted her hand away and muttered something neither of the women understood but sounded along the lines of 'stop calling me that'.

"I think I'll head upstairs for a shower. Thanks for everything Storm." Rebecca pulled her jacket off the hook near the door and put it on. As she stretched her arms, she could feel how sore her muscles were. Storm and Logan followed her out of the room and the three parted ways, Storm left to change out of her x-suit, Rebecca went into the elevator, and who really knew where Logan sauntered off to after training sessions?

Rebecca sat in the library after dinner. Xavier had asked her to read up on the human psyche. He claimed it was because her mutation related to her own psyche, but as an empath, she could clearly read her had other intentions. Since her powers were progressing, it wouldn't be long before he brought up the teaching position again. Everyday Rebecca spent in the mansion, the more tempting the offer became. After becoming acquainted with Ororo, Logan, Rouge (Marie), Bobby drake, Piotr 'Pete' Rasputin, Hank McCoy, and Kitty Pryde (most of the teachers) she confessed that having friends that could understand where she came from made her life of isolation look….lonely. "Hey Becka," Kitty said sitting next to her. Rebecca, "Becka" as she was commonly called by the younger teachers, smiled and looked up from her book and saw Pete and Kitty joining her table. "How did your training session go?" Kitty inquired.

"Really well," Becka answered. "I think Logan has a small grudge against me now though." She said with a small grin.

"Logan has a problem with everything. You can't take it personally." Pete teased. "What are you reading?" Becka held up the cover of her book. "Wow, 'Common Problems with the Teenage Subconscious'."

"Even hearing the title I'm getting a head ache." Kitty chided. "Pete and I decided to get a head start on our lesson plans for the next week. Having to prepare lesson plans on top of our homework is starting to get to me."

"Not to sound rude, but how did kids your age end up teaching?" Becka asked. Kitty and Pete exchanged looks that meant there was something bigger behind them teaching than minor circumstance. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want." Becka said sensing the tension.

"It's alright," Kitty said quietly. "It's not t hat we don't want to tell, it's just that it's a little complicated. Has Storm ever told you about Jean Grey?" Rebecca nodded.

"Only a little. I heard that she used to be a student here a long time ago and staid on to be a teacher. Then earlier this year she died. From what I hear she sounds like she was a very good person." Rebecca answered.

"She was, and a good friend too." Kitty answered. "She was my teacher when I first arrived here. I never got to know her personally, but she was always so understanding and kind. She had a magnificent heart."

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?" Becka inquired timidly. Pete placed a hand over Kitty's as tears formed in her eyes.

"She died to save us," the three turned and saw Ororo standing near them. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. "Jean was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. We were lucky to have known her." Rebecca felt a rush of compassion for Storm, who had easily become her own best friend. She stood and embraced her as Storm wept silently. Peter and Kitty looked at one another and fell silent. Jean may have been a wonderful woman, friend, lover, student, and teacher, but at this moment, she was just a painful memory.

Later that day Becka took Storm riding in attempt to cheer her friend up. Rebecca looked at Storm as she rode another horse. Her eyes were distant and far off. "How long have you been at the Xavier Institute?" she asked trying to bring her from her thoughts.

"Twelve years this September," Storm answered solemnly. "The Professor came to my home when I was thirteen. I was one of his first students. Scott, Jean and I were in the first graduating class. We've been together ever since. Now I'm the only one left…."

"Whatever happened to Scott?" Becka asked tenderly. Storm and Becka stopped riding and dismounted.

"He comes and goes. Mostly he just gathers his things. This place reminds him too much of Jean. She put her life into this institute. He doesn't even say hello anymore. I'm worried about him."

"Wallowing in your grief won't take you anywhere. Believe me I know." Becka stated as they led the horses under a large maple tree. "He'll realize that life goes on, one day or another. We all come to that conclusion eventually, as long as he doesn't limit healing." Storm chuckled under her breath.

"That's what my adopted mother told me after my parents were killed." The two women sat under the tree and allowed the horses to graze. Rebecca looked at Storm with a furrowed brow, and Storm caught on. "When I was five a war broke out in Cairo where we were living at the time. Before we could evacuate, my parents were killed in an explosion. A woman named Ainet began a foster home for surviving children and took me in. After the war ended, she adopted me and we moved to Manhattan. It wasn't long before Charles came to my home and brought me here."

"Wow, I would have never guessed." Rebecca said quietly. "You're so calm and collected all the time."

"I've had time to heal, and to cope with the loss. Life has a way of completely changing here. Most of these students don't even realize how much they can change in a year. It's almost like a different world. Learning about your powers takes you to new levels as a person. You can become anyone you want to be. I suppose that's why we started our alter-ego names." They both chuckled and began feeling the tension of sorrow lifting from their chests.

"I suppose we had better get back to the mansion. It'll be dinner soon and I still have a lot of reading to do." They both mounted their horses and began trotting back the way they had come.

"Thanks for the ride Becka it really helped." Storm said kindly. Rebecca smiled to her and a new thought came to her mind. '_Maybe I can help….'_


	7. 7 Damsel in a towel

Ok, I really hate to do this but I'm going to disappear for awhile. I'm leaving for Texas on Wednesday and I won't be back until August seventh. I will have NO access to my stories and quite possibly a computer. Therefore, this may be the last chapter for twelve days. I tried to make it extra long and interesting, I'm sure if I accomplished that though. If I possibly can, I'll try and get out at least a small chapter before I go, but I'm pretty busy. Thanks for reading; I'm excited about all the feedback I'm getting. TTYL!

Becka sat in a lounge chair in the library with her knees hugged to her chest and a book resting a few inches from her face. After the Professor asked her to read up on the human psyche, she had become quite obsessed. Every chance she got she was finding new books to analyze and comprehend. In two weeks she had read every book the school library had, so Ororo assisted in purchasing several in town for her. Xavier had asked Rebecca to remain on grounds until her training had progressed more, and she was not as dependant on the two strips behind her ears, even though they were down to level five. '_It won't be long'_, he promised her. Rebecca trusted him, she believed him, what reason did she have not to?

Warren strolled into the library to return a book on new age literature when he saw a petite redhead scribbling notes in a spiral notebook and returning her gaze back to the thick book on her lap. He slipped into the large stacks and peered at her through a space in the shelf. He slowly crept toward her, careful not to make any noise. He ducked into an aisle near her and pulled a few books off the shelf so he could see her better. Rebecca reached for her cup of coffee and sipped it without tearing her eyes from the book. She was reading a particularly interesting chapter about the self-destructive habits of broken home victims. Warren smiled as he watched her. She was so entrancing. He felt a knot growing in his stomach as he stepped out from the bookcase. '_What should I say?' _he thought. His feet didn't seem to listen to his brain as he kept walking toward her. Rebecca looked up when she heard someone approaching. She smiled when she saw the familiar winged blonde. "I-uh…" Warren started. "Uh…do you have…um a pencil?" he asked lamely. Rebecca pulled an extra pencil from her notebook and handed it to him. "Th-thanks," he sat down at the table near her and mentally kicked himself.

"It's Warren right?" Rebecca asked allowing her eyes a short break. Warren looked up quickly and turned back to her.

"Ya," he answered. He was grateful she had begun the conversation; it was becoming obvious to him that he wouldn't be able to. "Rebecca?"

"Call me Becka, everyone else is." Warren nodded and smiled slightly. "I haven't seen you around much, do you have a lot of classes?" she asked.

"Six, how did you know I was a teacher?" he inquired. Rebecca removed her reading glasses and shut her notebook.

"I assumed, but I can see I was right. You teach English don't you?" Warren nodded again and furrowed his brow. "Xavier told me the English and Art teachers were out of town when I arrived. I met the art teacher and now I'm assuming you're the English teacher."

"Perceptive, but I can't help feeling at a disadvantage. You've taken away any information I could give in a casual conversation, and I don't know a thing about you." Rebecca smiled.

"I'm not that interesting; trust me you aren't missing out on anything." Rebecca teased. Warren stood and sat in the chair across from her.

"I don't believe that. You seem interesting to me. Let's see…you run in the halls, ride horses, read very thick books…and you have very pretty blue eyes." Warren nearly choked on the words that escaped his mouth. Sure, he had been thinking that last part, but he didn't mean to say it aloud. Rebecca's cheeks turned bright red, as did Warren's. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok; thank you…I'm flattered you think so…" Rebecca could hardly believe how awkward the conversation had become. It seemed they were both struggling to say what they wanted to.

"How long have you been staying in the mansion?" Warren asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"About three weeks. It seems like longer though. How about you?" Warren thought for a moment before answering.

"I started coming here last July, but I moved in when the school term started last September, just after Xavier asked me to teach."

"What kinds of English do you teach?" Rebecca asked setting her book aside. Currently the conversation was more entertaining than human tendencies.

"Well, there's English for grades nine through twelve, then I have Honors English and Advanced Placement English, for the older student teachers." Rebecca nodded her understanding. "Are you teaching here?"

"Me? No, I'm hardly a teacher. I definitely fit the student category. I'm afraid I'm still learning about my abilities."

"We've all been there." Warren's eyes grew distant for a moment and Becka felt a strong stabbing pain in her heart. "Are you alright?" Warren asked seeing her flinch.

"Oh… ya, I'm fine. Are you going to the group training session tonight?" Becka was quick to change the subject, and Warren vaguely noticed it.

"I could think of a few reasons to observe." He teased. "So I'll see you there tonight?"

"Ya, see you then." Warren smiled kindly to her as he left the library. Rebecca took a deep breath and began wondering who it was that had hurt him so badly.

Logan flew through the air and landed on the hard steal floor with a loud _thud._ Rebecca laughed triumphantly and gave Kitty a high-five. Xavier and Storm approached them as Logan stood up and rubbed his shoulder. Peter and Bobby joined the forming circle. "Good work you two," Xavier said to Becka and Kitty. "Does anyone want to let Rouge out?" he asked with a small grin. Bobby ran over to the small steal chamber where his girlfriend sat.

"Not to complain or anything, but can we find a new hostage?" Rouge asked rubbing the back of her neck. "Search and rescue isn't much fun when you're locked in a room the whole time. And it's not like anyone is going to get past Kitty, Becka, _and _Storm."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Bobby said under his breath and Rouge elbowed him.

"I agree," Kitty said grinning at Rebecca. "Becka and I have the coolest job…"

"Attack anything that moves!" they finished at the same time. They both laughed and clapped each other's hands again. Xavier chuckled and Logan glared at the two.

"Alright, Rouge you'll be on the rescue team with Peter, Bobby, and Logan. Warren, would you like to join in?" The winged man had just entered the room and shrugged his consent. Rebecca looked around the small circle skeptically. "Don't worry Rebecca," Xavier said sensing her skepticism. "We still need a hostage." Rebecca sighed and kicked the ground.

"Fine," she agreed halfheartedly. The group somewhat disbanded while the course rest itself. "I'm ganna miss throwing you across the room. Enjoy your break while you can, I won't be the hostage forever." Rebecca threatened with a smile as Logan walked passed her. Logan growled under his breath.

"You're so…so.." Logan muttered trying to find the words.

"Incredible? Amazing?" Rebecca responded.

"Annoying," Logan finished. Rebecca sighed and entered the small room she was supposed to sit in and wait.

"Just remember," Rebecca called before the door shut. "You're supposed to be rescuing me." Logan rolled his eyes and the door shut leaving Rebecca in total darkness. "It's a good thing it isn't really creepy in here." Rebecca murmured sarcastically.

Outside the hologram projector shifted the room to look like a graveyard. The sky was dark and crackled with thunder as rain threatened to pour. "Bobby, a little cover please!" Logan yelled as Storm sent blast of lightning toward him that shattered the tombstone he had been behind. Bobby placed both hands on the ground and a large thick wall off ice shielded the five of them. "Metal-head, think you can take out your girlfriend?" Logan asked referring to Kitty.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Peter snapped, but transformed into his metal form.

"I'll get her," Rouge said ducking out from behind the ice block. Another lightning bolt sent her retreating behind a tombstone.

"Wings get up behind Storm. Iceman and I will distract her. Rouge, Colossus, get Shadowcat out of the way." Everyone nodded to their assumed leader and set to work. Storm hovered above the ground about ten feet and saw the rescue team separating. She saw Logan and Bobby running toward her; she assumed they were running for the stone tomb where Rebecca sat waiting. She shot lightning at them, but just something heavy slammed into her from behind and she fell to the ground. Warren had tackled her in the air and Bobby quickly froze her hands and feet to the ground. "Watch her," he ordered to the two of them. Peter and Rouge were trying to subdue Kitty, but failing. 'At least she's distracted.' Logan thought.

"Logan, the tomb!" Rouge yelled pointing to the stone building across the room. Logan sprinted for it and found the door to be barred shut. He slashed it open with his claws and kicked the door open. He saw Rebecca lying in the corner. Something inside of him knotted as he saw her lying their so vulnerable and helpless. He knelt down and rolled her over.

"It's about time," Rebecca said looking up at Logan. "Someone could have been torturing me in here. What did you do stop for coffee?" Logan rolled his eyes and caught the twinkle in her eyes.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be unconscious." He reminded her and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. Outside, Storm had managed to get away from Warren and Bobby. She had them both hiding behind a gravestone and Kitty had managed to trap Rouge and Peter in the ground up to their necks. Kitty dove at Logan's feet and he sank into the ground up to his knees. Rebecca flew off his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ow!" she yelled as her back hit a tombstone and it cracked. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to push herself up, but a sharp pain traveled up her spine. Logan ran over to after freeing himself from the ground.

"Don't move," he ordered and knelt beside her. He wrapped one of her arms around his neck and hoisted her onto her feet.

"I'm not sure I can at this point," Becka stated. "Why exactly do I have to be unconscious?" Logan shrugged and continued to guide her through the graveyard. Bobby, Rouge, Peter and Warren eventually followed Logan's lead. In a surprise move, Peter grabbed Bobby and threw him across the yard.

"Peter!" Rouge yelled in shock. He grabbed Rouge by the arm and swung her around tossed her through the air. She landed on Bobby and the two fell to the ground. Logan handed Becka to Warren and charged Peter.

"Get out of here!" Logan shouted to Warren. Warren looked down at Rebecca who was watching in surprise.

"Hold on," he said and picked her up. Rebecca realized what he was doing a moment to late. He stretched his enormous wings and lifted them into the air. Rebecca screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Storm, who had been watching and waiting for Warren to enter her domain, soared in front of them. Warren paused in the air and quickly dodged the massive lightning bolts that threatened to piece them. After a moment of strategic flying, Warren flew over the safety zone and waited for the others to join. Bobby had an arm draped over Rouge's shoulder and she was carefully helping him over. Kitty was sitting with her back against a gravestone with ice covering her up to her neck.

"Where's Logan?" Rouge asked stepping into the safety zone. Warren hovered above them and shook his head. Suddenly Logan flew past them and landed square in the safety zone. "Oh," Rouge said looking down at him. Warren landed and the sequence ended. The hologram machine shut down and the room regained its normal appearance.

"Good work," Xavier said approaching them. Warren set Rebecca down but she clung to his neck a moment longer.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Rebecca nodded and pulled away. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

"Slight case of acrophobia," she admitted. Warren chuckled and Becka glared at him. "Ow," she said and placed a hand on her back.

"You're bleeding," Warren said noticing her white shirt had turned a deep red on her left side.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up." Storm said taking Becka's arm and leading her over to a table, which she promptly sat on. Storm pulled a first aid kit out and began looking for a large bandage.

"Ouch," Logan teased walking over to her. "That looks like it hurts." Rebecca glared at his mock concern, but she knew he was joking.

"Thanks to you," Rebecca added. "Some rescue mission. What was with the whole Benedict Arnold thing, Peter?" Becka asked.

"I was informed to," Peter answered honestly. Xavier chuckled and the group turned to their trusted Professor.

"I met with Colossus before the training session and asked him a special favor. Whenever the rescue team came too close to achieving their goal, he was to switch sides. This added to the element of surprise."

"How come you never switched sides when it was Storm, Becka and I?" Kitty asked sitting next to Rebecca on the table.

"Simple," Peter answered with a small grin. "With you three, the rescue team never got close to rescuing anything." Kitty and Becka laughed, but Becka winced when Storm lifted the back of her shirt up revealing a small gash in her side.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I wasn't to get cleaned up before dinner." Kitty said hopping off the table.

"I'll walk you to your room," Peter said and the two left quickly. Rouge and Bobby left a moment later, it was routine now that after sessions the older X-men would sit and talk for twenty minutes before leaving.

"I'm surprised you came to train wings, usually you opt out. I thought you were the "non-violent type"," Logan said standing next to Warren.

"Huh-oh ya, I am." Warren said snapping out of his thoughts. He had been too busy starring at the woman on the table and the small amount of skin revealed from her raised shirt.

"Logan and I are going to stick around awhile and run a few courses, I don't suppose you'd want to join?" Bobby asked. Warren absentmindedly nodded and tore his gaze from its current location.

"How is that?" Storm asked placing a bandage on the cut. Rebecca moved and twisted to test its comfort.

"I'll be sore for a few days, but I should be alright. Thanks," Rebecca hopped off the table and pulled her shirt back down. "Walk you to dinner?" Becka offered.

"Just let me change, I'll meet you upstairs." Becka shrugged and grabbed the small bag of clothes she had brought with her and walked for the restroom.

The large restroom was really more of a locker room you'd find in a massive public school, or private for that matter. Becka was the only one who used it seeing as the others wore their uniforms and changed in their rooms. Occasionally Storm and Kitty would wait for her, but Becka preferred her solitude.

Becka peeled her sweaty clothes off and threw them on the floor before stepping into a showering stall. For whatever reason, the steaming hot water felt better than usual on her sore muscles. Becka couldn't complain though; all the training sessions were definitely leaving their mark on her toned physique.

After twenty minutes, Becka turned the water off and wrapped a fluffy cotton towel around herself. She sat down at one of the benches near the large mirror and began brushing her hair out. The locker room door slammed open and Becka jumped to her feet. Bobby, Logan and Warren had been laughing about something, but they all stopped and their eyes widened when they saw whom they were intruding on. A moment of awkward silence passed before the sound of Bobby's restrained laughter broke it. Becka turned bright red and clung to the towel as though her life depended on it, but in actuality, it was only her dignity on the line.

"Not to sound rude…" Rebecca started lamely. "But could you get out?" The three snapped from their thoughts…whatever they may have been. Logan grabbed Bobby, who was laughing at this point, and began pulling him out of the room. Warren had turned scarlet and followed closely behind. When they had left Logan poked his head back in.

"Nice towel," Becka's eyes grew wide and she threw her shoe at the door where Logan's head had been. She quickly locked the door and sat back down. She shook her head and laughed.

"Why do I always get myself in theses positions?" she asked herself before grabbing her change of clothes.


	8. 8 Antisocial with a Crush

Alright I'm back from Texas!!!!!! I missed my story. But I did think of several new ideas! Yaa for new ideas!!!

I'm not sure exactly what's happening with my story…I was positive this would be an Angel/OC story. But like a good writer I'm listening to the characters and I know I'm staying true to them. I promise I'll stay true to the characters and possibly bring this to a crossroad in choices. Then by popular demand I'll set the path for the characters… thanks for the reviews!!!

Look, I even made it long because I was gone for a few weeks… love me?

Xavier pressed the tips of his fingers together and sighed heavily. He could feel her approaching his office as he had assumed she would. For all appearance sake, he had remained calm and collected, but internally, he was a wreck. Her powers were growing at an alarming rate. Something wasn't right, he knew what it was, but how was he going to tell her?

"Come in," Xavier called before the woman standing outside could even knock. Rebecca opened the door and peered inside.

"You know I hate it when you do that?" she teased and sat down across from him. Xavier chuckled, but almost immediately, Becka could sense something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked. Xavier looked at her and grinned

"You know I hate it when you do that?" he chided. Rebecca smiled halfheartedly but the heaviness in the room only increased. "Over the past two months I've been watching you carefully." Becka nodded her comprehension. "Your power fascinated me from the moment I discovered you. With the help of my resources, you have made excellent progress in growth."

"But?" Rebecca asked sensing it was coming. Xavier adverted his gaze and let out a shaky breath. "Professor, you can tell me."

"Your powers are growing more quickly than I could have guessed. In the time it took me to analyze the powers you've demonstrated, they have already grown. When you first arrived, you couldn't be within thirty feet of another human without taking on their hidden pain. In the training room, you even took on Logan's powers, or so I thought. Now you're able to throw blunt objects across the room with your mind."

"What are you saying Professor?" Rebecca asked. A knot of fear began to swell in her stomach. She had never seen Xavier this disconcerted; it was alarming her.

"There may be no limit to your capabilities." Xavier stopped and let the air settle before he continued. "Your ability to feel others pain is extraordinary. However, I think it may be more than that. Have you ever been able to tell who was about to walk in a room before you saw them based on the emotion they were emanating?" Rebecca thought for a moment.

"Well, yes but I don't see that as anything to be startled about. I mean, you said when I first arrived I could have some form of telekinesis or telepathy."

"I've thought of that, and I won't rule it out. I don't want to trouble you so I won't bother with theories or possibilities. I only want to tell you all I have discovered." Rebecca nodded and settled down. "We have traced your empathy to the frontal lobe of your mind and even stabilized it. My concern lies in your other powers. I think it quite possible that you can sense the pain others cannot feel themselves. When you first touched Logan's hand, you fainted from the extreme emotional and physical trauma he has endured. Then, in the training room with a simple touch, you yourself activated his powers. That is why the adamantium in his hands protruded. Your hand began bleeding just where the claws would have been if you yourself were to have them, but there were no cuts on your hand. I thought at first you had a similar power to Rouges, the ability to absorb others energy and in the case of mutants, their powers. What if, your body, your mutation was able to control pain?"

"Control pain?" Rebecca asked shifting in her chair. "I don't see what you mean professor, I've never been able to control others pain or even my own." Xavier nodded.

"Have you ever tried?" An unearthly silence fell over the room and Rebecca began feeling a horrific realization come over her. Only in this case, she chose denial instead of recognition.

"But my powers are growing. The things I've been able to do are only because I'm practicing." Xavier rolled over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"This is true my dear. Nevertheless, your powers are developing faster than I have ever witnessed and I'm not sure what that means. It is likely to mean you will assume control over all your abilities in less time than expected. Or it could quite possibly mean you are capable of doing much more than either of us knows."

Becka sat by the small lake near the western part of the grounds. She had become fond of the long, wooden dock and she often let her feet soak in the crystal water. After her meeting with Xavier, she knew she needed some time to herself. The night was growing quieter and the sun was low on the horizon. A few heavy footsteps on the dock let her know someone was approaching. "Hey Logan," Becka said quietly as he sat next to her.

"Storm's looking for you," Becka absentmindedly nodded and hugged her knees to her chest. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked and Becka shook her head.

"Not much to talk about." Logan gave her a 'ya right' look and Becka chuckled. "Ok, so there's a lot to talk about. I just haven't digested it all yet." Logan nodded. "What about you?" she asked looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Becka shrugged and looked back at the water.

"I dunno you just always seem so distant…not to mention everything I felt when I shook your hand the first time." Logan furrowed his brow.

"Do you mean the adamantium?" he asked and Becka shook her head. "What did you feel then?"

"It was more than the physical pain; it was…I don't know. To be honest, I felt like I did when my family died. I felt alone…like someone I loved was no longer in my life." Logan and Becka grew silent. "Was it Jean?" Becka asked suddenly. Logan sighed heavily. "You loved her didn't you?"

"I thought I did." Logan answered. "I was sure I did. But whenever I see Scott… his life ended when Jean died. He's lost the will to go on because Jean meant everything to him. Then there's me…I-I should have cared more."

"Logan," Becka said softly. "I felt what you felt. You cared. You still do. It haunts you at night," she started slowly. "You feel like there's something you could have done to save her. You're torn…and I know why." Logan nodded for her to continue. "She sacrificed herself to save all of you…but inside you knew that she chose Scott over you. Your heart was broken, but you began to move on when she died. You may have loved her, but when she died…she was already gone…to you at least."

"I guess you're right." Logan muttered. "How do you always know?" he asked. Becka grinned and stood up.

"I don't…but you do. I'm just putting words to your feelings. Think of it like this," Becka said helping him to his feet and smiling. "I'm reading you like an open book." Logan rolled his eyes as he walked past her.

"Funny…"

Storm strode swiftly into the library and found Rebecca sitting in her usual spot. Large stacks of books nearly hid her from site and there was more than one empty coffee cup on the table. "Get up," Storm ordered crossing her arms. Rebecca tore her bloodshot eyes out of the book and looked up at Storm.

"What? Why, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her tired eyes. Storm gestured to the 'hole' surrounding her.

"You haven't left this library in three days. Hank caught you sleeping in here last night and we're beginning to run out of mugs in the kitchen. This is what you call a grade A intervention."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rebecca lied turning her gaze back to the book in front of her. "I'm just interested in my books."

"You sound like a hermit. Get up!" Storm grabbed Becka's arm and pulled her up. Becka groaned and wobbly as the blood rushed to her legs. "We're going into town."

"Xavier said that I can't leave the grounds until my training has progressed." Storm began pulling her down the hall by the wrist. Much like a parent would drag their child from a candy aisle in the supermarket.

"I spoke with him this morning and he agrees you've turned self-destructive." Storm didn't stop pulling her along until they reached Becka's bedroom door. "Now, you have five minutes to change and if you aren't out by then, I'm coming in after you." Becka crossed her arms and sulked. "Fine, I'll have Logan come in after you." Becka glared at her and slammed the door. Storm grinned at her triumph. "When in doubt, threaten with Logan's _company_," Storm mentally noted.

Becka took in a deep breath and sighed. She and Storm were strolling down a quaint boulevard in town. It was the sort of place where shops let ivy grow on the walls and icicle lights hang from the roofing. "Aren't you glad you came?" Storm asked knowingly.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Rebecca groaned as Storm smiled wider. "Alright, I owe you one." Storm gave her a small side hug and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. How about this place?" Storm asked referring to a small café not too far ahead of them. It had been midday when they left and now the sun was already set.

"As long as they serve coffee." Becka teased. They entered the restaurant and sat at one of the black metal tables outside. The hostess handed them menus and they were eager to skim. "Mm, manicotti, I haven't had that in forever."

"My either, make that two orders and a bottle of wine," Storm said to the waiter who stood nearby. He nodded and smiled, obviously happy to be serving two beautiful women. Becka nearly choked on her water when she caught a brief wave of his emotions as he passed. "What?" Storm asked.

"Nothing," Becka said trying not to laugh. "Do you come into town often?" Becka asked diverting the conversation.

"Not as often as I would like. The mansion serves as a sanctuary, but sometimes it feels more like we're alienated from the world. It's sort of like we're in a protected bubble, a true downfall."

"I understand that. Having lived in a bubble for six years, I know the relief of having human companionship. Though I do miss my home."

"It was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen. It was very well kept up; it reminded me of the garden of Eden from the bible."

"It was my own little paradise, but like the mansion, it had its ruin." Storm sipped her wine after the waiter poured two glasses. Her eyes grew wider as she felt the waiter brush against her. Rebecca and Storm grew quiet until he left and they both started laughing.

"Anyway, one day you'll return to your home and invite us all over. Maybe then it won't seem so lonely." Rebecca smiled and her thoughts grew distant. If she had admitted it to herself, she was lonely, even when surrounded by people.

"I would love that." A somewhat familiar pain began filling her heart and made her turn around in her seat. "Warren?" she asked seeing the blonde man walking out of the nearby cross street. He turned when he heard his name and smiled when he saw who had beckoned him. Becka and Storm waved him over and he stood on the other side of the railing they sat behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from the city. I had a meeting with my father this morning. I decided to wander around town before heading back to the mansion. What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly. Storm sat back in her chair and smiled subtly at the glowing faces of her two friends.

"Storm dragged me out of the library long enough to take me out to dinner. Will you join us?" Becka asked eagerly.

"I should be getting back to the mansion," Warren said letting his gaze fall to his shoes. "Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude." Becka's enthusiasm fell as their gaze broke.

"Nonsense," Storm said quickly. "It's only eight, and it's Saturday tomorrow. Besides, we could use a guy to protect us from the waiter." Becka started laughing and Warren took the invitation for granted and seated himself at the table. When the waiter returned, Warren obliged to order whatever the ladies had and ignored the death glare he received.

"How was the meeting with your father?" Storm asked. She may not have been aware of how tragic their relationship was, but she knew enough to ask with sympathy.

"Same as usual," Warren answered starring into his wine glass. Rebecca felt the stabbing pain in her heart increase and she began to understand whom it was that had so deeply hurt Warren. "I guess he just doesn't want to understand people like me." He muttered. Rebecca felt an overwhelming amount of compassion for him so she tenderly placed a hand over Warren's, despite her timidity. Warren smiled appreciatively and Storm glanced knowingly between them. She suddenly clutched her pocket and pulled her phone out.

"Hello professor," she said answering it. "I'm in town," she continued. "What? Really? Oh alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Storm stood and pocketed her phone. "Sorry to cut and run but Xavier needs me back at the school."

"Oh," Rebecca said standing up and pulling her jacket on. Storm quickly put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder and pushed her back into the chair.

"Don't leave on my account. Stay and enjoy your dinner. Warren, why don't you give Rebecca a ride back after dinner?" Warren shrugged and they both looked confused. Stormed swiftly left the table and stopped short at the door, thankful that neither had noticed her phone wasn't even on.

"So," Rebecca said breaking the awkward silence that usually fell when they were alone together. "Where is your business located?"

"San Francisco mostly, but in the last year my father has built a base of operations in Manhattan, Seattle, Chicago, Los Angeles, and Houston." Warren said leaning back in his chair. "I convinced my father that I was heading up the New York branch, but today he surprised with a visit and when he saw I wasn't there, he made me explain where I had been."

"Was he angry?" Rebecca asked cautiously. Warren rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"My father isn't a bad man, he just…well, he hates what he can't understand and Lord knows he doesn't understand me."

"Warren, I'm sure you're father loves you. Why else would he be so upset to find you missing from the place he had counted on you being?" Warren grew quiet and starred at the table.

"Here you are," the waiter said placing the meals in front of them. "Is the other woman in the restroom?" he asked nosily.

"I'm afraid she was called away and won't be returning." Rebecca answered. The waiter nodded and took her plate back with him. "I'm sorry," Rebecca said suddenly. "I shouldn't have pushed you into answering questions."

"No, it's alright." Warren said quickly. "I don't mind, it's nice actually. Having someone who cares." He smiled genuinely to her and she returned it.

XX

"I am not antisocial, I'm reserved," Rebecca said haughtily. Warren gave her a disbelieving look that made Rebecca fold her arms agitatedly.

"Let's list the facts, one: you spent six years _alone_, two: you spend all your time in the library _alone_, three: you go horseback ridding _alone_, and four: despite the fact the mansion is home to over two hundred students and faculty, you're always _alone._" Warren teased.

"You're not exactly one to talk," Rebecca retorted in attempt to evade the fact he was right. "You're rather antisocial as well." Warren smiled and adverted his gaze.

"I'm just shy," Warren said with little shame. "You avoid people." Rebecca sighed and admitted defeat.

"In my defense, it's not intentional. I guess my subconscious is self destructive." Warren laughed and caused Rebecca to smile despite her sudden realization. Warren and Rebecca had long since finished dinner, but found each other's company so enjoyable, they forgot the time and just sat talking.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook if you spend less time in the library, deal?" Rebecca furrowed her brow, but nodded her head. "Oh man," Warren exclaimed as his eyes briefly caught the clock tower behind Rebecca. "It's already eleven, we should get back." Warren led Rebecca to his car a few blocks from the café in a parking garage.

The car ride was silent, and soon the mansion came into view. Since curfew was one am for the older students on weekends, several were still outside in the courtyard. Most of the boys were playing basketball and the girls flocked to game room. Warren walked with Rebecca inside until they both reached the staircase.

"I have a couple things I need to grab from my office, I'll see you tomorrow?" Warren asked with twinkling eyes. Rebecca smiled.

"Of course, you can find me in the library." Warren glared at her and Rebecca started laughing. "I'm just kidding. Thanks for this evening, it was fun just hanging out. We should do it again." Warren let his smile falter as he quickly thought.

"My pleasure," he said and Rebecca turned to walk up the stairs. 'Just do it,' he thought quickly. "Rebecca?" he asked and she turned back to face him. "Maybe we should…" Rebecca furrowed her brow. "I mean, maybe you and-and I, maybe we could hang out again at dinner?"

"What are you asking Warren?" Rebecca inquired shaking her head and taking a few steps lower. Warren cleared his throat and grimaced at his own pitiable behavior.

"I'm trying to ask you to dinner," he said sighing in relief that the words had come out right. Only now, his stomach knotted in fear. Rebecca was taken aback by his question. 'How I didn't see this coming…' Heat rushed to her cheeks and she smiled.

"Alright, dinner sounds great." Warren's face lit up and his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Great, how about Sunday?" Rebecca nodded and smiled. "Alright then, good-goodnight." He said and quickly walked down the hall. Rebecca let out a heavy breath as terror overcame her. She ran up the stairs and pounded on a bedroom door. Storm opened the door while rubbing her eyes, obviously she had been sleeping.

"Rebecca, what's the matter?" she asked. Rebecca pushed past her and walked into the room. "Are you just getting in? How was dinner?" Rebecca stopped pacing as she caught the treachery in Storm.

"Ok first of all I hate you," Rebecca said with a hint of panic. "Secondly, I can't believe I said yes! I mean, I don't know what I'm doing. Sure, he's great and all, but I don't really know him. And, well, I've never been on a date before. Six years of living alone does that to you. What am I supposed to do? What do I wear? Why am I freaking out so much?" Storm grabbed Rebecca by the shoulders and sat her on the edge of her bed.

"Deep breaths," Rebecca began sucking in air and Storm tried to process her friend's rambling. "I'm assuming you're talking about Warren?" Rebecca nodded.

"He asked me out to dinner and I said yes," Storm smiled brightly and chuckled a little bit. "It's not funny; I don't exactly know what I'm doing?"

"You like him don't you?" Storm asked. Rebecca shrugged, but smiled a little bit. "Well, then don't worry about. For now, just sleep on it and we'll deal with what to wear tomorrow." Rebecca nodded, bid Storm goodnight, and retreated to her own room. After showering and changing into pajamas, Rebecca collapsed on her bed and found a small grin plastered on her face.

"What's on earth am I doing?" she asked and fell into a deep slumber.


	9. 9 Striving and Hiding

"There are six Kingdoms of all living things: Plants, Animals, Fungi, Protista, Eubacteria, and Archaebacteria." The tall, blue-furred man was facing the chalkboard frantically scribbling the title of each Kingdom while the students in the class took notes. "Who can tell me the difference between Eubacteria and Archaebacteria?" He turned to face the class and caught brief sight of the redheaded woman sitting near the back of the room. He smiled kindly and took to looking for a hand. "Yes, Amara," Hank said pointing to a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Eubacteria are bacteria with a membrane-enclosed nucleus and Archaebacteria are bacteria with no membrane-enclosed nucleus." She answered.

"Wonderful, someone has been doing their reading." Hank briefly checked his watch and grinned. "Alright, that's all for today class. We'll be studying the Plant Kingdom on Monday so be sure to read chapter thirteen by then. Dismissed." The class shuffled out of the room talking animatedly. Rebecca stood and walked toward Hank with a smile.

"Class on a Saturday? You're cruel," she teased. Hank chuckled and began erasing the board.

"I offer review classes on the weekends for those students who feel they need a further explanation on my teaching lessons. It's a good way to keep students involved and an even better way to show them I do want them to pass Biology." Rebecca smiled and sat on the edge of a desk. "Now, was there something you needed my dear?" Hank asked once he had finished.

"Yes actually," Rebecca answered pulling a thick book out of her bag and opening it to where she had placed a bookmark. "I was reading up on the psyche and consciousness when I came across a passage in this book I didn't quite understand. Storm told me you've worked alongside the Professor when analyzing the mutant and human brain activity, so I was hoping you could help me with this."

"I'm not sure how much of an expert I am, but I suppose there's no harm in trying. Read me the passage and I'll see what I can make of it." Hanks placed his reading glasses on and folded his hands.

"'_INSTINCTIVE MAN If we traced man's history back into the dim past we should come to a place where he did not consciously know himself. We should come to a place where Instinctive Man alone existed; for the self-conscious man had not yet evolved. Nothing can be more apparent than that man, as he now appears, is the result of growth and enfoldment. But in order to unfold, he had to have something from which to unfold, and since he is intelligent, he must have unfolded from an intelligent cause. We note, that from the day when Instinctive Life brought man to the point of self-choice, it let him alone, and from that day Instinctive Life has waited on man's enfoldment. It is true that during all this time it has carried on the automatic functions of the body and has even silently told man what to do; but it has let him alone in all other ways. It may, and must, hold man as a perfect being, but it also must let him discover this fact for himself.'_ Is this saying that our subconscious knows exactly what are life is to be and we are just discovering it?"

"My dear, to try and understand a subconscious mind is like trying to understand the mysteries of the universe. I have many theories as to what we do and do not know from the time of birth, but one thing I am positive on is that our subconscious mind is far wiser and knowledgeable than we could ever comprehend."

"Is it possible for one person to tap into that infinite wisdom and become all-knowing? Is life meant to be understood?"

"Our bodies were designed to acquire knowledge and to learn it like you would a craft or an art. For a human to simply 'tap-into' that infinite knowledge, that we all posses, would be impossible. However," he said slowly removing his glasses, "for a mutant…anything is possible."

Rebecca sat on the long wooden dock with her feet dangling in the water and a familiar leather bound folder with several worn pages in it lay on her lap. She held a quill in her hand as she scratched words onto the paper.

_I never thought so much was possible. Legends and Fables tell of those who sought infinite wisdom and strived to hold the stars in their hands. All my life I thought them to simply be romantic tales and stories, never in my dreams had I thought it possible. But it is…or very likely could be. Is it my path to discover these things? Or am I just seeking, striving, hoping? If I accomplish nothing else in my life, at least I can say I lived a quest to discover a Legend._

Rebecca stopped writing when she heard footsteps coming down the dock. She shut her eyes tightly. "Stop!" she yelled. "Don't speak, don't move, don't breath!" she ordered. The footsteps stopped and she focused on the being. "Logan?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he asked approaching her. Rebecca smiled and set the book on the dock next to her.

"I'm trying to see if I have any telekinesis." She answered truthfully.

"Ya, how's that going for ya so far?" he asked as if he didn't care, but Rebecca knew better.

"I was right wasn't I?" Logan shrugged and sat next to her. "So, what are you doing out here?" she asked casually.

"I was about to ask you that?" Rebecca shrugged and looked back out at the water.

"I made a promise to a friend I wouldn't spend all my time in the library anymore, so I guess I've retreated to the lake for my solitude." She chuckled. "How about you?"

"Went for a walk and my feet led me here." Rebecca felt his falsehood and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright," he said seeing he was caught. "Went for a walk and my nose led me here." Rebecca started laughing, but quickly stopped herself.

"Sorry," she said and let out a small laugh. "Do you mind if I ask how your nose led you here?" Logan sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Part of my mutation I suppose," he said. "The Professor can sense people, and I can smell them. Like a wolf would track another animal." Rebecca tried not to laugh at how awkwardly he shifted back and forth trying not to make a fool of himself.

"So you smelled me?" she asked and Logan nodded. "Really, and what do I smell like?" she asked vexingly. Logan chuckled and smiled slightly.

"Like…roses and strawberries." He said softly. Rebecca smiled and wondered if she should say thank you or not. "Better than fur-ball anyway," Logan said trying to ease the tension. "Smells like old books and flea-killer." Rebecca laughed and Logan smiled at the silliness of the conversation. "What's this?" Logan asked picking up the leather book. Rebecca smiled with slight remorse.

"Letters," she answered. Logan raised an eyebrow that silently asked 'to whom?' "Letters to myself, mostly. I started the book by writing to my family after they died, but after awhile I noticed that they were more for my own benefit. I guess it was my way of keeping my sanity after all those years." Logan flipped through the pages, not really reading them and invading her privacy, but looking at the aged and worn pages.

"There are a lot here." He commented offhandedly.

"Three hundred twenty-one to be exact." Rebecca said keeping her gaze on her feet underneath the crystal water. "One for every week since my family was killed."

"Sounds like you're not moving on to me," Logan stated handing her the book back. Rebecca was slightly offended by his comment.

"What would you know about it?" she snapped. Logan knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say, but maybe she needed to hear it.

"You're the one who takes the weight of the world on your shoulders, but did you ever take the time to deal with your own issues?" he asked as gently as he could muster.

"I don't have issues Logan, my family was killed in front of my eyes, am I just supposed to forget about that?"

"No, but you can still move on without forgetting. It's how we deal with death, otherwise we end up sitting in libraries, lakesides, or cottages all alone trying to hide from the world." Tears stung at the corners of Rebecca's eyes. His words stung, but the worst part was that he was right. Only Rebecca was too prideful to admit that.

"You act like you know so much about me," she yelled standing up. "You don't know _anything_ about my life Logan. Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!" Logan stood too and the coldness in and pain in his eyes nearly made her burst into tears. She would have too, if it weren't for her pride.

"Is that really what you want? To be alone for the rest of your life and wallow in your misery?" Rebecca looked away from him with pursed lips and folded arms. "Let me know when you grow up." He said brusquely and walked swiftly past her. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Rebecca screamed and picked up the nearest rock. She vaguely saw it glowing a deep purple before she threw it into the water. She grabbed her book and stormed away. What she didn't notice was the surface of the water change from smooth and clean, to rough and disturbed with the bodies of hundreds of dead fish.


	10. 10 Edward Ferris

"Remind me again why sweat shirts are out of the picture?" Rebecca asked sarcastically. Storm poked her head out from a rack of dresses and glared at her before diving back in. Rebecca let her fingers trail the soft fabric of a dress before plopping into an armchair and watching her friend frantically search through the endless racks of formal attire.

"Did he mention where you were eating?" Storm called from across the store. Rebecca shook her head and picked at her nails. "Oh don't sit over there and pretend you aren't excited." Storm teased. Rebecca kept her gaze on her fingers but a small grin began pulling at the corner of her mouth. "I talked to Peter this morning." Storm added coyly as she knelt next to Rebecca. "He told me to watch out for Warren, he seemed oddly distracted today and was often seen staring into space with a smile from ear to ear." Rebecca blushed slightly and tried not to smile wider. The bell above the door to the store rang and two familiar brunettes walked in. "Hello Rouge, Kitty." Storm said standing up.

"Hey Storm, hi Becka." Kitty said smiling. "Rouge and I were just doing a little shopping, what are you two doing?"

"The same," Storm said casually. She suddenly got a brilliant idea on how to get Becka to lighten up. "Actually, I'm just helping Becka find the perfect dress for tonight." Becka's eyes grew large out of fear. Rouge and Kitty looked intrigued, that's what had scared Becka.

"Why, what are you doing tonight Becka?" Rouge asked and Becka resisted a groan. Becka simply shrugged and waved it off.

"It's nothing, really. So how's the shopping going? I heard there were a bunch of sales going on today. Have you found any interesting ones?"

"Don't listen to her." Storm interrupted. "Our dear little Rebecca is going on a dinner date tonight." Kitty and Rouge looked from Rebecca to each other then to Storm.

"Who!" They asked at the same time. Rebecca stood up behind them and began waving her arms in protest; her eyes begging Storm not to say another word.

"I shouldn't say," Storm said adverting her gaze and both girls looked disappointed. "But I will." She teased looking back up at them. She placed and arm around the shoulders of each girl, and turned them to face a frantic Rebecca. "Rebecca over here has won the affection of our own Mr. Warren Worthington…" Storm couldn't even finish her sentence before Kitty and Rouge began squealing with excitement. Rebecca glared at Storm who only smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh, how come you didn't tell us?" Kitty demanded. "Have you bought anything yet?" She asked quickly. Rebecca just shook her head. "Oh man, and it's already two!" They both began running around the store grabbing random dresses and shoving them into Rebecca's arms.

"Have I mentioned I hate you!" Rebecca yelled to Storm through the ever-growing pile of clothes in her arms. Storm just laughed and forced her into a dressing room.

Two hours later Rebecca lay on the floor of the store clutching her head. "No more clothes," she whined. It seemed the excitement of the other three girls began drawing attention, so it wasn't long before two store workers, who had conveniently heard of Warren Worthington 'most eligible bachelor of the year', were in on the plot to find Becka a dress. Kitty and Rouge were finally isolated in a corner of the store while Storm began explaining Becka's 'style' to the two store saleswomen. Rebecca removed the arm from over her eyes and something immediately caught her eye. She propped herself up on her elbows to try to see it better. She quickly stood and pulled the light, airy dress off the rack and let her fingers trail the hem. She held it up to herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect," she muttered and while the others were distracted, she quickly tried it on. Amazingly, and somewhat unrealistically, it fit her beautifully. Rebecca quickly walked to the front counter and paid for the dress. "Can we go now!" Rebecca shouted and the five 'happy helpers' turned to her. Rebecca held up the bag and shook it a little. They all exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Ow, that's my ear!" Rebecca complained. Storm only laughed but Rebecca was beginning to get frustrated, as it was the third time she had burned her ear with the curling iron. Rebecca was beginning to feel like a life size Barbie. On one side of the room Rouge was steaming her dress, while Storm stood behind her curling the ends of her long red hair and Kitty was kneeling in front of her applying make up. "You know I can do this myself you know." Rebecca said swatting Kitty's hand away from the black eyeliner. "Too much," she complained.

"What kind of friends would we be if we abandoned you on your first date." Rouge teased. Rebecca picked up a small tube of pink liquid eye-shadow and handed it to Kitty before she began applying it.

"Alright, go change." Storm ordered as she finished her hair off with a light spritz of hairspray. Rebecca grabbed her dress from Rouge and changed in the bathroom. Her reflection caught her eye in the large bathroom mirror. She stopped and stared at herself. A rush of tears came to her eyes and she smiled them away. "Becka?" Storm asked after a long moment passed. The door opened and Becka was smiling brightly. "Wow," Storm said smiling. "You look great."

"Make it quick, I'm not sure how many more sentimental moments I can take today." Becka teased and the four girls hugged. "Ok, I'm going to be late." Becka said laughing and pulling away.

"Have fun!" Kitty called as Rebecca left her room. Now that the trauma of being subjected to a group of giddy girls and an eager friend had passed, Rebecca felt the familiar knot in her stomach. It was amazing how something as simple as attraction could raise so many insecurities.

Warren stood in the foyer of the mansion. He tried not to look nervous, and he was doing a pretty good job until he heard someone coming down the stairs. Rebecca turned the corner and smiled brightly when she saw him. He nearly choked on the lump in his throat. "Hi," Rebecca said softly when he met her at the bottom of the stairs. "You look nice." She complimented. Just hearing the sweetness in her voice put him at ease.

"Thank you, you look…amazing." Rebecca adverted her gaze and blushed. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and Rebecca nodded. He extended an arm and Rebecca gladly took it and they silently left the mansion.

In the shadow of the hall that led from the foyer to the kitchen, a pair of claws retracted and sulked away.

Rebecca kindly thanked the waiter who helped her into her seat. From across the table, Warren sat and smiled at her. The restaurant was classy and sophisticated. Rebecca couldn't help but feel out of place. An elegant chandelier hung low over the table and the light was dim providing a romantic and pleasant atmosphere. However, Rebecca was sure it cost more than her cottage in Ireland. "This place is nice," Rebecca commented. The whole car ride had been silent, except for polite conversation, and she had begun to wonder if she would ever stop feeling nervous. Warren smiled, despite how poorly the date had been going. The company was wonderful, he couldn't deny that, but the conversation was…well…lacking formation.

"I hoped you would like it." He said suddenly. He sipped his glass of water, his mouth had grown quite dry in the last two minutes. He began to wonder if he would ever stop feeling so nervous.

Warren sat slumped in his chair as he wrung his napkin. After they had ordered, Rebecca excused herself to the bathroom. The image of a plane soaring high above the earth, then suddenly nose diving into a plateau and blowing up had somehow burned itself into his mind. He sat up when Rebecca returned. She looked stoic. Instead of her usual shining eyes and pleasant smile, she looked bored. Forced smiles were exchanged as she sat. Warren looked out the window and in the distance a glimmer of bright red, yellow, and blue lights caught his eye. He grinned and looked at Rebecca who had her head resting on her hand.

"This isn't much fun is it?" he asked. Rebecca looked up at him and was about to argue but he held up a hand. "I don't like this place much either." He whispered. The twinkle returned to her eye and she leaned forward.

"It's a little…stuffy for me. I'm not really the 'French Restaurant' kind of girl." Warren smiled and looked around him to make sure no one was watching.

"Wanna get out of here." Rebecca gave him the first real smile since they had arrived and grabbed her jacket. He took her hand and the quickly walked out the front door.

At first Rebecca hadn't known where he was leading her, but when the tall Ferris wheel came into view, a spark of adolescents burst inside her. They quickly bought two tickets and entered the seaside carnival.

After riding the tilt-a-whirl, the tornado, the teacups, ring-of-fire, and something called the gut-puncher, Warren and Rebecca strolled along the Carnival booths watching young and old people laughing and enjoying the evening. A loud bell rang to Rebecca's left and she watched a young boy throwing baseballs milk bottles. Warren felt Rebecca stop, so he too stopped and watched. "Want one?" he asked gesturing to the large stuffed animals hanging overhead.

"Oh, these games are always rigged. No one ever wins." She answered shrugging. Warren raised an eyebrow and paid for three balls. Rebecca rolled her eyes, sometimes the urge guys had to impress their dates made her laugh. Though she couldn't help admitting her slight esteem when he consecutively knocked the tower of bottles down.

"Winner!" the Carnival worker yelled with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. "Here you are sir; care to make it double or nothing." Warren laughed and accepted the overstuffed teddy bear. He handed it to Rebecca and she smiled brightly. 'Cheesy…a little unimaginative…but sweet' She thought resisting the urge to laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Warren asked as they passed the Food court.

"Starving," she answered after smelling the vast array of foods. Warren took her hand in his and they walked down the boardwalk to an empty table.

"Wait here," he instructed and rushed off to a hot dog stand. Rebecca set the teddy bear on the table and smiled. Sure the date had started off horribly, but after they ditched the formal scene and stumbled across the fair, Rebecca found she was really enjoying herself. Warren had a comforting presence, he was easy to get along with and he made her smile. "Here you are," Warren said handing her a hotdog with the works. "Manhattan's finest. I had to make reservations, but I made sure to get the best table." He teased and Rebecca laughed.

"I think it paid off. I mean, how often do you get to eat a heart-attack on a bun?" she asked sounding completely serious.

""Usually it's a little to rich for my blood, but I figured what the heck, you only live once." They both laughed and felt much more at ease with one another. "What are you going to name him?" Warren asked poking the bear.

"Name him?" Rebecca asked after swallowing. Warren nodded with a playful smirk. "Hmm…" Rebecca thought. "Edward Ferris." She said conclusively. Warren chuckled.

"Sense and Sensibility fan I see." He teased. Rebecca tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"You've read it?" she asked and he nodded. "I've never met another Jane Austin fan."

"What kind of English teacher would I be if I hadn't read the classics?" Rebecca smiled. Even when he was teasing, he spoke fully. It was a trait of his she admired. She saw his eyes glance over her shoulder so she turned and saw several couples dancing slowly to the live band not far from them. When she turned back, she saw Warren standing next to her with an extended hand. She timidly took it as a new song began. "Are you having a good time?" he asked after she had placed a hand on his shoulder and the sway of the music led them on. The fit of her hand in his seemed too perfect.

"I'm having a great time," she said sincerely. "The ideal first date." She said as an after thought, but soon after the words left her mouth, a crimson stain rushed to her face. Warren looked intensely surprised. She buried her face in her shoulder and laughed as her level of embarrassment increased.

"First date? Really?" he asked slightly amused at her nervousness. Rebecca looked back up at him with a slight pout.

"Are you mocking me Mr. Worthington?" she asked with impatience. Warren laughed and shook his head.

"I'd be too afraid to mock you," he teased. "If it makes you feel better, this is the first date I've gone on that my father hasn't arranged." It didn't make her feel much better, but the tension was eased.

"Would you tell me about him?" Rebecca asked after a long moment had passed. Warren absentmindedly wrapped his arm farther around her back and sighed.

"It was made clear to me at a young age my father had great expectations of me. Being another Warrington I was to take over the family business when my father retired. But when my mutation was activated, I became estranged to my father. He sent me to boarding schools where I received private classes with a teacher who hated mutants, but with my father's resources, all was kept quiet. Including my letters begging to come home."

"What about your mother?" Rebecca asked almost fearing what his answer was to be. The light blue of his eyes seemed to dim for a moment.

"She passed when I was eight." Rebecca squeezed his hand tenderly and offered him a sympathetic smile. He smiled down at her and then noticed how close they had become as the conversation progressed. "She was amazing. It's no wonder my father still grieves her passing. I remember every night she would tuck me in and read me stories about Faith, Miracles, and Holiness." His eyes grew distant again. "She clung to her Faith even as she lay in the hospital bed. Her last words were a prayer that my father and I would be at peace." He took a deep breath. "How someone can still believe in God while they lay dying will be a mystery to me as long as I live."

"How can you not have faith when you see an Angel looking back at you in the mirror every morning." Warren was slightly taken back by her words. His first reaction was to be angry that she was teasing him. But as his eyes met hers, he saw that she wasn't teasing, she was sincere. He smiled softly.

"To see one in the mirror is nothing, dancing with one is a whole other experience."

The sand was soft under her feet. Rebecca held her shoes in one hand and Edward Ferris under her arm. With the other hand, she held onto Warren's hand as they strolled along the beach. "Favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue," he answered and Rebecca chuckled.

"You're boring." She teased.

"You?"

"Silver," she answered and Warren rolled his eyes.

"You're weird." He teased. "Favorite book?"

"Sense and Sensibility."

"Ah, I should have guessed.

"You?"

"Masterpieces of Mystery."

"Favorite quote?"

"'I shall be telling this with a sigh. Somewhere ages and ages hence. Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the road less traveled by. And that has made all the difference'."

"Robert Frost?" Warren nodded and a smile played on his face as Rebecca clung tighter to his arm.

"Now it's your turn." He whispered in her ear. Rebecca let a distant look come over her face as she remembered inspiring words she'd once received from her mother.

"'Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that most frightens us.' Nelsen Mandela." Rebecca looked up at him. "My mother told me that before she died." Warren gazed down at her and felt the bond between them grow a little stronger.

The clock struck one am when the mansion door shut behind them. Warren's jacket was draped over Rebecca's shoulders. Warren stopped just short of the staircase and turned to Rebecca. "I guess everyone's in bed." He whispered.

"It is a school night." She teased. "I had a really good time tonight." Warren grinned and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked with a glazed look in his eye. Rebecca nodded and he quickly pulled her into a soft embrace. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before walking up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it. A smile had come over her face and refused to leave. A sudden longing for tomorrow stirred in her, and didn't leave until she lay asleep in her bed.


	11. 11 Torture

_It's official! I have the worlds best readers! I get so excited when I read my reviews because you guys are awesome! Your words are uplifting and they inspire me to write more. Thank you all so much for your kind words! I think I'll start making them longer…That way I can cover more ground faster. Hopefully making longer chapters won't mean less updating. Oh well. Now…for the next chapter._

The worst part about living in the mansion, to Rebecca at least, was that she had to get ready for the day before she could enjoy her breakfast. Seeing as the kitchen was downstairs and open to teachers and upperclassmen, it made entering the kitchen in a bathrobe slightly inappropriate. Nevertheless, Rebecca sat at one of the counter stools enjoying her morning coffee. The kitchen door slammed open and Rebecca jumped. Logan stood at the doorway and looked at her for a moment. The two exchanged glares and he stormed from the room. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm Logan," she said in a mocking voice. "I think I know everything about everyone. I'm self-righteous and incredibly rude."

"I heard that!" Logan yelled from the other side of the door. Rebecca slapped a hand to her forehead.

'Super hearing you idiot' she scolded herself. The door opened again and Warren walked in.

"What's with Logan?" he asked sitting across fro her. Rebecca shrugged and took another long drink from her coffee.

"He wasn't loved enough as a child." She said sarcastically. Warren poured himself a mug of coffee and folded open a newspaper. "Anything interesting?"

"Only if you're an extremely boring person." He teased.

'Hmm…Logan might want to read the paper.' She resisted laughing at her own thought. "When's your first class?" Rebecca asked trying to keep the conversation going. Warren checked his watch.

"In about twenty minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together today." He kept his eyes on the paper but glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Rebecca smiled but it quickly faded

"I'd love to, but Xavier has me training during lunch." Warren nodded his understanding but the disappointment was obvious.

"Oh, that's alright. What about tomorrow?" He asked looking hopeful. Rebecca let her eyes fall from his.

"I'm training all week." She said in a small voice. "You know how Xavier gets. When he discovers something new, he tends to not let it drop."

"Ya, I know. Well, I'd better get to class." He said standing. He quickly strode from the room, and Rebecca's first thought was to go after him.

'But what would I say?' She decided to shake the guilt from her mind and think about it later.

X

X

Rebecca's fist collided with a padded bag that had been circling her. It barely budged. She concentrated on her powers and swung again. The bag soared through the air, smashed into the wall, and exploded in a puff-cloud of white. Xavier moved toward her as she sank to one knee. Five days of three four-hour sessions, two hours of sleep each night, and little time to relax wore her completely exhausted. "Drink this," Xavier said handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said taking a long drink. She wiped the sweat from her upper lip and sat. "You can't fool me Professor." She said suddenly and Xavier locked his eyes onto hers. "You're looking for something. What?" she asked shortly.

"A new mutation." He answered after a long silence had passed. "Do you remember when I told you your powers could be limitless? Though I emphasized it was only a theory." Rebecca nodded. "I'm looking for evidence to support that theory." Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. "It is impossible to determine what new mutation you could develop. There are four ways to arouse a mutation and I'm experimenting on how to provoke them."

"Four?" Rebecca asked collapsing onto her back. "We must have covered at least three over the past five days."

"Actually, this is only one." Rebecca sat up in shock. "I am aware that you are physically spent. That was the point of this week. Physical exhaustion lowers our natural ability to reject mutation. By weakening you physically, I had hoped to spark something. But it seems you are not blocking new mutations in the physical sense."

"Goody," Rebecca said sarcastically and collapsed onto her back again. "So this week has been pointless?"

"Certainly not." Xavier said with a small grin. "A little physical endurance never hurt anyone." Rebecca groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Xavier chuckled as he picked up on her repressed anger towards him. "Rest this weekend, we'll begin the next step on Monday."

"Please, don't tell me. I don't want to know what it is." She said standing. Her legs were wobbly under her weight, but she managed to make it to the locker room before collapsing in the shower. Her head swam and she felt dizzy. She began to fear she might pass out, so Rebecca quickly turned the cold water on. The shock of cold water meeting her overheated body knocked her back into her senses and the wonderful sensation of rapid cooling began to send shivers all over her body. Her limbs ached horribly so she didn't bother stripping down. Instead she sat with her back against the shower wall, her legs sprawled in front of her, and the cold water showering down on her.

Eventually her body temperature lowered and the craving for a comfortable bed roused her to stand. Rebecca carefully wrapped a towel around her shoulders and began trudging upstairs, caring very little that she left wet footprints on the floor. As she turned the corner halfway up the flight of stairs, Warren nearly ran into her as his eyes were fixed on an open book in his hands. "Oh, sorry…Rebecca?" he asked closing the book and starring at her. She smiled and wiped the wet hair from her face.

"Don't ask," she murmured before laughing at herself. 'I really need to think things through before I do them.'

"Alright," Warren said slowly. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you. Do you want me to wait until you're…dried off?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"No, go ahead." She said nonchalantly. Warren chuckled and shook his head. "Is something the matter?" she asked with a trickle of fear.

"No, no nothing like that. I talked with the Professor earlier. He explained that you were training for H. week."

"H. week?" Rebecca asked. The smirk on his face grew larger and she had the uncanny feeling he knew something she didn't.

"It's what we X-Men have come to call Hell week. It's when the Professor tests our endurance level, what our weaknesses are, or if we have any new mutations."

"I see you're well versed in this 'Hell Week'." Warren nodded his head, never letting the smirk fade. "And you couldn't have given me a warning or a friendly hint?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, you see I could have." He said and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But it's a secret." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Any advanced warning could throw off the results. I was only being fair."

"Fair?" Rebecca asked in a huff. "We'll see about 'fair' Mr. Worthington, I think I may just have to invoke revenge. You know, just to be fair." She retorted sarcastically.

"Is that a promise?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca smacked his arm and glared at him. Warren only laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Logan." She muttered. "Anyway, I'm exhausted and now, thanks to you, incredibly irritable. If you don't mind I'm heading upstairs. I plan to sleep until Monday, so if there's anything you wanted to say to me before then, you'd better say it now." Rebecca folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Nothing particularly important, but if you manage to wake from hibernation sometime around lunch tomorrow, I had something special planned." The twinkle in his eye made the Pandora in her come to life. Only this time, frustration won out over curiosity.

"You're saying that just so I can't sleep aren't you?" she asked with a glare. Warren smiled and briefly looked away.

"Nah, I just don't think I could go an entire weekend without seeing you. So do you think you can make it?" Deciding to turn the tables, Rebecca took a few steps past him.

"I don't know, maybe. Why don't you just wait and see if I show up or not?" Warren let out an amused breath and nodded.

"Alright, I'll wait. See you tomorrow then." He ran off before she could come back with anything clever to say.

"Sometimes Mr. Worthington…" she said smiling. About the time the door to her room clicked shut, her unconscious form lay sleeping on the plush comforter.


	12. 12 Rain on my Picnic

_I first off have to say I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. My uncle died and my family is grieving a lot. I was very close to my uncle and it's been a hard loss. My grandma died earlier this year so it's becoming increasingly difficult to get inspired. Not to mention my mom has horrible health and was hospitalized this morning. Please be patient with me, I'm not quitting on this story, I promise. _

Something soft brushed against Rebecca's cheek and it gently lifted her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and saw something white floating toward her. The haze in her eyes clouded the object and made it difficult to decipher what it really was. She lay on her back and watched the object slowly drift toward her. After it landed delicately on her chest, Rebecca lifted her hand to stroke it. It was then she realized it was a feather. Her eyes opened all the way and she sat up. She was alone in her room and the only movement came from the floating curtains on the balcony window. Her confusion as to where the long feather had come from grew when she saw a small piece of paper folded and taped to one side. She unrolled the note and read: _Here's hoping your awake. Meet me in the stables at noon. –Warren._ Rebecca smiled brightly and glanced at the clock. It was nearing noon already. She flew out of bed, wincing as her muscled reminded her of the beating she'd taken the past week.

It took nearly a forty-five minutes for her to completely get ready. As she had fallen asleep with wet hair, it was easier just to curl it. Her knit-shall fell to her hips, and contrasted the white shirt she wore underneath. Deciding just to wear jeans, she ran from the mansion and across the grounds to the stable. It was nearly twelve-thirty when she opened the door and stepped inside. The long rows of stalls stretched on either side of her, but there was no one to be seen. "Hello?" she called walking farther in. No one answered. A loud whinny from her side startled her. When she saw Aries frantically trying to get her attention she rushed to him. He greeted her by nuzzling her face and she responded happily. "Hi boy," she whispered stroking his nose.

"'Aven't seen you in awhile," Eric said walking up to her. Rebecca smiled warmly and greeted him with a handshake.

"I know, I've been pretty busy. I can't tell you how much I've missed riding." Eric grinned and scratched his chin.

"I could saddle 'im up fer ya if ya want." He offered kindly. "Lord knows tha 'orses don't get enough exercise. 'Specially this one. He needs a good canter every once in awhile."

"I'm actually meeting someone." She said dejectedly. Eric grinned and pointed to the other end of the stable. Rebecca smiled when she saw Warren stepping inside leading a palomino by the bit.

"You're late," he teased. Rebecca walked up to him as Eric began saddling Aries. "How did you like your wake up call?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"I suppose I should have told you I'm allergic to feathers." Warren's smile vanished and the color drained from his face. Rebecca's face turned from serious, to amused and Warren caught on.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" he asked leaning against one of the stable doors. Rebecca feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said seriously. Warren rolled his eyes and Eric handed Rebecca the reigns to Aries. "So what did you have in mind?" Rebecca asked while petting Aries on the neck.

"Well, I heard a rumor that you love horseback riding." Rebecca smiled and they walked the horses outside. They each mounted their horse and began trotting the extensive grounds. Rebecca yawned and stretched her arms.

"Are you still worn out?" Warren asked with a hint of concern. Rebecca shook her head, her curly locks falling into her eyes. Warren chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you came, despite your exhaustion."

"I'm glad too." Rebecca responded honestly. "So how have your classes…"

"No!" Warren said abruptly. "No talking about school or training. Just for today, let's pretend we don't live in a school." Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Do you see that maple tree out there?" he asked pointing off into the distance. Rebecca squinted and vaguely saw the outline of a tree that stood a ways apart from the others. "I'll race you." Rebecca looked at him skeptically. "Afraid you'll lose?" he goaded. Rebecca responded by digging her heals into Aries' sides and he burst into a gallop, Warren followed close behind. It wasn't long before the two slowed their horses in front of the large maple tree. Rebecca starred with a furrowed brow at an outstretched blanket and basket. Warren dismounted and stood next to Aries. "Care for lunch?" he asked with a grin.

"You're trying very hard to be charming aren't you?" Rebecca asked feeling suddenly intoxicated by his appeal.

"Is it working?" he asked in a low whisper. Rebecca grinned and he helped her down. For a brief moment her soft form brushed against his and her cheeks burned. They sat under the tree and began pulling food out of the basket. Rebecca began examining a sandwich that was shaped oddly.

"Did you make these?" she inquired poking it with her finger. Warren looked impish for a moment before opening a soda.

"Um…sort of." He watched with amusement as Rebecca repeatedly poked the sandwich. "It's not going to attack you." He stated.

"You never know." She said with raised eyebrows. "Did you check to make sure the tuna was dead before you stuck it between two slices of bread?" Warren rolled his eyes and handed her a bowl of salad. She began examining it.

"Alright, I may not be much of a chef but I can make salad." Warren defended. Rebecca chuckled and lightly pushed his shoulder.

"I'll believe you. But if the lettuce starts to attack me, you'll feel really bad." Warren stabbed at the salad with a plastic fork until it was hardly distinguishable from the green bowl. "My hero." Rebecca teased.

"Tell me about your home in Ireland," Warren queried. Rebecca lay on her back starring up at the sky while Warren lay next to her on his side with his arm propping his head up. Rebecca smiled and looked at him.

"You'd love it." She said and her eyes glazed over. "You can hear the ocean from every part of the cottage. You lungs become addicted to the freshness of the air. The grass is so soft, it's more comfortable than my bed." She teased. "Sometimes, on clear spring nights, I'll sit in the gazebo and watch the night pass. The stars are as bright as the moon. Then, as if orchestrated by some magical symphony, the sun begins to rise. First, the dark sky turns purple, then soft pink. The sun burns so clear it looks red when it first peers over the ocean. Everything is quiet. Then the wind will rustle the leaves and the bird will begin to stir. They'll sing their salutation to the dawn and the dawn will call back with a warm, crisp smile. Your soul will never feel as alive as when you see the sunrise." Rebecca had her eyes closed and something gently stroked her cheek. She opened her watery eyes and saw Warren gazing down at her.

"Sorry," he whispered keeping the look of contentment on his face. Rebecca placed a hand over his and smiled. "You're beautiful." He murmured stroking her hair lightly. Their eyes seemed locked into one another's until a cold drop landed on Rebecca's forehead. They both snapped out of it as a rumble of thunder disturbed their silence. Rebecca sat up as more droplets began to pour. A flash of lightning and another clap of thunder tore open the sky. A downpour began. The two horses were spooked and began running back toward the stable.

"Aries!" Rebecca yelled over the loud rain. "It looks like we're going to have to walk back." Rebecca called to Warren.

"What?" He asked hurrying over to her. Rebecca jumped slightly as another crackle of lightning illuminated the darkening sky.

"The horses ran we're going to have to walk!" she shouted. Warren looked over her shoulder and began laughing.

"That's ironic!" He hollered. Rebecca rolled her eyes and began running toward the mansion. Warren grabbed her around the waist and held her in place.

"Warren, we going to get soaked!" She yelled. Warren spun her around in his arms and smiled as she tried to squirm free.

"A little rain never hurt anyone!" he said brushing the hair out of his eyes. Rebecca shoved him playfully and he grabbed her again.

"Haven't you ever heard of a cold, influenza, respiratory infection, pneumonia, Ebola?" she shouted. Warren only tightened his grip around her and lifted her off the ground.

"It's not so bad," he said leaving little room between their faces. He placed a hand over her cheek and pulled the wet hair out of her face. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and he brushed his lips against her. Rebecca felt her skin begin to tingle and burn. He pulled her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair. They pulled away after a moment. She pressed her forehead against his and bit her lip to keep from smiling. "We should go in," he said conclusively in a slightly horse voice. She nodded and he quickly kissed her again before taking her hand and pulling her toward the mansion.


	13. 13 Substitute

Rebecca pulled the cream-colored sweater over her head and pulled a pair of sneakers on. She brushed her jeans off and left her room. After Saturday's ride on Aries, she ached to be back out there. Unfortunately, her body longed for sleep so she spent all of Sunday in bed. It was still early in the morning; students were just starting to get up for school when Rebecca bound down the stairs. She was just about to turn the banister and head for the door when who else should walk in but Logan. She rolled her eyes when she saw him walking toward her. "Hey," he said gruffly pulling the cigar out of his mouth. Rebecca folded her arms across her chest and noticed a duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

"Leaving?" she asked out of curiosity. He shifted the bag and nodded. "See you around then." She said coldly. "Don't fall off your bike and crack your head open." She said sarcastically and brushed past him. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Look, just because your pride got hurt, doesn't mean what I said was wrong." He snapped. Rebecca pulled her arm away.

"You're one to be lecturing on pride, Logan." He dropped his bag and pulled her over to a corner of the foyer.

"At least I care enough about you to tell it like it is. You're so eager to help everyone else that you can't even see your own pain." Rebecca pulled her arm away and avoided eye contact.

"So maybe I haven't moved on from my family's death, that doesn't mean I have to collapse into tears. Life goes on, I'll survive. And I especially don't need you in my face telling me I'm broken when it's none of your business."

"Let me tell you something about surviving," he snapped lower his voice to a harsh whisper. "Living day to day, ignoring the ache you can feel, you'll start to think you've recovered. But one day, in the darkest part of the night, that festering wound you've overlooked will consume you until you can't even see straight. It'll kill you in the end. I wouldn't repress it much longer, by the look in your eyes I can see it's already started. It's already taking you over, and you can't even see it."

"Is everything alright?" Both of them snapped their attention to the new voice. Warren had just come from the kitchen and happened upon them. Rebecca wiped the silent tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Logan was just saying good-bye." Rebecca lied. Warren nodded, but chanced a sharp glance at the larger man. Warren wrapped a protective arm around Rebecca who looked back at Logan. "Goodbye Logan," she said extending a hand. Logan took a moment to stare at the two before taking her hand. Rebecca felt a sharp pain in her hand like a needle stabbing her. Logan felt it too.

_A woman with dark hair stood on the porch of a light blue house with tears in her eyes. She hugged a man who smiled softly. "I'll be back." He knelt and a small girl who looked much like the man clung to him. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her cheek. "Keep mom safe for me Raya." The little girl nodded as he set her down. She clung to her mom's leg and waved to the man as he turned and walked away from the house to a large, black, unfriendly looking car._

Rebecca gasped and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Logan was giving her an odd look so she quickly dropped his hand. "Have a nice trip." She said trying to recover. Logan rolled his eyes and retrieved his bag before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Are you all right?" Warren asked placing a hand on her lower back. Rebecca smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, just a little restless." She lied. Warren nodded, unconvinced, but smiled nonetheless. "What are you doing for lunch today?" she asked lacing her fingers with his.

"Eating with you," he said grinning.

"Good answer." she replied kissing him softly. Despite his earlier suspicion, Warren smiled and kissed her back.

"Ewe," someone said rudely interrupting them. They quickly parted and saw a small boy around eleven starring at them. Warren and Rebecca laughed and the boy scurried away.

"Ah, Rebecca, just who I wanted to see." Warren reluctantly stepped away from her as Storm and the Professor came around the corner. "I've sent Logan on an errand and I fear that leaves his classes without an educator. I was hoping you would fill in."

"Me? Teach?" she asked as her heart rate began to rise. "I guess I could." She said trailing off. Xavier smiled and pressed the tips of his fingers together.

"I'll leave Storm to fill you in on his…lesson plans." He said with a small chuckle before leaving the room. Rebecca smiled faintly at Storm and Warren noticed her anxiety. He took her hand in his to comfort her. Storm grinned and turned on her heel.

"This way," she said melodiously before winking at Rebecca over her shoulder. Rebecca hesitated before Warren pulled her along with a small smile. "This is Logan's classroom," Storm said entering a large room with several rounds tables and a large wooden desk in front of a chalkboard. "This is the art room. Art is first, second, and fifth. Fourth and sixth period there is poetry analysis class and a study hall seventh. Think you can handle it?" Storm asked turning to face Rebecca. She nodded slowly and smiled as best she could. "Don't be nervous," Storm said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great." Rebecca thanked her before she left her and Warren alone in the room.

"This should be fun," Warren said optimistically. Rebecca glared at him and he chuckled. "You'll be fine. I have to get to my class, but I'll meet you here for lunch all right?" Rebecca nodded with a small pout. "What is it?" he asked stepping closer.

"I was hoping to go horse back riding." Warren smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in to kiss her, but as luck would have it, the bell rang. "Interrupted again." She said slightly annoyed.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said stealing a quick kiss before running off to his room. Rebecca sighed and sat down at the desk. It wasn't long before a group of underclassmen began filing in and sitting in what she assumed were their usual seats. The students stared at her with bewildered eyes as to why she was there, and not their usual teacher.

"Um…" Rebecca started. She quickly stood and folded her arms. "Professor Logan had to take a trip…somewhere…and I'll be filling in for him until he returns. Whenever that may be." Rebecca suddenly realized something. "Oh…I'm Rebecca Thatcher for those of you who don't know…" the class of about fifteen just sat staring. "Who can tell me what you were learning last Friday?" A boy in the front row raised his hand. "Yes," she said pointing to him.

"Professor Logan was having us draw pictures of our favorite animal." Rebecca resisted a laugh.

"That sounds a little elementary," she thought aloud. The class chuckled and some even nodded. "Well, what would you like to draw?" she asked. No one raised their hand so Rebecca took the silence as an opportunity for the class to get more comfortable with her. "Before I came to live in the Mansion, I lived in a small cottage along the coast of Ireland. I remember one night I sat up wondering if the cottage would ever stop being beautiful. Time has a way of changing what we want to stay the same. Drawings and paintings are like preserving what you think is special."

"Couldn't you just take a picture?" a girl in the back asked. Rebecca smiled at her small triumph. They were interested.

"You could." Rebecca said with a shrug as she sat on the corner of the desk. "But how many of you have ever had a picture taken of you that you hated?" slowly everyone in the class raised their hand. "Exactly. Drawing isn't just about taking a pencil and sketching what you see, it's also about drawing how you see it. Someone can look at a pair of old boots and see garbage, but people like Vincent Van Gogh will see art. His painting "Peasant Shoes" is one of his most famous works because what others saw as simple, he saw as art." The class began to whisper to each other with smiles on their faces. "I think that maybe your assignment for tonight will be to find something you cherish dearly that others might not see as important. We can bring it in to class tomorrow and start drawing." The class talked for a while before the bell rang and they began to leave.

"That wasn't so hard," a voice said from the door. Rebecca looked up from the desk and saw Xavier watching her. "I fear that having you teach and continue our sessions might be a little too much for your first week. How about we postpone it until next Monday?" She smiled and he nodded before he passed by. The next class was a similar age group so she chose to give the same talk, minus the nervousness, and the same assignment. 'Perhaps this wont be so bad' she thought with a smile.

X

X

"Everyone put your name in, come on." Rebecca said walking around the classroom with a paper bag. Rebecca was excited to find out that her fifth period art class consisted of Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, Peter, a girl named Jubilation Lee, another named Heather Cameron, and two other boys, Jesse Aaronson and Samuel Guthrie. By Friday, Rebecca had taken to her teaching role well and had even become excited about classes. The students in the class had all written their names on a piece of paper and were now placing it in the bag upon instruction. Rebecca sat on the edge of the desk as the students stood at easels wondering what their substitute had planned. "Before I tell you what I have planned, who can tell me what the meaning of this symbol is?" Rebecca asked holding up an apple.

"It's time for lunch," Samuel shouted and everyone snickered. Rebecca smiled and shook her head.

"Knowledge," Kitty said after a moment had passed. Rebecca nodded, urging her to continue. "The apple is said to be the fruit that Lucifer tempted Eve with in the Garden of Eden. Even today, people believe that eating apples will bring you unearthly wisdom. It is a revered fruit in at least a dozen cultures."

"Excellent." Rebecca said smiling. As she watched Kitty, she noticed the distant and dreamy look Peter had on his face. She smiled even brighter to herself. "The apple, though it is food and is generally only thought of that, is also a symbol for knowledge. I figured you guys are old enough to interpret things more advanced than fruit, so I'm going to have you interpret each other." There was a slight groan of the class and Rebecca laughed. "It won't be that bad." She said taking a bite out of the apple. She picked up the bag and pulled out the first two names. "Bobby you and Rouge will be partners."

"Fixed," Samuel coughed from the other side of the room and Bobby glared at him. He began laughing but suddenly stopped when he saw Rebecca raising an eyebrow at him. She pulled out another two names and smiled.

"Peter you will be partners with Kitty." His face lit up and Kitty flushed. "Samuel you and Jesse will partner and that leaves Heather and Jubilee. Go ahead and move so you're sitting with your partners." After a few moments, the groups of two were gathered around an easel a group. "Now, the hard part. Each of you are going to do a painting, drawing, sketch or portrait that interprets the other in some way. If you can, it would be great to get started today. I'll be here during seventh if you would like to come in and work on them then. We'll present next Thursday. Class dismissed." Everyone quickly filed out and Rebecca began erasing the board. She vaguely heard the door close as she drifted into her own thoughts.

Warren released his class early, not because they were finished, but only because he was eager to get to see Rebecca. The night before, his dad had called him saying that he was needed in the city over the weekend. Whenever he talked to his father, he would find himself incredibly depressed.

He had spent every spare moment he had with Rebecca, but somehow that wasn't enough. He was planning on sitting in the back of her room until she dismissed her class, but when he arrived he was surprised to see them already filing out. He slipped in before the door shut and saw her erasing the chalkboard. He smiled as he watched her. She had taken to dressing in pantsuits, much like Storm did. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised is she had borrowed them from her. The black jacket she wore was very form fitting and made him long to have her in his arms again. It was difficult having a relationship that they couldn't openly display. She adjusted her reading glasses as that stubborn lock of her hair fell into her face. 'She looks like an angel'

Rebecca turned from the board and picked up a book from her desk without realizing he was there. She began writing an assignment on the board, stopping to pull a pencil out of her hair that was tied up in a messy bun. He slowly walked toward her, hoping that she wouldn't notice. Luckily, she was so involved in her writing; he was able to stand behind her without her knowing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her jump slightly in fright. He pulled himself closer to her and buried his face in her neck, smelling the light fragrance of her perfume.

"You startled me." She admitted leaning against his embrace. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Ready for lunch?" she asked setting her book down. She shivered when he placed a trail of small kisses on her neck. She turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. She smiled and he starred into her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked tenderly seeing the dark blue flecks in his eyes. He smiled bitterly as tears came to his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Warren," she whispered pulling away to look in his eyes.

"Come to the city with me this weekend?" he asked abruptly. Rebecca was confused as to why she could sense his pain yet he refused to admit it.

"Why?" she asked. He looked slightly frustrated so she didn't press it. "All right, I'll pack a bag." She said but he wouldn't release her. He smiled, but his eyes held no joy, before he kissed her. "Warren," she said sternly before pulling away. "Something's wrong and you're not telling me." He sighed and looked away.

"I just miss being with you." He lied. She raised an eyebrow at him and he stepped back and turned away from her. "Would…would you meet my father?" he asked and Rebecca began to understand. "He needs me in town this weekend for some kind of charity thing and I was hoping I could introduce you to him…if you want." Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"I'd love to Warren, don't scare me like that ok?" he turned around and tightly wrapped his arms around her. He loosened the clip holding her hair up and tangled his finger in her strawberry locks. He quickly locked his lips onto hers and ran his hand up her back. Rebecca pulled back laughing as he found the spot on her side. He grinned and pulled her into another hug.

"Lunch?" he asked taking her hand. Rebecca answered him by pulling him toward the door.

X

X

Rebecca sat at her desk during seventh period going over a list of things to pack for the weekend. Warren wanted to leave that night so they could have dinner in the city. There was a knock on the open door and she smiled when she saw Peter standing there. "Come in," she called. He timidly walked across the room and stopped in front of her deck. "What's up?" she asked. Peter set his bag down and scratched the back of his neck.

"I was hoping to work on the assignment you gave us." Rebecca nodded and gestured to an easel. "Thanks," he said before sitting in front of one. Rebecca turned back to her list and felt a flurry of excitement race through her.

The final bell of the day rang and Rebecca quickly began to gather her belongings. Peter was still working diligently on his project. She picked up her bag and walked around behind him. "Peter," she gasped. "It's beautiful." Peter looked up in surprise. On the canvas, he had begun to draw a girl that looked exactly like Kitty. The girl had long flowing hair with small pink flowers in her hair and a delicate silver crown on her head. Rebecca placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really care for her don't you?" Peter didn't answer, but she knew his silence meant yes.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked quietly. Rebecca smiled and nodded. "I'd better go," he said suddenly. "The professor has me training in an hour."

"Peter," Rebecca said stopping him at the door. He turned and faced her with reddening cheeks. "She feels the same, trust me, I know." His eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. He nodded before running out of the room. Rebecca looked back at the picture and folded her arms around her. She began to wonder if Warren felt as strongly for her as Peter felt for Kitty. The one thing she hated about her powers was that it was easy to read everyone else, but when it came to those that dear to her heart, she was at a loss. Rebecca quickly left and went up to her own room and began packing for the weekend.


	14. 14 Going Home

Not originally part of the story, just a subchapter to ease my aching heart. But I think I've found a way to work it into the plot.

"Come in," Rebecca called after a persistent knock rapped from the other side of her bedroom door. A moment later Kitty stepped inside with tears in her eyes. Rebecca didn't have time to respond before the younger girl wrapped her arms around her and began sobbing into her shoulder. "Shh…it's—it's ok" Rebecca said slightly taken back, and not sure if she believed her words. Kitty stepped back and shook her head. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and swollen.

"No, it's not ok." Rebecca starred at her with confusion as her own breath began to become erratic and short. She could feel the stabbing pain in her heart she assumed was coming from Kitty, who was growing more upset. "My…my uncle died." She choked out. Rebecca didn't hesitate before wrapping her arms around her again. Kitty's knees gave way and they both sat on the floor of Rebecca's room for nearly an hour.

Rebecca opened the door to her room softly after a knock came. Warren stood on the other side wearing a bright smile. "Ready?" he asked. Rebecca stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Not exactly." She said hesitantly. "Kitty came to my room an hour ago, she lost a family member. Is it possible to postpone our departure for a few hours?" she asked. Warren looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"No problem, we can catch a late dinner if you want. See you downstairs around seven?" he asked. Rebecca agreed and kissed him on the cheek before walking back in the room. Kitty was sitting in the lounge chair with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

"How are you?" she asked sitting on the bed across from her. Kitty bit her thumbnail as tears kept pouring from her eyes.

"It's just…" Kitty began wiping her eyes. "My uncle and I were so close. When Xavier came to my house, my uncle was the one to help convince my parents to send me here. He wasn't married or anything…but…he was like a second father to me." Rebecca moved to sit on the armrest next to her. She gently wrapped an arm around her and Kitty began crying again. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"Losing the ones you love is the hardest thing we have to deal with in this world. Just remember his life and what he taught you. The grieving will pass in time…" Rebecca glanced at her end table as she spoke. The leather bound book sat there hauntingly.

"Do…do you believe in heaven?" Rebecca thought for a moment then smiled down to the younger girl. She nodded and Kitty leaned against Rebecca's side. "I wonder what it's like…"

"I bet…" Rebecca said after a moment. "I bet it's like going home." Kitty sniffled and Rebecca held her closer. "Death is just like the end of one road and the beginning of another. The road has been long, and sometimes hard, but beautiful. The dirt path you've been walking abruptly stops and there is a large hill in front of you. As you climb it, you can hear yourself as a child laughing and giggling as you played hide-and-seek all those years ago. You remember the tears of your first skinned knee and the butterflies of your first kiss. You can smell the first snow of the season and feel the light tickle of the wind in your hair. Then…finally you come to the top of the hill that you could never quite see over, and suddenly you can see it… home." Rebecca looked down and saw Kitty sleeping peacefully. She glanced back at the book on her end table and let the soft tears roll down her cheeks.

_In Loving Memory of Carl Hobart O'Flynn_._ May your soul find the Solace you never could_


	15. 15 I Didn't Know

_Please don't hate me…I was about to update when the power was knocked out by a huge wind storm we just had. My power only came back on this morning. Its Christmas break now, exams are over, and I finally have time to keep up on my writing. Trust me; this sabbatical has been just as hard if not harder on me. I miss my stories and am eager to advance the plot as far as I can in the next two weeks.. Oh boy do I have some spins, twists and turns for you!_

_WARNING. From here on out the story will be taking a dramatic turn. Things will not be as they used to be. Young children may want to leave the room before the intensity becomes too mush. Yes, this means the chapters may be getting longer so as to not leave too big a cliff hanger. This chapter has some movie crossover because I'm sure no one read the comic that told of how Warren told his father of his mutation._

Warren sat in the common room downstairs that was unusually empty, with the exception of a table of sophomores near the window, for a Friday night. Peter, who was reading a book on the couch across from him, had explained that most students were preparing for the upcoming exam.

Warren tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Rebecca to come down. He hadn't anticipated asking her to come along for the weekend, but for some reason it felt right. Somehow just having her around made him feel more at ease, and with the dread of having to face his father and his business friends, he was definitely in need of her. It wasn't that his father didn't love him, but perfection was demanded among the Worthington bloodline and the two feathery appendages protruding from his back was considered a blemish. It was difficult hiding his secret when it was so obvious. A thick trench coat and harness only went so far among the skeptics. His father would always claim Warren was born with a crooked spine, when questions would arise. '_Apparently birth defects are less dishonorable than a mutation,'_ Warren thought bitterly.

"Business?" Warren looked up in surprise as Peter's voice broke his thoughts. Peter pointed to the suitcase sitting on the floor next to Warren's feet.

"Oh…ya. Annual district party tomorrow. Basically it's an occasion for rich people to show off how much money their parents have left them." Peter snickered and fingered the pages of his math book.

"So if it's an important event, why are you waiting in the common room?" The redhead walking down the stairs at that moment distracted Warren from filtering his answer.

"Rebecca is coming for the weekend." A moment of silence passed as Warren caught the smirk forming on Peter's face. "No I mean she's…"

"Please," Peter said smiling and holding up a hand. "I don't want details." Warren let out a sigh of frustration because he forgot the number one rule of living in Xavier institute, '_what happens in the mansion may stay in the mansion, but everyone will know about it.'_

"Hey," Rebecca said stepping into the room. Warren stood and she kissed him on the cheek. "Ready?" she asked setting her small suitcase down.

"Is that all you're bringing?" he asked. Rebecca nodded and ran a hand through her darkening hair. "Are you sure you're a girl?" he teased. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"If I wasn't," she said wrapping her arms around his waist, "this relationship would be really weird." Warren chuckled and kissed her forehead. They both turned as a loud gagging noise reverberated off the walls. The table of sophomores, two of which Rebecca recognized from one of her classes, were holding hands to their throats and pretending to vomit.

"Hey," Warren called with a small smile, "don't make me add more work to your exams." Their eyes all grew wide and they quickly turned back to their open textbooks.

"You're cute when you're authoritative." Rebecca whispered teasingly. Warren rolled his eyes and grabbed both their suitcases. Rebecca took hold of one of his arms and they left the mansion to Warren's waiting car.

The city lights lit up the horizon. Rebecca had never seen New York, except the calm secluded outskirts, before. Rebecca starred out the window of Warren's car as they drove across one of the many bridges connecting the inner cities. The lights of the city sparkled in her eyes and inspired the flurries of excitement and anticipation inside Rebecca.

The buildings of Manhattan were taller than Rebecca had thought them to be, especially the massive building Warren pulled into. "You don't mind walking to the restaurant do you?" Warren asked breaking the calm silence that had filled the car. Rebecca shook her head with a smile that reminded Warren why he cared for her so much.

Warren, who lived in a Condominium called Façade Towers (a sixty five-story building) in upscale Manhattan, left his car with the valet and sent their bags up to his lodging on the forty-eighth floor. Rebecca inquired about his apartment and chuckled as Warren modestly claimed he was renting the entire floor. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" she asked teasingly as he took her hand and led her out of the parking garage to the streets below.

"No," he said scuffing his shoe on the ground. Rebecca made a noise that sounding slightly like a _hmph_ and Warren couldn't keep from blushing. "Would you rather sleep at a motel 6?" he asked in exasperation.

"I bet you own one." She mumbled under her breath. Warren sighed heavily and threw his hands in the air.

"I give up," he claimed and began walking back to Façade Tower. Rebecca laughed and caught him by the jacket, pulling him back.

"I'm only joking." She said laughing. "Forgive me?" Warren stopped in front of her and looked down at her with an annoyed glare. Rebecca stuck out her lower lip and gazed up at him with doe eyes while holding either side of his denim jacket. He sighed again and rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around her and continuing the walk to the restaurant. "A motel 6 would be great." Rebecca added stubbornly.

"That's it," Warren said and began grabbing at her sides. Rebecca screamed and pushed him away.

Warren ended up chasing her into the restaurant lobby. Both were red faced and out of breath as they leaned against each other laughing. The Hostess gave them both a confused and slightly aggravated look before taking their party name and seating them.

When the meal was served Rebecca inquired about the weekend events. "So what is this work thing you have to do?" she asked. Warren took a quick drink of his beverage and avoided eye contact. He mumbled something incoherent and Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him when he looked back up from his plate.

"It's sort of a gala." He articulated more slowly so she could understand. Rebecca resisted a laugh at his odd behavior.

"Sort of? How so?" she pressed on trying to sift more information out of him.

"Well, every year the Worthington company hosts a charity function where all the branches of the industry gather to auction off the latest model of something they've been working on. The proceeds go to the Saint Jude's Research hospital and other local pediatric wards. This year my father asked if I would represent the Corporate Building out of Manhattan." Warren looked upset and that confused Rebecca.

"Isn't that an honor?" she asked and obviously that was the wrong question as Warren slammed his fist on the table drawing the attention from people at surrounding tables.

"Sure it is if you're the perfect son who one day dreams of taking over his father's business. Let's just say I'm not the perfect son." Rebecca placed her hand over Warren's but he pulled it away leaving a stinging sensation in Rebecca's heart. "Anyway," Warren said claming down. "This year's theme is a masquerade or something like that." He said trailing off.

"Sounds like fun." Rebecca said cheerfully as she repressed his brusque attitude. "I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow. What time does the function start?"

"I have to be there at eight to handle a few things with my father. If you don't want to wait around for us to finish talking I can send a driver for you." Warren's eyes had softened as the conversation had shifted to something more casual so Rebecca took the offer as a curtsey not as an avoidance.

"Sounds good to me." She said smiling. The conversation ended and an awkward silence fell over the table. Rebecca was going to start another lighthearted talk when she noticed Warren's distant eyes and clenched fist. He had obviously fallen back into thoughts of his father. She wondered why Warren hated his father so much. She too began to drift off into her own thoughts as she stared at the few couples dancing not too far off.

Warren shook himself form his thoughts when he noticed Rebecca wasn't eating or talking. He followed her eyes to the dancers and smiled. He had been ignoring her lately and part of this weekend away was so that he could know her outside of the mansion. "Dance with me?" he asked and extended his hand. Rebecca looked up and smiled as she remembered their first date. It seemed so long ago now.

"I have to know where you acquired your charm Mr. Worthington?" Rebecca teased standing up.

"Another curtsey of my father." Warren joked. Rebecca took his hand and looked into his sparkling eyes.

Warren's breath caught painfully in his throat as he noticed Rebecca looking up at him. Her eyes glazed over and her smile quickly vanished. Her face grew pale and her hands became cold. Her grip loosed and she fell backward, her eyes rolling back in her head. Everything moved in slow motion as he moved to catch her as she fell.

_A young boy stood in a bathroom as a man pounded on the door. The terrified boy turned only in time for the door to burst open to reveal the unfriendly form of his father. The man looked disgusted as he caught the reflection of his son's bloody back. White feathers and blood covered the counters and floor. The small boy burst into fresh tears and his father looked ashamed of his only son. "Not you too…"_

"Rebecca!" Warren shouted. People in the restaurant had crowded around to see what had happened to the petite redhead. "Rebecca!" Warren screamed again. Rebecca was limp in his arms and her skin twitched slightly. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she gasped for air. Warren helped her sit up and her body began to tremble. What worried Warren the most was the tears rapidly pouring form her eyes. Her gaze settled on him and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I didn't know." She wept and buried her head into his shoulder. Warren rubbed her back and starred in confusion at the people around him.

"Does she need an ambulance?" the hostess asked suddenly acquiring kindness. Rebecca pulled away and shook her head.

"No, I'm ok." Warren was about to argue but Rebecca looked at him with pleading eyes. "Just take me home." Warren nodded and helped her to her feet.

Warren didn't want to risk making her walk back to the hotel so he hailed a cab and in a few minutes they were standing in the elevator on the way upstairs. Rebecca was resting her head on his shoulder as her vision was still unsteady and her head hurt. The elevator stopped smoothly and Warren opened the door to his lodging. Rebecca smiled and chuckled at she admired the perfectly decorated rooms. The cherry wood floor was perfectly offset by the pure white couches in the living room. The whole housing itself was much larger than Rebecca thought it would be. The far wall was glass and led to a balcony with several porch beds. Adjoining the common room was the kitchen that had black marble counters and flooring. The island in the center had a rack of pots hanging above it and a large sink across from it. Through the other entrance to the kitchen Rebecca saw a small dais that had double doors leading to what she imagined was Warren's room. To the right of the common room was another door she assumed was the guest room. Warren helped her over to the couch, retrieved a glass of water for her and turned on the electric fire across from them. He sat on the glass table in front of her and starred at her with concern.

"What happened Rebecca?" his words were soft and fragile as if her were afraid to talk to loudly and send her into another fit.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little lightheaded. It must have been all the excitement. Please don't worry." Rebecca didn't know why she didn't want to tell Warren about her visions, but whatever reason it was enough for her to lie to him. He obviously didn't believe her and her lies angered him.

"Talk to me Rebecca. Please don't hide things from me. You said 'you didn't know', what did you mean?" Warren's questions were beginning to bother her.

"I didn't mean anything, I was confused. I'm fine really." Warren went to take her hand but she pulled away. "I just need to rest." Warren stood as Rebecca took a sip of the water. He went to say something but shook his head and grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?" she asked feeling suddenly afraid of losing him.

"I left my wallet at the restaurant." Rebecca knew he was lying but decided that, after lying herself, now wouldn't be the best time to confront him. "I'll be back" he said and slammed the door behind him. Rebecca waited a moment before bursting into fresh tears.

An hour later, Warren reentered his home. Everything looked as it usually did except an empty glass sat on the living room table. The sun was deep beyond the horizon and a comfortable silence echoed through his home. "Rebecca?" he called softly. He checked the guest room and saw her open suitcase on the bed, though the clothes were undisturbed. "Rebecca?" he called again walking back into the living room. He saw the balcony door open slightly so he stepped out outside. The air was chilly now and stung at his cheeks that were already cold from his long walk. He saw Rebecca lying on one of the balcony beds with her back facing him. He sat down next to her and she rolled over and looked up at him. Her eyes were still puffy and her face solemn. He gently ran his fingers down her cheek and into her hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Rebecca placed her hand over his and kissed his palm.

"Me too." She sat up and hugged him. Warren wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking. He pulled away and looked at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You're freezing." He said stroking her bare arm. Without another word, he lifted her into his arms and took her inside. He set her on the couch and sat behind her so she was resting her back against his chest. He pulled a blanket over them and held her tightly. "Better?" he asked and she looked up at him. His heart melted when he saw her smiling genuinely.

"I've been much better since I met you." Warren kissed her forehead and they sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't long before nothing but the dancing flames of the fire were awake.


	16. 16 Lies and a Gown

_Pay attention to the links at the end of the story. Just for fun!!! Actual places in New York are taken from personal experience, so yes they do exist. LOL_

Rebecca shifted after feeling something warm brush against her cheek. She groggily opened her eyes and found Warren looking down at her. She smiled when she remembered where she was. "Morning," he whispered. Rebecca grabbed his wrist and read the face of his watch _6:24._

"I don't see colors until eight," Rebecca whined and lay her head back down on his shoulder. Warren chuckled and went to move from beneath her. Rebecca wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Pillows don't move," she said sternly. Warren laughed again and began shuffling farther off the couch. "No! bad pillow!" Rebecca yelled, but her protests were unsuccessful as Warren was already standing.

"I have to get ready for work." He said kneeling in front of her. She raised and eyebrow and stuck her tongue out.

"Work? On a Saturday? You are so boring." She said before diving under the blanket and hiding her face from him.

"No morning kiss?" he asked trying to pull the blanket off. Rebecca shook her head and snuggled deeper into the plush leather couch. "Please?" Warren pouted.

"Bad pillows are _not_ rewarded." She snapped stubbornly. Warren rolled his eyes and stood again. Rebecca peeked out from under the covers and watched him cross the room to the kitchen. He stretched his arms above his head and in doing so his wings spread, showing their full size. Rebecca smiled bitterly. She loved his wings. They were the symbol of his heart, pure and beautiful. The night before, he had had them harnessed under a thick coat. It almost killed her to see it.

Unable to get back to sleep, and giving up after only a moment, Rebecca walked groggily into the spare room. She closed the door and removed a pair of jeans and a tank-top from her suitcase. After taking a long shower, she changed and pulled her hair back out of her face. Rebecca began smelling something odd. She followed the sent out of her room and into the kitchen where a frying pan sat on the stove with a large black cloud encircling it and no one in sight. She coughed and pulled the pan off, tossing it into the sink.

"Warren, what's for breakfast? Charcoal?" she called with a grin. On the other side of Warren's closed bedroom door, Rebecca heard a crash and a line of curse words. The door flew open and Warren stumbled out in a black suit with his jacket half on, and his tie crooked. Rebecca laughed as he turned a brilliant shade of red. "Awe you were cooking breakfast." She said helping him straighten his collar.

"Have I mentioned I don't cook?" he asked pulling his jacket off completely and tossing it onto the back of the couch. Rebecca didn't wait for him to ask, but instead went to the refrigerator and removed a carton of eggs, milk, cheese, and onions. She pulled another frying pan down from the rack above her head and set it on the stove. Warren chuckled as Rebecca began cracking the eggs into a bowl and stirring in the milk, grating the cheese, and chopping the onions. "Aren't you a regular Martha Stewart," he teased resting his chin on the top of her head.

"If I'm Martha, are you George Forman?" she asked pouring the eggs into the pan and letting them cook. Warren caught the soft fragrance of strawberries in her hair and felt intoxicated.

"You smell like strawberries," he whispered running his hands down her bare arms. Rebecca flinched as she remembered the first person to tell her that.

"Roses and strawberries," she whispered with a bitter laugh. Warren smiled and placed a trail of soft kissed on her shoulder. He stopped abruptly and pulled away."What's wrong?" she asked turning to face him.

"Where did you get these?" he asked. He trailed a single finger along a flesh colored line down her right shoulder blade until it reached the brim of her shirt. There was an identical one on her left shoulder blade, each extended to her lower back.

"I-I don't know." Rebecca said touching them lightly. "What are they?" she asked feeling a horrible sensation that something was wrong, but trying not to show it in her voice.

"They look like scars. Do you not remember getting these? I've never seen them before." He commented still starring at them. Somehow, they seemed familiar to him. Rebecca turned around suddenly and grinned.

"I'm such an idiot. I got them when my parents and I were in the car accident that killed them. I was thrown from the car and I landed on my back."

"Rebecca, those look like razor cuts." Warren said unconvinced by her lie. Rebecca was brief in her thinking and quickly thought up another lie.

"I was thrown through the window, they came from the glass. Please, can we talk about something else. This is a really hard subject." Warren looked a little aggravated by her shortness. Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please…it's too painful." Warren smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright," he said and held her tightly for another moment. For some reason, even though they had been around each other more than they would in a week back at the manor, he felt like she was slipping away.

After enjoying a healthy breakfast, Warren stood and grabbed his jacket. "How long do you think you'll be?" Rebecca asked helping him put his jacket on.

"I'm not sure. I may not see you until the ball tonight. Do you want to meet me for lunch?" Warren scribbled an address and name on a piece of paper quickly. "See you around noon?" he asked stepping closer. Rebecca smiled and took the paper.

"I'll pencil you in." Warren ignored her sarcasm and pulled her in for a long kiss. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I like having you here." He whispered. "I could get used to it." Rebecca looked him in the eye with slight confusion. "You don't have to answer now or anything, but will you at least think about moving in?" Rebecca felt a knot swell in her stomach that made her smile.

"I'll think about it." she said and he swept her into another kiss. "You're going to be late." She said pushing him away. He nodded and checked his watch.

"See you for lunch." He said before brushing out the door. Rebecca wrapped her arms around herself and looked around the empty apartment. Sure it was beautiful, but if she lived here what about her home in Ireland? Deciding to think about it later, Rebecca finished the dishes and began getting ready for a long day of shopping. The first think she did was pick up her cell phone and call a friend.

"Storm, cancel all your plans and meet me in Time Square. I _have_ to talk to you."

"He asked you to move in with him!" Storm questioned as the two ladies browsed a nice clothing store. "Isn't that a little…sudden?"

"That's what I thought." Rebecca muttered. She pulled a floor length green dress off the rack and held it up. Storm shook her head and her brow winkled so Rebecca discarded it.

"What are you going to tell him?" Storm asked and the two stopped browsing and sat on the square benches near the dressing room.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it all morning and I still have no idea. It's not even the sudden part that's making me so confused. It just seems so permanent."

"Do you love him?" Storm asked softly. Rebecca was wondering when she was going to ask. Now that she had, Rebecca still had no idea how to answer.

"I love being with him." Storm raised an eyebrow that told her to stop dodging the question. "I don't know if I do or not." Storm was about to protest with another question, but Rebecca continued. "I know it sounds lame, but I honestly don't know. There are times when I want to be alone again and free to do whatever I want without feeling like I have to answer to someone or explain my actions. But then, when I'm with him and he's holding me I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with him. I guess I'm confused because I always imagined that love was obvious. There was no room for debate. Love is love, and even before you know it in your head, your heart knows it."

"Have to told Warren all of this?" Rebecca sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Rebecca what's wrong?" Storm asked laying her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I guess that's another problem. I haven't told Warren anything about me." Storm's shock grew more when Rebecca gave her a look that sent a small shiver down her spine. "He doesn't even know about my mutation. I told him I was an empath….and that's all."

"Rebecca…" Storm said sternly. Before the conversation continued, Rebecca grabbed Storm's arm and pulled her into one of the dressing rooms. She pulled her jacket off and turned her back to her.

"They showed up this morning." Storm looked at her friend's back and shrugged.

"I don't see anything." Rebecca turned and felt her shoulder blades, but the scars that had been there that morning had vanished.

"What? That's…" she had been going to say impossible, but then she reminded herself that having memories that were not hers and receiving physical damage on her body from something that never happened to her would also be classified as impossible. Rebecca pulled her jacket back on and Storm noticed her starting to shake. "Last night, Warren and I sent to dinner. We were getting up to dance, but when I touched his hand something weird happened. I had a memory…or a vision of a memory. But it wasn't my memory…it was Warren's."

"I don't understand…are you saying you saw something that only Warren could remember?" Storm inquired.

"I guess…I mean… I was looking through his eyes. He was only a boy at the time and it was just after his mutation started…."

"And then the scars appeared on your back from when he cut his own wings off." Rebecca nodded. "The professor told me about Warren when he first came to the mansion. He's needed a lot of work being able to cope with his mutation."

"I can understand why. He was only a boy and his father looked at him as if he were a disease. I don't understand what's happening to my powers. " Storm pulled Rebecca into a tight hug.

"It'll be alright. We can talk to Xavier about when you get back and I'm sure he'll know what to do." Rebecca clung to her friend, suddenly becoming very grateful she was in her life. "But hey," Storm said pulling away and wiping a tear from Rebecca's cheek. "You have a party to shop for." Rebecca laughed despite herself and nodded. "Let's just forget about all this mess and have fun."

After another hour of shopping, Rebecca talked Storm into joining her and Warren for lunch. They sat comfortably inside a cab and Rebecca handed the driver the piece of paper Warren had written the address of the café on. A short while later the two laughing women stepped inside a darling café near the Hilton in Time square. Across the street was a statue with the letters L and O stacked on top of a V and E.

"How cute is that?" Rebecca commented pointing to it. Storm nodded and they began searching the café for Warren. "We're late, so he should be here already." Rebecca said pulling her phone out of pocket. Before she even dialed, Storm pointed to a table outside.

"There he is." She said and they both walked quickly past the full tables to where Warren waited patiently. He spotted them and smiled.

"Hey," Rebecca said kissing him quickly and sitting down. "I've enslaved Storm as my happy shopping helper today, so I figured I should at least feed her." Warren smiled and gave Storm a hug.

"That's fine, the more the merrier." He said and sat down. "Have you bought anything yet?" he asked after they ordered.

"Yep, look at all the bags we have." Rebecca said sarcastically. Warren rolled his eyes and pushed her shoulder. "We found plenty of things, just none that looked good." Rebecca said sipping her water.

"Don't listen to her," Storm interjected. "Rebecca could wear a potato sack and flip flops and look like a princess." Rebecca scowled and through a sugar packet at her.

"Why do you think I'm dating her." Warren teased. Rebecca glared at him and moved her chair away from his.

"I'll find something eventually." Rebecca said glancing outside. The streets were busy but Rebecca quickly spotted a man, wearing full body gear, leaning casually against a motorcycle. His arms were folded and Rebecca would have guessed he was looking at her only his helmet visor was tinted. She smiled, feeling a churn in her stomach, and the man nodded before mounting his motorcycle. He kicked the stand away from it and revved the engine before speeding off; expertly dodging in and out of still vehicles.

"Rebecca?" Warren said waving a hand in front of her face. Rebecca looked at him and feeling slightly breathless for some reason.

"I'm fine," she said smiling. "So Storm, what are you doing this weekend." Rebecca said averting the conversation before it could turn into an argument.

"Grading papers," she said with false enthusiasm. "I've become rather boring these last few months." She said with a laugh. Rebecca looked at Warren with bright eyes. He looked back at her for a moment with confusion in his eyes. Rebecca kicked him under the table, and he finally understood.

"Why don't you come tonight? You're already in town and you've been shopping all day. I'm sure I could get an invitation for you, and maybe one for a date." Storm thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"Actually, that sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks Warren." Rebecca smiled at Warren and he took her hand in his.

The three finished a light meal and parted; Warren went back to work and the two women heading back for the shopping world. The found a nice shop behind several outlet stores that carried every kind of dress you could want.

"Do I _have_ to go?" Rebecca asked as she lay on the floor in front of the dressing rooms. Storm peered over the top of the door and laughed.

"Yes you _have_ to go." She teased. "So what's Warren going as?" Storm asked as she began slipping into one of her choices.

"Michael," Rebecca said laying an arm over her eyes. She could feel Storm's confusion so she elaborated. "The arch angel. I thought it was a little cliché but he's a little limited to his options." She said laughing.

"Well? What do you think?" Storm asked after opening the door. She twirled in her emerald cocktail dress and gold shoes.

"Like a piece of art," Rebecca said smiling and that settled the matter. Storm changed back into her jeans and camisole while Rebecca browsed. She reached behind a large rack of skirts after seeing a glimmer of gold. She wrapped her fingers around a hanger and pulled out a stunning gold floor length gown. "Found my dress," she said smiling and running her fingers down the intricately beaded fabric.

"How do you always do that?" Storm asked seeing the dress was not only the perfect color for her, but the perfect fit.

"Must be a part of my mutation." Rebecca teased and they bought their dresses. "Who are you going to take to the ball?"

"Oh I have a couple ideas" Storm said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Rebecca furrowed her brow and was about to push the topic. "Nope, you're going to have to wait and see."

"Better not be someone I don't like," she muttered and they both left to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know it was a little boring but I needed to advance the plot and fill in a chapter before the ball. Boy howdy will that be eventful. Anyway, I was bored and found a couple pictures to go along with the chapter._

_Storm's dress: __ costume: __http://www.new-dream.de/image/wallpaper/film/gladiator/gladiator-16.jpg_

_Rebecca's dress: _


	17. 17 Ace of Spades

_Sorry it took so long, I got bronchitis for like a month __. Then my basketball team went to State so I was out of town_

_Have fun reading this. Ten brownie points to all who can guess who the mysterious rider from the last chapter is, before the last part of the chapter. I feel badly it's been so long, so I combined two chapters (so as to not drag it out anymore) so this one should be extra long!!!_

"I wish I was a boy!" Rebecca yelled through the phone. Storm had retreated to the mansion to pick up a few things. Rebecca was more than aggravated at having to get ready on her own. "Boys don't have to worry about their hair, or their clothes, or their…anything!" Storm's melodious laugh echoed through the line and Rebecca wondered if part of her mutation was the ability to climb through phones and smack people.

_"Calm down, what's wrong?_" Rebecca began a thorough explanation of how her hair was flipping the wrong way, her make up wasn't looking right no matter how much more she put on and her feet were hurting from her shoes. "_First of all, where you're hair in that diamond clip you bought earlier, secondly wash your face and start over, and lastly, are your shoes on the right foot?_" Rebecca looked down and saw that indeed, her shoes were on wrong. _"Why are you so nervous?"_

"I don't know." Rebecca said as she began to wash her make up off. "I've been on edge since Warren asked me to move in this morning. I don't know what to say."

"_Just tell him the truth. Tell him you're confused and need more time to think about it._"

"I guess I could do that…it's just…I don't know if he's the one…you know…for me." There was a long pause on the other end and Rebecca began to wonder if the connection had been lost.

"_Is there someone else?"_ Rebecca was taken off guard with the question. A large lump clogged her throat and she coughed roughly.

"No, of course not. I would never do that to Warren." Rebecca hesitated then asked. "Why? do you think there's someone else?"

"_No, not really, but I saw that guy you were starring at in the diner this afternoon, and I wasn't sure. I know you wouldn't cheat on Warren…on purpose." _

"I don't know what you mean." Rebecca said feeling tears come into her eyes. Storm cleared her throat before continuing.

"_Being with Warren when you're looking for something else is just as bad as cheating on him. But what's worse is you're cheating yourself too. I'm not saying you have to know right this moment, but him asking you to move in shows that this relationship is getting serious very quickly. If it's not the right thing for either of you, then it's best to end it quickly before it's too late. Just think about it."_

"You're right," Rebecca said rubbing her forehead. "I know I'm falling in love, I can't help it. Warren is…perfect, but sometimes I feel like something's missing. I don't know who that guy was earlier…but I was intrigued. Somewhere within the crevices of my heart, I have a longing for adventure. Warren is wonderful…but he's safe."

"_There's nothing wrong with safe."_

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with a little danger either."

"_Just be careful, give it some thought. I'll see you later."_

"Ok, see you tonight. Bye Storm…and thanks." Rebecca hung up the phone and proceeded to get ready. Somehow after their conversation things seemed to go a little easier.

At nine, a white stretch limousine pulled into the roundabout of the hotel. Rebecca received the call from the lobby and was quick to head downstairs. The Chauffer, Darren as he introduced himself, smiled and opened the door. Rebecca entered the limo, folded her hands across her lap, and as the door shut and the limousine pulled away, Rebecca starred out the tinted window at the darkening sky wondering if Cinderella was this nervous on the way to her first ball.

"Warren my boy," a tall, broad shouldered man with graying hair called. The large ballroom was exquisitely decorated with crystal lights and soft ivory and Champaign colors. Warren looked up from the note card in front of him and sat his father walking toward him. His father wore a white tuxedo and a crown, which greatly resembled the one worn by Caesar, wrapped around his head. Warren stood from the empty table, as the guests were only just now arriving, and embraced his father with a cold enthusiasm. "Excellent costume," his father said with a faint smile. "I'm glad my secretary found the right fitting armor. I thought the Arch angel Michael was an excellent idea, if I say so myself." The older man said with a chuckle. Warren forced a smile and shuffled the notes in his hand. "So where's this girl of yours?" his father asked straightening one of the buckles on Warren shoulder strap.

"She'll be here later; I've only just sent the limo for her." His father gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything.

"Well…I must go and greet the guests. It would be good of you to come along." His last statement wasn't a request, so Warren didn't bother to answer. He nervously set his not cards next to his place setting and followed his father to the base of the staircase where lavishly, and eccentrically, dressed people, most of whom Warren didn't know, began descending.

Storm exited her crimson jaguar and handed the keys to the valet, who was more than eager to drive such a nice car. Storm sighed and rolled her eyes as she spotted her date sulking in the passenger seat. She opened the door and roughly pulled Logan out by the arm. "If you didn't want to come, you shouldn't have said yes." She said knowingly.

"I wouldn't have said yes if you'd told me I had to wear this," Logan said pulling at the color of his tuxedo. Storm smacked his hand and linked her arm with his. "How did I get tricked into this anyway?"

"Because," Storm said smiling to the woman inside the door who took their tickets, "The Professor found out, from one of his _sources_ that a mutant with the ability to blow things up with his hands will be attending this function and he insisted I needed back up." Logan raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman. "And I didn't want to come without a date." She said with a small grin. Logan rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders as they began descending the large staircase into the over the top ballroom.

Several round tables, all with ivory tablecloths and silver place setting, littered the room and a long stage ran parallel to the far wall with a podium near the center.

"Storm…I mean Ororo," Warren said greeting them at the bottom. Storm smiled and they exchanged smiles. "Logan?" Warren asked in utter shock (and slight annoyance).

"Hey," Logan grunted before scanning the room for anyone who looked, or smelled, suspicious.

"He's here on _business_." Storm said with a small wink. Warren nodded his understanding and was about to direct them to the table they would be sitting at when a gold glimmer caught his eye. He looked to the top of the stairs and his heart stopped beating. Storm followed his gaze and smiled. Logan caught a familiar, and lovely, scent and noticed the other two starring toward it. He caught a brief sight of Rebecca before a large, and round, woman walked in front of her. Rebecca maneuvered her way around the discourteous woman and began walking down the stairs.

Warren stepped forward when it register who was standing at the top of the stairs. He met Rebecca halfway down the stairs and she smiled when she caught sight of him. The golden lace of her dress made her skin glow with warmth and the red of her hair look almost russet. He took her hand and kissed it before pulling her into a hug. "You look amazing," she laughed as he lifted her off the ground and escorted her down the rest of the stairs. Warren fit his hand into the small of her back and wondered how he was going to keep his hands off her for the rest of the evening.

"Ororo," Rebecca said converting her friend's nickname to her usual one in public. "You look gorgeous," Rebecca said hugging her best friend.

"I could say the same, are you're shoes on the right foot?" Storm asked with a laugh. Rebecca lightly slapped her arm and leaned against Warren's embrace. She couldn't help but notice the way his armor accented the chiseled curve of his arms and the way his under tunic clung nicely to his stomach and chest. In order to keep the blood from rushing to her face she adverted her eyes to the man standing next to Storm.

"Logan?" she asked louder than she meant to. Several people around them noticed and began starring, but Rebecca ignored them.

"What?" he asked annoyed at the look she was giving him. "I'm here on assignment." He said sharply. Rebecca grabbed Storm by the arm and pulled her away from the two men.

"Huh?!" Rebecca managed to squeak out pointing at Logan. Storm shrugged, as she didn't know the depth of their argument, as an inquiry to the problem. "You couldn't have brought someone…_anyone_ else?"

"Bobby was sick; Peter was working with the Professor on the training room sequences and Scott…" Storm trailed off and Rebecca came to an understanding, however it was a resentful one. "Believe me, I tried, but there are bigger things to deal with here then just a ball. The Professor has been tracking a level four mutant that's been moving around this area for the last two months. He finally got a lock on him and found his connection to Worthington labs. It seems they were attempting to hire him for some _testing_ or something like that. The Professor is sure he'll show tonight, and we're here to make sure no problems arise. He's hoping we can talk to him and persuade him to come by the mansion."

"All work and no play…" Rebecca chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder and spotted Warren and Logan shifting their weight silently and awkwardly. "What can this mutant do?" Rebecca asked feeling a sense of duty and loyalty to their cause stir inside of her.

"The Professor has pinpointed his powers to combustion. It seems he can manipulate particles to explode with only one touch." Storm's voice had dropped to a low whisper and Rebecca nodded and peered around the room. "Your priority is to go back over their and dance the night away with Warren, just keep your eyes open." Rebecca smiled and hugged Storm again before they walked back over to their respective dates.

"Ready?" Warren asked not sure how to strike up another conversation. Rebecca shook her head and Warren furrowed his brow. Rebecca wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Now I'm ready," she said after pulling away enough to look into his eyes. He smiled and began twirling a loose strand of her hair with his fingers.

Storm and Logan proceeded to the main part of the room where everyone was mingling. Storm fell easily into conversation with people while Logan sulked around the room scouting out every person he passed.

Warren began shifting uncomfortably next to Rebecca and when she looked up at him, she saw his gaze locked onto an older man walking swiftly toward them. Rebecca took his hand into her smaller one and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Warren smiled appreciatively before leading her to meet the man. "Warren?" the man said with a nod.

"Dad, this is Rebecca Thatcher, Rebecca this is my father." The man looked her up and down with an almost patronizingly analytical stare before he extended his hand. Rebecca took it and he kissed the back of her hand before smiling. Rebecca took this as a sign of approval.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Worthington. Warren speaks very highly of you." Rebecca said, not sure if she believed her own statement.

"Ah, yes, and my son has spoken nothing of you for quite some time. Please," he said holding out his arm. Rebecca took it and the three left the staircase to one of the round tables near the stage.

Logan and Storm were already seated when they arrived, and after brief introductions, Mr. Worthington excused himself.

Just as dinner was being served, Mr. Worthington stood in on the stage and called everyone's attention. "Welcome friends, family, business associates and honored guests. I am glad you could all make it to this year's annual Charity benefit. This year, Worthington Industries, Labs, Reality, and Co. has decided to sponsor the Children's Hospital research department. With all the pledges counted, this year we were able to raise…" Mr. Worthington opened an envelope a woman handed to him and smiled before continuing, "Eight hundred twenty-six thousand, four hundred ninety-two dollars and eleven cents." Everyone clapped and the same woman who brought the envelope brought out a large check made out to the Children's hospital. "Receiving the check is Mrs. Amber Buckle, Head of the research department." A tall, lanky sort of woman with graying hair and glasses stood and shook Mr. Worthington's hand. Several flashes went off from news cameras and paparazzi shots. Mr. Worthington stood back while the woman made a rather boring speech that stated what the funds were going to be used for and her gratitude for those who donated. She sat and everyone applauded again.

"Now," Mr. Worthington said clapping his hands together. "My son, and sole heir to the Worthington empire will give a brief update of the plans Worthington Industries is planning for the upcoming year." Rebecca smiled, slightly surprised Warren was giving a speech, and applauded with the rest of the two hundred populous audience.

"Good evening," Warren said smiling. He paused and shuffled the note cards nervously. He looked at Rebecca who smiled warmly before continuing. "Warren Industries has begun an exciting exploration of the local trade commerce inside the country and found a simple solution for the growing concern of New York's exported wares."

As much as Rebecca cared for Warren, not even the sun and stars could keep her focused on his speech. She mindlessly looked around the room at the brilliantly colored costumes. As her gaze passed over the double doors toward the back of the room that led to a decorated patio, something caught her eye. When she looked back, she saw a tall, broad shouldered man leaning against the doorframe looking in her direction. He was wearing what looked to be black, rubber body armor and a black trench coat. He wore a headpiece that kept his long auburn hair from his face and made him look almost mystifying. In one hand, he held a cigarette, which he took a long draw from, and in the other, he twirled something that looked strangely like a card from a deck between his fingers. When he caught her eye, he nodded and grinned. Rebecca felt something sharp stab between her rib cage and she took in a sharp breath.

"Are you ok?" Storm whispered from her left. Rebecca's eyes began to water from the pain, but she nodded and took a drink of water.

"There's someone at the door," Rebecca whispered when the pain had subsided. "He looked suspicious…and familiar." Storm looked in the direction Rebecca was subtly pointing to.

"I don't' see anyone." Rebecca looked back where the man had been standing, but he was no longer standing there. "Are you sure someone was there?" Storm asked with concern.

"Positive. I think we my have found the mutant you're looking for." Storm nodded and leaned over to Logan to relay the information. He cast a quick glance at Rebecca, who, surprisingly, smiled genuinely and nodded to him. He returned the gesture.

"Thank you," Warren said breaking Rebecca's train of thought. The audience clapped vigorously and Rebecca smiled to Warren when he sat back down.

"With formalities out of the way, please enjoy your evening. Any last minute pledges are being accepted in the back for the next hour." Everyone applauded again and the curtain behind the stage opened to reveal a twelve-piece orchestra. The chandelier above the room lit up as the music began and several couples began littering the dance floor.

"We should go and check out the mutant." Rebecca said standing. Storm glanced at Warren who was staring at the dancers.

"No, we should go check out the mutant." Storm said grabbing Logan's arm. "You should go and dance." She said nudging Rebecca toward Warren.

"I want to help." Rebecca whispered. "I can handle myself." Storm hesitated then shook her head.

"If this guy proves to be dangerous, we can't have the girlfriend of the Industry's son seen openly involved. It could cause many problems not even the Professor can fix. We'll get you if we need you." Rebecca yielded to her argument and sat back down. Storm and Logan shuffled through the masses of people toward the patio.

"Where are they going?" Warren asked when he noticed them leaving.

"Checking on their _mission_," Rebecca said with hint of bitterness.

"Why does that upset you? Are you not having a good time?" Warren asked with concern. Rebecca shrugged and fidgeted with her napkin.

"I'm not really a high society gal," Warren looked hurt after her comment so Rebecca reiterated. "I'm just bored that's all, why don't we dance?" Warren hesitated, which confused Rebecca, before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

A slow ballad was playing so Rebecca let her hands rest on his back wile he wrapped his hands around her waist. Warren's eyes shifted around the room nervously and he seemed to be distracted.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked stepping closer to him. "You're not yourself this evening." Warren sighed before answering.

"I'm not used to being in public without my harness on." He said quietly. "What if someone notices they're real?"

"Warren, no one is going to randomly suspect your wings are real, even with mutants being common. Especially with the money your family has, everyone probably suspects that you went all out with your costume. Lord knows everyone else did." Warren chuckled and let out a deep breath. "Would it be so horrible if everyone knew you were a mutant?" Rebecca knew she was starting a dangerous subject, but the question somehow slipped from her lips.

"Yes, and it would be the end of the Worthington empire." He said harsher than he meant to. "My father prides his business on being flawless. If anyone knew what I was…"

"What _we_ are." Rebecca corrected. Warren sighed again and closed his eyes. "You're right, we shouldn't talk about this now."

"I just don't want to argue. This night is stressful enough; the last thing I need is to fighting with the one person I wanted to spend my evening with. Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Rebecca smiled.

"Yes, but go on," she said allowing her head to fall on his shoulder. Warren lightly kissed her along her jaw line and ran one hand to the back of her neck.

"I feel like the world has slowed down these last few days." He whispered into her neck. "Everything has been moving so slowly. I don't know how I could bare it if it weren't for you." Rebecca inhaled his fragrant cologne and let her hand drop to his bare arm while tracing small circles on the back of his neck with her fingers. "You're doing that on purpose." He mumbled. Rebecca laughed gently kissed his neck.

"You're not the only one who's felt this day has been too long. All I want right now is a bubble bath and a good book."

"Mm a bath sounds good." Warren mumbled and Rebecca slapped his shoulder. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Sure I can," Rebecca teased. Warren smiled as he felt the tension of the day melt off his shoulders.

"Mind if I cut in," Warren turned and saw his father behind him. He stepped aside and smiled as his father pat his shoulder lightly. "May I?" Mr. Worthington asked extending a hand to Rebecca. She took is and rest one hand on his shoulder while keeping the other fit in his. "Has my son been behaving?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, Mr. Worthington. Warren's the perfect gentleman." Rebecca answered.

"He gets it from his father," he teased. "And please, call me Kenneth." Rebecca nodded at the kind gesture. "I've been wondering something?" Kenneth said with a more solemn voice. "Has Warren told you of his…condition?" Rebecca was confused for a moment before realizing what he was talking about.

"Yes, actually we met at the Xavier institute. We both teach there now." Kenneth faltered and his smile faded.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes growing steely. "And are you one of _them_?" Rebecca felt him stiffen.

"One of _them_? I'm not sure what you mean _Mr. Worthington_, but if you're referring to a mutant, yes I am." Kenneth looked around to make sure no one had heard her. When he was satisfied no one had, his expression turned sour.

"I don't think I'm alright with you seeing my son, Miss Thatcher. I already do not approve of my son working where he does. I won't have him running around with your type."

"My type?" Rebecca said feeling her temper flare.

"Freaks, the lot of you," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think it's up to you to decide who Warren '_runs around with'_ Mr. Worthington." Rebecca snapped. "And the only _freak_ here is you for not seeing what a wonderful person your son is." Rebecca dropped his hand, picked up the train of her dress, and stormed for the exit.

"Rebecca!" Warren called from his place near their table. He brushed passed his father who took his arm.

"Let her go Warren, you're better off without someone like her." Warren starred at his father with hurt and confusion.

"Someone like her, dad? She's just like me!" Warren said before pulling away and running after Rebecca. He caught her at the base of the stairs and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her away from the crowd, some of whom stopped to watch the scene (not that they understood). "What happened?" Warren asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just want to go." Warren wasn't satisfied with her answer, and Rebecca knew it. "I told your father I was a mutant and he flipped." Rebecca said quietly. Warren took her in his arm and held her while her shoulders shook lightly. "He said I wasn't good for you." She said resting her shin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I should have warned you he was like that." Warren said. "You shouldn't have told him though." He said as an afterthought.

"What was I going to do Warren, lie?" Rebecca asked pulling away.

"No, but you didn't have to be so forward about it right away. You could have waited until he approved of you, then told him."

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Rebecca said on the verge of shouting. "There's nothing wrong with us Warren. Why should we hide who we are from people who are supposed to care about us."

"You just don't understand." Warren said feeling his own temper rise. "You got to hide in some cottage while the rest of us faced persecution!" Rebecca drew her hand back and slapped him.

"Maybe your father was right, I'm not good for you." She turned and made to run up the stairs but Warren caught her arm.

"Rebecca wait, I'm sorry." he pleaded. She didn't have time to respond because Kenneth walked over and abruptly demanded Warren speak with him. "Don't leave." Warren said and followed his father. Rebecca stormed onto the patio in a huff. She crossed the length of the patio and looked inside as Warren and Kenneth spoke. Mostly it looked like Warren pleading with his father and Kenneth growing very red in the face.

Rebecca turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up when a white handkerchief was held in front of her. She lightly gasped as she noticed someone standing next to her. "Didn't mean to startle you Cher. You looked like you could use a frien'."

"You could say that," Rebecca said dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "Thank you," Rebecca said looking up at the man for the first time. She immediately recognized him as the man from the doorway, but seeing him up close was even more unnerving. The first thing she noticed was his hollow red eyes and then she sensed the overwhelming feeling of regret coming from him. "Mr.?" she asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"LeBeau, Remy LeBeau, but please call me Gambit. And who might you be chere?" he asked taking the handkerchief back from her and pocketing it inside his trench coat. Rebecca noticed on first glance a silver bo-staff hanging from a loop inside his jacket. She pretended to ignore it while mentally pleading with Storm and Logan to find her.

"Rebecca Thatcher," she said extending a hand. He took it and kissed it gently while keeping eye contact. "Are you friends with the Worthington's?" she asked sitting on one of the stone benches. Gambit leaned against the railing next to her and lit a cigarette. He offered one to Rebecca, but she shook her head 'no'.

"I guess you could say dat," he said after taking a draw. "I used twork for em," he answered and Rebecca noticed his thick Cajun accent.

"Really?" Rebecca said with a laugh. "You don't seem the corporate type." Gambit chuckled.

"I'm not, but you should learn not tjudge people by deir looks. Specially at a costume party." Rebecca laughed and nodded.

"Too true Mr. LeBeau. What exactly did you do for them? If you don't mind me asking." Rebecca said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Lets just say I did some 'field work'. But dat was a long time ago. We din't leave on such good terms." He answer with a small laugh.

"So what brings you here now?" Rebecca caught a glimpse of Storm and Logan standing just inside the door and stood in attempts to get their attention.

"Well thas a little complicated." He said dropping his cigarette and crushing it with his boot.

"There must be some reason," Rebecca said and saw Storm and Logan walking toward her. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief, but felt dread build in her when she saw Gambit pulling his bow-staff out.

"Oh, dere's a reason cher, an dat reason is you." He said before pressing a button on his bow staff. A green vapor blew out of the end and as Rebecca inhaled sharply, she felt her mind grow hazy. Her knees buckled and she collapsed. Gambit caught her and threw her over his shoulder. He lept over the wall and set her on the black motorcycle parked on the street.

Storm and Logan saw the man grab Rebecca and were now running toward them. Before they could reach them, the strange mutant was facing them, a sneer on his face. He pulled something from his pocket and they began glowing a bright yellow. He threw them toward where they were standing and a moment later they exploded. Logan and Storm ducked as debris flew toward them. People inside were screaming from the disturbance. Logan stood and coughed from the smoke. When it lifted, Rebecca, and the strange mutant were no where in sight. A large black crater had been blown in the street. Logan ran to the street where he had seen the stranger, but all that was there was a single card from the deck; an ace of spades.


	18. Q&A 1

_Dear Loyal readers! My friend, who reads this story, gave me a great idea about how to fill your time with entertainment while I am working on the next chapter. She thought it would be fun if I let you guys ask the characters questions. Like this:_

_FragrantPrincess: Rebecca what's your favorite color and why?_

**Rebecca:** I would have to say green because it seems to be the color of life. And I look great in it :)

_If you have any questions, they can be to any character that has been introduced, or even multiple characters feel free to leave them as reviews and I'll format them into the story. I will label them as chapters called Q&A 1, 2, 3 etc like this chapter. Have fun asking questions of all shapes sizes and abnormalities. I've started the next chapter and hope to have it up within the next week. (If you ask questions soon I'll have the Q&A up by Friday or Saturday)._

_Sincerely,_

_Fragrant Princess_


	19. 18 Tragic Tempers

_Ya! Awesome new ideas for the story! Ya! No more writers block! Woot woot for creativity! Holla at me if you get the chance! Ask questions! Ask lots of questions! Get lots of Answers! (Sorry It's kinda short. I needed to break up the chapters.)_

WARNING: PROFANITY IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER (you know…temperamental boys)

Rebecca woke feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder and an even worse one in her head. She opened her eyes, but was forced to immediately shut them because a blinding light increased the sharp pain in her temples. After allowing her eyes a moment of time to adjust, she was able to open them completely. Her first reaction was one of confusion, followed by one of complete terror. Her arms were pinned to her side and buckled to the metal bed she lay on at the wrist. Her ankles were likewise buckled down and her knees were as well. The dress Rebecca had worn to the ball was filthy and the hem was torn. She sat up to the best of her ability.

The room she was in was small. The only things in the room were the bed she lay on, a counter with an assortment of medical tools (some of which looked used), and a long mirror across the wall she was facing. What scared Rebecca the most, was the lack of a door anywhere in the room.

Rebecca's mind was hazy and the room spun. She did the best she could to regain her senses. After her mind cleared, she pulled at the arm restraints. They didn't budge. _Alright then_, Rebecca thought and focused on the pad lock. It shook for a moment, stopped, and then shook again. Rebecca concentrated harder. The lock shook violently. Rebecca screamed in pain as a sweltering pain shot up the back of her head and into her brain.

_"I wouldn't try that if I were you,"_ a voice echoed over an intercom sounding speaker from the high raftered ceiling. Rebecca shook the pain from her head. _"It would be best to just lie down and try to relax."_ The voice was distorted and unnaturally gravelly.

"Who the hell are you," Rebecca retorted still trying to recover from the pain. "Where the hell am I?" When the voice didn't answer, Rebecca began to get angry. She concentrated on the padlock again. This time it began breaking open before the same scorching pain came back. Rebecca's body shook with tremors and she lay back down, unable to sit up anymore.

_"Please, just lie back and sleep. You still haven't recovered from the procedure…"_ Rebecca felt her consciousness slip from her and she let sleep consume her.

X

Logan drove his fist into the wall, which splintered and cracked under the force. He pulled his hand out of the broken wall and watched the cuts on his fingers heal.

"_Logan, I understand your anger, but please try to refrain from destroying my office._" The Professor said despite his absence from the room. Storm sat in a chair in front of the Professor's desk with her face in her hands. Warren stood gazing out the large window at the grounds toward the stables. Kitty and Rouge were sitting next to one another on the opposite window seat and Peter and Bobby were talking quietly near the center of the room while Logan had taken to kicking, throwing, hitting, or shoving anything that stood out.

The Professor had called them all together earlier that afternoon, two days after Rebecca had been taken. "What's taking so long?" Logan growled.

"Patience," Storm said lifting her head from her hands. Xavier had been in cerebro for the last thirty minutes and they were all feeling more than anxious.

Logan began pacing back and forth. "She's been gone two days. She could be God knows where."

"He'll find her Logan," Bobby said placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. Logan shook him off and resumed his pacing.

"When I find those bastards I'll…" Logan trailed off, his fist clenching tightly. A low growl escaped his throat.

"If she's still alive," Warren said quietly. It was the first time he'd spoken since relaying his story to the Professor the night Rebecca disappeared.

"Don't say that!" Logan yelled pointing at Warren. "Don't you even think that!" Warren didn't look at Logan, but kept his gaze on the floor.

"The Professor can't find her on cerebro that can only mean one thing. Rebecca's dead." Warren said, his throat tightening. Logan crossed the room and turned Warren to face him roughly.

"I said don't say that!" he snapped. "She's still alive. She'd be here now if you had been with her like you were supposed to be!"

"Are you blaming me now?" Warren asked, feeling his temper rise. "Where the hell were you Logan! You were the one that was supposed to be there looking for the dangerous mutant. At least you were supposed to be. Maybe if you'd torn your eyes off of _my_ girlfriend long enough you would have found him!"

"Will you two just stop it? This isn't going to help Rebecca." Rouge said standing up. However, the two men were too busy glaring daggers at one another to hear her.

"Face it Logan. You can't stand it that she belonged to me and not you. You just can't keep your eyes off what isn't yours." Warren said venomously. Logan roughly shoved Warren into the wall.

"Stop it!" Rouge yelled, but Warren was already throwing his fist at Logan. His fist collided with his jaw, and Logan sent his back at Warren who's lip split open from the contact. Bobby grabbed Warren and Peter was attempting to restrain Logan. Warren broke free from Bobby's vice like grip and tackled Logan. Kitty and Rouge were shouting at them, while Bobby and Peter, who had transformed into colossus, were pulling them apart. Storm sat completely still in the chair, keeping her face buried in her hands. Her eyes wet with tears.

In a startling move, both Warren and Logan slammed onto opposite walls of the room, their feet dangling several feet from the ground. Bobby and Peter, as well as Kitty and Rouge, stood in complete shock as the door opened and Xavier rolled in. "That's enough from both of you." He said harshly. Logan and Warren were slowly lowered to the ground, both bruised and bloody.

"What did you find out?" Bobby asked when a forced calmness came over the room. Everyone looked at the Professor with hope. Xavier made brief eye contact with them before his gaze fell. A sob escaped from Rouge and Bobby caught her as her legs gave way beneath her. Warren felt the air escape his lungs and he mindlessly sank to the ground. Peter let his metal form shift back to his normal one and he wrapped his arms around Kitty who accepted the embrace quickly.

"I'm sorry," Xavier said, his own voice very shaky with restrained tears. "I couldn't locate her anywhere.

"That-that doesn't mean anything." Logan said quickly. "It's not the first time you had trouble locating a mutant. Look again!" he demanded.

"Logan," Xavier said softly. Logan looked around the room wildly. He couldn't believe everyone was giving up so quickly.

"No, look again! She's out there. I know it." Logan shouted which caused Kitty and Rouge to cry harder. "How can you all give up so easily?"

"Logan!" Storm yelled. She stood; her face stern and unflinching. "She's gone." Storm spoke with a strength that separated her from the others.

"I don't believe that," Logan said slowly. He swept from the room without another word. Slowly everyone left the room. Kitty and Peter left first, then Rouge and Bobby. Xavier left also. Preparations were needed. Storm solemnly left the room and retreated to the balcony outside the observatory.

The sky grew dark with black clouds and thunder erupted. Lightning lit up the ominous storm and rain began falling in torrents. Warren sat against the wall in Xavier's office, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms resting on them. A single tear ran down his cheek.

X

Logan ignored the rapping at his bedroom door later that night. He walked to his closet and pulled out another pile of clothes. The door opened and Storm stepped inside. Logan brushed past her and roughly shoved the clothes inside his open bag.

"Logan," Storm said quietly. "You can't leave every time things get hard. We need you here." Logan disregarded her statement and continued to shove things inside the duffle bag. "Logan," Storm said placing a hand on his back. He stopped packing and rest his hands on the bed. "You loved her didn't you?" Logan didn't answer, but the muscles in his back went rigid. Storm hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't do that," Logan said softly. "Don't pretend to be strong when we both know you're hurting."

"Someone has to be," Storm said pulling away. Logan wiped a tear from her cheek and held her face in his hand.

"It doesn't always have to be you," he said and resumed packing at a slower pace. Storm shook her head to rid her eyes from tears.

"Don't leave," Storm pleaded. "I can't do this without you…not again." They both stopped as they remembered the last time they had this conversation.

"Jean," Logan whispered and a new rush of emotions hit him. "I won't let it happen again. Rebecca is alive, Storm. I know it. I'm going to find her. I don't care what anyone says. She's stronger than we give her credit for."

"Here," Storm said pulling a small metal object from her pocket. "Call me if you find anything." Storm said handing it to him. Logan took it and pocketed it after zipping the bag closed.

"I will," Logan said and pulled his leather jacket on. He slung the bag over his shoulder and made for the door. He stopped and turned to Storm. He gently kissed her on the forehead before leaving. The door clicked shut and Storm sat on the edge of the bed. Tears finally came over her.

"Find her Logan," she said sensitively. "Please."

Two weeks later, Rebecca opened her eyes. An older man stood over her with grayish white hair. He smirked as he saw her wake. Across the room Gambit stood leaning against the wall. He smirked too. "Good morning, my dear." The older man said. "How do you feel?" Rebecca sat up and rubbed her wrists that were free from restraint. "Careful, my dear. Your strength hasn't quite returned yet." Rebecca lay back down after feeling slightly dizzy. "Gambit will watch over you while you rest." The man said in a serene tone. Rebecca closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. The older man rest a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, and welcome to the brotherhood."


	20. Q&A 2

_Awesome questions guys! Feel free to ask more than one question per time. I'm having fun with these! Hint: watch for subtle (or not so subtle) foreshadowing…lol_

**Takerslady**: _Rebecca, who do you find more attractive, Warren, Gambit, or Wolverine?_

**Rebecca:** Hmm… I never really compared the three. All three have such different looks. Warren has the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen and a very chiseled features. Setting that off with his almost platinum hair and it's no wonder he sprouted wings; he's an angel. Gambit…well he's almost the exact opposite. His eyes are almost solid black except for a red ring around his iris. His jaw is very strong and well defined. I guess you'd have to say he has the ultimate bad boy look, only…there's something behind his eyes sometimes that makes me wonder. Logan on the other hand…the first thing I notice when I look at him is the smart ass grin. Come to think of it, he doesn't have any striking features like Warren and Gambit do. He's pretty much in between both of their styles. All three are very attractive and have that certain 'heart melting, knee buckling' ability, but in very different ways. I don't know if I can choose…

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _If you could paint the sky a color (or a pattern like polka dots or something) what would it be?_

**Warren: **How about dark blue? Like the sky looks just after the sunsets. Then, have really like blue splatters, almost like the heavens are opening up.

**Storm:** I'd paint the sky to look like a mirror. People don't seem to care about anything except what's right in front of them. Now they have no excuse for not knowing what others suffer.

**Professor Xavier:** (_chuckles_) I must say I'm rather fond of the color periwinkle, perhaps taupe.

**Logan:** Why would you paint the sky?

**Rebecca: **It's a psychological question. It appears to be simple, but in actuality the simplicity of the question is fishing out the deeper portions of our hearts in order to sum up our characters.

**Logan:** someone get the woman a PHD already. Fine then, I'll paint it orange because I know Rebecca hates that color…happy?

**Rebecca:** _(eye roll) _I think the sky should be transparent. What's more beautiful then seeing the worlds you can't get to.

**Pete: **I think I like the sky the color it is. But I would definitely change the colors of the clouds. Certain clouds would be a color of the rainbow and when it rains, the color showers the earth.

**Gambit: **Now dere's a man in touch with his _feminine_ side, no?

**Pete: **Just answer the question…

**Gambit:** I would paint da sky tlook exactly like me. Dat way the world would be a more _beautiful_ place.

**Kitty: (**_mumbles)_ someone wasn't loved enough as a child. I vote for yellow

**Rouge: **tell me about it. I agree, yellow would be nice.

**Bobby:** Make the sky look like ice! _(punches the air)_

**Rouge:** (_puts Bobby's hand down for him_) It's just a question Bobby, don't take it so seriously.

**ExorcistInTraining:** _This is for all the X-Men and Professor Xavier, what's the worst injury you've ever gotten from battle?_

_**Fragrant Princess: (remember Rebecca isn't an X-Man yet).**_

**Logan:** Technically I was shot in the head…

**Storm:** Thrown down an elevator shaft and cracked a bone in my shin.

**Peter:** Dislocated my shoulder.

**Bobby:** Cracked my skull in the danger room.

**Kitty:** I broke my arm in the danger room…that's not really a battle is it?

**Rouge:** Same as Bobby.

**Xavier:** I prefer to avoid confrontation. You see I'm not really a fighter

**BankThief22:** _Logan, have you ever intentionally injured yourself in horrible ways, like jumping off a fifty-story building, just to see if you could survive?_

**Logan: **No

**BankThief22: **_Storm, did you rain on my parade?_

**Storm:** Not that I know of? I prefer to avoid using my powers unless necessary.

**BankThief22:** _Gambit will you marry me_? _And let me have your children_?

**Gambit:** (_blank stare_) do I know you?

**Takerslady:** _Rebecca_, _Do you find Professor X sexually attractive? And are you a virgin?_

**Rebecca:** (_stares blankly_) Xavier is the closest thing I've had to a father since my own was killed. That's a rather disquieting question. And yes, I am a virgin.


	21. 19 Artemis of the Brotherhood

_Just incase you were confused as to why everyone gave up so quickly, the last thing Logan and Storm saw, was Rebecca being grabbed then a large explosion. Just to clarify in case it was confusing. (Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand)_

_**WARNING: PROFANITY WILL BECOME MORE COMMON!!!**_

_Oh and hey, review some feedback! I wanna know what you think :) Special thanks to the Backstreet Boys and their Millennium CD for getting me hyper enough to write this chapter (oh, and can't forget STARBUCKS!!!)_

A woman with long, dark red hair crouched low over the side of a one story barber shop, binoculars held up to her eyes. The darkness of night concealed her from wandering eyes. As a figure crossed a busy San Francisco street, she pulled a photograph from the pocket of her dark blue jeans. The person matched perfectly.

The woman discarded the binoculars and stood. She turned quickly as footsteps approached. She raised a fist, which was glowing dark purple, in threat to whoever approached. She lowered it, however, when she saw who it was.

"Easy Cher," the man said holding his hands up. The woman allowed him to approach, his long black trench coat brushing against the roof top. "Magneto t'ought you could use help."

"So he sent you?" the woman asked with a chuckle. "Thanks, but no thanks, Gambit. I can handle this." She said and brushed past him. Gambit ignored her, and watched as she slid down the fire escape with inhuman grace. He shook his head and let out a breath before jumping the ten feet to the ground.

"You know Magneto don't like it when you go off on your own." He said approaching her where she stood at the end of the alley, peering out from the shadows. He stood behind her, uncommonly close, and watched as she completely ignored him. "Artemis," he said taking her arm.

"Shh," she snapped pulling her arm away. Artemis, as she was now called, pressed her back flat against the wall as the man she was trailing passed by the alley, none the wiser he was being followed. Artemis waited a moment before stepping from the shadows and onto the open street. Gambit followed suit. The dark haired man walked several blocks before turning down a deserted street. The three people entered the alley and emerged on the other side. The street they were on now was significantly less populated than the others and the buildings looked warn and old. Artemis watched as the man she pursued entered another alley. She waited outside of it as he walked several paces, leaned against the wall, lit a cigarette and took a long draw.

"Is dat him?" Gambit asked in a whisper. Artemis looked up at him with a glare. "Stupid question huh?" he asked and Artemis rolled her cerulean eyes. "He looks young," Gambit muttered.

"Jon Bloom, age nineteen. Immigrated from Greece with his mother at age five. They briefly lived in New Jersey before moving to San Francisco. Powers first arrived when he was fourteen. Has the ability to generate powerful vibrations in the earth."

"You sure know your stuff," Gambit said watching the teen carefully. Artemis pulled her gloves on tighter and cracked her neck.

"All part of the job LeBeau. Try to stay out of my way." Artemis stepped boldly into the alley and began approaching the boy. It wasn't long before he noticed her. At first, Jon looked surprised, and then relaxed when he noticed it was only a woman. "Mind if I bum a smoke?" she asked and Jon eagerly pulled one out for her. He handed it to her and lit it. Artemis took a long draw from it. "Thanks," she said and winked at him. "What brings you here this time of night?" she asked casually.

"Just on my way home," he answered slightly nervous as to why a random stranger was talking to him. Especially one that looked like Artemis.

"Park Street and Crest, Fair Heights, apartment number 547." Artemis said with a wicked grin. The boy faltered for a moment. "I know a lot more about you than you think, Jon." Artemis whispered stepping closer to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked pushing her away. A car drove by and the headlights illuminated the alley for a moment. In that time, Jon saw the seemingly normal woman's eyes shift from a normal cerulean blue, to a blazing purple. "What are you?" he asked in fright.

"You know what I am," she said trailing a finger down the side of his face. "Just like I know what you are."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Get away from me!" he yelled throwing her to the ground and sprinting from the alley. Gambit rushed into the alley and extended a hand to help her up, but Artemis stood on her own.

"That didn't go so well, I t'ink," he said with a small laugh. Artemis growled and ran after Jon, her combat boots pounding the pavement. Gambit snickered before following. Artemis trailed the man closely. When Jon saw she was still following him, he grew frantic and ran into another alley, then another, and another. He hit a dead end and looked behind him, but she was no where in sight. He let out a shaky breath all too soon. Artemis lept from the fire escape and tackled him to the unforgiving ground. She pinned him to the ground as she straddled his legs.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jon said, his voice growing arrogant. He clapped his hands on the ground and it began to shake violently. A shockwave threw Artemis against the alley wall. She slid down it, a large scrape pouring blood from her collarbone. In a flash, a glowing card flew toward Jon and exploded. He was sent sliding along the ground toward the dead end. Gambit jumped from the fire escape and stood blocking Jon from the exit. Artemis stood and approached Jon. The ground began to shake again as he threw a fist at her. Artemis dodged it, grabbing his arm and throwing him face first into the wall. Before he could do anything else, she wedged her boot into the back of his neck, pressing his face flat against the wall.

"I hate it when they try to fight," Artemis grumbled, rubbing her sore shoulder. Jon coughed, blood pouring from his nose.

"What do you want?" he choked out. Artemis pressed her foot harder against his throat until he coughed again.

"I came to bring you a message. You're a very talented mutant, Jon. You've caught the eye of my boss. If you're looking for somewhere to belong, where you can live without fear of using your powers, I suggest you stop by some time." Artemis dropped her foot and leaned against his back. "Don't keep me waiting, _Avalanche_" she whispered and slipped a piece of paper with an address on it in his front pocket. When Jon felt her weight lift, he turned but neither she nor her male companion were anywhere to be seen.

X

An hour later, Artemis stepped inside the front door of a three story rural house. The house was nearly a half an hour from the city, fifteen minutes when she drove, and stood about a quarter mile from any other house. Inside, she set her car keys on the end table inside the door and hung her ankle length leather jacket on the coat rack. The hall opened up to a large open kitchen and common room, both were deserted. Behind her, the front door closed as Gambit followed her inside. The first thing Artemis did was pick up her cell phone and dial the first speed dial. It rang twice before an answer came.

"_Status report?"_ asked the voice on the other end. Artemis stood in front of the large mirror on the wall and pulled her long hair off her left shoulder that was bleeding.

"A little worse for wear, but mission accomplished." She said picking strands of hair from the red goo. "He's as every bit as powerful as you said. At least a level three." She said wincing in pain. Gambit watched her for a moment before grabbing the first aid kit from atop the refrigerator. He tossed his trench coat on the armrest of the chair she stood next to and pulled out an alcohol wipe. Artemis swatted his hand away as he tried to wipe the blood from her collar bone.

_"Good, and how much damage did he take?"_ the man asked. Artemis slapped Gambit's hand away again.

"Enough." Artemis answered taking the alcohol wipe from Gambit and wiping the blood away herself. "His first instinct was to run, we may want to work on that." Artemis said sarcastically.

_"Is it likely he'll come?"_ the man asked in a sharp tone. Artemis chanced a look at Gambit before answering.

"I think we sparked his curiosity enough. He'll come looking for us in the next week." The man seemed pleased with her response. "Oh, and Magneto, next time, don't send a babysitter." She snapped before hanging up.

"Babysitter?" Gambit asked with irritation. Artemis brushed past him toward the kitchen. "You should let me look at dat cut, Cher." He said following her. Artemis set her phone on the counter and opened the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of beer, handed one to Gambit, then took one for herself.

"I'm fine," she said ignoring his concern and returning to the mirror. Gambit disregarded her answer and stood behind her as she looked at the cut in the mirror again. They both watched as the cut on her skin closed up and only a light trail of blood remained. Gambit smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Sometime, I forget you can do dat," he whispered in her ear. Artemis wiped the blood from her collar.

"You're not the only one who keeps underestimating me." Artemis muttered turning around to face him. Gambit tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and grinned apologetically. "I don't understand him sometimes." She said exasperated. "If it weren't for the two of you I'd still be lying unconscious in a hospital bed, yet he acts like I'm going to run away all the time. I wish he'd just trust me." Gambit ran his fingers up and down her back to try and comfort her.

"He's just concerned, Cher, we both are. You took a nasty knock on da head a few years ago. We don' want any'ting to happen again. Specially since you lost your memory an all dat."

"How am I supposed to remember anything when he keeps me on such a short leash all the time? Everyone else in the house gets to go on solo missions and I'm three times as powerful as they are. He doesn't trust me."

"Course he does," Gambit said with a reassuring smile. "Maybe he lets da others out alone cuz he don't care about dem as much as you."

"Has he always been like this? You know, before the accident. Was he this protective of me? Did he always send a _chaperone?_" Artemis asked furrowing her brow.

"D'ere was a time when you liked havin' ol Gambit aroun'," he said softly. He placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer toward him. Artemis felt something familiar pulling on her lower abdomen as he pressed her against the wall and trailed small kisses on her neck. She wrapped an arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his arm. Just ask he was moving toward her mouth, sounds of the front door slamming open were heard. Artemis shoved Gambit away and folded her arms. A moment later two boys and a girl entered the room.

"Where were you two?" the first boy asked plopping on the couch. "Hey Pyro, toss me a beer." He said putting his feet on the table. The second boy, Pyro, tossed hid friend a beer and then grabbed one for himself.

"Out, Pietro, that's all you need to know." Artemis said moving away from the wall. The girl, who was a few years younger than Artemis, laughed and pulled the lollypop from her mouth.

"Someone's in a bad mood." She said teasingly. "Not that I can blame her. You should have come out with us tonight Gamby, we had loads of fun scaring stupid mortals." She said hanging an arm over Gambit's shoulder.

"Gamby?" Artemis asked under her breath. She rolled her eyes and shoved the girl into a chair. "If the three of you had been here like you were supposed to, Sway," Artemis said glaring at the black haired girl, "You would have gotten the message from Magneto that we had a mission tonight. You're damn lucky Gambit and I were here to clean up your mess."

"What did my father want?" Pietro asked sitting up. Artemis stood up straight and looked at him.

"Mutant Contact: Avalanche," Artemis said pulling a folder from the counter. She tossed it to him and he opened it and began reading the material. Pyro joined him on the couch and looked over his friend's shoulder, buy the black haired girl, Suzanne Chan, commonly called Sway, ignored it completely and returned her attention to the Cajun.

"You'll have to promise to go dancing with us tomorrow night Gamby," she said with an obnoxious chuckle. Artemis rolled her eyes and retrieved her drink from the counter.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered and brushed past Gambit. He watched her walk up the first set of stairs, wondering if he should follow her. He decided against it and plopped into the armchair before turning on the television and tuning the world out.

On the third floor of the house, in the attic, Artemis sat on the balcony railing, her back leaning against the side of the house. She held her knees to her chest and had her chin resting atop them. She was lightly rocking back and forth, tears pouring from her eyes. She stared out at the vacant back yard and the world. Everything was so confusing.

She'd been brought to the Brotherhood House in San Francisco four months ago to the day. It had been Magneto and Gambit that had found her in the hospital in a comma. Her identity was lost do to a severe head trauma during a routine Mutant Contact with a mutant that could erase memories: Mastermind. Since begin brought back, she'd been racking her brain trying to remember something from her past. Trying to remember was it felt like to feel.

Something in her had changed. She no longer felt joy, sympathy, compassion, or anything to that extent. She felt hollow, empty. Like some great part of her was missing, and no one knew where to find it. Least of all her.


	22. 20 Temptation

_OMG, YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF. I just broke 10,000 hits! In light of this, I decided to post this chapter a day early. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! _

_**Warning: More comic book crossover!**_

The double doors of a New Orleans bar swung open and Logan stepped inside, his guard up. For the last four months, he'd been searching for the mutant that had been involved with Rebecca's disappearance. His only clue was the card left on the ground. He followed that clue, and a short physical description, to many local bars in the Manhattan area until the bar tender told him he'd seen a man fidgeting with a card that looked like that while he drank. The bartender told him of a local small time crime lord who would know more about him Logan found the man and _persuaded_ him into talking. The crime lord told him the man went by the name Dirge. He was know for his affiliation in the Crimson Pirates. It was the name of the group that brought him to New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked as Logan sat down. Logan shifted in his seat, gazing around the crowded bar briefly, before ordering a beer.

"What can you tell me about the Crimson Pirates?" Logan asked bluntly. The bartender blanched, his face turning white.

"I don't know nothing 'bout nothing," he mumbled before setting the beer down and retreating to the back room.

"What would you know about the Crimson Pirates?" a voice asked from behind Logan. He turned and saw a shadowy figure leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table.

"Who might you be?" Logan asked standing, feeling a threat arise. The man, who's face was still hidden in shadow, stood too.

"The name's Vargas." He said extending a hand. Logan ignored it and raised an eyebrow. "If you're looking for the Crimson Pirates, you're too late. They've been disbanded for nearly three years."

"How would you know that?" Logan asked brusquely. Vargas laughed, which sounded more like a barking cough.

"Because, my friend, I used to lead them." Vargas stepped out of the shadows, his face finally exposed. His hair was long and black, and his eye color matched. "Now what can I do for you?" Logan ignored the foreboding in him, he needed answers.

"I'm looking for a mutant named Dirge," he said and Vargas faltered. "I take it you've heard of him."

"It was a long time ago," Vargas said quietly. "What do you want with him?" he asked sounding slightly unnerved.

"It's personal. Tell me where he is?" Logan demanded. Vargas's lip twitched with annoyance but he quickly covered it up with a coy grin.

"Sorry, lost contact with him years ago." Logan rushed forward and threw Vargas into the wall. He held him up by the collar.

"Listen, bub, either you tell me where he is or things start to get messy." Logan growled, allowing his claws to slowly penetrate his knuckles. In a swift motion, Vargas exchange positions and now held Logan against the wall.

"What do you want with LeBeau!" Vargas yelled. Logan grinned. His tactic had worked. '_The angrier people get, the more likely they are to say something stupid'_ He remembered when Rebecca had said that to him in a training session. _She is smart_ He thought coyly. Vargas seemed to realize his mistake and threw Logan across the room. The bystanders fled the bar as Logan stood. He laughed himself at Vargas, his claws at full length, and Vargas stood ready for a fight.

X

Artemis sidestepped an attack and ducked as a fist soared over her head. The blindfold around her eyes prevented her from seeing anything. She sensed another attack from her left, so she ducked and swung her leg out to the side. The attacker tripped and Artemis stepped on his chest, pinning him to the ground. "Good," the voice said and Artemis removed the blindfold. Pietro was lying on his back with a wide smile on his face. Artemis helped him up and she smiled too.

"This time use your powers," she insisted. Pietro hesitated. "Hey, I asked for it." she said and Pietro shrugged. Artemis retied the blindfold around her eyes and took a deep breath. "Go," she whispered. The attacks came much more rapid as Pietro, or Quicksilver as he was called, threw punch after punch toward her. The first three she dodged easily, but the fourth hit her in the ribcage. She faltered and barely blocked the fifth before it struck her jaw. She regained her composure and swatted away another attack.

"Impressive," came Gambit's voice from the doorway to the observatory that was used as the training room. Momentarily distracted, Quicksilver knocked her to the ground and pinned her. "Ouch," Gambit said stepping inside. "Better luck next time Cher," he said and Artemis ripped the blindfold from her eyes.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked, increasingly vexed by the Cajun's presence. Pietro helped her up and apologized for the hard blow. "It's fine. We'll finish this later." She responded and Pietro nodded. He retrieved his towel from the rack before leaving the room. Artemis wiped her brow and moved toward the punching bag. She began hitting it repeatedly as her temper flared.

"Sweating away your worries?" Gambit asked as he held the bag still for her. Artemis didn't respond. "Come on Cher, if I apologized would ya forgive me?"

"You interrupted," she mumbled and Gambit chuckled. "Is that amusing?" she asked stopping her hits for a moment to glare at him.

"I saw all da other kids playing, an I wanted t'play too." He said with a hint of teasing. Artemis glared at him again and roundhouse kicked the bag. The bag flew into Gambit's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Having fun now?" she asked stepping back from the bag. She moved over to the crossbar and began lifting herself up on it until her chin was raised over the bar, her feet dangling a foot from the ground.

"You're too tense, Kismet. You gatta kick back an relax every now an 'den." Gambit said using her alias name. He leaned against the stretching bar in front of her, watching her arm muscles tense and release from the exertion.

"Why are you in your gear?" Artemis asked pausing for a moment. Gambit looked down at his black body armor and shrugged.

"Got called t' job last night," he said casually. Artemis lowered herself to the ground and furrowed her brow. Gambit unbuckled the straps on his sides and took off his chest plate leaving his dark green muscle shirt.

"What was the job?" she asked and Gambit adverted his eyes from hers. He covered it up by pulling his head mask off, ruffling his brown hair in the process.

"Just a recon," he said clearing his throat. Artemis folded her arms. "Relax Kismet," he said placing his hand on her shoulders. "Would ol' Gambit lie ta you?" he asked with a grin. Artemis couldn't help but smiled too. "Now, how's abou' you and I train?" he asked walking toward the weapon wall. Artemis raised an eyebrow and resisted a laugh. Gambit pulled one of his Bo-staffs from the wall and pressed the button releasing it to it's full length.

"You should put your armor back on," Artemis said with a laugh. Gambit shrugged, resting the staff across his shoulders and draping his arms over it.

"I'll live dangerously," he teased with a wink. Artemis grinned and pulled her Sais daggers from the wall. She twirled them briefly, so the blade lay flat across her forearm, before standing in the center of the matt.

Gambit swung first, aiming for her legs. Artemis jumped over the staff and elbowed him in the back of the head. He stumbled and faced her as she smirked cruelly. Gambit swung again, this time Artemis sidestepped too quickly and was caught on the rebound on the back. Her weapons were pointless until she got closer. She dove under his first swing and caught the returning end in the spike of her blade. Gambit, having predicted this, jerked the staff backward throwing the blade across the room. Artemis abandoned her second blade and kicked at his legs. Gambit dodged her attack and swung at her abdomen. Artemis arched her back until her hands met the ground. She kicked her legs up until they wrapped around the staff. She ripped it from his grasp and tossed it aside.

Gambit looked slightly startled and highly amused. Artemis however, was annoyed that no matter what she did, he had a counter attack to throw at her. She was used to winning, and hated that she wasn't. She swung at him, but he caught her wrist, threw her arm over his right shoulder, caught her other wrist in his hand and twisted her arms so they were pinned behind her back. She struggled for a moment, pulling him toward the wall. When she was in reach, she ran up the wall, flipped over his back and brought her elbow down on the pressure point on the back of his neck. He fell to his knees, but as she went to kick him, he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Before she could move, he pinned her arms above her head and knelt over her.

Artemis let out a low growl as she found she could barely move. Gambit laughed, which enraged her. With a final burst of energy, she twisted to the side, removed one of her hands, and caught him by the throat. She didn't choke him, but held his throat firmly. His eyes widened in shock as her eyes turned violet and the hand around her throat began to glow a dark purple. Artemis let out a short scream of shock and made to remove her hand, but Gambit placed a hand over hers to stop her. "Don't Cher," he said with forced calmness.

"Gambit," She breathed. "I can't stop it!" she cried. Gambit tightened his grip around her wrist.

"Yes you can Cher. Focus!" Artemis's face contorted as she struggled to draw the energy back. After a tense minute, the purple light from her hand faded away. Artemis quickly crawled away from him once the energy had withdrawn. Gambit let out a shaky breath and stood. Artemis sat with her back against the wall, her face buried in her knees, and her shoulders trembling with restrained sobs. Gambit knelt in front of her and tenderly laid a hand over hers. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she said and clambered to her feet. "Don't I could…I almost…" Gambit ignored her and pulled her into his arms as she wept. "I almost…I didn't mean to I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok." He said holding her tightly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes that had returned to their normal color. He brushed the hair that had escaped her ponytail from her face and wiped the tears from under hey eyes.

X

Late that night, Artemis lay on the common room couch with a book on her lap. The house was quiet until Pietro, John "Pyro", and Suzanne came bounding down the stairs, each were dressed way too nicely for life around the house.

"Bye Kismet," Pietro said heading for the door. Artemis waved her hand to them without looking up from her book. "We'll be back…whenever." He said and the three laughed.

"Gambit, you coming?" John yelled. Artemis looked up then and saw him coming down the stairs.

"I'll catch up," he said throwing a quick glance at Artemis before smiling to the other three. They shrugged and left, Suzanne a little reluctantly. Once the door clicked shut, Gambit made eye contact with Artemis, who quickly looked back down at her book. "You wanna come with?" he asked crossing the room toward her.

"Nope," she answered all semblance of emotion void from her voice. Gambit sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"You ok Cher?" he inquired referring to the events of that morning. Artemis nodded, keeping her gaze focused on her book. It was obvious she was embarrassed after being caught vulnerable, especially by him. Gambit pulled the book from her lap and set it on the table. "Tell da truth." He insisted. For once, his usual sarcastic and joking tone had grown serious; Artemis hated it.

"I'm fine, Gambit," she said standing and crossing the room to the kitchen. Gambit followed her and paused at the doorway. "Just a little tired." She responded pulling out a kettle and starting the water for a cup of tea.

"I don' wanna leave you here alone, you shoul' come wit'. It'll take your min' off t'ings." Artemis let out a short laugh.

"Unlike you Gambit, I don't find the answers to all my problems at the bottom of a beer can or under the skirt of some willing girl." She teased brushing past him. He caught her by the belt loop and pulled her against him.

"I never said d'ey had to be wearin' a skirt," he said trailing a calloused finger over the top of her jeans line. The breath in her throat caught as he backed her against the doorpost. Artemis couldn't tear her eyes off of his, as his warm breath lingered over her face. Without giving her time to think, he crushed her lips with a bruising kiss. She responded quickly and wrapped her arms around him as he slid a hand into her back pocket. The intensity of the kiss increased until they were forced to part for air. Artemis's chest heaved as he brushed his lips against her ear. He kissed her again, slowly at first, then more demanding. His hand slid up her back and he fiddled with the string that laced her corset together. Artemis pushed him away and covered he mouth with her hand.

"You should go," she whispered. "They'll be waiting for you." Gambit resisted a growl and instead stepped toward her again. Artemis couldn't find the strength to move. She stood pinned against the doorframe, Gambit lingering in front of her.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. Artemis didn't answer, but turned her eyes away from him. "I could stay." He whispered, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"No," Artemis said abruptly. "No," she said more gently. "Those three always get in some kind of trouble. You should go make sure they behave." She said with a grin. "I need to stay incase Avalanche shows up tonight." Gambit looked unconvinced, but felt pressuring her into something wasn't wise, nor what he wanted.

"You know it's a bad sign when I'm da voice of reason," he said with a chuckle. Artemis smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, tracing a line from the bridge of his nose across his cheekbone to his jaw. He leaned into the gentle embrace and kissed her palm. "I'll see you later?" he asked quietly. Artemis nodded and he swept from the house, casting one last longing glance back at her.

When he had gone, the roar of his motorcycle breaking the silent night, Artemis let out a trembling breath. A tear rolled down her cheek and she ran up the stairs to her room.


	23. Q&A 3

**RandomChild:** _Gambit if you were stuck in an abandoned mine shaft and had only a package of dental floss, a man's face razor, and a pack of spearmint gum, would you be able to get out?_

**Gambit: **Of course, Chere. Ol Gambit would badda bing a whole in da wall. Den wit' da floss, razor and gum, I'd be lookin' good (_winks)_

**RandomChild**:_ Logan if you were a girl would rather date Orlando Bloom or Viggo Mortienson?_

**Logan**: (_raises _eyebrow) If I were a girl? I'd kill myself…

**Rebecca**: You'd still be invincible smart one!

**Logan**: (_rolls eyes and sighs heavily_) fine…Orlando what's his name

**Rebecca**: you picked the girlier boy? (_laughs hysterically_) Hey Logan, if I were a boy I'd date you!

**Logan**: haha very funny…hey!

**RandomChild**:_ Rebecca, if you had a beard, what color would you want it be?_

**Rebecca**: oh goodness…probably the same color as my hair, then at least I would match…

_  
_**RandomChild**:_ Rouge, would you rather spew rats or sweat marbles?_

**Rouge**: sweat marbles, definitely. Bobby is terrified of rats.

**RandomChild**: _Gambit, Why the rubber body suit? I mean you sound Hot why destroy it all with a nasty fashion sense?_

**Gambit**: You see Cher, wit' my powers, I create kinetic energy wit' my hands. Yellow means boom, red mean big boom. Da rubber keeps ol Gambit's insides from splattin! Understan'? Besides, da ladies dig a man in armor.

**After this, Rebecca no longer exists. Now it's Artemis and the questions will be answered as her :)**

**Takerslady**: _Have Gambit and Artemis been together (wink, wink)_

**Artemis**: (_snorts)_ hell no. We've only kissed once…I mean…since I came back…we couldn't have…. I wouldn't…have we?

**Gambit**: no Cher, we never

**Artemis**: thank God!

**Gambit**: still sitting here…

**Trickstersthief**: _This is for everyone: __would you rather have a zebra with no stripes or a giraffe with no spots?_

**Storm**: A zebra with no stripes, then it would look like a horse

**Logan**: is there a right answer to this?

**Bobby**: how bout a giraffe with stripes?

**Gambit**: can a zebra change it's stripes?

**Peter**: or a zebra with spots

**Kitty**: they give this way too much thought

**Rouge**: I agree

**Artemis**: A giraffe with no spots

**Xavier**: (_chuckles)_ I think either would be quite a sight


	24. Q&A 4 new questions added

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _alright fallow up question to my last, if your zebra had no stripes would it be black, white or rainbow?_

**Storm**: white zebra

**Logan**: still not seeing the point to this question

**Bobby**: rainbow!!!

**Gambit**: if a zebra can't change its stripes, den it cant change its color…

**Peter**: I agree with Bobby!

**Kitty**: white

**Rouge**: black

**Artemis**: black

**Xavier**: rainbow would be interesting

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _what is the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow?_

**Storm**: I have no idea

**Logan**: have I heard that somewhere?

**Bobby/Peter**: What kind, African, or European?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_high five one another_)

**Gambit**: I don' get it

**Kitty**: it's a guy thing

**Rouge**: no, it's a stupid thing (_high five's Kitty_)

**Artemis**: The European swallow and the African swallow average the same wing span and body mass, so it's velocity will roughly be the same. Each swallow has an average of 15 beats of its wing per second at cruising speed, and an amplitude of 22 cm, it's velocity is roughly 9.9, or 10, meters per second

**Xavier**: I think that about sums it up

**Gambit**: does any one else feel dumb about now?

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _broccoli or carrots?_

**Storm**: carrots

**Logan**: carrots

**Bobby**: chocolate

**Kitty**: that wasn't an option Bobby, broccoli

**Peter**: we made a new option

**Rouge**: carrots (_smacks boys upside the head_) next time I'll take my gloves off

**Bobby**: broccoli!

**Peter**: carrots!

**Artemis**: broccoli

**Xavier**: both are quite tasty

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _do you know the muffin man?_

**Storm**: I think I dated him once

**Logan**: no

**Bobby**: (_snorts_) Peter, remember the think with the guys

**Peter**: Ya, and the peanut butter on the bed sheets! (_both fall over laughing_

**Kitty**: Lets not ask

**Rouge**: I don't even _want_ to know

**Artemis**: nope

**Xavier**: sorry, can't say I've met him

**Gambit**: dido

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _can I have a cookie?_

**Storm**: sure

**Logan**: no

**Bobby**: NO I want it

**Gambit**: d'ere's cookies?

**Peter**: It's MINE I saw it first

**Kitty**: (_rolls eyes_) of course you can have a cookie

**Rouge**: eat all the cookies you want

**Artemis**: I'm not your mother

**Xavier**: have you finished your homework?

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _why not?_

**Storm**: I said you could

**Logan**: because this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard

**Bobby**: MINE!

**Gambit**: ya snooze ya lose

**Peter**: NO! MINE

**Kitty**: I said you could have one

**Rouge**: help yourse;f

**Artemis**: were you naughty?

**Gambit**: who's naughty?

**Xavier**: homework is more important than food

**Everyone:** (_glares angrily_)

**Trickstersthiefgirl**: _are you selfish and keeping all the cookies for your self?_

**Storm**: nope

**Logan**: no

**Bobby**: YES

**Gambit**: no

**Peter**: YES EVEN MORE THAN BOBBY

**Kitty**: no, you can have them

**Rouge**: I don't want any

**Artemis**: only to be mean

**Xavier**: fine, you can have one

**JellyPup**: _If you had to live the rest of your life as an animal, which would you prefer?_

**Storm**: A horse

**Logan**: A wolf

**Bobby**: A dog of some kind

**Gambit**: A leopard

**Peter**: A bear

**Pyro**: A phoenix

**Quicksilver**: A cheetah

**Sway**: A swan

**Kitty**: A bird of some kind

**Rouge**: A cat

**Artemis**: a tiger

**Xavier**: An eagle

(_Sorry I forgot to check the rest of my messages before I posted. Here are the rest of the questions!!!!)_

**Takerslady**: _Rogue/Kitty, did you have romantic feelings toward Pyro when he was in the mansion?_

**Rouge**: well…I never did

**Kitty**: I did for a little while, but John had unresolved issues with his family and the rest of the human race that made him really angry.

**Rouge**: We're all hurt that we couldn't save him from himself.

**RandomChild**: _Logan did ever find bugs bunny attractive when he put on a dress and a wig and played a girl bunny?_

**Logan**: uh…what's a bugs bunny

**Storm**: you don't know who Bugs Bunny is?

**Logan**: hello…had my memory erased

**RandomChild**: _this is for everyone would you rather be a dishwasher, a sponge, or a garbage can and why?_

**Logan**: none of the above

**Storm**: a sponge, then you make things clean

**Bobby**: a garbage can, I mean if you use a bag then I'll be the cleanest of everyone

**Rouge**: I sort of am a sponge aren't I? I absorb everything

**Kitty**: that was deep Rouge, I'll be a sponge too

**Peter**: same as Bobby

**Artemis**: dishwasher, I hate dirty dishes

**Gambit**: sounds good to me

**Pyro**: do I have to choose?

**Quicksilver**: none sound very appealing…unless the sponge is the type girls use in the bathtub then I want to be that one

**Pyro**: Ya! Me too!

**Sway**: I can safely say you two are both garbage can's. that's where your minds are anyway


	25. 21 The Real Mastermind

Artemis watched from the balcony as Gambit disappeared into the night. That made six nights in a row. Every morning she'd ask him about it, and he always found some excuse to give. Most of the time she pretended to believe him, but none of which did she actually.

Pyro looked up when Artemis came down the stairs. He smiled and turned the television off. She sat in the armchair across from him. "Where's Gambit?" she asked. Pyro shifted uncomfortably.

"He went to meet with Magneto," he said picking up a newspaper from the table and began reading it.

"Really?" she inquired. "Is anything the matter?" Pyro shook his head and shrugged. "Hmm, I'd better go too." She said standing up.

"No, Magneto just wanted to see Gambit. It's nothing important. You don't need to go." He said quickly.

"Alright then, I'm heading out I'll be back later." Artemis said moving toward the door. Pyro stood too and tossed the newspaper down.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. "I'll go too." Artemis furrowed her brow and slipped her jacket on.

"It's no big deal, I'm just going out." Pyro followed her to the door. "Alone," she said opening the front door. For a moment, he looked as though he was trying to find something to say, but came up with nothing. Artemis stepped outside and Pyro ran for the phone as soon as he thought she was gone. However Artemis was standing outside the door listening.

"Magneto, we have a problem. She's going out alone." Pyro said quickly once he had dialed and the phone was answered on the other end. "I tried to go with, but she wouldn't let me. I didn't want to look obvious or suspicious…I don't know where, she didn't tell me…no, its worse, she saw Gambit leave…I told her he was meeting with you…I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do…I'll try to stop her"

Artemis closed the door and ran toward the garage. Inside she chose to take the Suzuki Zx-92 bike. It was her favorite. As she sped away, she saw Pyro standing at the front door cursing.

X

Artemis sat straddling her bike at a red light. Next to her, a silver PT cruiser was blaring music and on her other side, an old man was glaring at the red light as if he could mentally will it to change green. _Now that would be a power._ She thought with a cold chuckle.

She wasn't sure where she was going, or why she was going, but she knew she needed to go somewhere. She hadn't left the house once, on her own, since she'd been taken from the hospital four months prior. _So much has happened, yet it feels like so little._ The light turned green and Artemis sped quickly through the light. As she rounded a corner, to her left she saw a knoll stretching over the city. It wasn't long before she had her bike parked at the edge of the cliff looking at the dazzling lights below her.

_Four months_ she thought stretching her arms over her head then resting them on the handlebars of the motorcycle. _I'm four months old_.

According to the story she was told by Magneto, it had been three years ago her life was taken from her.

Three years ago she, Gambit, Magneto, and Pyro, the original four members off the Brotherhood, were on a routine Mutant Recon. They were meeting with Sway to enlist her to their cause: bring stability to the mutant race. Another group of mutants that called themselves Factor Three, were also attempting the same task. However, as the two groups crossed paths, one of their members, Mastermind, attempted to manipulate their minds until they swore loyalty to him. Magneto, being impervious to his attack, stopped him.

Sway, having seen Factor Three was not a peaceful group, immediately joined the Brotherhood legion. It quickly became a battle between the five Brotherhood and the six of them: Mastermind, Unus (force field generator), Vanisher (teleporter), Changeling (shapeshifting and telepathy), The Ogre (Mechanical genius), and Banshee (super hearing, vocal manipulation, flight, and disorientation).

In a freak accident, Artemis had happened into the crossfire of Sway's ability to shift time, Mastermind's illusion generator, and Banshee's disorientation blast. As a life absorber, Artemis emanated their powers into her body and the result was tragic.

For three years, her mind shut down, unable to escape the shift of time she had fallen into. Even Sway, who had mastered her power after two years, was unable to retract her hold on Artemis. Magneto and Sway worked tirelessly on a cure. Ultimately, it took a combination of both their powers and minds to pull her from the world she was in.

As Sway was unable to control the condition of Artemis's mind (it was Mastermind who had affected that) Magneto created a microchip that held a strip of Sway's time manipulation ability. He planted it into her brain stem. It took only hours for the effect of the combined powers to wear off '_with my guidance to lead you out,' _Magneto had said. But, as tragedy would have it, the effect of Mastermind's overwhelming power and Sway's concept of time, all memory of life before was lost in the cosmos.

Four months ago, Artemis woke in a hospital bed with Gambit and Magneto watching over her. Four months ago, she was reborn. _Why do I feel as though I am still not among the living?_ She thought, tears stinging her eyes. _Magneto warned me that the trauma would affect me, but to erase memory…and emotion…can such a feet really be possible? Have I always been void of emotion? Have I always cared so little? Will I always feel so…empty?_

In the last few weeks the only time Artemis had felt…anything, was when she was with Gambit. There was something behind his eyes that brought out an almost familiar feeling from her. According to him, or rather his implications, they had been close before the accident. At first, she had been skeptical, but when she looked deeper, she could see why.

He was rough around the edges, and more often than not, he made her incredibly angry. But at the end of the day, he was there for her, willing to do or say whatever she needed. He was stable, solid, unwavering, and strong. She felt safe and protected. Like he was her own personal guardian angel. No matter how much she disliked him, she loved that when she was with him, she felt something besides pain. She felt something.

As if on cue, the familiar roar of a motorcycle drifted over the hill. Artemis turned and saw Gambit ride up. He pulled up next to her and lowered his feet to the ground. He turned sideways on his seat, after knocking the kickstand in place, and folded his arms as he looked at her.

Artemis shut her eyes as a jolt of pain streamed behind her eyes. She closed them and a familiar and confusing image entered her mind.

_It was daylight, and the streets looked busy. A man, wearing full body gear, was leaning casually against a motorcycle. His arms were folded and he was looking at her. _

Artemis opened her eyes and the same figure was before her. Gambit pulled his helmet off and gave her a confused look. Artemis shook the image from her mind.

"What are you doing here?" she asked out of curiosity and vexation. _How is it every time I want to be alone, he always shows up?_

"I came ta find you," he answered setting his helmet on the handlebar. "Pyro tol' me you'd gone missin'."

"I wasn't missing, I just went for a ride. Is that a crime?" she asked, her temper rising. Gambit laughed, which didn't help her anger lessen.

"If you wanted a ride, you coulda asked me." He said with a charming undertone. Artemis rolled her eyes and lowered the kickstand on her bike. "

"I didn't _want_ to go for a ride with you, despite what you may think. I _wanted_ to be alone. I _want_ you to leave me be, I _want_ people to stop following me, and I _want_…" she trailed off and growled in aggravation. Gambit placed a hand over hers.

"What's da matter Cher, you can tell ol Gambit. I'm here for you." Artemis jerked her hand away and dismounted her bike.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled. "My name is not Cher!" she shouted. "I don't want to tell _ol Gambit_ what's wrong! And I don't want you to be here for me!" Gambit walked toward her, but she moved away from him. "I hate this!" she shouted kicking a rock off the edge of a cliff.

"You hate what?" he asked watching her as she began to pace. "I t'ought you liked havin' me around, at least you use-"

"No! Stop!" she screamed. "I don't care what I _used_ to want or even what I _do_ want." Artemis pulled at her hair. "I don't even remember what I used to want, and I don't want anything."

"Ch- Artemis, you're not makin' any sense." Gambit said with a worried tone. Artemis began pacing faster and her shoulders shook with anger.

"I'm hollow Gambit! God, I can't even remember your real name. I can't feel anything. I look in the mirror and I can't even recognize myself. You call me Artemis, but that name is as new to me as the dawn. I don't know who I am and everyone keeps telling me what I _used_ to feel, what I _used_ to think, and what things _used_ to be like. If that's true, why can't I remember? Shouldn't something be familiar? Anything?" Artemis shook as tears poured from her eyes. She let Gambit take her in his arms. She was searching for that familiar feeling again. Anything familiar.

"You took a hard hit, darlin'. It may take awhile before anyt'ing comes back to ya." Artemis shook her head and pushed him away.

"Don't tell me that. That's what you all say. Tell me something true, something I can remember. I want answer to my questions. When did we first meet? Tell me." Gambit wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Ok," he said gently. "I remember da first time I saw you. You were sit'n in a café wit one'a your frien's."

"When was that?" she asked softly, trying to remember. Gambit tucked his fingers under her chin and smiled at her.

"It was about five mon- years ago." Artemis smiled to herself feeling an odd sense of relief that he was telling her what she wanted to hear. A strange feeling had come over her that they were intentionally not telling her things. Gambit lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "I coul'n't take my eyes off of ya. D'ere was such life in your eyes an your smile lit da room. I t'aught I was lookin at an angel."

X

Artemis woke the next morning after feeling something shift under her. She looked at her surroundings and saw she was still at the clearing atop the cliff. Something tightened around her waist and she saw it was an arm; Gambit's arm. He was still sound asleep leaning up against a tree. Artemis sighed and wiggled her way out of his grasp. He shifted, but didn't wake up. Artemis looked at the motorcycles and quickly made up her mind. She scratched a quick message in the dirt before leading her bike down the hill silently. Once at the bottom, she started it up and drove off.

An hour later Gambit opened his eyes. He looked around but found Artemis was no where to be seen. He stood quickly noticing her bike was gone. Then, he saw it, the message scratched in the dirt. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed the first speed dial.

"We have a problem," he said once the other end picked up.

'_Gambit, went to find answers. This time, don't follow me…'_

X

Gambit stepped inside the dark green house. The smaller residence looked close to nothing like the Brotherhood Manor. This house was cold and empty. Furniture stood as a ploy to convey a living environment, but the rest of the facility was much different.

The ground floor was empty, as he knew it would be, but the stairway from behind a hidden door led to more inhabited areas. Downstairs, the walls turned cement and the floor a damp concrete. The hallway was long and eerie. Soon, he reached a door on his left and he opened it. Inside a long metal table sat in the middle of the room with several matching chairs around it, two were occupied. A long one way window from ceiling to floor, peered into a door-less room with a metal bed and medical stand in it.

"Sit," ordered one of the occupants of the room. Gambit shut the door and sat across from the older man that had spoken. "Well?" the man asked glancing from the blue skinned woman next to him, to Gambit.

"She left, Magneto," Gambit said vaguely. Magneto, the older man, slammed his fist into the table and it shook violently.

"How could she possibly know," he mumbled and turned his back to the room. "Has she regained her memory?" he asked as he still didn't face him.

"No, at least it din't seem like it. But she knew somthin was missin from her brain. It's likely she t'inks it's her past wit' us she can't remember, but dat wasn't enough. She wants to fin' answers on her own."

"And you just let her leave?" Magneto asked turning to face him now. "After all the work we've done?"

"It's not like I _let_ her." Gambit snapped. "I tried to stop her, but dat girl's got a minda her own. She don't want me following her."

"I don't care what _she_ wants. It took months of planning to get her away from the mansion. It took weeks to manipulate her mind into forgetting everything from her past. All that work and you just let her go! You have no idea how long I've been planning this…"

"What do you mean?" Gambit asked as he saw something shift in the older man's countenance. Magneto looked at the woman next to him, Mystique, and their eyes met in a silent exchange of words and Mystique left them alone.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I called on you to follow her five months ago before we even brought her here?" Gambit didn't answer, but Magneto knew his question had gotten the Cajun thinking. "I wanted you to know everything you could about her. That way, when Mastermind eliminated her past, you would know more about her than she would know about herself. It was your job to keep her from finding anything out. It was you're job to keep her from leaving! Now we'll have to track her down and bring her back. Luckily, that chip in her collar has a bug in it… years of work could be down the drain"

"Years?" Gambit asked as he stood. "I tought we started tracking her five months ago." Magneto's mouth twitched into a crooked grin. "What did you do?" Gambit asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you know the easiest way to spark mutation?" Magneto asked turning away from him again. He began tinkering with the computer screen near the two way mirror and an image began to come up. "You force the undeveloped mutant into a highly emotional situation." The screen cleared an old news headline stood out.

' _Girl looses parents and sister in baffling car accident'_


	26. 22 Quest and Turmoil

_Do you have any idea how hard it is to get inspired when NO ONE UPDATES THEIR STORIES!!!!!! Golly, usually when I want to write more chapters of virtue, I go and read the stories I like on fanfiction and other websites, but NO ONE UPDATES!! It's been like five months since my favorite story has been updated. Sheesh. So if anyone is frustrated with me for not updating, blame those villainous writers who hook you with their intricate plot lines, write excellent cliff hangers, then forget to finish their STORIES!!! I claim no responsibility for my lack of writing. I blame it all on them. It's their fault. Not mine. Yell at them. Not me…thank you for bearing with me through this coffee induced rant. Merry Christmas!!!! LOL._

Gambit drove his fist into the punching bag and the chain it hung from rattled. A loud grunt escaped his throat as he drove his fist into it again. Artemis had disappeared two nights before and Magneto had ordered him to follow her. He reluctantly agreed, but was taking his sweet time before leaving. He had meant to leave once the sun set, an hour ago, but something held him back. He grew sick inside when he remembered the twisted grin on Magneto's face when he told him of how he killed innocent people just to get to Artemis, "No," Gambit thought aloud. "Rebecca, he did it to get to Rebecca. Artemis is what he turned her into." Gambit sighed, his throat tightening. "And I helped." He drove his fist into the bag again and collapsed against it, his mind and body were exhausted from lack of sleep, a guilty conscience, and daresay heartache.

"Someone's in a bad mood," cooed a voice from the doorway. Gambit pulled himself upright and saw Sway watching him. Her eyes trailed along his bare chest before meeting his eyes. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked with a wink.

"You can leave," he muttered, but she didn't hear or at least pretended not to. Sway crossed the room and leaned against the wall next to him.

"You're not upset because Artemis left, are you? Honestly, this house is so much brighter now that she's gone. Is it just me or did she put a damper on everything." Gambit launched himself toward her and slammed his hand on the wall above her head.

"It's just you," he growled. Sway let the twinge of fear in her eyes subside before she trailed a finger along his jaw and down his neck.

"So hostile… I like it." Gambit stepped away from her as though her touch burned. "You know, ever since she arrived you've changed. I'd hoped now that she was gone you'd go back to normal. I guess I was wrong." Sway snapped before storming out of the room. Gambit pulled a shirt over his head.

"I have change, haven't I?" he whispered. For the first time in ages a glimmer of hope lit inside of him. "It's not too late," he said. He ran from the room and up the stairs to his room. He quickly began throwing as many things as he could into a bag. His cell phone rang and before he looked at the caller I.d. he answered it.

"_I understand you've not followed orders Gambit_," Magneto's voice echoed through the phone sending chills down Gambit's spine. "_Well then, since you seem so reluctant. Let me tell you what else my little chip can do._"

X

Logan parked his bike in front of a suburban home. It wasn't what he expected an ex-con to live in, but he didn't waste time thinking it over. He'd been searching for Rebecca for five months now and he'd finally tracked something down. What started with a simple playing card, transformed into a name and address. Remy LeBeau. He'd been all over the South of America tracking that name. Most people who were struck with familiarity at the name had to be _persuaded_ to relay anymore information. It seemed this LeBeau was the sort of fellow that liked to cover his tracks. It took every animal instinct in Logan to sniff out the trail. He loved every minute of it.

Logan walked up to the door, cracking his neck first. As _politely_ as he could, he thrust his foot into the door and it flew of its hinged. Inside were two figures he didn't recognize; a boy and a girl around the younger X-Men's ages.

"Where's LeBeau?" Logan demanded. The boy stood from his position on the couch. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes as he chanced a look at the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Logan shot out his claws, his face hardening and his muscles tensing.

"I'll ask the questions, bub. Now tell me where he is." Neither of them answered. Logan stepped forward and seized the boy by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Answer me!" he yelled. His eyes were wild and the hairs on his neck stood on end as if driven by raw frenzy.

"I don't know who you're talking about." The boy choked out. "I've never heard of anyone with that name." Logan could smell the lie and threw the boy across the room. He smashed into the wall, creating a large hole, before collapsing onto the couch. Logan ran at the girl and grabbed her arm.

"Unless you want to find out what it feels like to have three metal skies slowly driven into your skull you'd better give me some answers. The girl shook with fear. "You have to the count of three. One…" the girl didn't answer. "Two…" Logan snapped pressing a single claw to her temple.

"Three," someone else finished and Logan felt something heavy tackle him to the ground. The blonde haired boy had tackled him. "One thing you should learn about Quicksilver," he said as he drove a fist into Logan's jaw. "Never take your eyes off it." Logan flipped him off, but the girl, having regained her senses, smashed a lamp over his head. Logan shook the daze from his head and elbowed her in the ribs. His back jerked as something hard slammed into him. Another fist hit him in the kidney, then the neck, his chest, his rib cage, and the back of his head. Logan stuck his leg out and Quicksilver tripped. Logan grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the girl.

"Looking for someone?" Logan turned sharply and saw a vaguely familiar man in a black trench coat standing where the front door used to be. "You know, most people knock when dey enter a house. But I can see you never learned dat lesson." Logan stepped toward the man with his claws raised. "Wait just a moment," Gambit said holding his hands up. "I coulda killed you by now if I wanted to." Logan snorted as the two kids picked themselves up. "Leave," Gambit ordered. They hesitated. "Now," Gambit snapped. Quicksilver and Sway exchanged worried glances before they limped from the room.

"Where's Rebecca? What did you do with her?" Logan snapped getting right to the point. Gambit entered the room a little more and folded his arms.

"I don't know where she is, but I can tell you how to find her. You just have to trust me." Logan snorted again.

"Trust you? You kidnapped her. Why the hell should I trust you." Gambit let his gaze fall and a shaky breath escape his throat.

"Because if you don't, she'll be dead in two weeks," Logan faltered, but quickly regained his composure.

"Talk quickly," Logan snapped. Gambit took the opportunity.

"Magneto is behind dis whole thing. He killed her parents six years ago ta spark her mutation. He meant ta bring her into the brotherhood just after, but he ran into the lot of you X-Men and was imprisoned in the plastic cell for years. By da time he got out he couldn't find her. Den, when he did, he was too late. Xavier had already gottin to her. He ordered me to watch her and for da last five months I have been. Den, at da ball I had my opportunity to capture her. Only, I didn't know what Magneto was ganna do until I had her back here. Her drugged her and used the combine powers of a twisted mutant named Mastermind and Sway, both faithfully follow him, ta alter her mind. She don't remember anyting from her past. He came up wit dis lie dat she has been apart of da brotherhood for the last five years and three years ago she got caught in da crossfire during an attack and she's been in a coma since an dats why her memory is gone. She bought it for awhile but a few days ago she left to look for answers and she hasn't come back." Logan stood completely still, his mouth slightly open and his brow furrowed. Could Magneto really be behind all this?

"I don't quite understand," Logan admitted. "How is all this possible? What do you mean you told her she'd been in a coma for years? Why will she be dead in two weeks? What does Magneto want with her?"

"You have no idea what she's capable of do you?" Gambit asked with a bitter laugh. "With a single touch of her hand Artemis…Rebecca, can steal the life from someone. Her powers also let her heal herself of minor wounds. While she was asleep Magneto had Mastermind manipulate her powers so dey would advance more quickly dan usual." Logan felt the wind being sucked from his body. Gambit continued, "Magneto was afraid she might go looking for answers, like she has, so he told her she'd been in a coma for years so if she went tracking down her past she'd be looking in all da wrong places. He planted a chip in her collar bone to keep her from being found wit Xavier's cerebro. But dere's more. Da chip has a magnetic charge to it. Magneto said if I don't find her in da next two weeks dat he'll kill her, and den me."

"I don't give a damn if he kills you, you deserve it after everything you've done to her." Logan growled. Gambit didn't let his face show it, but he agreed with him. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Let's just call it regret and leave it at dat." Gambit said shortly. "Now are you ganna help me find her or not?"

"Can't Magneto track her with the chip?" Logan asked. Gambit hesitated, wondering if he should tell the truth or not. A brief thought raced through his mind and he decided against it.

"No, it's not a tracking bug. Just a safety precaution I guess. Artemis is quite a dangerous friend; I don't wanna imagine her as an enemy."

"That sounds like Rebecca," Logan said softly. Logan walked past Gambit, his footsteps crunching the shattered door.

"So you'll help?" Gambit asked following Logan outside. It was then Gambit noticed Logan's bike parked in the driveway. He has been in the garage when he heard the fight inside.

"Where do you think she might be heading?" Logan asked stopping short in the front yard. Gambit shrugged.

"She once asked where she was born and I told her Seattle. That's probably where we should start."

"That's all I needed to hear," Logan said and turned on the man. He drove his hammer-like fist into gambits chest. He flew backward and crashed into the front window of the house. The glass shattered and Gambit lay unconscious in the living room. Logan quickly mounted his bike and sped off toward the city of rain.

Not long after Gambit shook himself awake. He winced in pain then grinned. His lie had worked. He stood and headed for the garage. The last thing Gambit wanted was someone like Wolverine to be there when he broke the news to Artemis. Sending him far away was the best thing he could do…in his mind.


	27. 23 Hollow

WHOOPS LOL!!!! Don't hate me please….I made an oops. HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!

Ok, I guess I have some explaining to do. Hey, if you don't want to hear my sob story, you can jus skip down, but for those that care, here ya go. So, firstly, I have been mondo stressed for the last two months because I found out I had three full credits I had to take in school before I could graduate. I also had a full length novel to finish for my senior project that literally took up all my spare time. We're talking waking up at 6am on your spring break and working until 1 am every day for seven days. Major stress, lots of work, and not enough hours in the day. Trust me, I nearly died. It was tragic. Then, after that, my computer woke up one morning and said 'hey, I am not going into work today. In fact, I'll take off the next month.' Ya, my computer SUX. But now, after I have successfully graduated high school with honors and scholarships to three colleges, I am now enjoying typing on my brand spankin new LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!! Everyone cheer for me because my life is so much better now. And so will yours because it is a goal for this summer to finish Virtue. Believe me, just because I stopped updating does not mean I stopped thinking of new ideas for the story. I'm back with a vengeance yall so hold on to your knickers, we're in for a bumpy ride!!!!!!!!

PS: I'm looking for some interesting names! Want your name in my story? Send me your creative named (or your own if you want). Guess closets to my favorite number and you could be immortalized in my fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!! (here's a hint, I have three favorite numbers. The first two are two digit numbers and the third had three digits. All of these numbers have one number in common, and two of them have two digits in common).

Artemis paced the dark alley way, her breathing was horse and her mind raced a rapid rate that brought hazy and puzzling thoughts into her mind. He watched the security guards exchanging words; their carefree laughter filled the air. She surveyed the tall building with her cat like vision.

The red brick building stood several yards behind a chain link fence guarded by a booth where two security officers sat watching late night television in an attempt to pass the warm night. The windows were sealed and though the courtyard of the building seemed pleasant with its neatly pruned foliage and black steal benches, the building was not home to anyone of casual importance or easily entered.

The San Francisco Hall of Human Resources was but a hundred yards from her, yet it may have been miles for the amount of effort it would take to enter. Artemis had been watching the building for nearly twenty seven hours now. She hadn't left the alley in that amount of time. She was determined to find answers. Nothing would stand in her way. No one _could_ stand in her way.

Images of the prior days events played in her mind as she waited for something to happen.

_Artemis stepped into the back room of a dark pawn shop. She'd left the brotherhood house only six hours earlier and already she was onto answers. She needed supplies if she was going to make a break like she was about to attempt. A plump man with thin hair stepped through a beaded curtain doorway._

_"What can I help you with ma'am?" he asked, his beady eyes taking in her full appearance._

_"I'll lay it out straight; I'm breaking into a highly secured building. I need floor plans, building blueprints, an entrance route, and ant equipment I might need." The man looked slightly taken aback by her boldness. "And I need it in the next half hour."_

_"Well-uh," the man stuttered. "What makes you think I would be able to provide such things. I'm a humble pawn shop owner." He said, the lie flashing across his face._

_"I don't have time for this, I know what you sell and why you sell it. Now give me what I asked for and maybe I'll be a bit nicer…maybe". The man stroked his chin, unconvinced. It was obvious he was not going to give her an inch unless she had more leverage. "don't bother playing dumb, your friend Emil up front sang like a bird." Artemis pulled a disturbing object from her pocket and tossed it to him. The man caught it and gasped. In his hand he held a pinky finger with a silver ring on it. One he knew to belong to his partner. "Now, give me what I want and I'll let you live." Artemis growled, her hands glowing an eerie purple. The man nodded nervously and set about to require the items she demanded._

Artemis grinned when she remembered the frightened look on the man's face. It was easy for her to persuade people when she started snapping appendages off. Her smile vanished however when a disturbing thought crossed her mind. '_I feel no remorse for what I did._' She shook the thought from her head. Now was not the time for contemplating her lack of conscience. She had a job to d. if she did it right, it wouldn't be long before she would have the soul she longed for and the guilt to go with it.

A black van approached the locked gate. The two security guards stepped from the booth, their hand holding flashlights. The driver rolled the window down and held out a badge to the familiar night shift guard.

"Hey Pete, back with my nightly deliver." The dark haired driver said with a yawn. "You'd think the suits upstairs could order their Supreme Court documents at a timely hour." The light haired guard named Pete grinned.

"Ya Stan, they could, but then you and I would be out of a job. Go on in. Say hi to your wife for me."

"Will do," Pete and Stan waved to each other as the metal gate opened. Pete jumped slightly as something to his left shifted in the bushes. As he walked toward it, the second guard following his lead, neither noticed the black leather clad woman clinging to the underside of the van.

The guard shines their lights on the bushes just outside the gate. Both felt tension rising in the air. They jumped in fright as an orange tabby cat jumped toward them. They chuckled and Pete slapped his younger friend on the shoulder.

"Come on Matt, I brought the chips. Bet I can beat you at a good ol game of Texas hold em." The two guards chuckled, returned to the booth, and secured the gate shut.

Artemis lowered herself to the ground as the van came to a stop. She rolled out from underneath it as the driver began unloading the back. She snuck up behind him and clubbed him on the back of the head with the gun from her holster. The man fell limp. She lifted his heavy body into the van and pulled the security badge from his pocket. She took his keys, locked him in the back, and surveyed the garage.

An elevator lay to her right and she swiftly crossed to it. The lift required the scan of the badge, and it took nearly a minute to arrive. Artemis watched carefully at every moving shadow. The building was all but abandon at the late hour, but surveillance would be tight, after all, the identities and records of every living person who'd ever stumbled across government radar was kept somewhere in that building.

That was why she chose that building. Somewhere inside were the answers to all her questions. Nothing and no one was going to stand in her way. She felt desperate. Desperate to solve the riddle of her mysterious past. Desperate to find the reason for her hollow heart. Desperate to stop the constant stabbing of pain behind her eyes every time she tried to remember anything. She was lonely. Empty. The shadow of a person. Not living, yet alive. No one was going to stand in her way. With a vacant soul, instinct took over.

Artemis stepped inside the elevator and waited for the doors to shut. When they did, she opened the face plate to the interior cords. Without an ounce of finesse, she ripped the cords out. The light in the elevator dimmed before emergency ones came on. She knocked the roof of the elevator out and hoisted herself into the black abyss.

After dismantling the lift clamp that held the elevator to the cables, she harnessed herself and clamped the grapple onto the belay. She removed her gun and shot the final cable holding the elevator. It fell some ten feet to the bottom of the shaft. With every ounce of strength in her arms she began climbing the fifty stories to the top floor.

"What was that?" Pete asked his friend. The two guards had been engulfed in their poker game when a distant crashing noise alerted them.

"Probably nothing," Matt said returning his gaze to his cards. Pete seemed unconvinced.

"I'm going to go take a look." He resolved and lay his cards down. Matt began to protest but Pete was already out the door. Matt stopped, pocketed two of Pete's blue chips, and followed his friend out the door.

Artemis pried the door of the fifth floor open. Sweat glistened on her brow and her arm muscles twitched from the strain of the climb. She bolted the door open, climbed onto the cold tile, and removed her harness.

The hallway was empty and only dimly lit. She didn't hesitate before pulling a wire from the back of the security camera. Only when she was satisfied it was disabled, did she remove the black mask she had been wearing. She loosed her hair and began walking down the hall toward the last office.

'Hall of Records. Record Room' was written in gold lettering on the office door. Another panel to the right of the door demanded a certain level of hierarchy badge to enter. When Artemis scanned the badge she'd taken, the screen lit up red. She tried it again, but the badge was not a high enough level to gain access. Artemis rolled her eyes, drew her gun and shot the lock on the door knob. It turned delightfully.

The room was darker than the hall. Artemis didn't want to risk any light, so she simply walked across the grey carpeted room to the center computer. She sat at the desk and the screen lit up. It required a security code.

Artemis pulled a silver disc from her pocket and slid it into the disc drive. The screen blurred for a moment and scrambled letters and numbers began flashing in the security code box. She smiled and sat back as the decoder began working.

Images of the pawn shop owners danced through her mind. She remembered what she'd done and felt nothing. No semblance of guilt, shame, or remorse. She was hollow.

'_I'd do anything to feel something…anything…even guilt.'. _Artemis caught a glimpse of her reflection in the computer screen. Her eyes were slowly turning black. Black like her dark soul…this couldn't be the way she was meant to be. '_I have to be more…there must be more inside of me…something that I just can't remember…I'll get it back. I swear to the gods I'll get it back!'_

The computer screen beeped and the security box disappeared. Documents began opening and flashing in front of her. She closed them until she saw what she was looking for.

'FIND A MISSING PERSON: ENTER FULL NAME AND LAST KNOWN LOCATION.'

Artemis clicked away at the key board. A full record of blank tabs popped up. Most were questions regarding social security numbers, which she did not know hers, phone numbers, one's she did not have, and known family…family was something she knew she never had.

'Artemis Wanda Baker' she entered. 'Last known Location: San Francisco, CA' Artemis proceeded to fill out the rest of the physical description. 'Female, red hair, blue eyes, Caucasian, immigrant of Ireland, O positive blood type.'

She hit enter, feeling the description was as accurate as she could muster. The document raced through several photographs of people she had never met.

Several tense minutes passed. A single document stopped in front of the computer screen and Artemis felt her heart stop.

"No…" she whispered.

"I don't see anything do you?" Matt called to Pete. Pete, who was standing several feet away shining his flashlight in every crevice responded with a shrug. He spotted Stan's van, but Stan was no where to be seen. He approached hi cautiously before he heard a thumping from inside. He opened the back and saw his friend struggling to role over.

"Oh God, Stan, are you alright? What happened?" he asked. Stan rubbed the back of his head feeling the large knot that had formed.

"Something hit me from behind." He answered. Pete signaled to Matt for him to call an aid unit. "They went into the elevator." San wheezed before passing out. Pete raced over to the elevator and pressed the button, but the door didn't open. He carefully pried it open and saw the shaft was empty and at the bottom laid the smashed lift. He immediately radioed the other guard booth and a moment later a red alert light flashed and an alarm disrupted the peaceful night. Pete pulled the door to the stairs open and he sprinted up them.

Artemis jumped when the security lights flashed. She took one last glance at the screen before smashing it she picked up the key board and threw it out the window, shattering the glass. She sprinted from the room and toward the elevator shaft. Before she could pry the doors open again, she heard voices and footsteps on the stairs. Red, blue and white police lights flashed from the ground below. Artemis winced. She felt trapped.

Something in her mind snapped as she saw the figure of a security guard appear at the stairwell. He was sweating and shaking. Two words flashed in her mind as the guard raised his gun, fear sprayed across his face.

'NO MATCH…NO MATCH…NO MATCH…NO MATCH, PERSON DOES NOT EXIST…..'

Artemis felt the twig of her sanity snap as she walked toward the man. His hands began shaking.

"Stop where you are!" he shouted. "I'll shoot…not another step." The man fired. The bullet struck Artemis in the left shoulder. She didn't stop however. She walked closer. He fired again and again. The bullets grazed her skin. The man backed into a wall and Artemis stood before him. He aimed to fire again when she grabbed the gun from his hand and snapped his wrist back. He cried in pain. Artemis lifted him by the front of his shirt and pressed a hand against his face.

"Aw," she said feeling his fear. She made a tisking sound and her hand began to glow a dark purple. "Sleep," she said and removed her hand. The light left the man's eyes and he sank to the ground…dead.

Artemis stepped from the stairwell and saw several police officers standing around. They turned to her as they saw her standing there. It took them a moment to realize the cause of the commotion was calmly walking out of the building as though nothing were amiss.

"Stop right there!" an officer yelled. Artemis stopped, turned on her heel, and the men gasped. Her face was a blank and emotionless but her eyes were a solid black and her hair seemed as though it were on fire. "Put-put your hand on your head!" the officer yelled. Artemis grinned as the dozen officers raised their guns.

"Silly little men," Artemis said and lifted her hands. A purple light emitted from her raised hands. The men were entranced for a moment before the light stabbed through their bodies. They fell to the ground in a wave, twitched for a moment, before lying unconscious, their eyes still wide open with fear. Artemis turned and casually walked back to the alley where she mounted her bike and rode off into the night. Hollow…and alone.


	28. 24 Angst

HAHA bet you didn't see that coming. I know, I'm evil. Ya oh well, just wait. Just wait my dear readers all will reveal itself in time. Ready for some ANGST!!!!!!!! Well you better be. Welcome to chapter 24!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brownie points to whoever can identify the comic book cross over in the last chapter and in this one (at the end of the story I'll go back and point out all my little foreshadowing hints in case you didn't notice them).

Warren sat in the common room of the Mansion. His head hung low and his eyes bloodshot. Students were already gone for the summer, except for those few who never left. Like Peter, Bobby, Kitty, and Rouge, of whom were sitting in the couching area talking. Rouge had her head resting on Bobby's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Conversation was limited to two topics in the mansion: The weather and Rebecca. Occasionally someone would inquire if they'd heard from Logan and the only response was a snort and an eye roll.

"I miss her so much." Rouge said quietly. The three were trying not to be too loud. They didn't want to disturb Warren.

"We all do," Bobby said kissing the top of her head. "I wonder what Logan expects to find…a body maybe?"

"Bobby don't talk like that!" Rouge scolded. Bobby squeezed her in his arms as an apology. Images flashed on the television and Peter turned up the volume.

_'Dangerous mutant attacks the San Francisco Hall of Human Resources Last night. One security guard killed and a dozen officers left in a coma. Mutant was identified as a woman in her mid twenties with dark red hair and black eyes._'

"I can't believe how bad things are getting. Now we have our own kind attacking government buildings. What could the mutant have been looking for?" Kitty asked as he looked over at Bobby. The three exchanged looks, none of them noticing a security camera replay of the woman killing the officers in the parking garage.

"Who knows, maybe they were trying to delete their records from the system. That's not unheard of." Rouge answered.

"Ya, that's probably true, but they don't need to kill humans…it's just not right. Why must everyone be so angry at the world?" Bobby asked. Warren stepped in front of the television, his eyes wet with tears.

"Because, the world only has pain to offer. Don't expect to gain anything good out of life. You'll only be disappointed." He said and turned the TV off just as an image of the young woman flashed across it. Warren sauntered out of the room to the library. The three exchanged looks before falling into a depressing silence.

X

Artemis sat on the bed of a cheap hotel she'd paid for in cash. She watched the news report of the night's incidents. She winced as an image of herself plastered itself on the screen. She stood and crossed into the bathroom. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. With one last glance at her long locks she began cutting them shorter and shorter.

Seven inches of hair lay on the bathroom floor when she was finished. Her hair now barely brushed her ears. She spiked it with water and tossed the scissors aside. She exited the room, already feeling she'd staid too long, and mounted her bike. Next to her a couple was packing their car to leave. They smiled at her but she didn't return it.

"Oh," the man said. "Honey I left my keys in the room, I'll be back in a moment." The man began walking toward the room when his wife joined him.

"I'll help you look…she gives me the creeps." The woman whispered quietly, but Artemis heard. When the couple was out of sight, Artemis opened the door of the car, took the wallet from the dash as well as the one from the woman's purse and grabbed the small suitcase in the back seat. She kicked her bike alive and sped off.

She stopped around the corner and changed from her old clothes into a pair of tight jeans and a white t-shirt. She zipped her leather jacket on over and replaced her helmet. She opened the wallet to find several large bills inside. She grinned and sped off.

X

"No, I want you to buy a thousand shares and sell off the rest!" a man yelled into his cell phone as he exited a large building. "I didn't fly all the way out here to have you mess all this up now!"

"This way Mr. Worthington. A man in a chauffeurs outfit said. The man on the phone, Warren Worthington the second stopped on the side walk and began cursing into the phone. As he glanced up from his phone in time to see a woman sitting on a motorcycle at a red light. She removed her helmet and brushed the shorter hairs from her face. He closed his phone and walked around the car to get a better look at her. Something struck him as familiar about her, but he couldn't place it. The woman noticed him starring and gave him an odd look.

"Rebecca?' he asked. The woman's face turned from cold to confused. "Rebecca Thatcher?" he asked.

"What did you call me?" she asked. Mr. Worthington shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing in San Francisco? I thought you were living in the mansion for…your type." The woman pulled off the road and kicked the sand to her bike. She grabbed him by the collar of his suit and slammed him into the wall of the building.

"Who am I? Tell me everything you know!" she demanded. Mr. Worthington gasped and dropped his phone. The chauffeur rushed to his aid but Artemis threw him off.

"Rebecca, what's gotten into you? Stop this at once or I'll have you thrown in jail. I don't care if you did date my son!" Artemis saw a crowd begin to gather. She released the man and quickly sped off in her bike. She didn't stop until she reached the outskirts of the city. The name flashed in her mind.

'Rebecca Thatcher…' the man had somehow recognized this be her?" The only way for her to find out was to research all she could on that name. she set off north, to the nearest Hall of human Resources that she could think of. The one in Seattle.

Gambit stood in front of a pawn shop window. He only had nine more days to find Artemis before the ship in her collar would kill her. He watched the news report of her attack on the Hall. He shook his head. Artemis had never been a killer before now…'_we drove her to it'_ he thought to himself. '_I am to blame for all the crimes she commits…I have to find her.'_ The report changed to a live feed from the Worthington industries building.

"I have no comment" Mr. Worthington said into the microphone of a reporter. Several photographers began taking pictures of him as he entered a limousine.

'_Earlier today a young woman assaulted Mr. Worthington who believed her to be the ex girlfriend of his son Warren Worthington the third. Rebecca Thatcher fled the scene on a black motorcycle moments after the physical assault. It is unknown yet whether Mr. Worthington will press charges against her, or if she is who he thought her to be.'_ Gambit cursed and mounted his bike.

_'She knows a name, she'll head for the next Hall of human Resources…shit….why did I tell him Seattle. I shoulda told him Antarctica!'_

X

Warren rolled over in his bed as he heard his cell phone ring. He winced as he saw it was his father. Deciding he didn't want to talk to him, he let it go to voice mail. Just as he was about to fall back asleep the phone rang again. Warren answered this time.

"H-Hello?" he asked. He knew who it was, but lately he couldn't care less what his father thought. Something he'd never done in his entire life.

"Warren? What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day? I taught you better than that!"

"What do you want dad?' Warren asked as he sat up and rubbed his face. His father moved his mouth away from the phone and began ordering someone on the other end to take a left so Warren could only assume his father was in the car.

"I want to know why your girlfriend assaulted me today! That's what I want!" Warren rubbed his eyes again, almost positive he was still asleep.

"Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about, but there's no way Rebecca assaulted you."

"Don't presume to tell me that! I know what I saw and I know what I experienced, now tell me, what has gotten into her. I thought you told me you two broke up!" Warren fet his temper rising as the volume of his father's voice increased.

"Dad, Rebecca couldn't have assaulted you because she's dead. We didn't break up she was murdered by another mutant!" the phone on the other end went silent. Warren was sure his father was about to scold him for lying. He contemplated hanging up, but just before he did something unexpected happened.

"Warren..." his father said softly, "I'm so sorry. I know you cared for her. I must have been mistaken…but she looked so much like her…is there anything I can do for you?" Warren was speechless.

"No, dad, I'm fine…" Warren knew he was lying, but after the decades of emotional manipulation his father had put him through, one lie was not enough to guilt his conscience,

"Maybe you should come out and visit. It would be nice seeing you again son." Warren hesitated. He wanted to make sure he was really hearing what he was hearing.

"Alright…I suppose I could do that. I'll catch a flight out in the morning." They said goodbye and Warren hung up the phone. '_Who would have thought Rebecca could bring my father and I together when she wasn't here to do anything._' Warren sighed, wiped the tear from his cheek and fell back asleep.

X

Logan stood with his arms folded across his chest. He watched the images flash across the television hanging above the bar counter. He cursed when a picture of the dangerous mutant flashed across the screen. He stood grabbing his jacket and downed the last of his drink. Logan picked up his helmet and walked for the exit.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that!" the barkeep yelled before the door slammed shut behind him.

Logan mounted his motorcycle and sped through the busy Seattle streets. Images of Rebecca's hollow eyes filled his mind and he felt the air in his lungs constricting.

_'I have to save her…I have to save her from herself.'_

X

Kitty sat with her knees tucked into her chest as she starred into the misting waters of the fountain. Tears poured from her eyes. Though Summer was in full swing, she felt cold. Her nose was red and her fingers were numb.

Heavy footsteps pulled Kitty from her mind. She looked up and saw Peter crossing the courtyard toward her. She quickly wiped her tears away, but he had already seen. He sat down next to her silently.

Neither bothered to ignore the fact that Kitty was crying. It was obvious and no amount of circular reasoning was going to deny the fact that an air of depression had set over the mansion. They all felt it. It wasn't uncommon to find a crying student in the halls or classes to be dismissed early due to lack of enthuse.

Peter timidly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she welcomed the embrace, something that surprised him greatly. They had never been open about their affection, it all lay under the carpet so to speak.

"Talk to me, Peter." Kitty said quietly. Peter looked down at her, at a loss for words. "Your voice always seems to comfort me."

"I don't know what to say," he admitted. "I wish I could make things better for you. I hate to see you like this…"

"I hate everything so much," Kitty said as she began to cry harder. Peter mentally kicked himself.

_'So much for bringing her comfort. Two sentences and she's crying harder.'_

"Why does the world have to be so cold?" she asked. Peter knew it was rhetorical and let her continue speaking. "There are only so many people in this world that love unconditionally. It's people like Rebecca, the hope givers, that make existing easier…and…and she's gone now. Not only does the world insist on bringing us pain but it rips away the people that would bring joy…I wish…I wish I were dead!" Peter stood and grabbed Kitty by the shoulders.

"Don't ever talk like that!" Kitty gasped when she saw the fire ignite in Peter's eyes. Sure she had seen him aggressive in training, but never toward her. Truthfully, it scared her. "I don't ever want to hear you give up like that. You're stronger than this Kitty, don't let hope die from your eyes." He said in a more gentle tone. "Do you hear me?" Kitty only nodded. Peter wrapped his large arms around her and she gave into his embrace.

"Peter, maybe Warren is right…" she whispered. "What if the world only brings pain?" Peter looked her in the eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He could smell the vanilla in her hair and feel her clinging to him as though he were the only thing keeping her feet on the ground.

"I don't think so," he said with a grin. "The world has much more than pain to offer. It brought me you didn't it?" Kitty sniffled and looked up at him. He smiled as he saw the timid look under her damp eyelashes. He brushed them away with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Come on," he said taking her hand in his. "It's getting late…we should go inside."

"Peter," Kitty said as she stopped him by pulling on his arm. "Can we just sit…just for a little while longer?" Peter smiled and they sat back on the bench. Peter wrapped his arms around her while she lay her head on his shoulder. "Peter?" she asked looking up at him. "I'm glad the world brought me to you…" she looked away quickly, unable to hold his gaze. He rested his chin on the top of her head and waited for her breathing to slow enough to tell him she was asleep before he carried her back inside.


	29. 25 Internal Foe

_Everyone tell my laptop that you love it. LOOK two chapters in one week all thanks to Lappy who goes EVERYWHERE with me!!! More to come my precious duckies. Keep sending me your names; I have about two more chapters until I need it. Don't worry, due credit will go where it deserves!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tell me more tell me more!!!!!! Like my story? Love my story? Hate my story? ASK, TELL, DEMAND!!! Feedback is always appreciated. Even insults!!! LOL just be aware of my fragile ego!!! LOL_

_PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE END NOT. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!_

Artemis carefully lifted herself from the bike. Her legs and arms were sore, not to mention her eyes felt as though they were filled with sand. She'd been riding for three days straight only stopping to refuel. Eating and sleeping were not options in her mind. Only one thing drove her now: answers. Who was Rebecca Thatcher?

Madness seeped through the corners of her mind. The sense of emptiness had consumed her. The people around her no longer had faces, but were simply moving manikins. The vacancy in her soul left no glimmer of hope in her eyes.

By killing the man at the Hall of Human Resources she admitted defeat. Finally, the ominous chasm that had been standing before her, drawing her in, grabbed a hold and tore her from herself and deep into its unforgiving clutches. She was defeated. No longer did she believe that she could return to her former self…a go between. The answer inside her: 'am I good…or am I evil,' was answered. She chose. Now, Artemis was fully born. A creature that lived only for itself. An animal.

The busy streets of Seattle were lit up by the lights shining from street cars and late night bars. Artemis felt no familiarity among the tall buildings. The people moving past her would stop and stare occasionally. She walked along the street, her head held high, confidence and ego oozed from her aura.

Finally she stood in front of the building she was looking for. The Hall of Human resources: Seattle location. She grinned when she saw a guard booth blocking the only entrance. Memories flooded her mind. She was ready for her answers. Nothing was going to stop her.

She found herself a dark alley across the way from the building and waited. Waiting was something she was used to at this point. Dark alley's were becoming her forte.

X

Kitty lay on her stomach on her bed when she heard a knock from the other side. She closed the book she was reading and answered the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Peter standing there. He had a large, rectangular shaped object wrapped in brown paper under his arm.

"Hey Peter, what's with the box?" she asked with a smiled. Peter shifted his weight and blinked rapidly. "Are you alright?" she asked pressing her hand to his forehead. "You look like you're going to be sick…"

"Here," he said handing it to her. Kitty took it with confusion. "I have to go…" he said and walked swiftly down the hall. Kitty watched him as he jogged down the stairs and out of sight. She closed her door and sat on the edge of her bed. She hesitated before tearing the brown paper. She gasped when she saw it was a portrait painted of her.

The picture was etched in pencil with water color over it. Though her features, like her hair and eye color were correct, the rest was a swirl of pastel rainbow colors. The illusion made the picture look as though it were raining and sunny at the same time. At the bottom of the picture she smiled when she saw Peter's signature. Beside it was a title and a short caption.

_'The Hope Giver. The reason the world is a better place.'_

Kitty wiped the tea from her eye and sniffled. She ran her fingers lightly over the canvas and felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

X

Artemis slipped inside the door at the end of the hallway. She grinned as she sat in the chair, similar to the one she had sat in four days earlier. With the same equipment as before, the break in was all too easy as she was now experienced.

The computer screen finally lit up after it had been decoded and she began searching in the same way she did before only this time she filled in the name 'Rebecca Thatcher'.

She waited impatiently as the search engine scanned person after person. Slowly, matches began popping up. At first there were over two thousand matches with the name, blood type, and ethnicity, but Artemis quickly typed in her age, or what she guessed to be near it. Slowly the number reduced to only a dozen.

As she clicked on entry after entry, pictures of the women began appearing, until there it was right before her, her own picture. It was a copy of a driver's license. Artemis smiled and touched the screen. She quickly hit print and pages began sliding from the printer.

Artemis heard someone in the office next to the one she was in. She quickly took the pages from the printer tray and slipped from the room without begin seen.

Murder wasn't what occupied her mind. What she had been searching for was clutched in her hand. Her identity literally lay in the palm of her hand. And oh…what a feeling it was.

X

Storm sprinted down the hall of the mansion, tears pouring from her eyes, her breathing horse and her muscles twitching. She threw the door open and stepped inside.

"She's alive!" Storm yelled. Xavier sat with his back to her starring out the large bay window. "Professor!" Storm shouted. "Did you hear me, Rebecca is alive!"

"Shut the door please, Storm." When Storm didn't respond, Xavier turned and shut the door himself with his mind. "Please sit," he said in a gentle voice, however Storm was in too much shock to be able to function properly. "Storm," Xavier said in a harsher voice. She finally reacted and occupied the nearest chair.

"I-I saw it on the news, she was at the Hall of Human Resources in San Francisco. I'm telling you Professor, it was her." Xavier nodded and wheeled himself over to his desk.

"Indeed, it would appear so…" Storm was about to continue when Xavier held his hand up.

"I fear…" he stopped, his voice sounding strained and tears brimming in his eyes, "I have failed another one of my pupils. Yet again I have seen characteristics in a level five mutant, a slit being, and not stopped it. There is something I need to tell you about Jean Grey…" Storm sat, in confusion and in horror, as the Professor told her of the creature called the Phoenix. He told of the cage he locked the creature in and the methods he used in controlling and even limiting Jean's power.

"Before jean died," the Professor continued, "Jean showed signs of abnormal power surges that went far beyond what I had restricted her power to. I knew that the time was coming that the Phoenix would break free from its cage and consume Jean altogether…there was nothing I could do. It was too late for her. I tried so desperately to shield her from the monster inside of her, but I failed. Had Jean not sacrificed herself to save all of us, the Phoenix would have killed her. Jean's fate was tragic…but I feel that it was a merciful death compared to the one that would have met her eventually."

"How could you have done that to her…caged her like she was some sort of beast. Don't you see that's exactly what humans want to do to all of us, every mutant? You treated her the same way the world treats all of us! If I hadn't learned to control my powers would you have caged me as well?" Storm screamed.

"I'm not proud of my actions Ororo, but I felt it necessary!" Xavier shouted back. Storm sat back down when she saw the pained look come into his eyes. "The truth is…there was nothing I could do to save her, no matter how hard I tried. I regretted caging her every day of my life…that is why I tried to redeem myself with Rebecca.

"You see…Rebecca is far more powerful than any of us, even she, knows. But before I explain to you all I saw inside her mind, let us first clarify one thing. That woman you saw on the television…that was not the Rebecca we know."

"Than…who was it?" Storm asked. Xavier winced, knowing what he was about to reveal would tear yet another hole in the sanctuary of the mansion.

"I have had a phone call from…an old friend….that creature you saw is called Artemis, and she is a foe greater than anything we have ever seen."

X

Gambit opened another office door inside the Seattle Hall of Human Resources only to find it empty. He had to admire Artemis for her ability to break into such highly secured building. Had he not been a trained thief himself, the task would have been impossible.

He had found her bike sitting in an alley not far from the building upon his arrival in the city. He quickly found a route inside and began searching every office on every floor for her. He had not examined the structure of the building like Artemis had, other wise he would have known he needed to be on the fifth floor.

After searching nearly a hundred offices, he reached the fifth floor. He entered the second office on the right that was connected to three other offices. One by one he searched them and the red haired woman he sought was no where to be found.

He paused as he opened the last door. He heard the sound of a printer coming from the office next to the one he was in. He tried opening the connecting door, but it was locked. Once he circled around and opened the office door, he saw no one in there but a computer screen lit up and a printer popping out pages. He quickly grabbed the pages, removed a gun from his holster and shot the computer.

"Next time, cover your tracks Cher," he said and sprinted from the room. Artemis was near. He could feel her presence. He was going to find her this time…he was going to find her and he was going to save her.

X

Logan pulled his bike into a gas station near Portland, Oregon. An attendant came out and began filling it up.

"Where are you headed?" the young man asked. Logan raised an eyebrow at the younger man who only smiled.

"San Francisco," he said shortly. The young man winced and shook his head. "What?" Logan asked irritably.

"Dangerous stuff is going down there. The Hall of Human Resources was just attacked by a mutant, twelve guys are in a coma and one man was killed. Not to mention that Worthington big shot was attacked by his son's ex girlfriend…though he did host a press conference earlier today informing the public he was mistaken on the woman's identity…" the young man stopped when Logan hoisted him up by his collar.

"What did you say?" Logan snapped. The young man only whimpered and closed his eyes as if that would make Logan disappear. Logan shot his claws out. "Unless you want these shoved in an uncomfortable place I suggest you repeat that last part."

"W-W-Warren Worthington the second was attacked by his son's ex girlfriend...Rebecca I think her name was…" Logan dropped him and mounted his bike. "but like I said, he hosted a press conference retracting his statement. He say's it wasn't her!" the young man shouted after Logan as he drove away. The young man sat on the concrete as the gas hose leaked unleaded fuel all over the place. "Thank you…come again!"

X

Artemis walked from the building back toward her motorcycle. She slipped into the alley and began hearing footsteps behind her. She turned and raised a glowing fist only to see Gambit standing with his hands raised.

"Easy Cher, it's only me." Artemis growled and waited until her hand stopped glowing before she punched him.

"I told you not to follow me!" she snapped. Gambit slowly picked himself up from the ground and rubbed his sore jaw.

"I musta forgot that part, tanks for remindin' me." He said sarcastically. Artemis didn't waste anytime in mounting her bike. However, Gambit placed both of his hands on the handle bars.

"Move!" she ordered but Gambit didn't. "I said move, Gambit! Move or I'll make you!" Gambit nodded to her back tire. She turned and saw a wheel lock had been placed on it. When she turned back to Gambit he held up a parking ticket.

"Want me ta give you a ride?" he asked. Artemis sighed and dismounted. Gambit led her over to the bike and got on. "Come on Cher, I don't bite." He sad and she slid on the back. He quickly sped off toward the nearest motel.

X

"What do we do," Storm asked feeling as though the world were crumbling beneath her feet.

"We have no was of knowing is the Rebecca we know can ever be recovered. She's killed now; she will never be the same. Her empathy powers have been extracted. By doing this, Eric condemned her to a life without a conscience. Artemis thinks only of herself and what will benefit her the most. She faces no moral dilemma in killing anyone. She is an animal now."

"Why is Magneto helping us, he created her to take her from the mansion. Why would he call you like this?"

"I believe Eric is plotting something deeper. He knows we will help recover her, but I doubt he'll let us take her. He's playing a game of chess. Sacrificing one pawn…to take the queen."

"But, who is the pawn in this game?" Xavier smiled and winked. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"Storm, I think it's time we brought our Knight back into play. Does Wolverine still have the tracking phone on his bike?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok everyone, now is the time we start getting into X-men Three crossfire. NO I am not "rewriting" X three by adding my own spin to it. I do promise that there are similarities. BTW for the record, I totally started thinking of a bi-polar mutant BEFORE X-men three came out…not that it matters…but there, I've said it._

_Alright, here we go. Just to clarify:_

_Jean is still dead. No one except Xavier and Ororo know about the Phoenix (except of course we all do). Scott is still living in the Mansion but he rarely visits. The cure has not come into play…yet. Warren is in San Francisco. Logan is in Portland. Artemis and Gambit are in Seattle. Magneto and the Brotherhood are still in hiatus, the X-crew (minus Logan) are still in New York etc… Ok, clarified? Got it? Confused? ASK QUESTIONS? Thanks for chatting!!!_


	30. 26 Two Sides of the Coin

_You know…I can't even think of anything to put for this heading…What a bummer. I'm sitting in Barnes and Noble right now. I forgot to go to the bank today. One of my best friends is out of town…Hmmmm. OH, hehe. For my profile, I put that my name is Rebecca (It's not…lol). I was going to do a fun little diddy with my profile, but it didn't work. OH! I remember what I was going to put. I have a web site where I am posting my banners for this story. It is:_

_Let me know what you think. There is some from the past, some from the present and even some from the future...oooooh the future! Hehe, I feel odd…none of you know my name now…I'm like a mystery person…Oh no! Who is she? I don't know…what's her name? I don't know? Where is she going? We don't know!! LOL, like my song? It goes the tune of Surf Five-Six…none of you know what that is oh well.. _

_Hey, The Anaheim Ducks won the Stanley Cup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH I have a major crush on Scott Niedermayer…just so you know…lol…he's amazing. Wow, for not having anything to put this sure is a long heading!_

Gambit opened the door to the motel only to find himself flying forward and crashing into the bed. Artemis slammed the door shut; her eyes pitch black and bulging with rage.

"Wow, Cher, if you wanted to play rough you could have given fair warning…" Artemis threw the papers at him and Gambit knew what was coming.

"You lied to me!" she screamed. "You told me my name was Artemis…you told me I was from Seattle…you told me….you lied! Why did you lie?"

"Now, Cher," Gambit said as he started standing up. Artemis drove her fist into his jaw and knocked him back down. "I had to, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I had to!" he yelled as he held a hand to his face. "It was Magneto, dis whole time. He made me follow you…he made me kidnap you and had Mastermind and Sway erase your memory."

"He made you?" she spat sarcastically. "He _made_ you? What Gambit? What was he going to do to you that was so bad that you _had_ to do this to me?"

"Nothing at first…I didn't know you, I didn't care at all. Magneto was just someone I associated myself wit' to get ahead in life. But den, he hired me to follow you…and I did. Then…when you came to stay with us, and I got to know you…and den I fell in love wit' you." Artemis slammed her fist into the wall and screamed.

"More lies! Damn I wish someone would just tell me the truth!" She screamed. Gambit risked approaching her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She went to hit him again but her caught her fist and pulled her into his chest.

"I am telling you da truth. I love you Cher and nothing is ganna change dat." She struggled against him , but he held her tighter. "Don't you remember dis? Don't you remember da way you felt safe wit' me? Dat wasn't a lie…dat wasn't something Magneto made me do." Artemis finally stopped shrugging. Something inside her began churning like it only did when he was near. It brought emotions back into her iron heart.

"I can't go on like this Remy…" she said using his real name. "I feel like I'm falling into a void and there's not net to catch me. I need to remember who I was. It's killing me inside." Gambit felt her going limp so he lifted her into his arms and lay her on the bed. "Remy…" she said but he put a finger to her lips.

"Sleep, Cher. Don't worry…you're problems will still be dere in da morning….trust me." He said and held her as she fell asleep.

X

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Storm asked through the phone. She heard Logan's cocky laugh.

"_No, but that's never stopped me from trying before. You just be ready. I'll deal with the hard labor."_

"Good luck Logan," Storm said and closed the phone. She turned back to Xavier who was waiting for the update. "He has a plan…it's crazy and stupid, definitely Logan's style, but I can't see anything else working. Apparently Logan knows where she is…or rather where she's going, he didn't say where though. We're supposed to follow his tracker."

"Hmm," Xavier said pressing his finger tips together. "I still don't understand what Eric is planning. He must have a plan for Rebecca if he's gone through this much trouble in taking her…but why does he need us?"

"Because, old friend…" both Storm and Xavier turned to the doorway to see Magneto standing with his arms folded across his chest. "One of my own has taken something that concerns both our sides."

"And what's that?" Storm asked, her voice laced with venom. From behind him, Mastermind, Sway, Quicksilver, Pyro, and Mystique appeared.

"The only thing that can tame Artemis…empathy."

X

Gambit laid awake all night watching Artemis sleep. His eyes were transfixed on her collarbone. He trailed a finer along it and noticed the faint scar where the tracker had been implanted. He slowly reached into his pocket and removed his knife. Carefully he lifted it, intending to quickly cut the skin open, when Artemis shifted in her sleep and woke up. Gambit hid the knife back in his pocket and smiled as she looked up at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked sitting up. Gambit smirked and watched as she began to panic.

"Calm down, only a few hours." He said standing also. Artemis walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Gambit stood in the doorway watching her. "What's the plan now that you've learned who you were…are."

"I read an address in the papers. It was where I used to live. I'm going to go there. It should spark some memory…it has to."

"Alright den, I'll go warm up da bike." Artemis stood upright and looked at him through the mirror. She turned suddenly, and without warning, clubbed Gambit upside the head with his own bo-staff. He fell limp to the floor.

"Sorry Gambit, but I can't trust you." She noticed something slip from his pocket. She picked it up and saw I was a glass vile the size of her index finger. It was filled with a clear substance. She wasn't sure what it was, but remembered seeing something like it when she visited Magneto's lab. If Gambit had taken it from him, it was probably something important. She pocketed it and left the hotel after changing the sign on the doorknob to 'Do Not Disturb'.

X

_"Flight 231 now boarding passengers at gate 26. we can now board all passengers from rows 21 through 26. Final destination, Dublin, Ireland."_

Artemis looked down at her ticket and saw she was in row 26. She smiled and hoisted her small bag onto her shoulder. The flight to New Castle had been booked solid, so she settled for the next closest flight.

Her stomach fluttered in a very uncharacteristic like manner. She handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant and walked onto the plane. She sat down and rested her head against the window. She was going 'home' to Ireland to find answers. To find herself…hopefully.

X

Logan waited for the flight to call his row. He knew that the first thing Rebecca would do was to go where she knew it was safe. To find sanctuary. There was only one place he ever remembered her calling 'sanctuary' and that was her home in Ireland. He was lucky in finding the last seat on the flight to New Castle. If luck was really on his side, he would get there and find Rebecca. He was taking a chance. By the time they reached Ireland he would only have four more days to remove the chip from her collar. He vowed to never let that happen. He didn't care how, but he was going to save her.

X

Xavier sat behind his desk with his hands resting in his lap. Storm, Iceman, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Rogue all stood in full gear to the left of the room, while Magneto, Pyro, Sway, Mastermind, Quicksilver, and Mystique stood to the right. None of them spoke, but the tension in the room was heavy. Each was ready to rip the other side to pieces. If looks could kill, the room would have been even quieter.

"Let me get this straight," Iceman said suddenly. "You want _us_ to help _you_ find Rebecca so you can use her for what exactly?" Magneto grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said tapping his helmet and chancing a look at Xavier.

"Can't say we're _eager_ to accept," Iceman responded. Pyro snickered and Iceman started to step toward him when Rogue placed a hand on his arm.

"Oh I don't think you have much of a choice," Sway said pulling the lollypop from her mouth. She winked at Peter and Shadowcat clenched her fist.

"Why is that?" Storm asked looking between Mystique and Magneto. She knew where the real threat lay.

"Because in five days time, neither Artemis nor Rebecca will exist. You see, unlike Charles, I place how should I say…_insurance_ on my purchases. If Artemis doesn't come in direct contact with me within five days, or if I upload this signal," e said pulling a small silver compact disc from his pocket, "an electro magnetic signal will send a pulse of electricity into her brain forcing the central veins in her frontal lobe to explode."

"You're going to give Rebecca an aneurism if we don't help you?" Shadowcat asked feeling her temper rise.

"Well aren't you a clever little tart," Quicksilver said with a chuckle. This time Peter's fist clenched.

"What makes you think we know where she is?" Storm asked. "Up until this morning we thought she was dead." Magneto chuckled and glanced at Charles.

"How does it feel to have your mind played with Charles?" he asked. All eyes adverted to Mastermind who was grinning wickedly. "It pays to have friends with special…abilities. From what Mastermind can gather, you don't know where she is _now_, but you know where she _will_ be. And I expect you to take us there. Is the jet still in the lower levels?" Magneto didn't wait for a response before he swept from the room, the others following. Pyro pretended to lunge at Rogue as he swept from the room. Iceman clenched his fist and moved to hit him, but Rogue held him back again.

"What is Magneto up to?" Storm asked turning to Xavier. The others looked hopeful but Xavier only let his eyes fall to the floor.

"That mutant, Mastermind, is blocking my telepathy. I can't break through his wall…on any of them…I'm useless." The others looked at one another, and for the first time in their lives, they saw the Professor simply as a man. "We need to get to Ireland…as soon as possible."

X

Warren looked at his cell phone and saw Storm was calling him. He set it back down on the end table and threw the blankets back over his head. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His phone beeped that he missed a call only to have it ring again moments later. He sighed and put it on silent before burying his head under the pillow.

His heart sank when the phone rang a third time. Then a fourth, a fifth, and even a sixth. He grunted in frustration and turned the lamp on his nightstand on. He picked his phone up and saw she'd left him a text. He flipped his phone open to read it.

'_Warren we need you…Rebecca is alive!'_


	31. 27 Sidewinder

_Oh I love my Lappy! So many chapters in so little time. This is great. Ok, you guys ready for some fun??? BTW, I totally thought of a new twist. Its pretty cool. Just have to work out the kinks but it should make for good reading. _

_WARNING: pretty soon some sensitive topics are going to be coming up. Some people are more sensitive to life and death topics than others so be warned, Violence is going to be more common, the topic of death/suicide/murder will be an underline theme for awhile. Just so you're warned._

WARNING PROFANITY USED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Artemis stepped out of the cab and flung the leather wallet she'd stolen at the driver. He opened the wallet and saw several large bills inside. He grinned greedily and sped off. Artemis walked down the long driveway, the point of a lighthouse visible in the distance.

Once she stepped over the hill she saw a cottage tucked neatly at the base of the hill. The scent of the earth around her was familiar. It began sparking an interest in her so she quickened her pace.

She stepped through the iron-gate into the garden. Most of the flowers were in full bloom as August flared. She timidly walked over the stone bridge and watched the gentle brook below. The feel of the smooth stones under her skin felt normal. She felt as though she had walked the path leading to the front door a million times.

She timidly turned the copper doorknob and swing the door open. A mirror lay directly in front of her on the wall. She caught her reflection and something about the sight began to make her heart race. She stepped inside, the creaking of the floor bringing back a familiarity she hadn't felt in ages.

She looked at the pictures on the walls, the paintings signed by Rebecca Thatcher, the spotless kitchen, the several houseplants, most of which were dead. She stepped into the living room and walked past a high backed chair to a table with an old fashioned ink well and quill.

Tears stung at her eyes as she traced the wood. The cottage stirred emotion inside of her. She knew she had seen it somewhere before…but no memories came back to her.

"I can't remember…I can't remember anything." She whispered softly. She sniffled and wiped at the tears under her eyes. Something warm touched her shoulder and she turned sharply with raised fists.

Behind her stood a tall man with dark brown hair and steely blue eyes. He had a stern look on his face, but his eyes were full of emotion.

"Who are you?" Artemis snapped as she backed away from him to giver herself room. The man looked confused and stepped toward her, but she stepped away from him, her fists now glowing an eerie maroon.

"Rebecca…it's me…" the man said in a gruff voice. Artemis shook her head as the voice rang through her ears.

"Do…I know you?" she asked. The man took another step toward her, but Artemis stood threateningly tall. "Who are you?" she demanded again.

"Logan, my name is Logan. Rebecca, you know me." He said sternly. "Don't you remember? Xavier's Institute in New York…he brought you there months ago…"

"We…we're friends then?" she asked. Logan nodded. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"I know you're name don't I? I know where you live. I know that Magneto had Gambit kidnap you and had his cronies erase your memory."

"How do you know that?" she asked lowering her fists. Logan didn't chance taking another step toward her. He was nervous. He wanted so desperately for her to remember him. It was killing him inside seeing the look of unfamiliarity in her eyes as she starred at him. He saw the transformation she had undergone. Her rich cherry locks had been cut off, her milky skin was flushed and blotchy as though she hadn't slept in weeks, and her eyes. Oh God her eyes…they were hollow. The sparkling and almost mischievous glint she once had was vacant and empty.

"I've been tracking you since you were taken. We all thought you were dead…but I couldn't stop hoping you were still alive. The others are on their way now. Xavier, Storm you're best friend, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, and Peter…the X-Men…God Rebecca please remember us." Logan pleaded.

"I don't know you…I don't remember…I don't want to meet 'the others'. You should go." Artemis said coldly. Logan shook his head.

"I can't…Magneto; he put a chip in your collar bone that will kill you if we don't remove it." Artemis took a step back and touched a hand to her collar bone. "He's planning on using you for something…"

"If he needs me why would he kill me?" Logan paused. Truthfully he didn't know the answer to her question, but he could see the venom in her eyes and knew that her temper was short and he was dancing in dangerous territory. "I don't believe you, go!" she ordered.

"I'm getting that chip out of your collar, for all we know by taking it out it could restore your memory." Artemis hesitated and glanced at her collar in the mirror and saw a small scar.

"How do we get it out?" she asked. Logan took a cautious step toward her as she shed her coat. Logan cleared his throat as he tried to not take in her form as it was only clad in a tight leather top and hip hugger jeans.

"There's' only one way I can think of…" Logan said and shot his claws out. Artemis jumped away from him. "Relax…you can trust me." Artemis glared at him and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a knife. "Let me do it…"

"I'll do it!" she snapped and stood in front of the mirror. She held the knife to the scar on her collar and was preparing to drive the knife into her skin when a low rumbling startled her. She nicked her skin with the blade and a small trickle of blood appeared. Logan stood in shock as the wound healed over in a moment.

Artemis however, was slowly turning toward the large window. She saw a black jet descending from the air.

"What the hell…." She muttered and dropped the knife. Logan followed her gave and grinned.

"Don't worry, it's the others. If anyone can solve your problems Xavier can." Artemis wasn't sure whether to trust Logan or not, but she had tried everything else. If he proved to be untrustworthy she could always kill him.

Artemis watched as six figures descended the ramp. Her jaw clenched when she who it was. Magneto and the Brotherhood were slowly walking toward the cottage dressed for battle.

"You!" Artemis snapped and grabbed Logan by the collar of his jacket. She slammed him into the wall. "You lied to me! You led them here!" she yelled.

"No…I didn't know…I-" Artemis dropped his collar and gathered her coat preparing to leave. "Wait, Xavier must be here. You have to let us help you!" Artemis only snorted and began to leave. Logan grabbed her by the arm. "Magneto will kill you." Artemis tore her arm from his grip and pushed him. "I'm sorry…but I have to get that chip out." He said before tackling her. He straddled her hips and pointed his claws at her collar. As he was about to pierce the skin, Artemis grabbed his face with her glowing hand. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell backward…dead.

Artemis shoved him off and stepped outside. Magneto met her on the stone bridge.

"Ah my dear, there you are." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've been looking for you." Artemis punched him as hard as she could and he fell to the ground.

"I bet you were, sick bastard!" she yelled and stepped over him. He grabbed her ankle, stopping her in her tracks. Artemis turned back in time to see Magneto's form contort and retract into the form of Mystique. "Oh, sorry." Artemis said and kicked Mystique in the face. "Sick bitch!" Mystique picked herself up and grinned. Artemis didn't have time to react before she felt a stab of pain in her back as Sway electrocuted her with a tazer.

Artemis fell to her knees and cried in pain as Swat did it again. Mystique grabbed Sway's wrist and yanked her arm away.

"That's enough," she snapped in her quivering voice. Sway rolled her eyes and pushed Artemis onto her side with her boot. Pyro and Quicksilver walked over and hoisted her off the ground and began carrying her back toward the jet when Logan stepped in their path. He cracked his neck and shook his head to rid himself of the sharp pain in his head.

"Let her go," he demanded. Mystique stepped forward and licked her lips. "Not you again," he muttered and shot his claws out.

X

"Why are we waiting here again?" Kitty asked with vexation. The X-Men sat in the seats of the X-jet with their arms folded across their chests.

"Because Magneto told us to," Bobby answered. He knew it sounded stupid, and it annoyed him as much as it did the others, but Magneto had leverage against them.

"Can't we do something…anything to stop him from killing her if we intervene? Can't we take her and leave before Magneto gets to her?" Kitty inquired.

"No," Rouge answered. "The chip is voice activated. If Magneto doesn't come in direct contact with her in the next few days it'll kill her…if we try to remove it without him deactivating it, it'll kill her."

"So what are we going to do? We can't just let him take her again." Peter said sternly.

"We won't," Xavier said resting his hands on his lap. " While the Brotherhood waits for Artemis to emerge from the house, Logan is going to do all he can to spark some form of memory in Artemis to try and get her to remember she is Rebecca. He'll signal us if he is successful."

"What if he isn't? What do we do if Artemis doesn't remember who we are, or who she is for that matter?" Kitty asked.

"Then, we'll wait for the opportune time to strike. Artemis won't be leaving with Magneto. Just be ready…this could get violent."

"I think it just did!" Storm said as she looked out of the large windshield. Logan flew across their line of sight. He slid to a stop on the landscape below and slowly stood up facing four of the brotherhood members. "Let's go," Storm said. The five of them, minus Xavier, quickly ran down the ramp to meet the challenge.

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and found she was thrown over someone's shoulder and being carried toward the black jet. She threw her weight to the side catching the person off guard and throwing both of them to the ground. Magneto stood slowly as Artemis tried to shake herself from her haze.

"I'd follow instructions about now if I were you," Magneto said lifting his hand. Artemis felt something stab into her throat. It felt as though a burning hot poker were slowly driving into her skin. She clutched at her throat finding it difficult to breath. Magneto pulled a black box the size of a cell phone from his pocket. He inserted a silver disc into the bottom and the screen lit up "I only need to press this button, and you die. Now get up." Artemis reluctantly stood. Before he could react, Artemis kicked the box out of his hand and sent it flying into the crossfire of nine mutants. She punched Magneto and he flipped over the side of the bridge into the creek below.

Artemis slowly stumbled along the wall. Her powers reacted quickly and she soon recovered. She surveyed the sight of the brotherhood fighting another group of mutants. Sway was battling a girl who was sinking in and out of the ground as though it were air.

Quicksilver's flash was surrounding a metal man who was clumsily trying to throw punches at him. Pyro and another boy who controlled ice were circling one another sharing heated words while Mystique and a flying woman were battling.

Ominous clouds circled overhead. Lightning flashed across the sky and Artemis saw Logan running toward her. However, before he reached her, the roar of a motorcycle interrupted them. Logan stood only a few feet from her and they both turned in time to see a black blur tackle Logan to the ground. A moment later Gambit stood over Logan, a handful of illuminated cards drawn.

"You and me got business to take care of!" he snapped at Logan. Gambit looked over at Artemis and grinned. "You didn't tink' you could get ridda ol Gambit dat fast did ya?" he asked. With all the confusion going on around her, Artemis was glad to see him, even if she did loath him.


	32. 28 Trigger

So…_I'm sitting in Barnes and Noble…I have to work today…from 11am to 8 pm…I'm not looking forward to it. My kneecap decided it was going to come off AGAIN!!! Old Hockey injury…some Canadian jerk picked me up by the front of my sweater and threw me into the wall. Ever since my left knee cap has popped in and out of place. It REALLY helps that I have a job that keeps me on my feet all day…sigh. Sorry, this is the lack of coffee speaking. _

_If I were a rich man…idle deedle deedle dieda die….sorry, excessive amounts of coffee in too short of a time…NAME THAT MOVIE!!! LOL_

_Ok, enough rambling, I know what you really want…and here it is!!! And its extra long because I was lazy and didn't feel like separating the chapter…haha_

Mastermind extended a hand to Magneto who lay in the bed of the creek. Magneto took it and stood.

"Drop something?" Mastermind said handing Magneto the black box. Magneto's mouth twitched into a cruel grin.

"Ah, thank you. Now, let's get this plan back into action. Contact the others. I want the X-Men distracted. Artemis will be fully awoken if I have anything to say about it. We'll wait until she emerges. Let's just hope Gambit doesn't know how to put the empathy power back into her…I should have never left him alone in the lab while we were extracting it from Rebecca."

"He's a thief, how intelligent can he be?" Mastermind asked. Magneto clapped him on the shoulder and the two began ascending the hill, Mastermind connecting his thoughts to the Brotherhood members.

X

"Get out of here!" Gambit said handing her his trench coat as Logan stood and cracked his neck. Artemis didn't wait for him to repeat himself. She ran back toward the house and away from the battles.

Behind the house she saw an unfamiliar motorcycle. Artemis mounted it and went to turn the key to start it, but she stopped as her eye caught something on the dash. It was a picture of her…or who she used to be. The woman was sitting in a library with two other boys, two girls, a woman and a man. Artemis recognized the man as Logan, and the other five as those who were fighting the Brotherhood. The back read:

'_Bobby, Peter, Kitty, Ororo, Rouge, me, and _Wolfy'

Artemis found herself smiling after looking at the picture. They all, except for Logan, had large cheesy grins plastered on their faces. Artemis reached up and touched her mouth where she felt the muscles in her face contorted to a smile. She set the picture down and dismounted the bike. She saw a leather bound book poking out of the saddle bag and she grabbed it. With the book and Gambit's jacket, she retreated inside the cottage, ignoring the pandemonium outside.

Kitty sank into the earth to dodge a yellow shockwave from Sway. The girl was laughing like a lunatic and sending blasts everywhere. When they hit the earth, it would ripple like water before cracking and churning. Bobby tripped over a dirt mound and fell backward. Kitty, who had resurfaced, grabbed him by the collar and rolled him out fo the way as Pyro sent a pillar of fire toward them.

"Thanks," Bobby said as he lay on top of Kitty. She smiled as he stood and helped her up. Bobby coated his fists with ice as he punched at Pyro. He ducked, and drove a fist into Bobby's stomach. Bobby brought his elbow down on Pyro's back and the two fell to the ground.

Kitty grabbed Sway by the hair and yanked her to the ground. Sway screamed like a child and slapped Kitty with her long nails, leaving four long scratches on her left cheek. Kitty touched her cheek and saw the blood.

"Bitch!" Kitty yelled and kicked her in the stomach. The girls were about to start up again, but they were both forced to duck as a blast of ice shot between them. Kitty used the opportunity to trap Sway's hands in the ground. Sway struggled and screamed as her arms sank into the earth up to her elbows. Kitty laughed, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her mind. She screamed and clutched her head as she sank to her knees.

"Shadowcat!" Bobby yelled, as he tried to run to her, a burst of heat singed his arm. He cried in pain and scrambled away from Pyro.

A few steps away Peter, Storm, and Rouge were kneeling behind upturned ground. They peered over it and saw Magneto standing beside Mastermind and Mystique.

"If we can get the disc from Magneto, Xavier might be able to find a way to remove the chip safely." Storm said in a hushed voice.

"We'll never get anything if Mastermind keeps attacking our minds," Peter said as he cast a helpless glance at Kitty who was unconscious on the ground. "I have to get her." Before Storm could stop him, he jumped over the dirt and ran toward her.

"Peter!" Storm yelled, but she was too late. Quicksilver drove a fist into Peter's back as he was kneeling by Kitty. Peter winced and fell forward. Quicksilver kicked him repeatedly and anytime Peter swung at him, he used his super speed to get away.

"We have to do something," Storm said quietly. "Rouge, the Professor can control Mastermind if we weaken him. Think you can get close enough to touch him?" Rouge nodded and removed her glove.

"Just give me a little cover." She said. Storm's eyes turned a ghastly white and the air soon turned cold, fog littering the ground. Rouge crawled from under the rubble toward the three figures. Storm waited until she was a few yards away before ascending into the air to distract the three.

"There 's the little Weather Witch!" Magneto growled. He looked at Mystique who grinned and shifted into Storm. She ascended into the air as well and the two women met face to face.

"Let's dance," Storm growled and the Mystique counterpart grinned. Thunder crackled in the distance and lightning struck the earth.

X

Logan threw a fist toward Gambit who easily dodged it. He jumped backward and sent three glowing cards toward Logan who didn't move in time before they exploded. Logan winced as the skin on his bare arms was burned. They quickly healed and Logan continued to charge Gambit. He managed to close the distance between them and grabbed Gambit by the collar and punched him. Gambit drew his bo-staff and rammed the end into Logan's unprotected stomach. Logan coughed roughly and shot his claws out. He lunged at Gambit who jumped over his head and hit Logan in the back with the staff.

"How does it feel?" Logan asked turning back to Gambit who only raised an eyebrow in response. The two circled one another, ready, and waiting for the other to move. "Knowing that you're the reason for all of this…you could have stopped it, you could have saved her, but you chose not to."

"I did what I had to," Gambit said and dodged an attack from Logan. "If I'd told her it would have only caused more pain."

"For who?" Logan asked with a sarcastic chuckle. He tackled Gambit and managed to cut his left shoulder before he was thrown off.

"So maybe I was a little selfish in tryin' to keep her aroun' more. But my feelins' for her are real, whether you tink so or not."

"That's the difference between you and me, Gambit." Logan growled before he caught Gambit by the throat and pinned him against a tree. "All you care about is your own pain. All _I_ care about is hers." Gambit's eye's dropped before Logan drove his right fist into his stomach, the tip of his claws penetrating through his back. Gambit grunted in pain and fell limp. Logan retracted his claws and let Gambit fall to the ground.

X

Storm had to steady herself in the air as Mystique sent a gust of wind toward her. Storm shot through the air and rammed her shoulder into Mystique's stomach sending her cascading to the ground.

"Since when can Mystique mimic powers?" Storm asked the Professor through her mind.

"_I don't know_," Xavier answered, "_but I'm guessing it's the same way Magneto extracted Rebecca's empathy. He's found a way to turn powers into serums…oh God, just like Jason could."_

"Jason?" Storm asked in shock. "As in Stryker's son? He was killed though, at Alkali Lake."

"_Or so we thought…Mystique was in there alone for quite some time, no one knows exactly what she may have recovered…or implanted. It clear now that Magneto had inserted the same blocking device in the chip inside Rebecca's collar that keeps me from locating her through cerebro. Who knows what else he may be hiding."_

"You mean, Jason could still be alive?" before Storm could hear Xavier's answer, Mystique struck Storm with lightning and the Weather Witch fell several feet to the earth below.

X

Artemis stood at the small table with the leather book placed on it. She opened it with timid fingers and flipped to an entry:

_I have always been able to sympathize with people, even when I was a child. My mother told me compassionate hearts were hard to find, so I should hold tightly to it so I would never lose it. Little did I know, it would be the reason I hid. I can scarcely travel into town anymore without collapsing from the pain. I can feel what they feel. I know I am like the ones the world fears, but I do not belong to them either. If I were to stay in the company of anyone for long, I know it would kill me. My heart is not strong enough to carry the weight of the world. Was that what I was destined for? To die for humanity was never my burden to lift on the Cross. Another has already done that. Surely, I would die if I was apart of humanity. Therefore, I stay alone, and alone I will stay. Forever…_

Artemis found the words haunting. '_So…I've always been alone. I _wanted_ to be alone…then alone is where I will stay if it can grant me the solace I need.'_ She turned when she heard someone enter the house. It was Logan.

"Rebecca," he said softly. "We should get you out of here, and back to the mansion." He moved toward her, but she turned her back to him.

"Have you ever felt hollow?" Artemis asked in an eerie voice that was oddly calm. "Have you ever felt nothing? I watched the light from a man's eyes dim, I felt his soul slip away, and I didn't care. I could watch you die…I did watch you die if memory serves, and I felt nothing. Not joy, not sorrow, not even a little flicker of emotion. Outside this very home I see kids, teens, battling for their lives and it doesn't matter to me at all. The world could crumble beneath my feet and I would watch it pass away with stoic eyes. Can you explain that?" she asked turning to him. Logan hesitated.

"Magneto…he took something from you…Rebecca was an empath, a mutant that could feel the pain of others. It almost killed her…you. Xavier found you and took you back to the Mansion where you learned to control it. It was your compassion that made the students at the institute love you so much. You have friends that love you, you have me…please, come with me and we can put back that empathy that Magneto extracted from you." Artemis watched his eyes. They looked desperate, pleading almost.

"No," she said turning her back to him again. "I am _not_ Rebecca anymore. The familiarity of this place has brought back no glimmer of hope. I am what I am…now leave my house." She said coldly. Logan felt his temper rise.

"I'm not going to come this far, with you in arms reach, just to watch you fade away." He said with aggravation. "You're coming whether you like it or not!" He stepped toward her, but stopped when Artemis turned. Her eyes were a solid black and her body was glowing with a bright purple light. Just looking at her made Logan feel cold. He stepped toward her again only to feel a blast punch him in the chest. He was thrown from the house through the front window into the garden.

Artemis stepped through the broken window and stood over Logan. He struggled to pick himself up. Artemis kicked him so he was lying on his back. Logan scarcely recognized the woman standing over him. The long red tresses were now butchered and short. Rebecca's once sparkling blue eyes were black and hollow. A cruel snarl was formed on her once delicate lips. For the first time since he began his search, he felt that he had completely lost Rebecca.

"I killed you once," she said coldly. "Let's see how many lives you have." Artemis pinned him to the ground by straddling his legs. She grabbed his head with both hands and sent a surge of energy from her hands. A bright purple light shot into Logan. Artemis smiled as she watched the light in his eyes dim. The muscles in Logan's body went limp as he once again died. Artemis tilted her head to the side as she felt something new as she gripped his head. It felt almost as though she were grabbing a hold of something heavy. As she pulled her hands away, a silver light began coming from Logan's body. "His soul…" she muttered. Something heavy struck her from behind and threw her off of Logan.

"Snap out of it Cher," Artemis heard the heavy body wheeze. Artemis lay on her back and as she looked up, she saw Gambit had tackled her. He was bleeding profusely from his chest.

"Why did you save him?" she asked as a surge of venom began churning inside her. Gambit only chuckled, which turned into a rough cough.

"I'm tryin to save _you_," he said and collapsed. Artemis pushed him off and stood. Gambit lay in the rubble, his breathing was shallow.

"There's nothing to save," she said and looked at the battle still taking place in the field next to the house. "Intruders…" she muttered. With the new surge of power in her, she felt stronger than ever. She stepped over Gambit's body and calmly walked toward the fog covered battle ground.


	33. 29 Madness Unfolded

_Hey, I'm beginning to understand that not everyone knows all the info about the X-Men because they never read the comics. Unfortunately, this is going to hurt your understanding of this chapter. I posted this story in the Movie categorie because, pretty soon, the story is going to directly over lap X3. If there is anything you don't understand in the story, feel free to ask and I promise to clarify any comic book crossover. Enjoy!!!!_

_BTW I have to let yall know I'm ganna be starting a new fanfiction. I have one in the works, a wrestling fic. If you have any fanfiction requests or one-shot challenges, send em in. I'd be happy to write it for you!!!!_

'_Just a little closer…'_ Rouge thought as she crawled along the ground. She could vaguely see Mastermind's feet. She reached out toward him only to find herself screaming in pain. Magneto had stomped on her wrist, snapping the bone. Rouge pulled her arm to her chest and tried to crawl away but Magneto lifted her from the ground.

"Now, now," he said in a patronizing tone, "that wasn't part of the plan." He said and roughly grabbed her broken wrist. Rouge cried in pain again as Magneto twisted it cruelly. Magneto was about to strike her across the face when a bright purple light lit up the field. Rouge took the opportunity to grab Mastermind's face. He screamed as well as Rouge. Magneto pulled her off of him and threw her to the ground. Rouge suddenly felt a rush of thoughts cloud her mind and she strained to try and silence the voices.

Mastermind slowly collapsed to his knees, unable to control his powers. Magneto snarled as he saw Mastermind drop. Across the field, he saw Artemis step from the fog; a purple glow was engulfing her.

"She's ready to be awoken," he muttered and retrieved the box from his pocket. "As long as Gambit didn't giver her the vile…" Rouge swung her leg and tripped Magneto. He dropped the box and she grabbed it. The two began wrestling over it.

Both the Brotherhood and the X-Men became aware of the scuffle. Bobby charged Magneto and tackled him. Rouge dropped to the ground and pulled the silver disc from the box. Sway was sprinting toward Rouge.

"Peter!" Rouge screamed and flung the disc toward him. While everyone was distracted on the flying disc, rouge stomped on the box smashing it to pieces.

Quicksilver watched the disc fly toward Peter and quickly stood in the way catching it in his outstretched hand. As he turned to run Peter stepped in his way. Quicksilver sprinted full blast into Peter's metal chest. He collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"That's one thing you should learn about Colossus," Peter said as he took the disc from Quicksilver's hand, "don't turn your back on him." Peter shifted back into his normal form and ran into the jet where Xavier was waiting.

"Give it here," Xavier said and Peter handed it to him. Xavier put it into the ships computer and a stream of data began filling the screen. "I don't suppose you can decode this?" Charles asked.

"Bobby's the computer nerd," Peter said. With a silent agreement, Peter sprinted from the jet to get Bobby.

With Mastermind weakened Xavier began searching the minds of the Brotherhood, all except for Magneto who still wore his helmet.

_"X-Men…"_ Xavier said to all of them. _"Don't let Rebecca touch you…"_

X

"This is _my _home!" Artemis screamed and shot a maroon light at Kitty. She sank into the ground in time to dodge it. The light hit the ground behind her and the grass turned brown.

"Rebecca, it's me!" Kitty yelled. "Don't you remember me?" Artemis's mind scrambled and images of the past and present raced through her mind. The girl's face looked familiar from the picture.

"Leave," Artemis shouted and kicked Kitty under the jaw. "I've spent too much time trying to remember…I don't _want _to remember anymore!" Peter, who had just come from the jet, saw Artemis about to grab Kitty's face with her glowing hands. He did the only thing he could think to do; he transformed into Colossus and drove his fist into Artemis's side. The woman flew several feet before collapsing on the ground.

"Come on, we need to get on the jet," Peter said picking Kitty up. Her mouth was bleeding profusely and her left eye was beginning to swell. "Bobby, Rouge!" Peter yelled. The two, who were barely holding off Sway and Pyro, nodded their understanding. As Peter carried Kitty toward the jet, his heart sank when he saw Storm lying motionless on the ground several feet from them. "Can you walk?" Peter asked.

"I think so," Kitty said with much difficulty. Peter set her on her feet, supporting her with his arm, and he hoisted Storm over his shoulder. He slowly helped them onto the ramp of the jet, but before he could climb, he felt his body unable to move.

"Get on board!" Peter said. Kitty didn't have time to inquire before Magneto appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Do get on board." Peter suddenly transformed back into Colossus and began pulling Kitty on board, Storm still slung over his shoulder.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Kitty screamed as Peter pulled her painfully along. Peter's face contorted in concentration.

"I can't help it, he's controlling me…I can't revert back!" his metallic sounding voice came back. Kitty and Peter both began to feel the hopelessness of the situation as Magneto forced them onto the jet and once they were inside he sat them in the seats and locked them in.

"Now," Magneto said with a hint of madness to his voice. "To rid Artemis of Rebecca once and for all."

"Why are you doing this?" Kitty asked. "Just leave her alone!" she wept. Magneto laughed cruelly. "How can you kill an innocent woman?"

"Innocent…" Magneto said as though the word were a delicate flower. "indeed, but the life of one woman to save the life of another…I'd kill a thousand innocent women if it meant just this one could live." Peter, who had finally reverted back, looked over at Kitty. Neither could understand his mutterings, but whatever his insanity might reason, he was going to kill Rebecca.

X

Logan's eye shot open and he turned quickly to the side before wrenching. He took several deep gasping breaths before his mind could form coherent thought. In all the times he'd died and come back, this one scared him the most, because this time it was nearly permanent.

By the time Logan could stand, he saw a horrific sight. Artemis stood looming over Sway; Pyro, Mystique, Mastermind, and Quicksilver lay not far off. Logan stumbled as he tried to walk and collapsed to his knees, but he was determined and daresay stubborn as hell.

Sway scrambled backward. Artemis was slowly following her with a sickening grin on her face. Sway screamed as Artemis held up her hands. In a last stitch effort, Sway froze time around her. She felt breathless and tired, but she stood and began stumbling away from Artemis. Sway screamed again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Artemis glaring at her.

"How…?" Artemis only clamped her hand onto Sway's face and began pulling the silver light from her. Sway's eye's rolled back in her head as her body began to drain of life. The job wasn't finished however, because Logan tackled her to the ground and away from the dying young woman.

"Get on the jet!" Logan yelled. Sway slowly began crawling away as the two adults stood to face one another.

"How many times am I going to have to kill you!" Artemis yelled, her voice echoing eerily.

"At least one more," Logan growled. Artemis grinned at the challenge. "Rebecca, this isn't you. You're not a killer, look around you!" Artemis glanced at the motionless bodies on the ground.

"Don't worry," Artemis said turning back to Logan. "They're not dead yet. Just unconscious, I was hoping to kill the little brat first but why mess with the appetizers when all I want is the entrée." Logan didn't wait for her to strike first before her tackled her. Artemis pressed both hands to his chest and repelled him into the air. "This is going to be fun," she whispered to herself.

X

"I just need to format…make it compatible with this computer…" The three helpless X-men watched the white haired madman.

"Eric, you're not yourself. Please, let me help you. You've lost control of yourself, Eric please!" Xavier pleaded.

"You have to let me do this, Charles. Artemis will kill all of them. Your people as well as mine…" Magneto said as he typed away at the computer. Xavier, who was sitting in his wheelchair that was locked to the ground, felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he watched through the large windshield. Artemis was killing Logan, slowly, with the intention of torturing him.

"There can be another way, let me contact her mind!" Charles said. Mastermind, who had been revived, lay on one of the medical beds all of his concentration was focused on Artemis, and with the mental interference, Charles couldn't break through the walls of her mind. "What are you searching for?" Xavier asked. "Tell me Eric, you owe us that in the least!"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" Magneto shouted as he began decoding the signal in the computer. "Artemis has the power to control death. With a single pull of her hand she can extract souls from the human body."

"Dear God, it cant be true…" Xavier muttered. Kitty and Peter exchanged looks. It was then they both caught sight f Bobby who was slowly crawling onto the jet. He held a finger to his lips and they nodded.

"I assume you've discovered Jason Stryker is still alive…though maybe I've given you too much credit." Magneto chuckled. "With his ability to transform mutations into chemical serums I was able to extract Rebecca's power of empathy. By doing that I woke something I didn't intend, though it is working toward my advantage. With her empathy gone, Artemis lived and became the opposite, apathetic.

"Her powers surged because she had no moral dilemma to hold her back. It is the soul of a mutant that keeps their powers limited.

"However her powers had one weakness…electricity. Any scientist can tell you that when you want to separate particles in a cell, you electrocute it. Hence the chip in her collarbone. When the time was right, when her powers were strong enough, I was going to send the signal.

"I thought it a brilliant way to cover _your_ tracks Charles. Having a mutant with duel powers as opposite as night and day was clever, too bad you didn't realize it soon enough to stop me. I intended all along to completely extract Rebecca's powers from her, but when she woke I discovered that Artemis, not Rebecca, holds control over death."

"Artemis controls death…and Rebecca controls life…why didn't I see it?" Xavier said, a single tear streaming from his eye.

"Because you're a fool! You fought so hard to find balance between her good side and her dark side you never thought of the greater good. Sacrifice one to control the other!"

"But why, Eric! Why do you need Artemis and Rebecca's powers? Why do you need to control life and death? Has the world become so dark you want to kill everyone in it? Has your heart turned so cold that you would destroy the life of a selfless woman so you can satisfy your own twisted scheme to rid the world of humans!" Xavier shouted.

"I just want my daughter back!" Magneto screamed. The whole jet began to shake as Magneto's face turned bright red. His eyes turned wild and Bobby quickly ducked behind Peter's chair so as not to be seen. Magneto turned back to the screen and typed furiously.

"Eric, Wanda has been dead for nearly five years. You can't bring her back, even if you did have Artemis's power." Xavier said, his heart began racing as the twisted plot became clear.

"No Charles, that's where you're wrong, she's not dead…only catatonic, I kept her body alive. I just need her soul…I just need to get Artemis." Bobby inched closer to Peter's restraints. He unlatched the first one and slowly moved toward the second.

"Eric, you're mad!" Xavier said watching his old friend typing frantically. "You've gone mad!"

"The love a father has that effect," Magneto mumbled. "You can't stop me Charles, I'll save Wanda…I have to."

"What about your son, Pietro? Will you leave him down there to die? Where is your _fatherly_ protectiveness for him?" Xavier snapped. Magneto kept his back turned to him, silent and unwavering. The screen Magneto typed on suddenly cleared of the green encoding, and became legible. "So, you do love Wanda more than Pietro." Xavier said out of realization and in hopes of distracting Magneto. "Good God Eric, what have you become!"

"Enough!" Magneto yelled and turned to Charles and clubbed him on the head. He stopped when he saw Bobby crouching near Peter's arm restraint. All of them realized they'd been caught and Bobby lunged at Magneto. Peter risked turning into Colossus while Magneto was distracted long enough to break through his last arm restraint. He freed Kitty who set to helping Xavier.

The whole jet shook as Bobby and Peter struggled to subdue the powerful mutant. They wrestled him to the ground and struggle to try and pull his helmet off while Xavier recovered from the blow.

X

Logan stabbed at Artemis with his claws only to have her grab him by the throat. She began draining his life but he pulled himself free. Artemis laughed as Logan coughed roughly and crawled away. Artemis kicked him in the ribs and he flew into the air. His body slammed back into the ground, the air escaping his lungs.

"Rebecca, you don't want to do this." Logan said as he slowly stood. "We can help you remember…"

"I don't want to remember anymore!" Artemis shouted. "I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not, this body, this existence, none of it is my own. You say I'm Rebecca, Magneto said I was Artemis. I am neither!"

"Than who are you?" Logan asked. Talking with her caused a temporary pause in fighting, and Logan frantically searched his mind for a way to subdue her long enough to get her under control.

"I am death," Artemis said quietly. For a moment Logan saw a tear form in her eye. "I am the shadow in the night, the darkness in the hollow of people's hearts. I am the foreboding, the unknown, the thing all men fear. I just want to be alone!" Artemis screamed and drove her fist into Logan's chest.

X

Rouge stumbled into the small cottage. She had been listening to every word Magneto spoke. He was uncharacteristically muttering is intentions when he had grabbed her. She distinctly remembered him mentioning Gambit…and a vile.

Rouge searched the living room for him, but he wasn't there. She didn't see him until she entered the kitchen. His broken body lay sprawled out; the white tile around him turned red. She knelt and rolled him onto his back. A wheezing breath escaped his lips.

"Cher?" he asked raising a hand to her face. Rouge grabbed his wrist with her good hand before he touched her.

"No," Rouge said shortly. "I'm Rouge. Where's the vile, the one Magneto was talking about." Though Rouge wasn't sure what any of this meant, she was clever enough to deduce that if Magneto wanted to keep it from Rebecca, it was something she needed. Gambit coughed and Rouge lifted his head. He tried to reach his hand into his pocket, but he was too weak. Rouge quickly reached into his pocket.

"Easy dere…you could at least buy me a drink first…." Rouge rolled her eyes and pulled out the glass bottle with a clear liquid. "It's her empathic mutation get it in her blood…elec…electricity…" was all Gambit could manage to say before he collapsed. Rouge quickly felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one. He was dead.

X

Logan vaguely saw Rouge running toward the jet before he was hit again. His temper began to flare. With every punch from Rebecca, he felt her slowly drain his life only to have his regeneration revive him. He growled, retracted his claws, and punched her back.

"Not so nice now is it!" he said and hit her again. Talking obviously wasn't bringing Rebecca back, and now he moved on to more drastic measures. If he had to beat her unconscious he would. It was the least he could do…

Rouge stepped onto the jet in time to see Bobby and Peter wrestling with Magneto. He was pulling bits of metal from the jet; the metallic parts berating them mercilessly. Rouge removed her last glove and grabbed Magneto's face. His body writhed for a moment before his knees buckled and he collapsed. Rouge stood, shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"About time," Bobby said from the ground. Rouge smiled and helped him up. "How's your wrist?" he asked. Rouge ignored him and knelt next to Xavier and Storm, who was only now beginning to wake up.

"Professor, here. Gambit said it was her empathy.Mix it with her blood. Electricity, something about electricity." Xavier looked at the vile and then turned his attention to Storm who was trying to stand.

"If she wants electricity…I'll give it to her." She said, anger and passion dripping from her words. Rouge handed her the vile and the five X-Men looked at one another. A new energy surged through their veins. "Let's get her back."


	34. 30 Lightning

_Man oh man…I meant for all of this to be one chapter, not four. Oh well. Here we go again! Everyone listed to 'Whispers in the Dark' by skillet while reading this….it helps with the effect!_

Storm ascended into the air, the sky crackling with new thunder. Rain began pouring from the sky. Bobby knelt on the ground, pressing both of his palms flat against the earth. Soon, a layer of ice began coating the ground. Rouge, who had quickly bandaged her broken wrist, ran to the fallen Brotherhood members. Most were awake and wondering what to do as their leader was still unconscious on the jet. They soon gathered near the cottage and Rouge, reluctantly, guarded them as she was nearly useless in the battle now.

Peter and Kitty stood next to one another, watching Logan and Artemis exchange punches. The rain fell so thickly now that it was difficult to see. Peter looked down at Kitty, her hands were shaking as she clutched the vile. She looked up at Peter.

"Scared?" he asked. Kitty nodded and returned her gaze to Logan and Artemis. Peter took her hand in his.

"We could die…" she whispered. Peter placed a hand on her cheek forcing her to look up at him again. "Peter." She said softly. She stood on her tip toes and quickly kissed him. "I didn't want to die without having done that." Peter grinned, despite the situation, and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" Bobby asked as he approached them. They nodded and waited for Storm to signal them. A moment later, a single streak of lightning stretched across the sky. The three sprinted into action.

Kitty sank into the earth, Peter transformed into Colossus, and Bobby began sliding along the frozen ground.

Logan punched Artemis again and she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, her mouth bleeding slightly. The cut soon vanished however as a single streak of white light covered her mouth.

"See." He shouted over the pounding rain he vaguely noticed was coming from Storm who circled overhead. "Rebecca is still in their somewhere."

"Rebecca is dead!" Artemis yelled and tackled Logan. She pinned him and began trying to drain the life from him when she felt herself being pulled backward. Peter pinned her to the ground and Bobby helped Logan up.

"Don't!" Logan yelled, but he was too late. Artemis had grabbed Colossus by the throat and was pulling the silver light from him. Logan shoved Bobby off and grabbed Artemis around the waist. He pulled her off and Peter fell to the ground. Bobby froze her feet to the ground, but she grabbed him by the collar and head-butted him.

Storm descended and kicked Artemis in the stomach. Sharp rain began stinging at them and lightning began flashing like crazy.

"Get back!" Storm yelled. Logan stood his ground as Bobby pulled Peter away. "Logan, go!" Storm yelled.

"You're ganna need a lightning rod," he said and shot his claws out. Storm shook her head. "I'll be ok." He said and walked toward Artemis who was desperately trying to free her feet. Kitty appeared from the ground and Logan took the vile from her.

"Mix it with her blood," she said and Logan nodded. Kitty gave the two one last look before she disappeared into the earth.

Artemis shut her eyes and let the energy in her body churn. Her whole body began glowing a bone chilling purple. The light turned into a thick fog that swirled in the stormy air. The ice around her feet and legs burst, sending sharp icicles flying away from her.

The ground around Artemis began crumbling, the ice was melting and creating pools of water, one of which she was standing in. The grass turned brown and the earth shook violently.

"Go, now Logan!" Storm yelled. Logan didn't hesitate. He ran among the purple haze. Artemis's eyes were hollow and glowing. Logan hesitated, the uncommon sensation of fear gripping him.

X

Charles watched in horror. He felt his mind racing a million miles a minute. He was focusing on keeping the Brotherhood mutants subdued. Even from the jet he was able to enter their minds and force them into unconsciousness, though Mastermind proved to be a formidable foe. Xavier was weakened by the mental strain. He was unable to see Magneto come up behind him and throw him out of his chair.

"Eric, No!" Xavier said and forced his way into his mind. Magneto hollered in pain, his precious helmet lying feet away from him. Xavier tried to scrambled Magneto's thoughts, but the strain of keeping the Brotherhood under was proving too much for him. Eric crawled toward the computer. He slowly reached it and raised his hand. It hovered above the 'enter' button ominously. "NO!" Xavier yelled as Magneto sent his fist crashing down on the button.

X (_A/N now you can listen to Broken Vow by Josh Groban)_

Images of Rebecca began flashing in Logan's mind as he shifted his gaze from the vile in his hand to the woman standing before him. A single tear fell from his eye as he slammed the vile on her bare throat. The broken glass cut her skin and the clear liquid entered the cut. Artemis faltered as the cuts on her neck were illuminated a silvery blue. Logan grabbed Artemis around the waist and pulled her toward him. He crashed his lips against hers as a powerful bolt of lightning shot from the sky and struck them. Logan tried to ignore the pain of a thousand needles in his skin. He focused on keeping Artemis…Rebecca trapped in his embrace.

Lightning danced around the two. It entered their bodies the rain pouring over both of them. Logan felt his limbs going weak, but his regeneration kept him standing. The lightning faded and a thick layer of smoke stood around them. Logan kept his lips firmly locked onto hers until her felt her responding.

The movement startled him, but he acted quickly. The embrace sent blood rushing through his body, but the sudden need for oxygen tore him from her. He looked at Artemis's face. Her eyes were shut, her arms wrapped around his neck. She slowly opened her eyes.

Logan felt a sob escape his chest as the crystal blue of her eyes returned. He couldn't speak. He pulled her closer, afraid to let her go.

"L-Logan?" her weak voice asked. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I know you," she said softly. "I know you." Logan held his hand to her face.

"Rebecca…" he said breathlessly. Her eyes were wet with tears. "I love you." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak when Logan felt her body go rigid. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a blood curdling scream tore open the air. The electricity still in the air flocked to the woman. It shot through her body and sent Logan flying away from her.

"No! Rebecca!" Logan screamed as he lay on his stomach thirty feet from her. He stood and ran toward her but Storm stepped in the way. "No!" Logan shouted. He watched helplessly as Rebecca sank to her knees. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck her until the air around her was so bright they couldn't look. "Stop it, stop it!" Logan yelled.

"It's not me!" Storm yelled back, sobs pouring from her. Time seemed to stand still as they watched her body being broken by forces not even a weather witch could control.

As soon as the lightning subsided Logan rushed into the smoke filled air. He stopped in his tracks and Storm, who was following closely, ran into his shoulder. She gasped. Before them, lay Rebecca. Her crumbled body lying perfectly still. Logan approached first. He knelt and rolled her onto her back.

A horrible choking sob cracked from his throat. He picked Rebecca's head up and brushed her restored cherry locks out of her face.

"No," he said, tears streaming from his eyes. Rebecca lay lifeless in his arms. He held her closely and sobbed over her body.

X

Magneto walked from the jet, his helmet placed over his head. Xavier, who had finally passed out from the mental strain, was unable to keep the Brotherhood members unconscious. Together they easily overtook Rouge.

Magneto, however, was unconcerned with them. In the shadow of the thick fog and smoky terrain none of them saw the second body lying under the cloudy air. Magneto conjured a magnetic field and pulled the raven haired woman to him. Pyro, Mystique, and Mastermind were first to approach the glowing orb. The five of them ascended into the air and Magneto with his _prize_.

"Father!" Quicksilver yelled. He could have easily caught them with his super-speed, but a chasm in his heart opened as his father looked down at him with cold unloving eyes. The green orb flew at a rapid pace into the distance until it was out of sight completely.

A tragic silence fell over the landscape. The remaining Brotherhood members, Quicksilver and Sway, their eyes were wet too. Pietro watched the horizon where his father had vanished, and Sway lay on the ground with Gambit's head in her lap.

Peter held Kitty in his arms as she cried into his chest, his body was weak but he held onto her. Bobby ran through the cottage until he found Rouge lying on the couch, her head bleeding. He saw Quicksilver standing at the broken window and tackled him. Bobby punched him repeatedly until he head Sway screaming.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Bobby's lip curled in anger and he stood. Quicksilver looked passive about it. He stood slowly and Bobby rushed to Rouge. He carefully lifted her into his arms and walked toward the jet.

The stench of blood and sweat was overwhelming. Everything was silent except for the bitter sobs of broken families.


	35. 31 Always and Forever

_Ok…even I cried at the last chapter and I was the sick twisted person that thought it up. NO the story isn't over. HELLO total cliff hanger! Der. Anyone remember the body Magneto took with him? Guess who! Ok, you'll find out. Just read! Don't hate me! Read!_

_Dude…this chapter is so freakin long!!_

'_For Always and Forever' by Josh Groban and Rebirthing by Skillet._

Logan sat at the back of the jet. Rebecca's body was lying on the bench and he couldn't help but stare. She had a long gash along the side of her face, and though it wasn't bleeding, it was a dark crimson. The tears in his eyes had stopped because there were none left to spill. The Jet was nearing the mansion. No one had spoken the entire flight back except to sum up their injuries. Every so often someone would sniffle or cough, but that was all the noise that emitted from anyone.

Logan held Rebecca's hand in his. If anything, he was glad that she died herself, and not as Artemis. He stroked her face. Despite the gash, her face looked serene. The skin over her collarbone was burnt where the chip had ignited he trailed a finger over it and felt the metal. He pulled the chip out and crushed it in his hand.

His eyes managed to conjure more tears and he closed them tightly. When he opened them he was unable to tear his eyes off of Rebecca. He lightly kissed her forehead and cried softly. He ignored the fact the others were watching him. His mind could only wrap itself around the lifeless woman in front of him.

He held her and to his heart and kissed her lips gently. It was almost too much for the others to bear watching. Logan had always been the strong one. He was always the one to ignore feelings and abandon emotion to do what needed to be done. Seeing him broken was enough to push everyone over the edge. Fresh tears poured.

X

"We'll need to bury her," Bobby said as they stood in the lab. He, Rouge, Kitty, Bobby, and Logan stood starring at her body. Gambit's lay on the bed next to hers.

"Logan," Rouge said softly as she approached him. His back was turned to the others. She placed her good hand on his shoulder and Logan turned to look at her.

"Hey kid," he said quietly. Rouge lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and let more tears stream from his eyes. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "We should brace your wrist." He said and she nodded. Rouge stood next to Rebecca's bed as Logan retrieved one of the many med kits in the room.

The door opened and Xavier and Storm entered, bother had red puffy eyes and slumped shoulders.

"We've settled Pietro and Suzanne. They will be staying with us from now on. If any good could come from this, it was them." Xavier said. Storm saw Logan trying to bandage Rouge's wrist and she moved to help. The bone was clearly broken as it made a large bump on the right side of her wrist.

"Here, let me help." Storm said moving across the room. Her head began to swim as she glanced at Rebecca's body and she stumbled. Peter moved to catch her but she bumped the bed Rebecca lay on. Her body shifted to the side and her bare arm fell from beneath the white sheet. Rouge whimpered and took her hand. She started crying again as she placed her hand back on the bed.

"Rouge!" Logan said suddenly. "Your wrist." Everyone turned at the commotion and saw that Rouge's wrist was healed.

"How…" she began to ask. Everyone exchanged looks and finally they turned their gaze to the sheet covered body. Logan ripped the sheet off as his heart fluttered hopefully. However, Rebecca still lay their unmoving. He pressed his fingers to her throat, but didn't feel a heart beat.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kitty said softly. Xavier rolled over to Rebecca and placed his hands on her head. He tried to enter her mind, but found a black wall standing in the way.

"Rouge, take her hand." He said calmly. Rouge looked around in fear. "It will be alright, just take her hand." Rouge did as she was instructed and held Rebecca's warm hand. A tense moment passed. No one knew exactly what to expect. Xavier sat with his hands against Rebecca's temples, his eyes shut tightly, and Rouge with Rebecca's hand fit between both of hers.

"Perhaps you all should leave," Xavier said opening his eyes. "You too Rouge," he said as they all began to leave. Logan didn't move however. "Logan, please." Xavier said once everyone else was gone.

"I'm not leaving," he said, his eyes fixated on Rebecca. Xavier sighed, but didn't argue. He simply placed his hands back over Rebecca's temples and shut his eyes. He saw the black wall again.

_Xavier stood in an all black room with a white door in front of him. He reached for the doorknob, but it was locked._

"_who's there?" a female voice echoed in the darkness. Xavier looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who are you?" the voice asked._

"_Rebecca? It's me, Charles Xavier? Where are you? We're looking for you." his voice echoed as though it were reverberating off close walls._

"_Charles?" Rebecca's voice asked. "I-I don't know where you are…where are you?" _

"_I'm just outside the door. Open the door Rebecca, let me inside." The door remained shut however._

"_I can't…I can't open the door. I'm so tired…I just want to sleep. Let me sleep Charles, please just let me sleep."_

'_No, Rebecca, you need to open the door, you need to let me in. we have important things to talk about."_

"_So tired…just…need to sleep…sleep." Her voice faded as though she were walking away. Xavier shouted for her but there was no response._

Xavier opened his eyes and rubbed them. Rebecca still lay still on the bed in front of him. Logan looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Rebecca has entered an isolated chasm in her mind. It's called a mind cavern…she must have been pushed over the edge when she was Artemis. It's a place in the mind where sane people hide things they don't want to remember. When Rebecca became Artemis, she must have his inside the mind cavern to protect herself. If we can get her out she can use her powers to come back…but once her body goes cold, she'll be gone forever."

"So…" Logan interrupted. "Get her out of there, you're the telepath. Rip her out of this 'mind cavern'."

"It's not that simple. It would be like ripping her mind in two. The shock of it would kill her. She has to come out of it on her own."

"Can you put me in there?" Logan asked. "Let me help her, I can do it I know I can." Xavier looked hesitant. "What's the worst that could happen right?"

"Her mind could absorb yours and kill both of you." Xavier said honestly. Logan looked down at Rebecca.

"Without her…I have no reason to live." Logan said quietly. Xavier nodded and instructed Logan to lie on the bed next to her. He placed a hand on his forehead and one on Rebecca's.

"This might sting a little…" Logan gasped as he felt the world around him fade away. A black void opened before him. His feet met solid ground and before him lay a deep chasm.

'_Jump'_ Xavier's voice said from no where in particular. Logan hesitated before jumping inside the chasm.

(A/N I'm not going to put this in italics because it gets difficult to read so to clarify, Logan is now inside Rebecca's mind. Weird things will happen almost as though they were in a dream)

Darkness swirled around Logan and ice cold water engulfed him. He kicked in what he hoped was toward the surface. A light shone from above him and he swam with all his strength toward it. Nectarous air filled his lungs as he reached the surface. He continued to swim toward the light until his feet met solid ground.

All around him was complete blackness. The sky above him was red and gray clouds swirled as though there were a hurricane brewing. Howling wind swirled around him and Logan shivered. Though, as soon as he did, he was no longer wet but completely dry.

He followed the stream of light until he found it was shining through the key hole of a white door. He circled the door but the it appeared to lead to absolutely no where. All the same, he tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"_Who's there?"_ Rebecca's vice echoed. Logan looked around expecting to see her, but she was no where to be seen. _"Who are you?"_

"It's Logan!" he shouted. "Rebecca, where are you! We have to get you out of here."

"_Hello Logan, it's nice to meet you. How do you know my name?"_ Logan was thoroughly confused.

"Rebecca, you know me. Are you keeping the door locked? Open the door!" he yelled. Rebecca's voice laughed, but it sounded tired.

"_Oh…I can't open it. I'll try later…I'm too tired now."_ Logan heard her yawn. _"it was nice meeting you…good night_". Logan pounded on the door.

"Rebecca, open the damn door!" he yelled. He pounded on the door again. Suddenly a crackle of thunder shook the ground beneath him.

"_Stop doing that!" _Rebecca yelled. Logan didn't stop however. If knocking on the door was sparking a reaction out of her, then he was going to keep doing it. He shot his claws out and stabbed the wood. _"Go away!"_ Rebecca screamed. The wind began to pick up pace and Logan felt his body begin pulled away from the door. He continued to claw at the door until a hole appeared. He thrust his shoulder into the door and it cracked wide open. He stumbled inside and shielded his eyes as a white light engulfed him.

"Rebecca!" he called. The light dimmed and Logan opened his eyes to see a wall of shrubbery. He walked along the wall that stretched to the sky. It opened to his left and before him laid an endless topiary maze. "Rebecca!" he called. In the distance, toward the center of the maze, Logan saw a castle tower.

"_Logan."_ He heard Rebecca's voice whisper. _"Logan, help me!"_ Logan looked around, but didn't see her. "_Logan_" her voice sounded as though it were only a breath of wind. Logan entered the maze, having a new sensation that she was inside the tower. The opening behind him closed.

"That's comforting." He said sarcastically and began walking the long, narrow hall. He reached his first crossroad what seemed like hours later. One was branched to his right and the other branched to his left. Logan knelt and scratched an 'X' on the path to the left and followed that path. Soon after that he came to another crossroad. This time he took the path to the right, leaving behind an 'X' clawed into the ground.

Several more times Logan came to places that required him to choose a path. On his fourth one he heard a rustling behind him. He turned, but didn't see anything. Then he heard a snarl. His heart began to race. He picked a path and scratched an 'X'. He picked up his pace and soon he was sprinting in the maze. Each turn he took he left a mark on the ground. He ran as quickly as he could. The snarling behind him became louder and louder. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a large three headed pit-bull chasing him.

Logan ran faster and no longer bothered to mark which path he was taking. He only focused on running as fast as he could. He stopped in horror as he exited a path and saw his own scratch mark on the ground. He was back where he started. He turned when he heard the dog coming after him. Logan turned, ready to fight. The dog stood several feet in front of him and Logan held his claws up to eye level. He glanced to his left as the dog raced toward him. Just as the dog lunged at Logan, he dove into the bush and out of harms way.

Logan clawed his way through the bush. It was thick and the thorns tore his skin open. To his horror, his mutation no longer worked. His knuckles bled where his claws were protruding and the skin torn away by the thorns didn't heal over. Logan cried in pain as he jumped from the bush.

He hit the ground hard as he fell from the bush. He rolled to his side and saw the castle tower in front of him. He stood slowly. With a cry of pain Logan retracted his claws and winced as the skin didn't heal over.

A long wooden bridge extended from the maze toward the tower and Logan hesitated before stepping onto it.

The wood creaked beneath his feat. Logan peered over the edge and saw the long drop and the red magma beneath him. The lava was so hot he could feel the burn of it on his skin already. He quickly walked across the bridge until his feet met the hard stone of the ground on the other side. As soon as both of his feet were on the ground, the bridge cracked and fell.

"No going back seems to be a common theme." Logan said with a chuckle. He cracked his neck before continuing toward the door of the tower.

The inside was lavishly decorated like a real mythological castle. A red carpet stretched before him toward a staircase. White rose petals lined the path and Logan began following it. All along the staircase he passed suits of armor. The staircase wound around the cylindrical castle for what felt like miles. It took nearly twenty minutes to reach the top and Logan felt the ache of his muscles, but he pressed on.

From behind him Logan heard a clinking noise. He turned to look but saw nothing. As he continued to follow the red carpet with white rose petals, he heard the clinking again. This time when he turned he had to duck as a black axe nearly severed his head.

Logan rolled out of the way as a black armor suited man swung the axe at him. It penetrated the stone floor. Logan seized the opportunity to grab a sword from a nearby suit, however as he touched it, it came to life. Logan swung the sword at the figure, but it ducked. He kicked it in the chest plate and knocked it over the banister. A moment later he heard the crash of it hitting the bottom some sixty feet below.

Logan didn't turn in time before the black knight nicked his side with his axe. Logan winced and turned. The black knight stood nearly seven feet tall with sharp, jagged armor that looked impenetrable. The Knight held up a hand and beckoned him as a challenge. Logan flipped him off and the knight swung his axe at Logan. He jumped out of the way and tripped the Knight. As the Knight stumbled he brought his sword down on his neck and cut his head off. The armor froze for a moment as the empty helmet rolled down the stairs. A moment later the whole body of armor collapsed: empty of any living figure.

Logan sighed and turned away from the armor. But as he did, he heard the clinking again. When he turned he saw all the suits of armor from the staircase running in a single file line toward him. He turned and sprinted down the hall.

The hollow suits pursued him at an inhuman pace. Logan stopped in his tracks when he reached a crossroad. To his left the red carpet extended. To his right lay the path of white rose petals. In front of him was a stain glass window with an eerie light shining through. The picture depicted by it was a woman sitting on a stone bench with a man kneeling in front of her extending a white rose. Logan grinned and took the path to his right.

The hall ended and in front of him stood a large wooden door. Logan opened it and stepped inside as an axe buried itself in the door where he had been. Logan locked the door and barred it with the wooden plank.

Inside the room Logan heard the faint sound of a harp playing and smelled strawberries. He turned slowly and saw the room was a bedroom. To his right was a door and to his left there was a small sitting area in front of a fireplace where a golden harp was playing of its own accord.

Directly in front of him across the room was a large bed with a pink sheer canopy. He walked toward it slowly, his heavy footsteps ruffling the animal skin rug. He pulled open the transparent cloth and saw Rebecca lying on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled and sat up.

"Rebecca," Logan said softly. She pressed a finger to his lips and cupped his face before kissing him. Logan returned the kiss with vigor. She pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him backward on the bed. Logan's eyes shot open and he pushed Rebecca off. "This isn't you," he said firmly. The figure of Rebecca laughed before shifting into the armor of the black Knight. Logan jumped off the bed as the Knight began attacking him. Logan stood ready to fight when the door to his right opened. Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Logan!" a soft voice said. The room they were in was almost black until a candle lit the room. It was a passage way that lead to a dark staircase.

"Rebecca!" Logan said and the door they just entered began shaking as a heavy boot tried to kick it open. Rebecca stood in front of him wearing a golden dress the same dress she had word to the Worthington Masquerade.

"You have to go," Rebecca said and pulled Logan down the corridor. "You shouldn't have come." They stopped just as they reached the first staircase.

"Rebecca, we have to get you out of here. This isn't right." Logan said but Rebecca pulled him down the staircase.

"You shouldn't have come…I wanted you too though. If I had been honest with myself, you were the one I wanted to dance with…but this isn't right." They reached the bottom of the staircase and stopped in front of another door. The clanking footsteps of the Knight reverberated off the walls.

"Rebecca, what's going on? Where are you taking me?" he asked. Rebecca opened the door and Logan peered inside. It was the same place the Worthington ball had been. He saw the dancing couples, the decorations, even the music was the same.

"Dance with me," Rebecca said pulling his hands. As they stepped through the doorway, Logan felt his body shift. He no longer bled from his wounds and his clothing has shifted to the same tuxedo he had worn that night.

Rebecca led him to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by placing his hands on her waist and she stepped closely to him.

"Wouldn't this have been perfect," she said in his ear. "I'm sorry I was so stubborn…to be honest, you scared me. I was afraid to love you. Everything with you was so unexpected. I thought I was safe with him…but it hurt me too much. I didn't love him as much as I convinced myself I did."

"Rebecca," Logan said pushing her to arms length. "You need to stop doing this. We aren't at the Worthington Ball. That was almost four months ago. We never danced together!"

"I know," Rebecca said looking at the ground. "I'm dying aren't I?" she asked looking up at him. "If this is how I'm going to die, I want it to be in your arms." She stepped toward him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not going to die!" Logan said pushing her away again. "We're getting out of here." Logan snapped. Rebecca stepped farther away from him.

"Couldn't you have just held me…just a moment longer." She said, tears falling from her eyes. Logan reached for her but she faded away.

"Rebecca?" he called. He looked around, but didn't see her. The dancers around him stopped and starred. Slowly, they shifted into black shadows and disappeared. The room was empty for a moment before Logan saw the black Knight enter from the door across from him. Logan prepared to fight, but the ground beneath him gave way and he fell.

Logan shut his eyes and waited for the unforgiving ground to meet him but it never did. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in an office building. He heard a man scream and followed the sound. When he turned the corner he saw Rebecca dressed as Artemis standing over a lifeless man.

"No, don't!" he yelled and ran toward her. She turned to face him, her eyes black and hollow. When her sight fixated on him, they reverted back to their normal blue.

"Logan," she said in a shaky voice. "I killed him." Rebecca looked down at her hands, drawing Logan's gaze as well. Her hands were covered in blood that dripped onto the carpet. "I killed him!" she wept and tried desperately to wipe her hands clean. Logan took her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom.

"It's ok, we'll get it cleaned up." He said in an attempt to comfort her. He put her hands in the sink and turned the water on. He tried desperately to wash the blood off, but it seemed to never come off.

"I'm a murderer…I killed him…" she wept. Logan looked up at her and gasped as he saw her crying blood. He looked down at his own hands and saw they were covered in blood as well. "I'm sorry Logan…It's my fault you killed Gambit too." Logan began to panic as the blood oozed up his arm and consumed him. Before he knew it he was falling again.

Logan splashed into a pool of liquid. It was thicker than water though. As he opened his eyes, he saw it was blood. He swam upward until he reached the surface. He looked around and saw he was in an ocean of blood. He screamed and tried to calm the churning of his stomach.

Something grabbed his ankle and pulled him under the water. He sank deeper and deeper, unable to escape the vice like grip of whatever had him. He struggled against the force driving him downward. Just as his lungs were about to burst, and black encompassed him, the blood ocean drained and Logan fell against the hard ground.

He lay on his back and took in several deep gasping breaths. He was dressed in his normal clothing again, and the earth under him was soft. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He was shocked to see he was in a cemetery.

Gravestones lines row after row in the cemetery. He followed the small path until he saw vague movement at the bottom of the hill. Someone was sitting at the base of a tree shading two gravestones. He ran down the hill until he reached the tree.

Rebecca was kneeling in front of two gravestones wearing a black dress. He approached her cautiously when he saw her leather journal in her lap, an old fashioned quill in her hand.

"Rebecca," he said softly. She turned to him quickly, her eyes were wet with tears. She looked completely confused.

"Logan…what are you doing here? How…how did you get inside my mind?" she asked. Logan sat beside her.

"Xavier, we've come to bring you back. Tell me how to get us out." Rebecca turned away from him.

"You shouldn't have come…now it's my fault you're dead too." Her shoulders shook as she began crying. Logan glanced over her shoulder and saw the grave markings.

'_Mr. Raymond Thatcher and Mrs. Clara Thatcher.'_ The second one was similar. _'Miss Marie Thatcher'._

"Rebecca…their deaths weren't your fault. My death won't be your fault. I came here on my own!" Rebecca turned to him.

"It was my fault…Magneto; he killed my family to get to me. Don't you understand…they would be alive if it weren't for me."

"You don't know that. Aren't you the one that says everything happens for a reason? Maybe it was their time to go…Rebecca, believe me. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"That's why I keep this journal…" she said softly. "To remind myself why I should be alone…I only bring pain. It's my fault Logan, it's all my fault." Logan grabbed the book from Rebecca, stood, and threw it as far as he could. "No! Why did you do that?" she screamed as she stood as well. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him. She pounded her fists into his chest as he hugged her. She began crying and finally stopped hitting him as she gave into the embrace.

"It wasn't your fault…it will never be your fault. You need to forgive yourself and you need to forgive your family. Let it go." He said softly. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his larger form and cried softly. "Rebecca," Logan said looking into her eyes. "Tell me how to get us out of here." He said softly.

"I don't know how…" she said quietly. "There isn't a way out…we're stuck here."

"I don't believe that. There's always a way out. Come on." He said taking her hand. He pulled her along as they walked through the cemetery.

A loud cracking sound startled both of them. Rebecca clung to his arm as they turned. The ground behind them began cracking open.

"Run!" Logan yelled. He kept a firm grip on Rebecca's hands as they sprinted through the cemetery. The ground was opening up, a dark purple glow was emitting from inside and heat stung at their backs. "There!" Logan yelled. A steep staircase lay at the end of the path. They both began running faster, the ground falling away behind them. As they reached the stairs, Rebecca screamed. Logan felt her hand slip out of his.

"Logan!" she screamed. He saw her dangling off the edge of the cliff. Black hands were reaching out of the shadows and tried to pull her down. "Go! Get out of here! I can't be responsible for your death too!" she shouted. Logan ran back down and grabbed her wrist as she was about to fall.

"Damnit, get it through your stubborn head, it's not your fault!" he yelled and pulled her with all his strength. He caught her around the waist and lifted her until they were both standing on the stairs. Rebecca looked up at him.

"You…you came for me?" she asked. The shock in her voice scared him…she was genuinely stunned that he came for her. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I will _always_ come for you." He said firmly. Rebecca smiled, her eyes shining with tears. He brought his face closer to hers, but before their lips brushed, a crackling noise startled both of them. The stairway was beginning to give way. "Time to go," he said and the two sprinted up the staircase. They ran faster and faster, each step crumbled as soon as their foot left it. "Come on," Logan yelled and finally a white light engulfed both of them.

Logan opened his eyes and saw he was lying on the bed in the lab. He sat up and looked around. His eyes were blurry and his limbs ached as though he hadn't moved in ages.

"Logan?" Rouge was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "You're awake!" she yelled and stood. "You've been unconscious for nearly a week." Logan was struggling to concentrate, he felt as though he was in a haze. "I have to get the Professor." She said and ran from the room. Logan looked down at Rebecca.

"Wake up, come one, wake up." He pleaded. Rebecca lay completely still, no sign of life. He placed a hand on her cheek, the gash on her face was gone. With a flicker of movement, her eyelids twitched. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked around for a moment before they settled on Logan. She smiled.

"I know you," she said softly. Her fingers lightly and brushed his cheek. Logan closed his eyes and relished in the touch. "Logan?" she asked. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Can you get off me?" she asked. Logan looked around and noticed he was in fact lying on her. He chuckled and stood.

"Easy," he said as Rebecca sat up. He helped her to stand, her legs were wobbly and she leaned on him. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and picked her up in a tight embrace.

"Am I interrupting?" they both turned and saw Xavier watching them. Rebecca smiled, only a smile that could come from her, and ran to him. She kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him. The other X-Men poured into the room and greeted Rebecca with tears and hugs. Logan stood watching her. She was back. She was back in his life…he was never letting her go again.

(A/N No its not over)


	36. 32 Balance

_Lolly lolly lolly get your adverbs here! My Cat died…I'm really sad…Happy 4__th__ of July!!!! Ok, common questions are coming up. The ones about Warren will be answered in this chapter!!!! And possibly the next one. I promise, I didn't forget that Storm called him!_

HEY GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?! THIS STORY IS EXACTLY ONE YEAR OLD TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S BEEN THAT LONG?

"Beast was elected Secretary of Mutant Affairs last month," Rouge said as the six of them, Rebecca, Kitty, Rouge, Bobby, Peter, and Storm, sat around the living area. Rebecca just nodded and looked around.

"You all look so different," she said quietly. "Has it really been four months?" she asked. They all nodded and Rebecca stood. "It feel like it was yesterday I was at the Worthington Ball…wait." Rebecca turned around half expecting to see a blonde haired angel, but to no avail.

"He's in San Francisco," Storm said quietly. "I called him, but he…um." She stopped and felt a twinge of pain turn in her chest. "We all thought you were dead, Rebecca. It was hard on him. He said he would catch a flight out a soon as he could, but…"

"I understand," Rebecca said turning away from them. "It must have been hard on all of you. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you never gave up on me…it's overwhelming."

"Rebecca, we have to be honest," Kitty said standing. "When the Professor couldn't locate you through cerebro, we figured you were gone. There's a gravestone in the courtyard for you…we didn't know you were alive until Storm saw the news report of Artemis in the Hall of Human Resources." Kitty's shoulders began to shake and Peter wrapped his arms around her. Rebecca turned slowly, here eyes wet with tears. She smiled when she saw them.

"You two are a couple now?" she asked and they nodded. "So much has changed…I need time to think. I know the Professor will want to run some tests or whatever it is he does, but I need to go for a walk…" Rebecca swept from the room.

"Do you want company?" Storm asked but her only answer was the sound of the front door clicking shut.

Rebecca took a shuddering breath before running as fast as she could away from the mansion. When she reached the gate at the end of the long driveway, she turned to the left and sprinted farther into the landscape and away from civilization.

X

The road wound deeper into the woods, and after ten minutes Rebecca felt the muscles in her legs protesting against the strain and she slowed to a walk. Tall golden-green leaved trees grew on both sides of the paved road and the branches stretched overhead. Sunlight managed to break through the foliage and cast sporadic rays of sunlight onto the ground.

Rebecca shivered and folded her arms across her chest as the wind blew across her bare arms. She mentally kicked herself for not bringing a jacket. Her breathing was horse as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She felt a trembling begin in her chest when a rumbling sound from behind her caused her to turn. She stepped to the side of the road as the motorcycle slowed.

"Found me again I see," Rebecca said softly as Logan sat before her. He grinned, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the tears in her eyes. Rebecca wiped them away quickly. "So how did you find me?" she asked in hopes of distracting him.

"Luck guess," Logan muttered but Rebecca caught him absentmindedly scratch his nose. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Get on," he said meeting her eyes.

"Logan, I'm not ready to go back to the mansion just yet…I know you all must be worried but I need some time to…"

"Rebecca, just get on the bike." Logan said cutting her off. Rebecca tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cautiously mounted the bike behind Logan. He shifted as she wrapped her arms around him.

He continued driving away from the mansion for quite some time. Rebecca wasn't sure where they were heading. She had never been this deep in the woods before. The paved road turned off toward a gravel road and Logan pulled off to the side.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked as Logan helped her off of the motorcycle. "I've never seen this place before." She stated in wonder as Logan led her off the road and toward the towering trees. There was a small path and Logan pulled her along. "Logan!" Rebecca said with a small laugh. "Where are we going?" she asked again. He stopped and turned to face her. Something in his eyes made the breath in her throat hitch.

"Trust me," he said gently. His eyes scanned her face as though he were studying every curve, every line. His eyes snapped back toward hers and he grinned before leading her through the trees again.

He stopped abruptly and Rebecca nearly ran into his back. The tree line stopped and Logan stepped to the side so Rebecca could see where they were. She smiled as she saw they were on the other side of the lake, the mansion only a looming object on the horizon.

"It's been so long since I've been here." she said breathlessly. Logan watched Rebecca step towards the dock, her hand slipping from his. She walked to the end of the dock starring into the water. She wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew.

He found his feet slowly pulling him toward her. He stood behind her, breathing in her intoxicating scent. The wind whipped her hair toward him and it tickled his face. He smiled as he caught a few pieces of hair in his hand. He remembered seeing her hair butchered off by Artemis. It was tragic to him. The cherry colored strands were soft and smelled of roses.

Rebecca shifted as she felt Logan stand behind her. The heat from his body made her lean into him. She felt his hands in her hair. A sharp twinge of guilt stung at her as an image of Warren flashed in her mind. Fresh tears stung at her eyes…'_He didn't come for me…why didn't he come for me?'_

Logan gazed at Rebecca's bare shoulders, only the quarter inch straps of her tank-top his the light spray of freckles on her skin. He noticed more and more of them on her neck and down her arms. It was then he noticed she was trembling…she was crying. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her muscles twitch in response. Without warning, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, shaking with silent sobs. It took him a moment to respond, but wrapped her in a tight embrace. His heart nearly stopped as he felt her clinging to him.

Four months ago he would have given anything to have her in his arms, and here she was, crying into his chest. It was his embrace she wanted. It was his arms she felt safe in. He felt unworthy.

"Why is it always you," Rebecca choked out as she pulled her face from his chest. "Why are you always there even before I realize I need someone?"

"Lucky guess?" Logan said with a small chuckle. He realized his mistake though when Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut, tears pouring from her eyes. He placed his finger under her shin and brought her eyes up to his. She finally opened her puffy eyes to look into Logan's. He slowly leaned toward her, but she stepped away. "What is it?" he asked as she turned her back on him.

"Warren," was all she said. "I need to speak to him…he…I don't understand." She said before erupting into fresh tears. Logan kept his feet planted. "Why didn't _he_ come from me?" Logan knew the question was rhetorical. He also knew it wasn't meant to hurt him, though it did. "He…we were in love." Rebecca gasped suddenly and turned with her hand to her mouth as though something had just stung her lip. "Logan…I didn't mean to. I…I don't know what to say.

"It's alright," he said, though he felt his throat constricting. He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her face. "I know that…" he stopped, a question burning in his mind. "Rebecca, I need to…I want to know. Do you…"

"Don't!" Rebecca said suddenly. "Don't ask me. I know what it is you want to know, but don't ask me. Not yet. I can't answer you. Not until…not until I speak with Warren." Logan nodded his understanding. She was trying to be fair, though he could see the pain it caused her. He stepped away from her, not trusting himself with her within arms reach. She grabbed his hand. "Logan," she said suddenly. "I am glad it was you." He nodded and turned away from her, a large grin spreading across his face."

X

Rebecca walked into the lab. The deathly silence was deafening. Rebecca stepped toward the tables. She let her fingers slide along the cold steel of the table she had once been lying on. Her eyes however were focused on the bed next to that one. A body lay under a white sheet.

Rebecca pulled away the top of the sheet and looked at the peaceful slumbering man that lay there.

"I have so many reasons to be angry with you…and so many reasons to thank you." The door to the lab opened and Rebecca sensed the man that entered. "Hello Professor," she said keeping her eyes focused on Gambit.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked. Rebecca chuckled bitterly. A stinging pain seared in her heart. They both felt it. Another _trait_ of Rebecca's.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt his curiosity rise. "I never thought I would be grateful for my empathic powers." She said slowly. "I never thought I would be grateful to feel everything everyone else does…the pain…but when they were taken from me, I was willing to do anything to feel something…anything again."

"Then it is true," Xavier said as he rolled over to her. "We never know what we truly have until we no longer have it." Rebecca smiled, but it wasn't one of joy.

"I am not the Rebecca you once knew." She said gently. "Nor am I the Artemis you feared. You know what Magneto took from me…"

"I know," Xavier said answering her question before she could finish. A silence passed over the room as Rebecca kept her eyes focused on the man lying lifeless before her.

"Then you know what I have to do," her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "I know you will offer your help, but I won't accept it nor will I allow you into my mind as you are trying to do now." Rebecca said firmly. "Magneto has done a far worse thing than he knows. When he separated Artemis and I, made us each into a living person, he tore down the walls to our powers, the restraints that bound us. Now we are capable of achieving the highest level of each of our powers: Artemis can take souls…and only I can put them back."

"What will you do?" Xavier asked. He felt hopeless. Rebecca had put a wall around her mind, one even he could not penetrate. He had to ask, though without his powers he was at the mercy of her honesty. "Will you kill Artemis?"

"To kill her would be to kill part of me. As unwilling as you are to admit Professor, I am as much Artemis as I am Rebecca. It is the darkness you saw in my mind when we first met. It is the pain I inflicted on those before I knew what I was doing. Without her inside me I feel as incomplete and lost as I did when I was Artemis without Rebecca. I have to find a balance. A place between good and evil. A place between Virtue and Apathy. I have to be Artemis and Rebecca."

"Let me help you, please. You can at least let us help you find Eric and Artemis." Rebecca stood contemplating his offer.

"I will let you help me, Charles, but you must do something in return for me." She didn't wait for him to agree, it wasn't an offer it was a demand, and they both knew it. "Whatever I do, don't try to stop me." Xavier went to say something, but the intercom in the wall spoke up.

"_Professor,"_ came Storm's voice. _"We need you in the foyer…there's something you need to see."_ Xavier left silently with one last glance back at Rebecca.

"Remy," Rebecca said softly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were a shining a silvery blue. "Come back." she said, her voice echoing and the light falling over her skin like rippling water. She bent over him and pressed her lips to his, the light traveling from her skin to his lips and into his mouth. When she stood upright, air shot into Gambit's lungs his back arching in the gasping breath. She smiled down at him as his eyes shot open.

"Cher?" he said looking at her in confusion. He pressed a hand to his chest, all signs of the wounds were gone.

"Hello Gambit," she said placing a hand on his face. "Tell me, what was it like in hell?"


	37. 33 Stronger

_I'm hungry…anyone out there got some sushi? OMG! So like halfway through this chapter, the Starbucks I was sitting in CAUHGT ON FIRE!!! HOLY CRAP! Mmmm….hot firemen saving lives…it's not so bad. The lady behind the counter was getting hysterical and told everyone to run from the building. I was the last customer out cuz it took me a minutes to pack my lappy…lol. I'd die if I lost this computer. _

_Ok so this chapter is directly diving into X3. Some things will be slightly skewed so PLEASE don't message me and tell me I got it wrong. I've seen the movie. I know how they chose to portray it. But, for all of you who have read the thirty-some chapters before this know that there is more comic book crossover than movie crossover because I like adding my own flavor to things. Don't expect there to be any similarities in my story and the movie except the cure because that is the plotline I'm running with. In actuality, The Phoenix, was an entirely different plotline in the comic books than the movie. Here we go!_

"I can't believe this," Storm snapped as she turned the television off. She stood from the couch where Logan still sat inside Xavier's office. 'They're calling it 'the _cure_'. This makes me sick!" Storm threw the remote at the wall and it smashed into several pieces.

"I understand you're angry," Xavier began. "But please, try to stay calm. We need to understand the situation better, not only for ourselves, but for our students. They will need answers, the truth, not media propaganda." The door to the office opened and Rouge stepped inside followed by Bobby, Kitty, and Peter.

"We heard," Rouge said as they stepped all the way inside. "I can't believe Warren's father would do something like this…how is it possible."

"We aren't sure. I'm going to contact Hank and see if he knows anything useful." Xavier said. He saw the hungry look in Rouge's eye. He briefly scanned her thoughts and found enough despair in her to nearly bring him to tears.

"This _cure_ isn't going to solve the world's problems. They think that by removing the mutation from mutants there won't still be diversity?" Kitty said in an angry huff.

"They act like we're a cancer…" Bobby stated with a growl. "It's not mutants who have caused the problems…it's them!"

"Calm down Bobby," Xavier said. "I understand, believe me. You're all having doubts. But we cannot exhibit anger and hatred toward humans. If we do we will become exactly like them."

"So what if we do end up like them," Storm said venomously. "It would be no more than they disserve to provoke us."

"Enough!" Xavier snapped harshly. It was enough to make them all jump, even Logan. "We have the ability to do more harm than imaginable. As soon as we grow arrogant in that, as soon as our hearts are tainted with hatred, we will use those powers like weapons. I won't stand for that. From any of you. Do you understand?" he asked sharply. Everyone hung their heads in shame and nodded. "Let's relax tonight and discuss this in the morning after I've spoken with Hank." As the group began filing out of the room a blonde haired angel stepped inside.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Bobby muttered and slammed his shoulder into Warren's as he passed. Xavier waited for everyone to leave and Warren to step completely inside after receiving death glares from everyone. Warren briefly made eye contact with Logan who stood in the center of the room.

"I'd prefer if you left," Warren said quietly. Logan crossed his arms and stood still.

"_Logan_," Xavier said through his mind. "_I know you're angry with him for hurting Rebecca, but let me speak with him before you nail him to the cross_."

"_Don't give me ideas…_" Logan though briefly before walking past Warren, his stern eyes never leaving Warren's until the door shut.

"How…how is she?" Warren asked. Xavier resisted the urge to laugh at that moment. He prided himself on being able to control his emotions, but at that moment he felt himself caught between being angry for Rebecca and pitying Warren. He quickly read Warren's mind, seeing the reason he stayed in San Francisco. It was then he decided on pity. _'He was scared to face her after abandoning her_'.

"She is as well as can be expected. You need to go to her. I believe you'll find her in the courtyard." Warren nodded before slipping from the room hoping he wouldn't run into the others on his way.

X

Rebecca trailed her fingers along the smooth marble of the gravestone. She shivered and winced as she read her name. It was like something out of a horrific nightmare.

"Strange thing; looking at your own grave. It's like facing death." Rebecca said with a bitter chuckle. "It's a wonder…I'm starring death in the face and all I can think about is my life. All the things I've seen, all the things I've done. The people I've loved and lost. Things I regret, things I wish I'd done…or not done. You faced death…what did you think about?" Rebecca turned her head and saw Gambit leaning against the railing to the patio a few feet away.

"Mostly 'bout how much it sucked," he said casually. Rebecca wasn't amused. She turned to look back at the gravestone. "Why'd you do it Cher?" he asked as he pushed himself off of the wall with his foot. "Why'd you bring me back?" He approached her slowly. He'd been at the mercy of Artemis's wrath once before, he wasn't eager to anger her again, even if she went by a different name now.

"Blood is difficult to wash from your hands…no matter how hard you scrub." She said quietly. "I felt guilty. Your death was my fault…at least that's what I convinced myself. Be grateful Gambit, I won't often tap into my power to call on a soul." She felt Gambit place a hand on her shoulder. He stepped toward her and turned her face to meet his.

"I am," he whispered. He slid his hand around her waist until she was pressed against him. "Now dat I got a second chance…I'm ganna do some tings' different." His hand fit perfectly in the small of her back, his forehead pressed against hers. Her breath grew heavy and he could tell she was trying to pull herself away. He knew he had a power over her; it was in his nature, he only hoped he had reached her heart.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice said harshly. They both turned and saw a winged man standing at the railing of the courtyard.

"Yes," Gambit said but Rebecca pushed him away. "Can I help you?" Gambit asked irritably.

"You can get your hands off my girlfriend," Warren snapped and walked down the steps toward them. Rebecca felt her temper rising.

"Leave Gambit," she said not meeting his eyes. "You need to go…please." Gambit scoffed and walked passed Warren glaring daggers at him. Warren watched the Cajun leave before turning back to Rebecca. He felt his heart beat faster, his adrenaline pumping as he saw the woman before him. His throat began to tighten and his vision blurred.

"Rebecca," he breathed and walked toward her. Rebecca looked up at him and slammed her fist into his jaw.

"Bastard!" she spat as he stumbled backward. Warren looked at her in shock. "You have the audacity to come here and call me your _girlfriend_." She said slowly, each word restrained and sharp as though speaking to him caused her physical pain. It did.

"Rebecca…I don't…I don't know what to say. I thought…we all thought you were dead. It nearly killed me…you have to believe me if I'd known you were…if there was any sign of you being alive I would have come for you."

"There were plenty of signs Warren," she said spitting his name out like a bad taste. "Logan found me. He looked for me. He searched endlessly for me. _You_ were the one that was supposed to go to the ends of the earth for me. _You_ were the one that was supposed to protect me.

"You told me you loved me and damnit I believed you! I was waiting for you to come and rescue me…and you didn't." Tears were pouring from both of their eyes. Rebecca felt the pain stabbing at her heart. It was as though someone had reached into her chest and squeezed the air from her lungs, the blood from her heart. She felt her insides sinking under the weight of some unseen force.

"I'm sorry," Warren whispered. "I'm so sorry. I don't…I've never been a fighter. I've never stood up for anything before. You're the first woman I've ever loved. I didn't know what to do. I felt lost without you. Rebecca, I died inside when we thought you were dead."

"Is that all you care bout?" she asked. "Your pain? What about my pain? When has it ever been about me? I'm not taking the backseat on this one Warren. I'm not just going to forgive you because you _say_ you're sorry. You abandoned me when I needed you the most. You know what…no…it was before that. At the ball, all you could Talk about was how I was supposed to conform to the woman your _father_ wanted me to be. It was never enough for me to be myself around you. So many times I felt I had to lie to cover up the pain _I_ was feeling because it would hurt _you_. It was always _you_ crying on _my_ shoulder, but when I needed your shoulders for support you crawled into a hole to lick your own wounds.

"_I_ was the outlet for _your_ suffering. _I_ was _your_ listening ear, _your_ crying shoulder, the one to make _your_ life easier, but there was no reciprocation. Not any more Warren. I'm standing up for myself. I can't carry your burdens anymore. You need to learn to carry your own burdens now, but as long as you're stuck under your father's thump you'll never be the man I need." She stood a little taller and walked past him. He didn't try to stop her and part of her wished he would. With each step she took past him she felt a new chapter unfolding in her life. Rebecca Thatcher was no longer the burden carrier to the world. She was no longer the doormat. She was stronger…at least she hoped she was.


	38. 34 Blame it on the Moonlight

Logan sauntered down the stairs with his hands shoved into his pockets. He walked down the long hall toward the courtyard in the back. If he knew Rebecca like he did, she would be at the lake with her knees pulled to her chest as she sat at the end of the dock trying to process her thoughts. He wanted to go and find her. She would be hurting after seeing Warren. He wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her. He wanted to hold her and keep the pain away if only for a moment.

He stopped however when he reached the doors to the back acres. Warren walked past him with red puffy eyes. The two men stopped and looked at one another. Logan had half a mind to hit him, but he retrained himself. Warren glared at Logan.

"Congratulations, she chose you," he said, his voice no more than a choking wheeze. Logan was shocked. He felt like he'd been in this situation before, but from what he could remember he was usually on the other side of this conversation. Logan watched Warren walk past, unable to speak. As Warren disappeared out of sight, Logan felt a sense of urgency to find Rebecca and see if she was finally going to be his, completely and without guilt.

He stepped outside and was once again stopped in his tracks, only this time by another sight. He snarled.

"I though I killed you," Logan growled to the Cajun standing on the other side of the door. Gambit turned to Logan and grinned.

"So you _are_ as dumb as you look," Gambit goaded. Logan shot his claws out and stepped forward. Gambit retrieved the deck of cards from his pocket and tossed his trench coat to the side.

"Hey!" Storm yelled as she jogged up the stairs. She forced herself between the two men, placing a hand on each of their chests and pushing them apart. "Not here, there are still students on campus. Ease up on the testosterone please." She said angrily. "We have too much to deal with right now; we don't need you two killing one another again."

"Only one of us is going to die…" Logan started. Storm pressed both hands on his chest pushing him back.

"Logan, no stop it!" she shouted. "Gambit, the Professor wants to see you in his office. I suggest you go now before I decided to join in the fight." Gambit assessed the situation and decided a fight against an invincible man and a weather witch wasn't the best idea. He grabbed his coat and walked inside the mansion.

"You should have let me kill him. This time I'll make sure he stays dead." Storm stood back from him and raised her hands.

"Fine, if you want to do that to Rebecca again then go ahead." Logan sighed in frustration and retracted his claws. "I need to find her. We need to talk."

"I was just on my way to look for her." Storm shook her head. "What? Now I can't even talk to her?"

"Logan, I know how you feel about her. It's pretty damn obvious, but there are certain things you need to understand and that's when to back off. She _just_ broke up with Warren. You need to give her time. As much as that kills you, she needs a woman to talk to right now. If you go and find her she'll probably fall right into your arms a hopeless mess begging for you to pick up the pieces."

"Not seeing the problem in that…" Logan said trailing off. Storm rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be right. She's vulnerable. Give her time to regain that strength you first fell in love with. Don't take her when she can't think clearly. All women want to know that they're worth fighting for, you've proven that. Now let her learn to fight for herself again. Let her mend her broken heart before you try being the temporary tape." Logan wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, he would never fully understand women, but he knew that he didn't want Rebecca on the rebound. He wanted to love her entirely, and have her return that love with more than blind ambition in hopes of mending her hurting heart.

"Alright," Logan said after a tense moment. "Go talk with her. But I _am_ going to find her later. I can't handle not being with her when I know she's hurting." Storm smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"You're a good man." She whispered before walking toward the lake in search of her redheaded friend.

X

True to her nature Rebecca was sitting at the edge of the dock tracing invisible patterns on the surface of the water with her fingertips. Every so often a tiny droplet would fall from her eye and land on the water causing small ripples to disturb the otherwise placid lake.

"I'm not sure how easily I can handle this," she said as Storm sat next to her. "So many years spent alone in a cottage and now I'm the center of attention. It's quite the one-eighty." Storm chuckled and wrapped her arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

"I think the lime light has taken its toll on you. How did things go with Warren?" she asked gently.

"I think we have the new world record for worst break-up…ever. I hated doing it to him, but I had to. I'm not the one for him and he's not the one for me. God I hate this," she said breaking into fresh tears. "I loved him, Storm. No matter how imperfect we are for each other, I love him. He taught me that there are good men out there. If it weren't for him…I didn't know what it was like to be in love until I met him. I'll always love him for that. Is that wrong?"

"No, no it's not wrong at all. Warren was your first love, Rebecca. No one can replace that position. But don't make the mistake in thinking Warren is the _only_ man you'll ever love."

"I know…I know you mean Logan." Rebecca said quietly. She closed her eyes and hot tears leaked from the corners. "I would give him my heart…but I can't. After Warren…it's too painful. I can't risk it. I can't risk falling for him. It's too scary thinking of falling so blindly wondering if I'll end up crying over him next."

"I understand, you're in pain. Just don't make the mistake I did when I feared something…don't hate love Rebecca. Hate isn't going to d anything except hurt you more. Give it some time. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and I promise it isn't a train." Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, but as soon as she heard her own voice fresh tears came into her eyes. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

"I think I'll stay here for a little while longer…" Storm nodded, and stood. She turned to leave, but stopped.

"He loves you…Logan I mean." Storm heard her sharp intake of breath and wondered if she should have gone that far. It was too late to think of that, so she simply began the long walk back to the mansion. Rebecca stood and slipped her shoes on once she was sure Storm was gone. She began walking swiftly toward the small stable not far from the lake, and once inside, located her long lost friend.

"Aye, haven't seen you 'round much lately." Eric said stepping from one of the stalls carrying a saddle.

"Ya…I went away for awhile. I'm back now though….at least for awhile." Rebecca said as she rubbed Aries' nose. He warmly greeted her by nuzzling her shoulder and stamping his foot.

"This one missed you a good deal. Don't suppose you'd want to take him for a ride?" Rebecca smiled and nodded. Eric was quick in saddling him and he lent his hand to help Rebecca saddle him. "Next time you go you'd best say goodbye to him or he might not forgive ya when you come back." Rebecca chuckled.

"Next time I leave, I'll just take him with me." Eric smiled and waved her off as she slowly rode from the stable. As soon as the sun met Aries face he took off into a gallop. Rebecca felt the freeing sensation of the wind in her hair. She pulled her jacket off and let it fall to the ground. She took off into a gallop again exploring every inch of the forty-nine acre landscape.

X

It was late in the night when Rebecca finally returned to the mansion. She quietly walked through the dimly lit courtyard along the reflecting pool. She sniffled and wiped her red nose. After spending hours on Aries, the wind had blown fiercely leaving her nose and cheeks red from the sting. Though the air was warm, Rebecca felt oddly cold.

A gentle breeze woke the surrounding trees as Rebecca placed her hand on the railing to the staircase leading to the back terrace. She slowly climbed each step, feeling the pain in her legs after riding for so long. A small gasp escaped her as her eyes met the shadowy figure of a person. They cautiously stepped down a stair, causing Rebecca to take a step backward. The figure came into the light provided by the crescent moon and Rebecca felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Logan, you startled me." She said quietly. He took another step down and Rebecca did as well until she was down the stairs completely. "What are you doing here?" she asked feeling the need to put space between them.

"I could ask the same thing," he said callously but with a small grin. Rebecca folded her arms over her chest. "Cold?" Logan asked stepping forward. Rebecca shook her had no and felt a lock of hair slip from her ponytail. Logan watched as she tucked the strand behind her ear. He felt a churning in his stomach. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair was disheveled from the long ride. He'd found out from Eric, the stable keeper, that she had taken Aries. Her skin was rosy from the sting of the wind and her eyes were slightly swollen from the tears she had undoubtedly let fall. "Rebecca," he said when he realized she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"It's late; I'm going to go inside." She quickly walked past him and began jogging up the stairs. Logan turned in confusion. Why was she avoiding him?

"Rebecca!" he called and quickly caught up with her halfway up the stairs. He grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Rebecca didn't turn to face him though. He felt her hand shaking. "Look at me." He said standing on the stair just below her creating a more equal height. She finally turned to look at him, her eyes betraying her otherwise stoic countenance. She looked frightened. "What is it?" he asked reaching out to place a hand on her face. She flinched and turned away from his hand.

"Don't…please." She said in a small voice. Logan was wracked with confusion. Rebecca had acted so differently toward him only the day before. Now she was all but terrified of him.

"Talk to me…tell me what's wrong." She tried to pull her hand away from his, but he only held on tighter.

"Nothing," she said finally bringing her eyes to his. She had veiled her eyes. They no longer sparkled with emotion but were dim with deception.

"Don't do that," he said sternly. "Don't hide from me." Rebecca finally managed to pull her hand away from his. "Rebecca, don't make me find you again." He said as she turned away from him.

"Logan…I'm…grateful for all you've done for me. You brought me back from a place I might not have been able to escape." She took in a shaky breath. "You're a very good…friend." Logan winced at the stab she'd just delivered. "Goodnight, Logan." She swiftly walked up the rest of the stairs, leaving Logan baffled. He recovered quickly and caught her by the arm before she could reach the door.

"Wait a minute," he said spinning her around to face him; pressing their bodies together. "You don't just get to say something like that and walk away. What's changed? Why are you acting like this?"

"Logan…just let it be. It's not right. You and I...it's not going to work. Just let it be." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. Logan scowled. Feeling her so close to him, only to have her pull her heart away, was torturing him.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not in the habit of letting you run away, I'm not about to start now." He brought his mouth down to hers, stopping any protest she was about to give. Rebecca's mind screamed at her to push him away, but her body betrayed her as she wrapped her arms around him. Her mind went blank and the only thing that registered was the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her back, the feel of his calloused fingers in her hair, and his gruff lips on hers. He finally pulled away, grinning as Rebecca took in a sharp breath. "I love you…" he whispered. Her heart pounded inside her chest.

"Logan…I need to think…" She wriggled out of his arms and turned to the door about to open it. She paused and looked over her shoulder as Logan stood in the moonlight. She lightly brushed her fingertips against his cheek. He kept his eyes locked onto hers, both were waiting for her to speak the words burning inside her mouth. But she didn't. She turned and opened the door, disappearing inside. Logan sighed and felt the need to be anywhere he couldn't sense her. As he left, a cigarette bud fell onto the patio where they had once been standing. Above them a shadowy figure pulled out another cigarette and lit it, hiding himself in the nicotine stick.


	39. 35 Spider's Web

_My head hurts….ow…ow. Maybe its from the lack of coffee. Sooo, I've been thinking about my story lots and lots lately. I didn't want to put this chapter up until I was certain of the direction I am going to go. Sad but true sports fans, but I'm not bringing the Phoenix back. I don't want to disappoint my AMAZING readers, but I have to go with the direction that my story has been building up to. I can't start manipulating my story to try and fit with X-3. Sorry. Maybe one day I'll write a spin off of it, but for now I need to stay true to my story and my characters. I owe them that. _

_Sorry for the delay. I worked 46 hour weeks two weeks in a row. My mum's b-day is on the 31__st__ and I've been remodeling the spare bedroom into an office for her birthday gift. LOTS of work to do still so this chapter is providing an excellent distraction for me!_

_Here we GO!!!_

Two women lay unconscious. The persistent beeping of a heart monitor was the only sign of life in the cement room. A broken, deformed man sat crippled in a wheelchair. He leaned to one side; the only movement in him was his shifty eyes that darted between the women and the raspy, strained breathing forced on him by the machines strapped onto the back of the chair. Though he was young, by all appearances he was near death.

The door to the room opened and two men stepped inside: Magneto and Mastermind. Magneto immediately walked over to the younger of the two women. He gently stroked her pale skin brushing strands of her dark hair from her eyes. His eyes glanced to the bed next to the one he stood before. There too lay a dark-haired woman with slightly darker skin. To all untrained eyes, the women could have been sisters.

"Hurry," Magneto said as his eyes looked down at the young woman in front of him again. Mastermind stood behind the crippled man and pushed his wheelchair between the two beds. It was a matter of moments before Mastermind had placed a brain wave strip on each of the women's left temple. The tubes from the strips connected directly to the synaptic fluid tube protruding from the wheelchair bound man.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mastermind asked as he attached the final tubing between the three figures.

"Of course. The synaptic fluids will spark Artemis's mutation to bring Wanda back into her body; it's just a matter of commanding Artemis to do so. She will be under my control, the same way Stryker controlled me once upon a time…" Magneto felt a small snarl form on his lips. He was still angry that he had been weakened by the father of the man that now sat in his control. "Once Wanda is back in her body, she can use her own mutation of _manipulation_ to sear her soul in her body…"

"Why did we not keep the other woman…Rebecca, to simply bring her soul back?" Magneto shot Mastermind a death glare.

"Because, you fool, Rebecca restores souls. Her constitution keeps her from reaching into the deepest parts of hell and bringing back a soul…you see, every soul has a price. The hand that reaches beyond the veil of heaven or hell must offer something of their own. The further the soul has traveled, the more they must offer. A soul that has been dead a day may only cost a drop of blood, a soul gone a month may cost a limb…a soul gone for years will cost something much greater. Artemis will reach her hand into the deepest circle of hell and pull Wanda out. As a result, she will lose her own life."

"What effect will that have on Rebecca? To lose half of who she is…will that not tip the balance of good and evil within her?"

"Certain sacrifices must be made…for the greater good. Now, Jason," Magneto said turning his gaze to the crippled man. "Do it." The broken man gave a choking wheeze before Mastermind flipped the trigger on the valves. The greenish substance began pulsating through the tubes and into the two women.

Magneto watched with a hard stare. His feet slowly pulled him toward the bed on which Artemis lay. She was almost completely motionless except for the sudden flutter of her eyelids.

"Artemis," Magneto whispered as he bent to her ear. "I want you to find someone. I want you to find a soul…Wanda. Can you feel her?" the only response was Artemis rolled her head from the left to the right as if she were trying to shake the voice from her head. "Take her hand, take Wanda's hand bring her back. Put her back in her body!" Artemis thrashed about on the table, a dark purple light glowing around her body. Her head snapped forward and her eyes shot open reveling two black holes. The pupils dilated until a purple ring appeared in her eye. Her head slowly turned toward Wanda. Her pale skin glistened as her bare arm reached out and took the cold hand of the younger woman. The light from her skin traveled along Wanda's body like a serpent until it reached her nostrils. There it entered her body and air once again filled her lungs of its own accord.

Magneto quickly ran to his daughter and held her face in his hands. Her eye lids were flickering and a soft moan escaped her throat.

"Wanda! Wanda, open your eyes!" Magneto said frantically. The purple light was still illuminating her skin which began glowing brighter. "What's going on?" Magneto asked as the room itself began to grow brighter. He looked up and the sight before him was unnerving. Artemis had her eyes locked onto Jason's, an unspoken conversation passed between them. Mastermind lay crumpled on the floor. Artemis suddenly dropped her hand from Wanda's and placed it on Jason's head. The glow in the room was so bright that Magneto had to cover his eyes.

The synaptic fluids that pumped through Wanda began secreting backward until the greenish goo turned maroon with blood.

"No! No!" Magneto yelled. The room shook from the force of his mutation. Before he could strike or even understand what was happening the light shone its brightest then vanished altogether. Magneto only looked up when he heard a low chuckle.

Slowly, Mastermind rose from hid position on the floor. His laughter grew as he looked himself over as though his body were foreign to him. He looked up and made eye-contact with Magneto.

"Hello Eric, I suppose you're wondering what on earth has just happened." Magneto stared at the man with utter confusion.

"What game are you playing at Mastermind, what hap-" Mastermind had begun laughing at the sound of his own name once it left Magneto's mouth.

"What a fool you are Eric, to think yourself a god simply because you have powers beyond that of a human. And what of this poor soul?" His voice changed dramatically at his last statement. His gruff and thick accented voice turned high pitched and patronizing as he placed his hands on the back of Jason's wheelchair. "Does he not have fascinating powers? The ability to make anyone believe anything simply because he can control what they see? And what do you see, Eric? Do you see your loyal friend Mastermind speaking in riddles?" Magneto didn't answer. He was waiting for the depth of the plot to unfold. "Then once again you've been deceived.

"They all thought I was dead, didn't they. They thought I perished when my father did that day at Alkali Lake. But you had other plans. You stole me away when no one was watching and hid me for your own purpose thinking I was controlled by the tubing in my head… It wasn't long after that you met a mutant named…Mastermind… Was it too much for my father to have control over you that made thoughts of revenge plague your mind or was it that I, a _weakling_, could control you with my powers?" Eric faltered. "But you were wrong. Only by my father placing my own synaptic fluid on my neck was he able to control me. Without the replenishment of the toxic serum I once again thought for myself used my power of my own free will…This body you see before you…your loyal friend Mastermind…" Magneto felt a chill run through his body as the man before him erupted into laughter. "It was my trick all along! This body once belonged to a mutant named Mesmero. He was weak minded and I easily took him. You see Eric! I-Jason Stryker- am Mastermind!"

"No…it can't be! You…you tricked me? How dare you! You…how is it." Magneto stopped speaking as Mastermind, Jason, moved from the chair to the bed on which Artemis lay.

"You proved your own foolishness when you thought you could control me, but it was another level of idiocy to think you could control this Angel of Hell. The _intimate_ conversation we shared through our minds while you thought your daughter lived gave me just enough time to strike a bargain. She switches my soul with Mesmero's and I would restore thought to her mind. Without Rebecca, Artemis lies brain-dead, no form of coherent thought available. Unless I restore it! She has come through with her end of the deal, now, I will fulfill mine." Mastermind placed a hand on Artemis's head and a green light flashed twice before it dissipated and Artemis opened her eyes. She slowly sat up her violet eyes scanning the room. She grinned wickedly as she saw Magneto.

"Leave us," she said to Mastermind. When the body of Mesmero, now occupied by the soul of Jason Stryker didn't move, Artemis turned her head to glare at him. The ice in her eyes haunting him. "We have fulfilled our pact. I live again and you have a new body. Any further alliance would be useless." Mastermind nodded and slowly slinked from the room. Even before Artemis turned her eyes back to Magneto, he found himself flying across the room and slamming into the steel wall several feet off the ground.

"Artemis…" he croaked out as he felt the passageway in his lungs constricting. The woman stood, her bare feet pressed against the cold floor. She calmly walked to a cabinet next to where Magneto hung from and opened the door pulling out a change of clothing. The black shirt and jeans were obviously articles meant for Wanda as both fit her like a second layer of skin.

"You play dangerous games Eric," Artemis said but her eyes never met his. "Though I find myself a victim of your schemes, I must say I am quite impressed with the amount of damage you can cause. Separating Rebecca and I into different living beings is a difficult thing to do…even for one as powerful as yourself." Magneto winced as she walked away from him toward Wanda, the sharpness in her voice made his blood run cold. "How long exactly have you been planning all this? It must have been years, by the death of my parents…" It was then that she turned to face him. She chuckled. "There now, you see? I am as much Rebecca as Rebecca is me…I called them 'my' parents but rather I should call _you_ my father…after all you are the one responsible for bringing me into this world now aren't you.

"I lay almost dormant inside Rebecca from the time her mutation sparked, waiting for her to become angry so I could surface and make my peace. But as Fate would have it, the empathy constricted Rebecca and sucked the life from us. Such pain." Artemis closed her eyes and groaned shaking her head. "Such pain…" her eyes opened slowly and as her lids slowly lifted, a needle from the table behind her also lifted. "Pain!" she snapped harshly, her teeth gritted and the muscles in her face twitching. "Pain is the way of Kismet, Destiny, Fate, Luck, Kismet!" Magneto cried in pain as he felt something sharp enter his throat. The needle had soured across the room and punctured him. "Wait…" she said before he passed out. "I have more to tell…

"When Xavier came to the Cottage to rescue us from the shackles we lay under, her unknowingly awoke something again…me. As Rebecca grew in strength so did I. They often attributed her powers, her abilities, to her mutation. Yet had they looked more closely they would have seen for every ability to do good in her there was also the ability to do wicked. Her telekinesis came from me, her ability to pinpoint the exact time and day of a person's agony came from me! Those _flashbacks_ she seemed to have so often were not random…they were me! Sensing and smelling my way through the past of those around her. Searching endlessly trying to engulf myself in their misery. Do you know how sweet agony smells?" she stepped toward him, his body slowly sliding down the wall. She took hold of the needle in his neck "It smells like…" she twisted it and Magneto screamed through gritted teeth. "sweets, fresh from the oven…" the cruel smile on her face challenged even the wickedest creatures. She turned her back to him again.

"Where Rebecca seeks to heal I seek to tear apart. Such is the nature of good. Her ability to sense the future gives me the ability to sense the past. Where she attracts, I repel. While she tries to bring peace I bring only chaos. We are different yet we are the same. Much like the Brotherhood and the X-Men. Both searching for a solution yet very different methods…like two sides to the same coin. Without evil there can be no good, and without good there can be no evil. Life and Death, Justice and Vengeance, Wicked and Virtuous, pick your analogy Eric they're all the same they are Rebecca and Artemis, they are Valkyrie and Kismet.

"And you? You are a parasite on society. A doer of selfishness. You sought to destroy me to bring your daughter back. An act some would call heroic but you and I know differently. Do you think by bringing her soul back her desire to die would end? How long would it be until you used her powers for your own sport? Where would you stop? When would it be enough?" The room began to shake as Artemis raged on. Magneto tried to summon his powers, but found himself weak and without his abilities. "Did I mention…" Artemis said turning to Wanda. "While Rebecca can restore…I can absorb. Much like your ability to manipulate metal. An ability I will cherish having." She turned back to Magneto, a hundred needles had lifted from the table. "Die knowing this…you failed." Magneto's eye's widened as the sharp pins flew at him.

X

Rebecca sat straight up in bed clutching her chest. Her breathing was hoarse and her heart threatened to beat straight out of her chest. She ripped the covers off her body, the heat that engulfed her making her sick. She stood on trembling legs and barely managed to make it to the bathroom before throwing up. She splashed water on her face, trying to erase the images from her mind. Magneto was dead and Artemis was alive.

Rebecca waited for the dizziness to leave her before she walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank-top. She zipped of her high collared black jacket before she began packing a bag. She was quick about it and lastly slipped on a pair of tennis shoes before exiting her room. Time was of the utmost importance and she feared she wouldn't have enough of it.

Her feet made no noise as she treaded the hall and descended the stairs. The whole mansion engulfed in darkness and eerie shadows. Her hand timidly took the brass doorknob to the front door. She turned it, wincing as the door creaked open. Moonlight barely streamed through the door before it was slammed shut. A hand hovered just above Rebecca's head. She turned and found herself pinned between Logan and the door which her back was now pressed against.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his eyes daring her to lie. Rebecca couldn't hold his gaze anymore. He watched her squirm under his eyes before shifting down to the duffle-bag in her hand. He moved to take it from her but she pulled it away from him. "Give me the bag, Becka, you're not running this time."

"You're one to talk about running, Logan." She whispered harshly. She immediately regretted it though. "I-I didn't mean that, Logan." She said quietly. "Please, don't make this any harder on me than it already is." Her voice was uncommonly vulnerable and her eyes held several emotions.

"Fine, go, but I'm coming with." Rebecca went to protest but Logan cut her off. "I know where you're going. You're going to find Artemis and Magneto…ya I know all about it. Xavier told all of us. Why do you think I was waiting down here for you? We're not letting you face this one on your own; you're just going to have to realize you're stuck with us for-"

"Magneto's dead," Rebecca said suddenly. "Artemis killed him only a few minutes ago. Mastermind, he was really a mutant called Mesmero, but he was begin manipulated my Jason Stryker. He made a deal with Artemis and now Jason's soul has been switched with Mesmero's. I saw it, in my dream. We're still connected somehow. I have to stop her before she kills anyone else."

"What? Magneto's dead?" Logan asked and Rebecca nodded. "Then, with him gone what makes you think she will kill anyone else? Hasn't she gotten her revenge?" Rebecca shook her head.

"I can feel Artemis still; she wants to kill everyone who might try to stop her from living. Anyone who might be close to my heart she's going to kill. She wants me disconnected from this world."

"Why? I don't understand. I thought you and Artemis were the same? Why would she want to kill everyone close to you?"

"If I'm detached from this world, from everyone I love, I become weaker inside. If I lose the will to live then she can absorb me…you see…." Rebecca said lowering her eyes. "We cannot be as powerful as our potential allows while we're separated. Artemis is driven by instinct. Without me as a part of her she only acts based on the will to survive. She has no moral conscious; only power. If she can absorb and overpower me, then she can have all the power of both of us while still not controlled by a soul as I am. She's an animal now Logan, I have to stop her. No one else can. I have to absorb her before she can absorb me…"

"Let me help you." Logan said and Rebecca shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. Logan reached to cup her face only to be startled by her hand on his cheek.

"Don't you see," she said her voice barely above a whisper. "With you there…with someone close to my heart…she could, she will kill anyone who…Logan I-" The lights switched on and Xavier, Storm, and Gambit appeared from behind Logan.

"Going somewhere?" Storm asked with her arms folded. Logan stepped away from Rebecca, begging any higher power that may exist she was about to say what he was hoping she was.

"I'm going to stop Artemis. We made a deal Professor, you agreed not to stop me." Xavier nodded that he indeed agreed to such a thing.

"And you agreed to let me help you find Artemis. Pray, where were you going to start looking?" he asked. Rebecca had only a vague inclination as to where Artemis was, but the conscious thought that pulled her away from the mansion was stronger than her resolve to stay. When Rebecca didn't answer, Xavier looked to Gambit drawing everyone attention.

"Guess dis means its my turn to talk," he sad with a grin. "Xavier and I been talkin dese last few days dat I been back alive, and he agree to help me start over if I tell him all I know 'bout Magneto." Logan sighed in frustration. The last thing he needed was some jerk distracting Rebecca. "Like where he was keeping Wanda for instance…"

"Where?" Rebecca asked stepping past Logan. Gambit looked to Xavier who had his eyes trained on Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Xavier and temporarily lowered the walls around her mind allowing him to see all that had transpired between Artemis and Magneto that night. The silent conversation was short lived, but effective. Tears welled up in Xavier's eyes.

"We'll take you there ourselves," he said softly "Storm assemble the X-Men. We leave at dawn." Storm nodded and walked past Gambit up the stairs.

"No, no!" Rebecca said stepping closer to Xavier. "Just tell me where she is!" she yelled. "I'm the only one who can stop her. If you go you'll distract me. Artemis could use you to manipulate me!"

"Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. We won't leave you to face Artemis alone." Logan said placing his hands on her shoulders. Gambit flinched.

"Remy," Rebecca said looking over Logan's shoulder. "Where is she?" Gambit looked from her pleading eyes to Xavier who only gave a curt nod.

"Da only thing I know is dat Magneto was keeping Wanda in da basement of a hospital in Los Angeles. Dat's da best guess on where she is."

"If she's in California," Rebecca said, "with the mission she has I think I know where she's going." She closed her eyes, stretching her mind to the cosmos trying to reach Artemis's mind. It was a faint connection that revealed only the current thought of the raven haired woman, but it was enough to guide Rebecca. She suddenly gasped as she read Artemis's mind. Her hand flew to her mouth as Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Rouge, and Storm entered the stairwell. Artemis opened her eyes as Logan gently squeezed her shoulders. She turned her eyes to Xavier. "Warren." Was all she said. Logan let his hands drop to his sides as his heart sank painfully. "She's going to kill Warren!"


	40. 36 Valkyrie's Fallen

_I'm such a nice person to you guys! Look at this two chapters in a row! Pshh you should all love me..lol. So, I'm going to start an account on HP fanfiction cuz I have a story that's been in the making for awhile. It's a little more up my personal league because I'm really NOT a romance writer to begin with. If you hadn't noticed I really like writing Angst, Parody, Tragedy, and Horror. This story combines all of those elements! It does have some relationship stuff in it…you'll have to read the story to find out why. I'll be under the same username if you want to find it. I should be up by the end of the month! If I have to find another username I'll let you know in the next few chapters. _

_Let me know if yall want to send me a oneshot challenge. It'll help me when I'm hit with writers cramp (not writers block because I know where the story is going but more of writers cramp because I can't figure out how to word something)_

_Here we go!!!_

"Here," Storm said to Rebecca who stood a few feet from her gazing up at the X-jet. Rebecca turned and saw Storm in her full gear. Several feet away the others were beginning to load onto the jet. Rebecca gazed at the bundle of clothing. It was a leather uniform. "We were meaning to give this to you before this all started…it's your if you want it." Rebecca looked up at Storm. She could sense her anger and hurt.

"You don't want me to have it…" Rebecca said conclusively. Storm shifted her weight and met Rebecca's gaze.

"I want the old Rebecca to have it…If we're being honest then I have to tell you I don't like this new Rebecca. The old Rebecca was strong but vulnerable. She was never afraid to love others and have them return that affection. You…you close yourself off. You've shut me out of your life and if it weren't for Logan's stubbornness even he wouldn't be able to reach you. I want my best friend back."

"Storm…Ororo, I'm truly sorry for the pain I am causing you. But I can't risk caring for anyone right now. If Artemis senses how I feel about you and the others shell kill you. I'm trying to save you, can't you see that?"

"We're already in this mess, Rebecca. Even if you weren't here we would still be loading the jet and preparing to fight Artemis because it's what we do. It's what the X-Men do. We fight to preserve the freedom for everyone, humans and mutants alike in attempt to keep the peace. By shutting us off, by closing yourself to us, you're compromising our campaign." Rebecca looked away from her. "I can't just stand by and watch the damage you're causing…even if you're not intending to. Logan's a mess…especially after that comment you made about Warren."

"I can't help that anymore Storm…After Warren and I. I can't risk falling in love anymore. They don't call it falling for nothing. I won't let myself go through that again."

"After everything Logan has done for you, don't you think that if you fell he would catch you?" Rebecca felt slapped and shut up at her statement. She'd never thought of it that way… "Just…" Storm stopped for a moment. "Just take the uniform and come back to us." Storm brushed past her, pushing the uniform into her arms in the process. Rebecca looked down at it. The cool leather was daunting, yet it felt right. She looked up and saw the group standing at the base of the ramp talking quietly. Storm joined them. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

X

"Where's Rebecca?" Bobby asked as he buckled his seat belt. His gloved hand brushed against Rouge's and he smiled at her. Across from them, Peter and Kitty were sitting next to one another glancing around for Rebecca as well. Gambit sat in front of them next to Xavier and Logan sat across from them while Storm occupied the driver's seat.

"I'm here," Rebecca said as she walked up the ramp. They all turned to look at her. From the shadow they first saw her boot clad feet with silver buckles then the leather suit from her knees up her bodice to her neck with silver stripes along the side of her body. She pulled a black leather glove over her left hand as she walked toward her seat in the front. "These things take forever to put on." She said and the younger X-Men snickered. Rebecca sat next to Logan who was trying to keep his eyes off of her. Rebecca met Storm's eyes. She mouth a 'thank you' and Storm smiled before flipped the switch on the jet raising the ramp. "Didn't think I'd ever see you in one of these," Rebecca said to Logan. She was expecting some kind of reaction out of him but he only kept his eyes forward and his jaw set. The jet took off and ascended from the basketball court. In a few moments they were sailing over the cloud-line and Westward toward California. Rebecca shut her eyes, inhaling deeply. She could vaguely smell Logan's cologne. Thoughts swirled in her mind… '_don't you think he would catch you?'_

X

Rebecca awoke to the jostling of the jet. The sun was already risen and nearing peak in the sky. Logan was fast asleep next to her, or so she thought. Rouge was sitting next to Storm as she quietly instructed her on how to fly the jet. Bobby, Gambit, Peter, and Kitty were sitting with their chairs facing one another playing a game of card to which Rebecca was sure Gambit was cheating. Xavier sat in the back of the jet talking on a phone. Rebecca unbuckled herself and slipped from the seat. She smiled briefly at the group as she passed them.

"Thank you Hank, please keep him safe. Alright…yes, we should be there within the hour….good-bye." Xavier turned and saw Rebecca looking at him. "That was Hank. I phoned as soon as I could. He was in San Francisco on business and I informed him of the situation. He's on his way to Warren's to warn him and take him to his home in LA. He'll be fine." Xavier said reassuringly. Rebecca nodded and felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you Professor, I don't know what I would do without you. You've done so much…I can't even begin to describe the gratitude I have for all you've tolerated."

"We live in a world full of challenges. Can I expect anything to be easy in such a place?" he asked with a chuckle. "Welcome to the X-Men, Rebecca. It is good to have you."

"Valkyrie…" Rebecca said. "It's what Artemis called me and I sort of like it." She said with a grin. Xavier nodded.

"The symbol of Virtue. A fitting name, Valkyrie." Xavier moved past her but Rebecca stopped him.

"Professor…I don't understand Wanda's story." Xavier turned his head to her and his eyes looked pained. "Artemis told Magneto that Wanda had a desire to die…what did she mean?"

"Valkyrie, Wanda's story is similar to yours. Wanda is known as the Scarlet Witch because her powers are so immense. They drove her insane and she lashed out with unrestrained fury. Her powers caused a terrible beast to form inside of her, one that caused the accidental death of her mother. After that Wanda killed herself. I don't know how Eric kept her alive, no doubt by some form of mind manipulation, but when this happened it nearly destroyed Eric. His world crashed around him and he suddenly only had a desire to bring Wanda back, pushing his son Pietro to the back o his heart. It was a terrible fate that befell them all."

"I-I had no idea. No wonder Magneto was so cruel, he closed his heart to the world…would something like that have happened to me?" she asked softly as she felt the need to sit on the bench next to her.

"Such things can happen to anyone when they ignore love. Humans are funny creatures that way." Xavier said. Rebecca looked up at Xavier only to find his eyes meeting Logan's from the front of the jet. "All humans were made to love. It's in our nature. Hate comes from ignoring love and letting it fester inside us. Apathy comes from not having love at all. Hate and apathy is the venom that poisons all who shut their heart." Logan stood suddenly and walked past them through the sliding door to the medic room in the back of the jet. Not once did his eyes meet Rebecca's.

"I understand Professor. Please, excuse me." Xavier nodded and smiled as Rebecca followed after Logan in the other room. Once on the other side of the double doors, Rebecca saw Logan drive his fist into the far wall. He let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead on the wall.

"Damnit," he muttered and shook his hand. Rebecca watched him. She could sense his pain, but it was quickly replaced by a sinking fear. Her mouth suddenly went dry and her hands began to shake. She was afraid of him.

"Logan," she said quietly in a voice that was barely audible, but Logan heard. He turned slowly to her. She looked meek as she stood in the doorway. She was fidgeting with her hands and swallowing hard.

"What?" he asked in a gruffer voice than he had meant to use. She flinched at his rough tone, but he was glad to see she wasn't the only one to cause pain.

"Can…can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. They both knew she was stalling. She wanted to tell him something, but was obviously having a difficult time doing so. The medical bed that stood between them provided a needed distraction as Rebecca took another step inside, the door behind her shutting.

"You're here, I'm here, if you start talking I don't think I can help but hear you." Rebecca sighed and dropped her eyes.

"Don't be like this…" Rebecca pleaded.

"Be like what?" Logan asked as he turned fully toward her.

"Like an ass hole, I'm trying to talk to you and you're behaving like a prick!" Rebecca felt her nervousness subside as she began quarreling with him.

"Is that what you came to tell me? I'm a prick and an ass hole?" Logan asked stepping away from the wall.

"Yes!" Rebecca snapped. She forced her temper down and shook her head. "No. I came to explain…"

"You came to explain what? Why you pretend to care for me one moment then turn ice cold the moment I put my heart on the line? Did you come to explain the rules to this game you're playing? Because God knows I have no idea what they are! All I know is I keep sticking my neck out for you and putting my heart out there with the inclination that you're going to do the same, but when it comes you're turn you withdraw everything and leave me out in the cold!" Rebecca felt every word he yelled as though it were a blow to the gut.

"You're right…I've been cruel. I led you on then shut the door when you opened yourself to me…I'm sorry." She said quietly, trying to force the tears to not fall.

"You're sorry?" he asked with a growl. "Oh, ok, that makes everything alright. Go ahead, stomp on me some more Rebecca, its fine, because you'll say you're sorry!" he snapped sarcastically. He walked quickly to the other side of the table and stood directly in front of her. "Here, go ahead, stab me in the heart again! I'm giving you permission. Here, I'll make it easier for you." He unzipped the top of his uniform and pulled it open exposing the skin of his chest. "I'm waiting!" Rebecca covered her face with her hand and cried openly. Logan stepped away from her zipping his uniform back up. "What? No knife to the heart? Now that I give you permission it's not so much fun is it."

"Stop it!" Rebecca yelled. The whole jet shook for a moment. "Damnit Logan I said I was sorry, I don't know what else to say!" she screamed. "You're right! Ok, you're right! I was cruel and heartless to you, but damnit I was scared! You scare the hell out of me Logan!" Logan shut his mouth as he saw the pain filling her eyes. He'd said his peace, now he would listen. "I wasn't expecting this…I wasn't expecting it to be you that chased after me. I was expecting it to be Warren all along. I always pictured myself with someone like him…someone gentle and soft hearted. Someone who made me feel safe and loved, like I was the most precious thing in the world. Someone who would give me everything I ever wanted. I was expecting it to be my knight in shinning amour that saved me, not you." Her words had turned quieter, but in the quietness there was a bold passion that made each word meaningful and almost painful.

"I get it, ok…You don't want it to be me. I understand…" Logan said turned away from her.

"No, no you don't!" she snapped frantically and grabbed his arm to turn him toward her. "When you came into my mind…and saw everything I tried to keep hidden, those knights in the armor were what kept me inside…they were what kept me hidden from the world. I belonged to them…I was the princess that belonged in that room hidden from everything and everyone even myself…but you. You weren't content with having only part of me; you came through the door and demanded all of me. You showed me that I don't belong in hiding.

"I've never felt so exposed in my life because no matter how hard I try to hide you always find me. You've always known what I was feeling, what I was thinking, who I really was. I felt like I was an open book and you read and understood every word. After being locked away in a cottage for seven years, then locking my heart away inside myself when I first arrived, then hiding behind Warren, it scared the hell out of me that someone could see right through all of that to the darkest parts of me. I couldn't keep anything from you even when I tried."

"That's how you make me feel all the time…" Logan admitted quietly. Rebecca stood in front of him and though he was much taller than her, the strength in her eyes made them seem almost equal. He turned his back to her, dreading the worst but hoping for the best in what she was going to say next.

"I always dreamed of a knight in shining armor who would rescue me from my tower…but when I had one, it turned out to be what I wanted not what I needed.

"Everything I ever dreamed of having I found in Warren but it wasn't enough somehow and I knew that deep inside when I was with him. Then there was you. You're strong and more of a smart ass than me. You won't put up with any of my crap and when I run away from you, you chase after me. You make me feel safe but scared shitless at the same time. You make me feel like I belong only to you and not even to myself. I expected someone who would give me everything I ever wanted…but you gave me everything I ever needed even before I knew I needed it…

"Warren taught me to love like I've never loved a man before him. Gambit taught me that danger is not always something to run from. That's why I will always care for them. I brought Gambit back to life because as much as I hate to admit it, I owe him part of my heart. Warren saved me from a loveless life, and that's why I'm returning the favor now…but Logan…you, you saved me from fooling myself into thinking they were what I needed, you saved me from living a life as a princess with Warren, or Artemis with Gambit…you taught me to live a life of balance because while I am a princess and while I am Artemis, I'm not just one, I'm all of them. But Logan…" she trailed off. She gently grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. When he finally did, she let her hand slide down his arm until she took his larger hand in hers. "I can't be complete if I don't have you with me. I can't keep running from you or my heart. I…I love you Logan and I won't deny it anymore. Even if you don't love me anymore, I'm still telling you now before I end up like I was…alone and empty. I love you. I love you more than I will ever know, and even though I'm the reason you're running from me now because I pushed you away, it's my turn to run after you…because damnit I love you!" Rebecca searched his eyes for a sign of anything, but they were emotionless. It seemed so simple to say those words, yet each time she spoke it she could feel the breath in her lungs constricting. Now as she stood before the man she was hopelessly in love with, him starring stoically back at her, she felt a new pain. A pain of living a life without him.

"Rebecca," Logan said softly. "You're talking like an idiot." Rebecca winced and looked away from him only to have her face immediately pulled back up. "To think I could ever stop loving you." Rebecca barely had time to register the swelling of her heart before Logan crashed his lips against hers. With trembling hands she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. The butterflies in her stomach erupted inside her causing her to inadvertently start laughing breaking their kiss. She pressed her forehead to his she couldn't help but smile.

"Logan," she said opening her eyes to meet his. He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," he said and gently kissed her again. She fell into his embrace and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Can't breath here." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back and slapped his shoulder.

"Way to kill the moment Logan." She said narrowing her eyes at him. She couldn't help but smile though. The door opened and Storm entered.

"Hey you two, we're about to land. You'd better come get strapped in." They both nodded to her and began following her out when Rebecca grabbed Logan's hand and stopped him.

"I have to be honest with you." She said and he turned to her. "I-I don't know what's going to happen between Artemis and I…I don't know if I'll live through this." Logan's face paled but he quickly took her in his arms.

"I've followed you to death once; I'll do it again if I have to." Rebecca couldn't keep the emotions at bay any longer. They swirled inside her, leaking out as tears and restrained sobs. She was blissful that she finally had Logan, afraid that she might lose him, sad that it took this long to find him and hopeful that one day they would be together without fear of losing one another. It would have seemed too much, had she not the safety net of Logan's arms wrapped tightly around her.


	41. 37 Closure

_Hey! Hey Look up here! Hey! Look up here! Look up here! Look up here! (_Name that movie!) _Ya….so this chapter is almost completely pointless…I mean, it's a filler chapter because I needed to transition and tie up a loose end (i.e Warren) Ya…so…go ahead and read it if you want…it as really boring to write…just so you know. Sorry it's not more interesting…the next several will be though! PROMISE!!!_

_O…M….G!!! So I wrote an outline of the remaining chapters I have left!!! My story is almost finished!! AHHH it's been so much fun writing this!!! YAAA I can't wait to write the rest of the chapters…I'm thinking I should be done within the next one to two weeks just cuz I have lots of time on my hands now that work it sparse. SOOO make sure you ALL give me some kind of feedback by the last chapter or I'll be sad cuz I don't know what you think…TEARS!!!!_

_HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The X-Jet hovered several feet above the ground, the ramp occupied by the crew. Rebecca gulped nervously as she peered over the edge at the fifty foot drop.

"So uh…how exactly are we going to get down?" Rebecca asked. From beside her, Bobby grinned and cracked his knuckles. He extended his hand and a stream of ice began appearing as is spun in a corkscrew shaped slide.

"There was a field near the beach not far from here, I'll leave the jet over there." Rouge called as she sat at the control. Rebecca watched as Bobby slid down the slide standing on both feet. Peter transformed into Colossus and simply jumped.

"Guess that leaves you with me pretty boy," Storm said stepping up to Gambit. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her as she flew off the side.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand if you want me too." Logan teased. Rebecca glared at him and sat on Bobby's make shift slide. With Logan's arrogant chuckle goading her on, she slid down the slide. The ground rapidly approached and Rebecca feared if she closed her eyes she might slip off the edge. She dug her heel into the ice, flakes spraying her face, in an attempt to slow her descent.

The pavement below approached rapidly and before she knew it, she was stumbling forward and smacking into Bobby and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," she said as he helped her up. He grinned, ready to make a smarmy comment, when a heavier body slammed into him. Rebecca and Peter, who had left quite the crater, laughed as Logan picked himself up.

"Thanks for breaking my fall kid," Logan said as he brushed himself off. He extended a hand to Bobby who was rubbing his head.

"Ya, sure, anytime." He replied sarcastically. A moment later, Kitty was seen flying down through the air. She sank into the ground only to appear a moment later unscathed.

"Where exactly are we?" Rebecca asked as she peered around the foggy neighborhood. He mist no doubt provided as a veil by Storm.

"We should be on the outskirts of Hank's neighborhood." Storm answered as she descended with Gambit. "Rouge and the Professor will be bringing the hummer after they've landed." She stated and led the group from the cement ground construction sight as the fog around them began to fade.

Once they reached the street, it was clear they were toward the suburbs of San Francisco. A car drove past and the driver stared at the group.

"It's a good ting we don't look suspicious or people might start askin questions." Gambit said sarcastically.

"They'll be here soon. The beach wasn't too far." Storm said and paused near the entrance to the construction site. A minute later, the black hummer pulled up along side them. Storm walked to the driver's side and Rouge stepped out. "Thanks," Storm said and patted her shoulder. Everyone filed into the back, Xavier and Storm occupying the front seats. Kitty, Peter, Bobby, and Rouge squeezed into the back seat and Rebecca quickly slid into the window seat. Logan sat next to her and begrudgingly Gambit sat next to him. The hummer started up and they drove off along the two lane street.

Rebecca watched the scenery pass by. There were palm trees and the occasional ranch house. Mostly she saw the empty terrain become busier as they approached housing and condos closer to the beach. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on the window.

She expanded her mind, searching for Artemis. It was a faint connection, dim and clouded. The experience of searching for half of herself reminded her of looking in a mirror only faded, like a mirror that sat at the bottom of a bucket full of water in a dark room.

_Artemis was walking, though she couldn't see where, she guessed it was a crowded street by how tense Artemis seemed. She stopped at a phone booth and pulled someone out of it. She shut the glass door, ignoring the pounding of the person she had just assaulted. She opened the book that lay next to the phone that hung by the cord to her left. She flipped through the pages looking for an address. She scanned it, her eyes darting from name to name, until a cruel grin formed on her face. She had found it._

Rebecca snapped from her trance to the sound of raised voices. Gambit and Logan were arguing.

"Oh and I'm just supposed to believe that you've changed because you tell us you are? What about the fact you're part of the reason we're all in this mess!" Logan yelled. "It's going to take a hell of a lot more than the promise of your _word_ to convince me you're not still a scum sucking douche bag."

"Well you've proved people wrong Logan, some people say you can't be stupid _and _ugly all in one, but here you've accomplished it flawlessly."

"Why you Cajun hick…"

"Hey! Don't make me come back there!" Storm yelled over the arguing men. They both stopped the heated argument and looked at Storm. Her eyes began turning white and thunder crackled above them. They sneered at one another before looking away, neither wanting to tempt the woman.

Rebecca sighed. This was not the kind of distraction she needed. If she was right, which she was sure she was, Artemis had located Warren's address. It would only be a matter of time before she would find Warren's condo empty and go looking for the next person. She wasn't sure who it would be, but a sinking sensation filled her chest as she caught Logan looking at her from the corner of her eye. He placed a hand over hers that lay on her lap. She smiled and placed her other hand over his.

"I'm fine," she whispered and he gave her a look that he told her he wasn't convinced but he wouldn't press her.

'_You'll let us help you, won't you?'_ Xavier asked. Rebecca looked up and saw him looking at her through the mirror. She let her eyes drop.

'_I can't put you all in risk…there's no way of telling if I can defeat Artemis. If I'm fighting myself, it may prove to be a test of will more than a test of strength. She'll use you against me. You will be my weakness, not my help.'_

'_We'll wait and see what turns up. I trust you to know your limits, but don't expect _all_ of us to so easily give up on you._" Rebecca grinned and looked down at her hand that fit so perfectly in Logan's. She couldn't get rid of him now even if she wanted too. He was clear on his not letting go of her. Somehow, amidst all the chaos, finding a steady source of strength was more comforting that she would have imagined.

X

The drive proved much shorter than any of them could have guessed, it was simply a matter of finding the right road.

The complex was nearly thirty stories tall and glimmered in the sunlight. The roar of the ocean and the cry of seagulls overshadowed the distant traffic from the city. This was definitely a place Hank would live. His condo was the twenty sixth-floor.

Hank answered after the third knock. He smiled and quickly ushered them inside before anyone could see the suspicious group.

"Welcome. Rebecca, my dead, it is very good to see you again." He kissed Rebecca's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Hank, it's good to see you as well. You're looking well." She said kindly. Logan growled from her side and Rebecca discreetly stomped on his foot.

"How was your trip?" Hank asked glancing between the nine of them. His eyes landed on Gambit and he furrowed his brow. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Remy LeBeau, call me Gambit." He said extending a hand; however, he jumped back as Hank made a noise that sounded much like a roar.

"Aren't you the bastard who…" Hank stopped as Xavier strolled forward. "Charles?" he asked in confusion.

"There is much to explain, but first, where is Warren?" Everyone's question was answered as the winged man entered the foyer. He met eyes with Rebecca who felt her heart sink. A tense quiet fell over the room.

"Shall we continue into the sitting room? We have a lot to talk about I imagine." Hank said leading the group farther in and to the right. Rebecca and Warren stood starring at one another. Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began leading her away when she shrugged him off.

"Give me a minute," she said with pleading eyes. He grimaced but nodded. He glared at Warren as he walked past him. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" she asked and Warren only turned the corner to the right. Rebecca followed him into the kitchen and then to the dining room.

Rebecca was quite impressed with the splendor of Hank's condo. It was decorated by a professional, obviously, but the overall grandeur of the flat was easily from Hank's character.

"So," Warren said once they'd reached the small balcony extending from the dining room. Rebecca looked out over the railing to the beach and sighed. "I've missed you," Warren said leaning on the railing next to her. Rebecca smiled bitterly and looked at her feet.

"I know…I've missed you too." She admitted. "Do you understand why I left you?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I messed up," he said in a choking whisper. "I made the biggest mistake of my life by giving up on you."

"Not just on me, Warren you've given up on everything. You gave up on me and you gave up on yourself a long time ago. You're so afraid of being hurt that you hide from everything that might hurt you…"

"not everything…" he muttered. Rebecca sighed in frustration. "Look, I know I'm not…brave, or whatever you want to call it, but I love you sincerely!" he said standing in front of her.

"I know, Warren I know. I loved you too; part of me still does and always will. But I can't be the solution to your problems. I can't fight all of your battles for you and have you hide under the bed when I need help!"

"I won't! I'll be whatever you need me to be, just give me another chance! We can make it work like we did before." he pleaded. Rebecca felt her heart breaking all over again as tears stung at her eyes.

"Warren," she said gently. "It doesn't work that way. I'm not the same woman anymore. Becoming Artemis changed me inside, I need different things, and so do you. Warren it only worked before because we were two people still searching for who we really are, I've found who I am and now you do too. I started to find myself when I was with you, but I felt as though I couldn't share that with you because it would push you away. Now I see that we were young inside, still children in a way. I was still the grieving litter girl that lost her family, and you were the little boy scorned by his own father…please Warren, break away from him!" Warren turned his back to her and rested his hands on the railing. "I know it's difficult to hear, because he's the only family you have, but you can't let him control you. Look at us, all of us, all mutants everywhere. We have to find ourselves, our abilities included. They're part of who we are, not just something we have…your wings are who you are." Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back between his feathery members. "And who that man is doesn't let anyone tell him differently…" she whispered. "Be that man Warren…be my friend."

"He…he wasn't me to take it…" Warren choked out and turned to face her, his eyes swollen. "My father wants me to take the cure…that's why he made it. I was going to do it when Hank came and got me…I don't want to be different, I just want…I just want to be loved."

"You are Warren, wings included." She said and he hugged her. "Don't do it, please…I couldn't bear to think of you any differently. It's not you that needs to change, it's your father and if he can't see how wonderful you are, then someone needs to invent a _cure_ for him." Warren spit out a chuckle which turned into a gently sob. "You're stronger than anyone gives you credit for, you just need to realize that. Do you believe me?" Warren managed to nod and Rebecca placed a hand on his face. "I will always love you Warren, and if you ever need me I'll be there…but we weren't meant for each other, and I think you know that too." Warren nodded again and she kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." She said.

"So this Artemis…you…half of you…person was planning on killing me to get to you…you're other half…um?" Rebecca chuckled but the smile from her face disappeared. "What?" he asked.

"Warren…I have a plan…Want to prove to everyone you're as brave as I know you can be?"


	42. 38 Bait

_So my sister has been in china for like two months and guess what??!?!?!?! SHE'S COMING HOME SOON!!! Yay! I miss her sooo freakin much you have no idea!!! Lol, just thought you all would want to know that…ooh, I like this chapter…it was fun to write…sort of._

_WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!_

_HERE WE GO!_

"_Remind me again why _I_ have to be the one in the cramped closet?"_ Logan asked. Rebecca, who was standing on the balcony, pressed a finger to the ear piece in her ear.

"Shut up Logan," she said in a harsh tone. "You're lucky I even let you inside Warren's condo. I want you as far away from him as possible. Besides it's not that bad." She said as she watched Warren flip a page in the book he was pretending to read on the couch.

"_Easy for you to say, you're the one sitting on the _spacious_ balcony relaxing and probably drinking a martini…"_

"God you're so annoying now shut up we're on a steak-out. Artemis is close, I can feel it…"

"_Well she's not here now, so let's occupy our time…you could always join me in the closet…"_

"_You know, I think I might just let Artemis kill me when she gets here_." Warren complained. Rebecca chuckled.

"_Don't like what we're saying, then change the station!" _Logan bit back. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as the two bantered back and forth. The others were still on the x-jet that loomed well overhead so as not to be seen.

The air thickened around Rebecca and she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She clutched her heart as it began to pound rapidly.

"Guys," she said meekly as they continued to argue. "Guys!" she said in a harsher tone. They stopped. "Shut up…she'd here." The tension in the air was heavier now. Rebecca crouched behind a potted plant, still able to see inside the glass door.

The building shook for a moment and the lights flickered. Inside, something glass broke and Rebecca heard Warren curse.

"What's going on in there?" she asked quietly. Warren didn't answer at first, and as she was about to get up and storm inside, a shadowy figure appeared on the balcony in front of her. Rebecca was startled that she hadn't seen it before. It was nearly invisible against the night sky but the silhouette was clearly a woman.

The figure reached for the door and slowly slid it open. The lights inside has gone out completely now and she slinked inside without making a sound. Rebecca slowly slid from her hiding place and followed the woman inside. She leaned against the wall inside, not sure where the woman had gone.

Warren was in the kitchen lighting a candle. Rebecca could see him clearly, but the air around him was uncommonly dark. Rebecca gasped as two purple orbs appeared behind him.

"Look out!" she yelled and flew across the room. She tackled the woman to the ground just before she had grabbed Warren. He gasped and stepped away from the two. Rebecca sat up, as she was now on top of the woman. She looked down at her and gasped. The woman looked exactly like her except her eyes were black and purple and her hair was black as well.

"Hello sister…" Artemis said with a cruel grin. Artemis threw Rebecca upward and she smashed into the ceiling before falling back to the tile floor.

"Warren, get out of here," Rebecca choked out as she waited for the gash on her back to heal over. Warren hesitated before running toward the bedroom. Rebecca stood and saw Artemis waiting for her. Rebecca growled as she allowed her hands to begin glowing the vibrant blue. Artemis, who was already illuminated by her purple light, grinned.

They both flew at each other at the same time. Artemis grabbed Rebecca around the throat, only to have her arm twisted behind her back. Artemis thrust her head backward and smashed Rebecca's face. Rebecca stumbled backward the taste of blood filling her mouth. She spat it out and threw a fist at Artemis. She dodged it and kneed Rebecca in the stomach before throwing her to the ground.

"You can't win, I'm stronger than you." Artemis stated. Rebecca looked up at her and saw several metal objects floating around her. "I'm guessing you didn't know I could do that. Did you think we could only absorb each other's powers?" Artemis asked.

"Magneto…" Rebecca whispered. Rebecca felt a metal paperclip enter her right arm through the vein. She cried in pain as she clutched her hand over the bleeding wound.

"Funny how I get to absorb the beneficial traits and all you manage to absorb are the painful memories…" Rebecca didn't wait for Artemis to continue her psychotic ramblings before she swung her leg at Artemis's feet. She jumped back out of the way. "Nice try." Artemis fell forward as Warren, who had been standing behind her, struck her in the back of the head with a golf club.

"Move," Rebecca ordered as she pinned Artemis down. She pressed her hands onto Artemis's face and began drawing her inside. Rebecca cried in pain however as the broken golf club stabbed through her shoulder. Artemis pushed her off and held a hand to her head as the gaping hole slowly closed over.

"Warren," she said looking at him. "Didn't think you had it in you. That's why we left you…you're a coward, a fool, a pathetic little daddy's boy who never became a man." Warren winced. He tried to convince himself it was Artemis talking, not Rebecca, but something hit home in the way she spoke. From behind Artemis, Warren saw Logan appear. He swung his claws at Artemis hoping to stab her through the stomach, but his fist stopped just before it hit her. Artemis turned and smiled. She made a ticking sound and raised her hand. Logan flew across the room, crashed through the glass window and over the balcony railing.

"Logan!" Rebecca yelled. She had pulled the club from her shoulder and was now standing. Without another word, Warren hurled himself over the banister and disappeared into the night air.

"Two boyfriends with one stone…I'm better at this than I thought." Artemis cooed. Rebecca screamed and tackled Artemis. The two exchanged punches, both driven by passionate rage. The light of their powers collided with each thrown fist. Silver and purple sparks began falling from them as though they were covered in liquid fire.

The door to the condo was thrown open and the other x-men poured inside. Rebecca held her hand up to tell them to stay back when Artemis punched her. She flew toward the wall and crashed into Peter who easily caught her.

"Don't touch her!" Rebecca yelled. Bobby sprayed her with a forceful wind and she fell over the back of the couch crashing through the glass table. "Peter, give me your hand."

"What?" he asked as he helped her to her feet. "Why?" Rebecca pulled her glove off exposing the full light of her glowing appendage.

"I'm going to even the playing field. This shouldn't hurt." She said and held his hand in hers. The light from her hand covered Peter's and he felt a tingling sensation course through his body.

"What did you do?" he asked as she pulled her glove back on. Rebecca looked to where Bobby was trying to keep Artemis at bay, but was slowly beginning to weaken. Rebecca pushed Bobby out of the way as Artemis threw a purple orb at him. Rebecca punched her in the stomach and Artemis went flying across the living room and crashed straight through the wall into the bedroom.

"That," Rebecca said looking over her shoulder at Peter. Artemis appeared in the doorway and pelted Bobby and Rebecca with energy orbs. Kitty threw herself at Artemis and pulled her through the floor. However, Artemis grabbed Kitty by the throat. Her whole body began to glow. She screamed in pain and collapsed. Artemis lifted herself through the floor and shoved Kitty's body out of the way. "No, stop!" Rebecca shouted. The x-men didn't move. "Get out of here, this isn't your fight."

"We can't just leave you." Storm said in a stern voice. Rebecca stood between Artemis and the others. From the door, Warren and Logan appeared. It seemed he had caught Logan in time before he landed on the ground.

"You don't get it! She'll kill you, all of you. If you touch her, she'll absorb your powers. That's how she got so strong. She absorbed Magneto's power. Who knows how many others she's found and killed."

"Only a few…" Artemis said and cackled. Peter picked Kitty up, her breathing was faint and her body was cold.

"She'll be ok, Artemis didn't hold on long enough to kill her." Rebecca said. Artemis suddenly growled.

"Enough talking!" she shouted and launched herself at Rebecca. "Let's finish this." The two grabbed hands in a bear lock and fought for dominance.

"Get out!" Rebecca yelled but the others didn't move. Rebecca yelled and forced Artemis out onto the balcony. "Go! You can't help me!" she shouted before tackling Artemis off the balcony. Open air enveloped them as they fell toward the street below. Artemis and Rebecca let their powers course through their body, drawing on their energy. Rebecca grabbed Artemis in time as they hit the ground. Artemis used Kitty's power to fall through the ground, slowing their descent.

They fell straight into the subway tunnel below. Rebecca landed on her back on the tracks and moaned in pain. As she stood, she hit the wall as Artemis shot a purple orb at her. Rebecca turned to the side before another hit her. The impact of the orbs was like a sledge hammer smashing into her limps. It scorched her skin and would have burnt it through if not for the uniforms he wore.

Rebecca fired her own shots back at Artemis. They both fought in the center of the tracks, exchanging blows hoping to weaken the other enough to absorb them. The light of a subway train lit up the tunnel. They both threw themselves backwards against the wall of the tunnel before they were hit.

Artemis looked around frantically after the train passed. Rebecca was no where to be seen. A blue light flew past her face and she ducked. As she stood, Rebecca dropped from the ceiling of the tunnel and kicked her in the jaw. Artemis threw Rebecca into the wall, the tiles around her cracked. She pounded her glowing fists into her chest repeatedly. Rebecca barely managed to kick Artemis in the stomach to stop the assault.

Artemis returned the kick to Rebecca's jaw. She fell limply to the ground. Artemis stood over Rebecca with a triumphant scowl on her face. She knelt and leaned over Rebecca.

"I could just absorb you now," she whispered, her mouth right next to her ear, "but I'm going to make you watch all your little friends die first…" Rebecca tried to push herself up, but Artemis stomped on her back forcing her to stay on the ground. Artemis drove her left fist into the tile wall, then her right. She pulled as hard as she could. The chunk of wall cracked and a large part of it tore away and collapsed on Rebecca, pinning her underneath.


	43. 39 Backlash

_A/N ok, so I got my hp fan fiction up. If yall want to check it out I'm under the same screen name, Fragrant Princess. Have fun!!!_

_O…M…G! This chapter was so much fun to write. So if yall don't know, I'm a hockey player and I have an OBSESSION with violence…ok, maybe not obsession, but it occurs frequently for me. Its WAY too much fun to write…YA FOR VIOLENCE!_

_HERE WE GO!_

Artemis walked the subway tunnel until she came to a station. Several people starred at her with bewilderment.

"Here, let me help you." A kindly man said as he extended a hand to her. Artemis looked at it for a moment before taking his hand. He helped her step up the five foot drop from the station to the rail below. "How the heck did you get down there?" he asked once her feet were firmly planted. Artemis didn't answer. Instead she gave his arm a rough pull and through him onto the tracks.

A woman screamed as the man crashed to the ground. Artemis glared at her as she walked past. She glanced around the busy station and found the stairs located along the wall next to her. She was eager to find the others and kill them…but how to find them.

Suddenly Artemis grinned. She closed her eyes and pushed all thoughts from the forward part of her mind.

'_Charles Xavier, I know you can hear me. I suggest you respond or your precious Rebecca will be lost forever.'_

_'Why are you doing this? It doesn't have to be this way. We can help you?'_ Artemis laughed and visualized the elderly man in her mind.

_'I know you would have me bottled and destroyed. The Good Samaritan routine won't work with me. Now I suggest you make your location know, or I start killing._ Artemis hardly waited for a response before she blew a hole in the wall of the subway.

Screams and shouts of terror echoed through tunnels of the subway. Artemis grabbed a man by the collar of his business suit and threw him into the wall. People began scrambling out of the way, women grabbing their children, and fleeing in sheer fright.

Artemis formed a maroon fireball in her hand and shot it at the ceiling. It tore a large hole in the cement that began falling on the tile floor below. Using Magneto's power, she floated upward through the hole to the street above.

A car had to swerve to miss the woman who now stood in the middle of the road. By doing so, the driver and his wife who sat in the passenger seat, crashed into the newly made hole. Another car coming the opposite direction, slammed into the dislodged car forcing it to smash farther into it.

The car fell downward and nearly three stories to the bottom. The man clutched his wife's hand as they slammed into the subway tunnel. Neither survived the fall.

Artemis ascended into the air and began tossing cars aside and into buildings. A fire hydrant was smashed loose and water began spewing from the ground. Chunks of building began crumbling onto the streets below as people scattered. Most abandon their cars and fled on foot away from the terrifying mutantess.

Artemis began throwing her powerful orbs at the nearby buildings tearing holes in them. A car below her caught on fire, trapping four teenagers inside.

Their screams were cut short by the sudden extinguishing of the flames. The car was quickly coated with a thin layer of ice stopping all signs of fire. The doors to the car opened and Bobby and Rogue began helping them out.

"Go get out of here," Bobby said as he helped the last girl out. She, and her group of friends, quickly fled the scene. He and Rogue looked up in time to see the X-jet soar over. "So much for not exposing ourselves." He said looking over at Rogue.

"I think it's a little late to be worried about exposure. Come on, we have to check the cars for people." She took his hand and they ran among the chaos that had become the busy streets of San Francisco.

On the other side of the street Peter and Kitty were helping to free those trapped by fallen debris from the buildings. The injuries that had been caused in such a short time were extreme. Soon, police cars, fire trucks, ambulances, and media units flooded the street that Artemis still invoked her wrath upon.

X

"We have to get her away from the streets," Xavier said as he exited the jet down the ramp. They had landed in the middle of the wreckage. Subtlety was hardly a priority at this point.

"Gambit, Storm, Warren, and I will keep her busy," Hank said as he pulled his vest on. "You should stay near the jet, well push her back." He said to Xavier who nodded.

"What about Logan?" Warren asked as he joined them on the asphalt below. Logan looked over at him and they nodded silently before Logan ran off.

"Where's he going?" Gambit asked with slight vexation. Storm, Beast, and Warren ignored his question. Storm grabbed him by the collar as they ran toward the woman who hovered above the ground.

"Come on Cajun, time to back up that mouth of yours." Gambit grinned at the challenge, threw his coat aside, and fit his Bo-staff in hand. Beast ran along side them as they reached Artemis and Storm began tearing the sky open with spears of lightning and showering thunder.

X

Logan jumped onto the tracks of the subway well below the streets of the city. He sniffed the air, searching for any familiarity. When he found it he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him toward it.

A section of the wall had been torn down and lay in a crumbled heap on the ground. He knelt near it and began pulling the chunks of wall and cement away. His breathing stopped when he saw a familiar strand of red hair. He dug deeper until he could see her shoulders. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the pile and onto his lap.

"Come on, wake up, open your eyes." He pleaded as he brushed the dirt from her face. After holding her face for a moment, he eyes flickered open. She gasped for breath and looked terrified before her eyes met Logan's.

"Artemis, where is she?" Rebecca asked. She tried to stand but cried out in pain as she clutched her ribs.

"Slow down, you're not going back out there. She'll kill you this time. The others are handling it…"

"No!" Rebecca yelled but winced again. "God, none of you get it!" she said as she coughed roughly. "All she has to do it touch you for a moment before she absorbs you and your power. The longer she holds, the more power she gets, the more power she gets, the stronger she'll become until she's unstoppable. Why do you think I wanted you to stay away? I can barely fight her alone, with your combine powers, there's no way I'd be able to absorb her. She'll be too strong."

"We have to get you out of here," Logan said after a moment of silence passed. He moved to help her walk but she stepped away.

"No! I won't run from this! She's going to kill everyone until she gets what she wants…I won't be responsible for more deaths!"

"Is that what this is about? You feel guilty? Getting yourself killed won't make that man come back to life!"

"I know it won't, but damnit Logan, he had a family!" Rebecca yelled her eyes wet with tears. "Just like all those people up there have families! How many more orphans, widows, motherless and childless, broken families does this world need? I grew up as the leftovers of a broken family, I'll die before I become the reason another one is shattered." Rebecca slowed her breathing and closed her eyes. "I know you don't understand, and I can't make you, but I'm responsible for Artemis…she is apart of me. Her sins are my burdens. I'm staying." Logan grimaced. He couldn't make her leave. It didn't matter what he said now, she was resolved.

"Come on," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her walk. "If you're staying you may as well get up there."

X

Gambit waited for Storm to distract Artemis before he tackled her from behind. She threw him off, but he landed in a crouched position. He swung his Bo-staff at her, the end of it connecting with the ACL in her right knee. She fell and he straddled her, pressing the shaft of his weapon to her throat.

"R-Remy," she coughed as she tried to release the pressure on her windpipe. "Stop…please." Gambit hesitated a moment and slightly released the pressure. "Don't do this…I thought you cared about me…it's still me, it's still the Artemis you fell in love with." Gambit chuckled and applied more pressure.

"I didn't fall in love with the danger; I fell in love with the compassion." He said coldly. Artemis reverted from her technique and pressed both hands onto his face.

"Then die," she said and grabbed at him. Gambit felt the muscles in his body go limp and begin to burn. He screamed in pain as Artemis pulled his soul from him. The silvery silhouette only made a brief appearance before Artemis was thrown from him.

Warren had kicked her under the chin and now stood in front of her. Artemis pulled a parking meter from the ground and threw it at Warren. He jumped into the air to dodge it, but Artemis was too fast. She brought a blue mail drop box up behind him and it hit him square in the back. Warren fell to the ground and Artemis pinned him to the ground with an SUV.

Storm surrounded herself with a tornado of wind and collided with Artemis before she could completely crush Warren. Artemis grabbed a chunk of cement and threw it at Storm. It briefly glowed with a crimson light before causing a huge explosion. Storm felt shards of glass and rock scratch her face before a shockwave hit her in the chest. She flew across the street until her back slammed into an abandoned car. Her head slammed against the windshield that was soon stained red.

Beast tackled Artemis and backhanded her. Artemis rolled onto her stomach and held her hand out to a car that soared toward Beast. He jumped out of the way only to have to dodge another. He ducked as a pinto flew over his head only to feel a crashing pain in his back. The shock of the pain rendered him motionless. A taxi had slammed into him from behind. His knees buckled and he collapsed.

The younger X-men, having seen the damage caused to the veterans, abandon their search and rescue task and came to the aid of their mentors.

Peter and Bobby went on the offensive as they stood on either side of her. Peter didn't risk transforming. They both leapt at her at the same time. Bobby flung his hand toward Artemis and razor sharp ice barbs flew at her. Three pierced the sensitive skin between her shoulder and collar bone and another grazed her right side near her kidney.

Peter cracked her on the back of the head with section of broken road. She fell to her knees and Rogue came up behind her grabbing her face with her ungloved hands.

Artemis twitched for a moment before standing up. Rogue looked at her hands as if they were not her own.

"You're playing an adult game following kiddy rules," Artemis said as she faced Rogue. She grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Rouge kicked her legs and coughed. Artemis began absorbing Rogue. She stopped however as a searing pain hit the back of her mind. She dropped Rogue and clutched her head.

"What's happening to her?" Bobby asked as he helped her up. Rogue shook her head that she didn't quite understand.

"I think it was my powers," she managed to say. "She can't absorb them because I absorb powers too. If she tries to take mine, she's only going to hurt herself."

"That's good news," Kitty said joining them. Artemis was slowly recovering and glared at the four. She stretched a hand toward them and formed a maroon orb. As they jumped out of the way, the ball of energy hit the building behind them.

Artemis placed her hand on the ground and the entire section of road she stood on began glowing yellow. As the four attempted to surround her, she jumped into the air and the ground exploded.

Before they could react, Artemis grabbed Kitty back the back of the neck and slammed her face into the wall of the building. Artemis then kicked Peter, who had been crouching beside Kitty during the explosion, in the stomach. As he doubled over, Artemis forced a street light cable to wrap around his neck. Using the magnetic power, she pulled the cord tight and Peter was hoisted off the ground and hung from a lamppost.

"Pete!" Bobby yelled and ran to his friend's aid. He was cut short of his rescue though as Artemis sent a car flying toward him. He threw himself out of the way and onto the ground. Artemis reacted quickly and brought her foot onto his chest.

Having touched Kitty, she used the power of molecular momentum to push his body into the ground until only part of his face was visible.

Rogue jumped on Artemis's back and wrapped her arms around her neck. She concentrated on using her powers like she never had before. She grabbed Artemis by the throat and drew her power inside.

Artemis staggered until she was able to throw Rogue over her shoulder. She fell into the nearest car unable to catch her breath. Rogue stood feeling power surge through her body. She felt more powerful than she ever had before. She grabbed a car door and ripped it off its hinges and hurled it at Artemis who barely dodged it.

"I could get used to this," she said and tore a parking meter from the ground. Using it as a club, she smashed Artemis in the back. Rogue lifted the parking meter again to hit her when she felt the sensation of a bee sting in her next. She dropped the parking meter and clutched the back of her neck where she pulled out a small dart. Very quickly her vision blurred and she collapsed unable to move.


	44. 40 Spider's Venom

_A/N Yay! I broke 20,000 hits…actually I broke it a few chapters ago, but I forgot to add it to my messages…lol. Wow!!! So close to being finished…so close. Its amazing! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, and the next one wont be either. Actually…I don't know how many chapters yet, but its less than ten, maybe even five, who knows, not me, ask the characters. There will be a very large THE END written at the bottom of the last chapter, just so yall know. _

_Hmm…Sequal?_

HERE WE GO

Rebecca and Logan found the street in complete shambles. It looked as though a war had torn the city apart.

"Oh no," Rebecca said as she saw Storm lying unconscious on the hood of a car. She ran over to her and quickly located a pulse. "Where are the others?" she asked looking around. She saw Gambit struggling to pick himself up and Beast not far away lying motionless on his stomach. "I have to stop this." She didn't wait for Logan to respond before she ran farther down the street.

Logan ran past Gambit and helped him to his feet. Gambit gave him a strange look bur Logan was tracking where Rebecca was running to.

"Get the others on the jet," he ordered and ran after her. Gambit rolled his eyes and clutched his head as his whole body shook.

Rebecca stopped in the middle of the street as she tried to sense where Artemis was. Above them several news helicopters circled. Aid units were evacuating any people left on the streets and police units were forced to barricade the street as several people were trying to get a better view of what had happened.

What caught Rebecca's eye was a series of black hummers that were driving over the crumbled street, some knocking abandon cars out of the way. The hummers stopped and military men poured from the vehicles carrying fully loaded weaponry.

Rebecca took a step back, feeling Logan beside her, as they soon became surrounded by men aiming their guns at them. The eerie sound of the guns being cocked made Rebecca's fists tighten.

"Wait!" came the sound of a very gruff male voice. A man stepped through the circle of troops. He was tall and had gray hair and an eye patch over his left eye. He looked directly at Logan. "Should have known you'd be involved in something this chaotic." He said as though he knew Logan.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked as he clenched his fists, his claws easily penetrating the skin of his knuckles.

"What, don't you recognize your command leader Weapon X?" Rebecca looked up at Logan. His brow furrowed and the muscles in his neck twitched as though he was straining to remember something.

"Rogue!" Rebecca yelled as she saw her friend thrown over the shoulder of a soldier. He was loading her into the back of a hummer. "What are you doing, leave her alone!" Rebecca yelled and stepped toward the gray haired man. Two soldiers intercepted her and aimed their guns at her head.

"We have apprehended the dangerous mutant and are now taking her into US secret forces custody, any interference and we'll be forced to do the same to you." The man said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but Rogue isn't the mutant you're looking for…" Rebecca trailed off and her eyes grew large as she saw her raven haired counterpart ascending the air. "She is!" The man turned and saw the woman soaring through the air. Soon, the whole group of them was bombarded with maroon colored energy orbs that made the ground explode around them.

"Fire!" the man yelled. The two dozen soldiers surrounding them began firing their guns at Artemis. Rebecca grabbed the man and pulled him out of the way before he was struck by an orb.

"You have to let me handle this; I'm the only one who can stop her!" Rebecca pleaded with the man.

"Madam, I suggest you stay out of our way or your going to find your name on some very powerful lists!" he threatened. Rebecca ignored him and stood. She ran past the soldiers and toward Artemis who was flinging the bullets back at the soldiers.

Artemis struck the group of soldiers with exploding sections of the ground and several cars and trucks flew at them. One man tried to hit her from behind, but she caught him by the throat. He began screaming in pain. Artemis kicked him in the stomach and his body flew backward until it smashed into a car, her fingers, however, were still wrapped around the silver silhouette of his soul. She inhaled and the light was sucked into her mouth as she absorbed his soul.

"Get back!" Xavier yelled as he approached. He closed his eyes as he stopped in the center of the semicircle. He concentrated and a white, almost cloudy, looking force field wall appeared separating the humans from Artemis and her attacks. Nothing could penetrate the wall.

"How long to you think you can hold that?" the gray haired man asked as he stood next to Xavier.

"As long as I need…if you'll kindly stop distracting me and please, find my friends most are in need of medical attention." He said curtly and resumed focusing his energy on the wall. The grey haired man looked around at his own men and signaled them to find the fallen mutants and treat them.

Artemis saw Rebecca and descended. The two quickly lunged at one another. Rebecca felt her shoulder connect with Artemis's stomach and she flipped her over, but Artemis stopped herself from falling by floating above the ground. She grabbed a lamppost and swung it at Rebecca who ducked underneath it. She jumped backward and threw several silver orbs at Artemis.

The earth shook as Rebecca and Artemis exchanged punches. The ground began to upturn and sections of road tore upward as though it were begin pushed from underneath.

Logan threw a soldier out of his way as he ran toward the two women. He stumbled over section of road and saw the two locked in battle, one which Rebecca was tragically losing.

Artemis stood over Rebecca and punched her before grabbing her by the collar and hitting her again.

Logan tackled Artemis and drove his claws into her forearm pinning her to the ground. Artemis used her free hand to drive an energy ball into Logan's chest. He flew onto his back and skidded along the broken ground. Artemis leapt though the air until she was straddling him. Her beady black eyes locked onto his and she grabbed the sides of his face. She grinned as she began absorbing him.

The veins in her face turned black as she sucked him dry. Her fingers wrapped around the silvery light in him and she pulled it upward as she began drawing him in.

Rebecca rolled onto her stomach trying to push herself up, blood pouring from her mouth. She saw Artemis straddling Logan and drawing his soul in, he was helpless as he lay there.

Rebecca felt a fire begin to burn inside of her. A low humming growl emitted from her and her eyes grew completely dilated a silvery-blue color. An unearthly wind began to blow around her making her hair stand on end and turned an even fiery red than normal. The tips burned as though they were ignited by a silver fire staining the ends of her hair that color. Power coursed through her veins as her temper flared more vigorously than ever.

She pushed herself up and grabbed Artemis by the hair, ripping her off of Logan. She grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground above her head.

"Don't you ever touch him again," she said through gritted teeth. She began drawing Artemis inside her, when the raven haired woman pulled herself free.

"Let's finish this," Artemis growled. She reached both hands up and threw a taxi at Rebecca. The car stopped in between them, however, as Rebecca raised her hands toward it.

"Think you're the only one who can absorb power. Looks like I held on long enough." She said with a smart ass grin that would have rivaled Logan's.

Artemis began pushing the car toward her with more force, and Rebecca did the same. The result was the car being crushed. Rebecca gave one last push before it soared over Artemis's head. The dark haired woman looked almost scared. She turned to run when Rebecca fired a silver orb at her. It struck her in the back and caused her to fly through the front window of a building. Rebecca ran after her and Artemis scrambled to her feet in time to dodge an orb.

Artemis threw a receptionists desk at Rebecca and it hit her squarely. She rolled out of the way and held her hands up before it hit her again. Rebecca threw the desk back at Artemis who dodged it. Rebecca caught her off guard by punching her in the gut. Artemis grabbed Rebecca by the throat and began flying upward at breakneck speed. They cashed through several stories of floor and ceiling before Rebecca caught Artemis by the arm. She swung her around to catch more momentum before throwing her through a wall.

Rebecca jumped at her, but Artemis flipped her off and into a copy machine of the office building they were now in that had been abandoned. Rebecca jumped aside before a chair hit her and she flung a desk at Artemis. She soared through the air and landed on -top of Artemis who head-butted her and threw her through the ceiling to the roof. Artemis jumped after her and into the air.

Rebecca grabbed Artemis's ankle and yanked her to the tarred roof. She tackled her and the two began cashing through floors again until they both landed painfully in the parking garage below the building structure.

Rebecca rolled off of Artemis, her whole body hurting. It took her regenerating powers a moment to kick into action before her energy returned. It was too late however, as Artemis threw Rebecca through a support beam. Rebecca countered and tackled Artemis through another pillar. Artemis fired an energy ball at her, but Rebecca somersaulted out of the way as the ball hit the wall behind her. She fired her own and Artemis sprinted among the pillars to avoid them. As one of Rebecca's silver orbs hit a beam, a tremor shook the ground and the sound of cracking cement echoed. The building above them rippled as though it were water. Artemis and Rebecca stood in the center of the cement room looking above them. When their eyes met each other they began exchanging blows again. They had to separate, though, as a section of the building fell between them.

The whole building began to crumble and Rebecca and Artemis were underneath it.

X

Logan stood on trembling legs as he heard the sound of a thousand jackhammers drilling away. The building to his left was collapsing, all twenty-five stories of it. He saw the barrier Xavier had put up slowly come down and the revived X-men: Storm, Beast, Warren and Gambit came running toward him.

"Logan," Storm yelled over the noise. He nodded, the panic of the situation grew as they acknowledged the fact that Rebecca was undoubtedly in the building that was falling.

A giant cloud of dust filled the air as the structure collapsed. The others barely had time to get to the safety of a cross street before the entire building fell. At the other end of the cross street, Kitty, Bobby, and Peter appeared.

"What happened?" Kitty asked. Her face was covered with smeared blood and her right eye was nearly swollen shut. Her question was answered as they saw the damage in the street.

Most of it wasn't visible as the cloud of dust was so thick. Everyone held their breath waiting for something to move. Then when something did, they wish it hadn't.

From among the cloud, a maroon light illuminated. Artemis burst from under the rubble and a second later so did Rebecca. Their clothes were torn, Rebecca's sleeves had been ripped off and there was a long tear down the leg. Her hairline was covered in blood and it trickled down the left side of her face.

Rebecca and Artemis stood on top of the pile of rubble; both of them had exhausted the powers they had absorbed. Now it was down to them and their own powers. Kismet verses Valkyrie.

Rebecca was the first to strike. She drove her fist into Artemis's jaw, knocking her backward. Artemis countered with an uppercut that knocked Rebecca onto her back. She rolled out of the way before Artemis could stomp on her. She jumped up and caught Artemis's fist before she could hit her. Rebecca swung at Artemis with her free hand, but Artemis caught it. They stood toe to toe on the mountain of rubble in a bear lock.

One moment Artemis had the upper hand, and then Rebecca did. They both dug their heels into the ground trying to gain leverage as they forcefully pushed against each other. They both became surrounded in light, Rebecca's a brilliant silver and Artemis a deep maroon. The lights combine as they both fought as hard as they could for dominance.

The X-men watched helpless to do anything as the two began to meld. First, their hands looked almost transparent, then their arms to the elbow, and then up to the shoulders. Rebecca stepped forward and Artemis did as well a moment later. Cries of frustration and anger rose from both of them and their lights flared as they both tried to absorb one another. They both yelled at the same time and threw all their weight at one another, they bodies both completely see-through now. The two became one.

A single figure stood on top of the mountain of rubble. At first nothing happened, and then the figure began to twitch and shake with tremors. The features looked like Rebecca and Artemis, but as crimson light shone her hair turned black. Then silver light surrounded her and her hair became red. The woman, her identity still unknown, screamed as her body flew into the air. Her body shook with pain as her features changed and the powerful light shot out like pulsating vibes, a different color every time. First silver, then crimson, then silver again, and then crimson. Finally her body stretched out completely and slammed into the ground.

Logan couldn't stand still any longer. He ran toward the single figure. He began scrambling up the pile of broken building with a desperation few could ever imagine.

"Logan!" Storm yelled. "We don't know who it is!" she screamed, but Logan didn't listen. She managed to reach the top where he saw the woman convulsing on her back as though she were wracked with seizures. Her hair was constantly changing color as the two souls inside the lone body fought for dominance.

Logan grabbed her flailing arms as he knelt next to her. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap, pinning her arms at her side. Her body still shook with tremors and moans and sobs cried from her mouth. Logan felt his heart breaking. He pulled her back to his chest as he struggled to hold her body still.

"Rebecca," he whispered in her ear. "Don't you give up, don't you dare. You can fight her, you're stronger. I'm right here, I'm with you. Come on, you can do this." He said firmly. Every word he spoke caused her back to arch and head tossed from side to side. Her hands began grabbing at his legs as she clutched to him in desperation. "Rebecca, fight this! Come on!" he yelled louder. "Fight her!"

Rebecca screamed and her back arched violently. Logan used all his strength to hold her to him as her scream pierced the air. Her convulsions stopped and she fell completely limp in his arms.

Logan found he had been holding his breath and he now panted. He looked down at the woman as she lay in his arms. Her face was covered by raven black hair. Tears stung at Logan's eyes as he didn't feel her breathing.

"No…No!" he yelled and clutched her tighter. "Rebecca, don't leave me." He sobbed and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping he would die with her.

He never saw her dark hair slowly lighten and he never saw the black veins in her face return to normal. It wasn't until she slowly moved her head that he looked up in shock. His dark brown eyes met her glittering blue ones.

"I know you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Logan choked out a laugh as he pulled her closer wrapping his arms tightly around her. In the shear bliss of the moment, the two kissed with unrestrained passion and contentment. The war was over, and they were both exactly where they wanted to be, in each other's arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Logan said as he pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What, aren't _you_ in the mood for round two?" she asked sarcastically. Logan and Rebecca laughed as he helped her to her feet. Her whole body ached and every movement hurt.

"Come on," he said helping her down the wreckage. The others were already running toward the two. Rebecca smiled when she was met with warm embraces.

The excited ramblings and hugging was cut short as the grey haired man from before ran toward the group with his soldiers in toe.

"By the order of the President of the united States I hereby place that woman under arrest!" he said pointing at Rebecca who had an arm wrapped around Logan's waist.

"I don't think that's going to be happening," Warren said as he stepped in the way blocking Rebecca from the man's view. Peter and Bobby joined Warren's side. Beast and Storm stood behind them in front of Rebecca and Gambit shouldered his Bo-staff. Logan pushed Rebecca behind him and shot his claws out, Kitty and Rogue standing beside Rebecca and keeping her on her feet.

The soldiers stood behind their commander, cocked their guns, and aimed them at the mutants. Both sides were preparing to fight when Xavier rolled in between them.

"Please," he said, "hasn't there been enough destruction today?" he asked. "Colonel Nicholas Fury," Xavier said focusing his eyes on the gray haired man who was obviously startled at hearing his name when he had obviously not given it. "That woman you are about to arrest is not the woman who caused so much destruction, in fact she is the reason the fighting stopped. I am Charles Xavier, and these are my X-men. I believe we have the same goals as you do…to keep the peace. I am in need of taking my men back to our 'base' if you will. I think we will find good allies to be made if you would care to come back with us and see for yourself we are not doers of harm, but of good." The man pondered it for a moment before waving his hand for his men to stand down.

"Alright, I owe you that much for saving my men. You can bet I'll be doing a thorough investigation of your premises and reporting it back to my CO. Besides, I'm eager to know how Weapon X falls into all of this." Everyone turned their attention back to Logan who stood like a rock, but Rebecca could sense his uneasiness.

X

An hour later the X-men were fully assembled on the jet with Colonel Fury as their new guest. He had left his men behind to cover their tracks with the media. His platoon was that of a secret nature, humans and mutants working side by side to keep the peace.

Xavier and Colonel Fury sat at the front of the jet with Storm talking quietly. Bobby and Peter were comparing the size of bruises on their arms as Rogue helped clean the cut above Kitty's eye. Gambit was playing solitaire and Warren was talking with Hank. He looked over his shoulder toward the back of the jet and sighed before turning back to the conversation. Rebecca lay with her head on Logan's chest. Logan was lightly running his fingers through her hair as he held her, both sleeping soundly.


	45. 41 Hangover

_O…M…G! AH, I'm so excited this is winding down…sort of, grr, you'll see. Just read, and ignore me, I'm just the author right? HA LOL, sorry…lots of coffee in a short amount of time. Barnes and Noble says HELLO!!! BTW_

HERE WE GO:

Logan stood at the window in Rebecca's room. They had arrived back at the mansion just before sunset and everyone went straight to bed or to the hospital. Logan had insisted Rebecca go with Kitty, who needed stitches above her eye, and Peter, who had a severe laceration to his throat, but she refused.

He looked over his shoulder at Rebecca. She lay asleep, curled up under her blankets, her hair covering most of her face. He smiled as he watched her even breathing. She asked him to stay, to wait for her to fall asleep before leaving. No one had ever asked so much of him before. It was such a simple question, yet to him it meant so much more.

It meant she trusted him. She trusted him to stay and not take advantage of her. She trusted him to protect her as she slept, the only time her guard was truly down. But more importantly, she needed him there. She needed to know she was safe; she needed to know he wasn't going anywhere, and she needed to know that at any moment he would be right there beside her. It felt good to be needed, Logan decided.

Though he himself was exhausted, regenerative or not, he'd watch over her all night if he had to, every night for the rest of his life. But there was something he needed to know, someone he needed to find, and someone who would help him find that person.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Rebecca's forehead causing her to stir in her sleep. She briefly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said hoping she could comprehend his words enough to understand. She nodded and closed her eyes. As he stood, he felt her grab his hand.

"I love you," she whispered. Logan would never get tired of hearing her say that. Each time made him feel vulnerable and invincible all at the same time. He bent down and kissed her before stepping from the room, shutting the door quietly.

He made it downstairs to the foyer without seeing anyone, but once he was there, he was surprised to see Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Storm, Xavier, and the man he wanted to see, Colonel Fury.

"What's going on?" he asked stepping down the last stair. Everyone turned their eyes to him, obviously surprised to see him.

"We just got back from the hospital," Kitty answered. "Bobby and Rogue were waiting up for us." Logan nodded, though he was slightly skeptical.

"Well, we'd better get to bed," Bobby said and the four teens quickly walked past Logan up the stairs to their rooms, though they'd be awake for a lot longer.

"Logan," Storm said as she walked up to him. Her voice was uncommonly low and restrained, "how is she?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"She's sleeping, I think she'd going to be alright." He said squeezing her shoulder. Storm looked relieved and her brown eyes returned to their normal shimmer.

"I'm going to go watch her for awhile, I don't want her to be alone if something goes wrong…who knows if Artemis could make a comeback." She said with a bitter chuckle.

"Ya, ok, I'll be back up in a minute." He said. He was relieved that he wouldn't be leaving Rebecca alone, but he still wanted to be near her. But the persistent questioning in his mind made him leave the room. He knew everyone in the house was worried that Artemis might take control of Rebecca. He feared it too. But he also knew that Rebecca would not be asleep if she were as concerned with it as everyone else. He had to trust that she had control of it and that she wouldn't push herself.

Storm walked past him after placing a kiss on his cheek. The two had been through a lot together. They were close, beyond normal bonds of friendship, they were family now.

The three men, Xavier, Logan, and Fury, stared at one another in complete silence, each waiting for the other to speak first. Xavier took the lead and broke the silence.

"Colonel Fury and I had time to talk," he said looking at Logan. "It is no secret to any of us that you two were once acquainted, even though you don't remember. I had time to inform the Colonel of what has happened to you by the hand of Stryker and all that we have discovered. He, in turn, informed me of everything that happened _before_ that. I think it time you knew as well…"

"No offense, Professor, but I'd like to hear it from him." Logan interrupted. He stared at Fury. He didn't trust him, but he also couldn't ignore the familiarity of his scent and his face.

"I understand Logan. I'll just leave you two to talk then, good night." He said and left the room, though Logan was sure he wouldn't go directly to sleep. Logan and Fury stared at one another, each trying to read the other.

"Let's cut to the chase," Logan said firmly. "I need answers, and you obviously have them. How do you know me and why did you call me 'Weapon X'?"

X

Rebecca opened her eyes as she felt the sunlight penetrate her dreams. She winced as the light nearly blinded her.

"Ow," she muttered as she rolled over. She closed her eyes and felt the bed sink to one side. "Logan?" she asked her voice gravelly.

"No, it's me," she heard Storm say. Rebecca opened her eyes again and saw her friend looking at her with concern. Rebecca felt slightly disappointed, but she masked it with a smile. "So, how does victory feel?" Storm asked jokingly.

"Kind of like a hangover," Rebecca answered and the two laughed. "Ow," Rebecca said clutching her head. "Where did Logan go?" she asked once she'd managed to sit up and swing her legs out of bed. Storm helped her stand and walked her to the window. There were two people, one obviously Logan, talking near the courtyard.

"He's down there with Fury; they've been talking all night. The Professor and I talked while we were waiting at the hospital for Kitty and Peter; it seems that Logan used to be in the Special Forces unit Fury was in command of he…"

"He's coming back up," Rebecca said as she saw Logan shake Fury's hand and enter the building. "I don't want him to be upset that he wasn't here when I woke up…" Storm nodded her understanding and sat back down in the chair across the room as Rebecca dove under her blankets pretending to be asleep.

A minute later the door to the room opened quietly and Logan stepped inside. He grinned as he saw Rebecca still 'sleeping'.

"Hi," he whispered as he walked over to Storm. "Any problems?" he asked and Storm shook her head.

"No, she's been peaceful all night. Did you have a good talk?" she asked with a grin. "I could see you from the window." Logan's pace paled.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" he asked. Storm was confused as to why he was so secretive. "I-yes I did," he said, obviously changing his mind on what he was going to say. "Go get some sleep." He said and Storm smiled at him before slipping from the room. Logan barely sat down before he saw Rebecca roll over.

"Logan?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. He smiled and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm here," he said brushing the hair from her face. "How do you feel?" he asked. "What?" he asked as he saw her scrunch her face.

"Do you know how many times I'm going to hear that question today?" she asked. Logan chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "Mmm, no!" she said covering her mouth with her hand. "Morning breath." She said glaring at him.

"I don't mind," he said leaning toward her again. Rebecca placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Not me, you, ewe gross go brush your teeth!" she said with a laugh. Logan scoffed and started tickling her. "No! bad Wolfy!" she said trying to squirm away from him. Rebecca fell onto her side laughing as he grabbed her sides and fell on top of her. "Ow!" Rebecca said through her laughter. "My head…"

"I'll get you some aspirin, get dressed, everyone is going to want to see how you are." He said looking down at her. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Rebecca lay there a moment longer. She felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Logan was upset about something and it was strong enough for her to sense it and feel her heart aching.

X

Rebecca walked from her room, now dressed in a white shirt with a black halter over and dark blue jeans. She had a hair tie in her mouth as she struggled to smooth her hair into a ponytail. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"Oh mhf shorry!" she said with the hair tie still in her mouth. Warren turned and smiled down at her. Rebecca finished tying her hair up. "I'm fine." She said cutting him off. "Trust me…I know what you were going to ask…wait." She said seeing he was wearing a business suit and had a large suitcase in hand. "A-are you moving out?" she asked in shock and slight panic.

"Um…" Warren faltered. "No, and yes. I'm going back to San Francisco until the school year starts back up in a couple weeks. I have to face my father sooner or later, and I may as well do it now before I chicken out." Rebecca didn't waste any time in wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Whatever you do, please, please don't take the _cure_ Warren." She said pulling away to look him in the eye. "Just be you, don't let him change you." Warren nodded and smiled.

"It'll be ok," he said and furrowed his brow. "Did you dye your hair?" he asked. Rebecca laughed.

"No," she said with a grin. "Guess its part of the whole 'balance' issue with me and Artemis. I think it looks good." She said running her hand over the tips of her hair that were now black. "Take care of yourself, Warren," she said reverting back to the serious side of the conversation. "I'll see you in two weeks?" she asked. Warren only nodded and kissed her cheek before disappearing.

She barely had time to think about it before Gambit walked up to her from the adjoining hall. He smiled and leaned against the wall in front of her.

"Should have known you'd bounce back quickly." He said. Rebecca sighed and locked her eyes onto his. Usually doing this would make her fall under his charm, but she was stronger than that now.

"Remy…" she said sternly. "I've made my choice. If you can't live with that, then you need to leave. I can't have you here if you're going to cause a rift between Logan and I. Take me as a friend, or not at all because that's all I have to offer. And that's all I will ever have to offer." Gambit was shocked at how forward she was, but he understood. He nodded and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"Den you and I will be friends." he said calmly. Rebecca smiled and hugged him. "Hey now, I tought you said friends?" Rebecca laughed and shoved him. "You go see da others, ol Gambit got some tinking to do." He said and disappeared the opposite way Warren had. She smiled as she found herself in the middle of the two paths.

"Right where I belong…neither Angelic nor Wicked." She smiled again as she thought of Logan. "The perfect balance."

X

Rebecca found everyone in the common room downstairs. They were talking excitedly, everyone giving their own perspective on the happenings during the fight the day before. Rebecca cleared her throat and Logan, who stood leaning against the fireplace mantle, looked up first. He grinned at her and she smiled.

"Good morning," Rebecca said as cheerfully as she could. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at her. There was a brief silence before Kitty and Rogue launched themselves at her. Rebecca laughed and hugged the two as fiercely as they hugged her.

"Rebecca, how are you?" they both asked at the same time. Rebecca looked over their heads at Logan who rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, tired and sore, a little spacey, but I'll be fine. Don't worry," she said looking at the Professor who was trying to get a read on her powers. "I'm wound a little tight, but I should adjust to the power boost in a few days."

"Power boost?" Bobby asked as the three girls entered the room, Rebecca standing at Logan's side.

"Now that Artemis and I are one person again, I have the full force of her powers as well as mine. It'll take me some time to get used to it, being able to sense everyone's past pain again isn't something I'm grateful for, but I think it will help me once the school year starts again."

"Oh," Xavier said with a raised eyebrow. "How is that?" he asked with a knowing grin. Rebecca smiled and folded her arms.

"I was hoping, if the offer was still good, that a teaching position might still be open for a bi-polar empath." Xavier laughed heartily.

"You're welcome here as long as you like Rebecca; we do have a position that needs to be filled…" Xavier trailed off and closed his mouth. Rebecca felt Logan suddenly tense up and she instinctively took his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before walking from the room.

"What's with him?" Rogue asked as everyone watched him leave. Rebecca let her eyes fall from Logan's retreating form before glancing around the room at everyone.

"He's leaving." She said softly. Several more questions were asked, but they all faded into a blur, one jumbled sound. Storm looked at her with sympathy and compassion. Rebecca gave a soft smile before walking after Logan. She was ready to face what she was fearing most. Losing Logan.


	46. 42 Promise

_WARNING: Comic book and previous chapter cross over. If you have any questions just let me know. I understand not everyone is familiar with the comic book history._

Rebecca passed Fury on her way out. He was on a cell phone talking quickly. He looked at her as she was about to walk past him. He grabbed her arm, not in a rude way, but more asking her to wait a moment. She complied and waited for him to hang up.

"Going to find Logan?" he asked. Rebecca nodded. The man before her emitted a foreboding but trustworthy aura. "Tell him the caravan will be here in an hour…he'll understand." Rebecca furrowed her brow. She could have understood what he was saying, if she had allowed herself to. But for now, she let her mind stay in ignorance.

Rebecca found Logan standing at the end of the dock. The sky was dark with thick rain clouds that threatened to crack open with fresh showers any minute. She walked toward him slowly as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. Logan heard her coming and turned to face her. She stood in front of him. Neither spoke, they just looked at one another. Rebecca managed to smile first. Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Rebecca hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"Logan Howlett," he said pulling away to look her in the eyes. "That's my name, Corporal Logan James Howlett." he said answering her question before she could ask. "Fury was my Commanding officer in the Special Forces of a secret military program made up of mutants and humans called S.H.I.E.L.D. **S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention, **E**spionage and **L**ogistics **D**irectorate. It was our job to control mutants that openly attacked humans, and mutants used by hostile countries as weapons against America. We were on a mission in Canada. Former Nazi communists were trying to smuggle weaponry out of the country to Europe, and eventually Russia, when one of our weapons engineers, Stryker, forged orders that sent my platoon to Alkali. It wasn't until we got there that his plans were unfolded.

"He wanted to breed the _perfect_ killing machine. A mutant that could single handedly bring down an army. He persuaded us…me to undergo experimentation."

Rebecca had her hands resting on his shoulders; his eyes were not focused on hers as he told her. A tear fell from her eye, several more following suit. She placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"I've been led to believe I was so many things since I lost my memory. I never would have thought this…" he said finding the words difficult to form. "Fury has my file still on record. They thought I had gone MIA after Stryker was discovered. Apparently I've always been a wild card…" he tried to chuckle but neither could find the humor in the situation. "I willingly underwent the procedure…I…"

"Logan," Rebecca said silencing him. "You can't judge your past based purely on actions. You don't know what you were thinking or what your motives were. You told me I can't blame myself for what Artemis did even though she is a part of me, just like you can't blame yourself for what you did in the past when you were a completely different person then. What matters is who you are now."

"I don't know anymore," he said quietly. "Seeing Fury brings back so many images…its like trying to look at a finished puzzle when I don't have all the pieces. I just wish I could remember it all. I thought I wanted answers, and now that I have them, I only have more questions."

"Fury has your file right? Then ask him to give it to you. I bet it has all your information, where you lived, any family you might have had." Rebecca encouraged. Logan shook his head.

"I tried, he can't. The file is government property. I'm not even allowed to look at it unless…" Logan let his voice drop. Rebecca felt her heart sink as he turned away from her. "Unless I go with him back to HQ…as Weapon X."

"Can't they make an exception…based on the circumstances, I'm sure they would understand." She said grabbing his arm.

"Not after Stryker. When I went missing he forged it to look like I deserted. If I wanted to locate any of my old records, I'd have a hell of an uphill battle. I'm starting to think it wouldn't be worth it." Rebecca stared at the ground. She knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to convince himself to stay, that his past didn't matter, but she knew that it did. She knew it meant more to him than anything.

"And Fury offered to help you?" she asked. Logan only nodded. She closed her eyes and felt her hand slip out of his. They were being pulled apart again. And what was worse, was that she knew that if he went, he needed to go alone.

He needed time to find out everything. This was something he had been trying to find for years now. Fury was offering him his old life and Logan wanted to know what that life was. He needed to find himself, who he was. It meant more to him that anyone, even an empathy, could ever know.

"I've felt so lost for so long," Logan said quietly. "Not knowing where I came from, what I was…I thought Stryker could answer all these questions that have been burning inside me, but that only scraped the surface. Fury could tell me everything from my childhood until my disappearance. He's offering me a chance to remember…to not live in darkness anymore…I don't know what to do…" Rebecca summed up her courage and looked up. She turned him to face her and placed her hands on his chest.

"You need to go," she said looking up at him. "I won't let you pass this chance up because of me. You need to know, and I won't stand in your way. Go back with Fury and find your past." Logan looked down at her, almost unable to register what she was saying.

"Rebecca…I-I…If Fury has all the information about me…I could be gone a long time." He was hoping she would understand this, but he was also hoping she would still let him go. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from her, but they both knew that this was something that he had to face on his own.

"I'm not going anywhere Logan." She said. "You've proven that you can wait and fight for me, now it's my turn to prove that to you. I want you to be happy, and right now, that place isn't here with me."

"I could stay and be happy," he said suddenly. "I don't have to go. I've come this far not knowing who I was. I don't need to know now. I could stay here with you…" Rebecca pulled away from him.

"No Logan, no you couldn't." she said, her voice rising. "You would always look back with regret. The chances of meeting up with Fury after this are slim to none. A man who prides himself on being invisible to the world isn't just going to have a cell phone you can call whenever you want. We won't be happy until you've found everything you need to, and you know it!"

"But what if I find…what if I find something that tears us apart. What if I find out that I had a wife and family? What am I suppose to do with that?" Rebecca stopped. She shuddered as a past memory came to her. She felt her eyes well up with tears…she remembered touching him and the flashback she'd had of his life.

_'A woman with dark hair stood on the porch of a light blue house with tears in her eyes. She hugged a man who smiled softly. "I'll be back." He knelt and a small girl who looked much like the man clung to him. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her cheek. "Keep mom safe for me Raya." The little girl nodded as he set her down. She clung to her mom's leg and waved to the man as he turned and walked away from the house to a large, black, unfriendly looking car.'_

"Fury told you didn't he…he told you that you had a wife and a daughter. Then you went away on one last mission, but you never came back…"

"How-how do you know?" he asked stepping away from her. Rebecca turned around to face him, her eyes already red and puffy.

"Part of my powers…," she said trailing off. "I can sense what people are feeling in the moment, and Artemis can sense painful memories from the past…you had family, a beautiful family."

"No! Why is it that every time we're so close to being together, something tears us apart?" he asked, tears coming to his own eyes. Rebecca walked to him quickly and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Logan, I will always love you. Nothing is going to change that… but some things are just not meant to be…"

"No, no," Logan said shaking his head. "I've never been surer of anything before. We're meant to be together, I know it." Rebecca smiled up at him, tears streaming down her eyes.

"If it's meant to be, then it will be. I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was soft, just barely above a whisper. "Go with Fury; find what you need to without fear of losing me. I will always be yours, Logan. Even if we aren't together" Logan buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he whispered in here ear. "You'll always be with me." He said looking in her eyes. The first of many raindrops landed on his cheek. Rebecca closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too," she said softly. "More than you will ever know…" she kissed him, putting all her passion and sorrow into it. The rain fell even harder turning the once placid lake into rippling chaos. "You have to go," she said after she pulled away. "Go now…before I try to stop you." She begged. Logan stepped away from her. Rebecca felt a small sob escape her throat as he moved out of reach. He walked quickly until he was at the end of the dock. He paused, and Rebecca half hoped he would change his mind. He would come back and take her into his arms. But he didn't.

He kept walking until the pouring rain blocked him from view completely. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. She missed his warmth already…she wanted him to come back and hold her, make the pain go away. She heard the sound of a large hummer drive toward the Mansion. She was sure it was the caravan that was coming for them. 'What if he doesn't come back?' she thought. It only took a second for her to run after him.

She ran faster and harder than she ever had before. The ground was slippery and the rain was pouring faster and harder than ever. When she reached the courtyard, she saw Logan toss a bag into the back of the hummer.

"Logan!" she shouted, but the rain drowned her voice out. She ran toward the car, her legs burning and her mind racing. "Logan!" she shouted again as he began to climb into the back. He was about to shut the door when he spotted her running toward him. Without hesitating he got out and caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"Rebecca," he said and ran his hand over her soaked face. His lips met hers and he felt he might never be able to let her go again.

"Marry me," she said once they'd separated. He looked at her in confusion. He was about to bring up the memory she'd had, but she shook her head. "I don't care, just promise me you'll come back…no matter what you find. Marry me." She said, her eyes pleading. Logan looked at her and decided that nothing in his past would make him love this woman less.

"I'll be back for you," he said slowly. He wanted to make sure those words were burned inside her. He kissed her again and pulled away. He had to go now, or he never would. He entered the hummer and shut the door. He kept his eyes on her as long as he could.

The car drove away quickly and soon Rebecca was standing alone in the driveway. She felt her legs buckle and she fell to the ground holding herself as she cried. She'd never felt so cold.


	47. 43 And Now

_Sooo, I put this up later than I intended, cuz…well I felt like it. HA! Aren't I spontarific? Ya…that's not a word, but I've been grading English papers all day and I don't feel like having great grammar! Lol…what's new right? _

_Uhg! Do you have ANY idea how many times I rewrote this chapter? At least four…uhg uhg uhg! It sucked so it better be worth it…UHG_

HERE WE GO

"The existential period between the fifteenth and sixteenth century produced many famous paintings by some influential voices of today's aristocracy…" Rebecca said as she scribbled the notes on the chalkboard. The bell rang and soon the sound of kids shuffling in their seats dominated the room. "Alright!' Rebecca said turning around. "I have your paintings on the back table, they've been graded and I must say I'm very impressed! You all did a wonderful job. Have a good weekend!" Some students whooped and hollered as the last class of the day was over. Soon the room was empty and Rebecca began straightening the papers on her desk.

She erased the board and removed her reading glasses. She sat at her desk and her eye caught the picture on her desk. It was the same picture Logan had on the dash of his motorcycle; the one of her, Bobby, Peter, Kitty, Rogue, Storm, and Logan sitting in the Library.

She picked it up and trailed a finger over Logan's face. He wasn't smiling…in fact he looked miserable that he'd been pulled into the snapshot Xavier had taken. But that's how Logan was, hard on the outside, but she knew a different side to him.

It had been over two months since he had left. He called…at first. Then, by Halloween they stopped. She had assumed they would. Logan wasn't the small talk kind of person. It was easier when he didn't call. There were fewer questions, less lies, less awkward silences. It was enough for her to know he was alright…almost enough.

Tears stung at her eyes as she stared at the picture. It hurt her every day a little more, knowing that he wouldn't be there when she woke up. The last she'd heard from him, he had managed to get a hold on his file. There were several loose ends he needed to tie up, or so he said. She knew that he was referring to trying to find the woman who he'd married and now didn't remember and the daughter he had that he couldn't remember holding.

Part of her hoped that he wouldn't find them. She was afraid that the woman would be better than she was and Logan would instantly fall in love with her and forget she ever existed. But she knew that Logan would keep searching until he found them. That's just the way he was. She wanted him to be happy, but it killed her inside knowing that it wasn't with her.

"Hey there," Warren said as he entered the empty classroom. Rebecca smiled and set the picture back down. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch some dinner with me?" he asked. Rebecca grinned as his wings came into full view. She had been so proud of him when he'd told her of how he stood up to his father. Warren was almost a completely different person now. "Storm and Xavier will be there too," he said quickly.

"Thanks, I'd love to." She stood and left her desk. The two had become good friends, almost the best of friends, since he'd returned. Warren had let himself move on and after that, they were able to enjoy one another's company with ease. The other X-men provided a welcome distraction from the aching in her heart, though Logan was never far from her mind.

Just as they were about to exit the room, Rogue came sprinting in, her eyes shining with tears. Her breathing was rapid and her hair was disheveled as though she had been running for some time.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked as she sensed her overwhelming emotions. Rogue looked at Warren cautiously. He caught the hint and pointed out the door.

"I'll just meet you there," he said and left. Rebecca shut the door and no sooner had she turned around then she had Rogue leap into her arms nearly squeezing the air from her lungs.

"I thought it was just a side effect, a condition of touching Artemis, but it hasn't gone away, I can't believe it!" she yelled. Rebecca laughed and held Rogue at arms length.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" she asked searching her face. Rogue held her ungloved hand out as though she wanted to shake her hand. Rebecca didn't take it at first.

"Trust me," Rogue said with beaming eyes. Rebecca hesitated before taking her hand. She inhaled sharply, holding her breath, waiting for the stinging sensation. But it never came. "See?" she asked with excitement. Rebecca could hardly believe it.

"Rogue…I can't believe it. I-are you sure? Have you talked it out with the Professor?" Rogue held her hand up.

"That's not all!" she said with a laugh. She ran to Rebecca's desk and picked it up…clear over her head. Papers fell off and scattered about the room and Rebecca gave a cry of shock. Rogue set the desk down, rather roughly. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure. I've been working in the danger room late at night and its permanent…I think." Rebecca smiled and wrapped her arms around Rogue.

"I'm so happy for you, but promise me you'll talk to the Professor tonight! He'll be able to tell for sure what's going on." Rogue nodded and skipped out of the room claiming she needed to go find Bobby. Rebecca sighed and bent down t pick up her scattered papers. She frowned as she saw the glass of the picture frame had broken. She squeezed her eyes shut and set the picture on her deck before leaving the room.

X

The mansion was nearly empty by Christmas. Most students had gone home for Christmas, others went to friends houses. Rebecca, however, spent her Christmas in the Library. It was where she spent most of her time now. When she wasn't teaching, training, or holding counseling sessions with the unruly students, she was hiding away under a mountain of books.

Rebecca looked up as Xavier entered the room. He smiled as he approached her and Rebecca closed her book.

"Hello Professor," she said kindly. "Please, don't tell me they sent you up here to force me downstairs. I really don't feel like going to the party." She said. The X-men, minus Kitty and Peter who had gone home for holidays, were having a small party downstairs, also partly celebrating Rogue's news that had become public by then. Everyone had come up at some point trying to convince her to come down. Each time she had refused. She was hardly in the celebratory mood. Holidays always made her think of her family, yet this time, it was the missing Logan that kept her in her shell.

"I know better than to try to make you do anything you don't want to." He said with a chuckle. "I just came to give you your Christmas present." He said. Rebecca's eyes lit up as Xavier handed her an envelope. She tore it open and furrowed her brow.

"A plane ticket?" she asked. Xavier nodded and gestured for her to look again. She glanced inside the envelope and gasped as she pulled out a check for an insurmountable amount. "Professor, I know the teachers got Christmas bonuses, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" she asked. Xavier laughed.

"No my dear, that's an investment." He said. "I've been monitoring your work with the students that have, shall we say, unresolved issues. While I see you have made progress with some, I know that, with the _cure_ in full effect, they are becoming more and more aggressive. I've been thinking for some time about this. I feel that what some of these students need is more than forty minute sessions twice a week. Some need much more. Some of them need full rehabilitation from the abandonment they've undergone from society and unfortunately their families as well. I had envisioned a Summer Counseling Center where they could live, between the school terms, and take courses, with you."

"You want _me_ to open a camp for them? Where?" she asked still in shock. A mischievous twinkle came into his eye as he pressed the tips of his fingers together.

"Well, I had hoped you would be able to help me with that part. We'll need a place with lots of land, to build lodging and an outdoor danger room so to say. It will also need to be a place you can easily grow familiar with and a place that makes the students feel safe while also helping them get away from society…do you have any ideas?" he asked. Rebecca looked back down at the ticket and saw to what location it was flying.

"Well," she said, playing along. "I do know of this cottage…" she said and smiled. Fresh tears filled her eyes at the hope of seeing her home again.

"Wonderful, do you think this would be the sort of thing you could manage?" he asked. It didn't take Rebecca long to think it over. She loved helping the students. Its what kept her going those long nights.

"I think it is the best idea I've ever heard. I wholeheartedly accept." She said as she struggled to not choke on her tears. Xavier took her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Will it make you smile again?" he asked in a quiet voice. Rebecca closed her eyes and nodded. Her face already seemed brighter as she thought of the Cottage and the Lighthouse.

"It would make me very happy," she said opening her eyes again. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a good man, Charles." She said kindly. "When should I start working on this?" she said referring to the amount of contracting she would have to oversee.

"How does New Years work for you?" he asked. Rebecca blanched. It was so soon. "I was hoping to have it up and running by this coming summer."

"What about my classes?" she asked. "And what about my students, I couldn't leave them without another teacher…." Xavier held a hand up.

"You let me worry about that. I need you in Ireland. It will take a lot of work to get everything ready. This will be quite a burden on you, I feel almost guilty that I can't think of a way to properly compensate you for all the time you will have to spend." Rebecca noticed he was frequently glancing out the window and she turned to see where he was looking. She smiled as she caught sight of the stables on the snow covered horizon.

"Perhaps there is one more thing…"

X

"Yes, the two dorms have already been finished. The contractor said that they should be finished with the Common House by the end of the month." Rebecca said as she tilted the watering pitcher over a fern. She clutched the house phone with her other hand and held it to her ear as she looked out the large bay window in her Cottage. "I can't believe it's only taken them four months to do all of this. You should see it Ororo, the housing is amazing. They put the stable right next to the lighthouse and they put in a full outdoor courtyard between the dorms. Not to mention they put the second story in the cottage. I still can't believe Charles insisted on paying for the fixations on it…he's too good to me." On the other end Storm laughed.

"_I'm glad to see everything is going well. I have my flight booked for the eighth of June. I'm excited to be able to come and see what you've done. You do have room for an old friend in that house of yours don't you?"_

"With the full second story and extra bedroom Charles had put in; I could fit you and two more guests in the house. I should see if Rogue and Kitty have any plans this summer. Maybe they would like to visit. I only have the sound of hammers and staple guns to keep me company…and Aries of course."

"_Well, I'll be there in two weeks…Rebecca…"_ Storm's voice had grown more serious and Rebecca could feel she was going to bring up Logan.

"I'm fine, please don't ask…" Rebecca felt herself begin to shake so she sat down. It was too early in the morning to have to think about him. "It's been almost ten months since he left, seven since he called, I'm sure he's found his wife and child by now. He's probably spending time with them…I wouldn't want him to do any less."

_"Rebecca…you can't be certain of that. We don't even know if he was looking for them. He had a lot of work to do with Fury's Secret Military Unit…they had assumed he went AWOL. In the army you can be sent to jail for that. I'm sure the penalty for an even more private Special Forces is complicated…he said he'd come back for you didn't he, after you proposed…"_

"I can't hold him to that anymore. I've come to accept that he's gone now. I mean, can you honestly picture him and me as happy little Susie and Tom homemakers? We both live different lives than that! I can't expect him to come back and marry me and live happily ever after, because it's not going to happen!" Rebecca practically shouted into the phone. She didn't want to talk about Logan. It was too hard, too painful…. "Wait…" Rebecca said calming her hysteria enough to think clearly. "I-I never told you I proposed to him…I didn't tell anyone that." It was true. Rebecca hadn't wanted to tell anyone in case Logan didn't come back. She didn't want to cause a rift between him and the others…besides, he hadn't exactly said yes. "Storm?" Rebecca asked in a firm tone. "How did you find out I proposed?" There was silence on the other end. "Storm!" she said more forcefully.

"_Logan came by the other day…"_ Rebecca felt she was going to be ill. _"None of us knew he was coming…he just showed up…"_

"How long?" Rebecca asked placing a hand over her eyes to keep them shut. The room had begun to spin and she found she couldn't catch her breath.

_"About three weeks ago…"_ At first Rebecca opened her mouth to yell, then she meant to scream, then she intended to start sobbing, but in the end she couldn't make up her mind and only a choking cry escaped her trembling lips.

"And he didn't bother to call me…or anything?" Storm could hear she was hysterical now. "I-I can't talk right now…I can't even breath. I'll call you later." She said and dropped her phone. She stood and fell back down onto the couch as her legs couldn't support her weight. Her phone rang again. It was undoubtedly Storm trying to comfort her, but she wasn't in the mood for idle words.

Rebecca jumped as there was a knock on the door. She felt her heart pound in her chest. 'Logan?' she asked herself. She ran to the door and threw it open. Her excitement was short lived, however, when she found it was not Logan, but an even more unlikely face.

"Colonel Fury?" she asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" The man removed his hat and smiled.

"Miss Thatcher, I am sorry we were not more formally introduced all those months ago." Rebecca took his outstretched hand and shook it while glancing over his shoulder, hoping to see Logan with him. "I was hoping to see if James…er…Logan was here. I've been trying to fid him for almost a month now, but I can't seem to locate him." Rebecca let her eyes drop.

"I've been trying to see him for almost a year now," she muttered. "Logan isn't here. I haven't seen him since he left with you last August." Fury's brow furrowed.

"He…he said he was coming back to find you…hasn't he come back yet?" he asked. Rebecca sighed in frustration.

"No Colonel, I just found out he was in New York at Xavier's Institute only a few minutes ago. From what I hear that was three weeks ago, so your best bet will be to start there. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Fury nodded solemnly.

"No, it's nothing to be sorry about. I would have thought you were the first person he'd come to after hearing the news of his wife and child. It took me quite a while to track them down, considering my resources. But that question was answered when we found they were dead, God rest them. Logan talked of nothing but you…got rather annoying actually, I mean no offense of course. If I had a woman that looked like you well, I don't think I'd talk about much else-"

"Dead?" Rebecca asked in shock. "His wife…and daughter are dead?" Fury nodded and sighed as though it pained him to talk of it.

"Yes ma'am, they died in a house fire ten years after Logan disappeared. The whole valley the house was in caught on fire, most of the town was destroyed." Rebecca felt a rush of guilt come over her. Not ten minutes ago she had hated them, despite her not knowing them, simply because they kept Logan from her. "Well, if you hear from Logan, can you have him call me?" Rebecca could only nod. "I hope to see you again Miss Thatcher," he said kissing the back of her hand and leaving.

X

Two days after Fury's visit, Rebecca found herself unable to sleep yet again. She starred out her window at the dirt road hoping and praying she would see Logan come speeding over the hill on his bike.

She turned her gaze to the Ocean and saw the first signs of sunrise appear on the horizon. The light glimmered on the water and the shadow of the stable stretched over the grass. She smiled and quickly dressed in dark jeans and a sweater.

X

"Hey boy," she said rubbing Aries neck. Xavier had been more than willing to let her take Aries and two other stable horses with her to Ireland. It was all too much to begin with, but having Aries so close made it easier on her. She could ride him whenever she wanted, and the act comforted her greatly. After saddling and mounting him, she rode past the newly built brick dorms and the courtyard. Rebecca didn't pull Aries to a stop until she was nearly four miles from the Cottage.

They stopped under a large peach tree on the outskirts of an orchard. Rebecca sat under the tree on Aries's saddle blanket while he grazed nearby. She looked down the large hill into the valley where the Cottage was. It was picturesque in the early morning. Beyond the cottage was the ocean that made for a blue horizon.

Spring had come early that year. When Rebecca had first arrived back at the Cottage in January to begin building the Camp, she had found it in shambles. The cottage and the terrain were still torn up from the battle that had occurred. She'd worked night and day for a month to fix it to its former glory and even better.

Rebecca closed her eyes and let the warm morning sun shine on her face. The smell of the land calmed her to the point she was able to relax and forget, if only for a moment, how anxious and hurt she was.

'_Why did he not come for me?'_ she asked herself. Several answers came to mind, but none of them were what she wanted to hear. Her heart was breaking all over again. She just wanted to see his face. She wanted to have him hold her, to fight for her like he used to. At this point, she would settle for arguing with him if it only meant he was with her.

Rebecca closed her eyes tighter. Suddenly, she could see his face clearly in her mind. She could feel him and she could even smell his cologne. She could sense his commanding presence, and the complicated emotions he usually emitted. It was as if he were standing behind her.

Rebecca opened her teary eyes when she heard the snap of a twig. Her breathing became uneven and the muscles in her bag tightened. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't dare turn around, she was too scared she was imagining it all.

"Rebecca." She gasped. It had been quiet, barely above a whisper, but she had heard it.

"Hello Logan," she said softly. She stood and slowly turned around. For a moment she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact he was standing only a few feet from her. He shifted his weight as though he wasn't sure whether he was going to run to her or away.

"I guess, I should explain." He said in a meager voice. Rebecca felt her mind grow hazy and she was forced to close her eyes. Her powers were inadvertently picking up on the memory that raced through his mind.

_She saw Logan standing in front of a gravestone in a cemetery, two names etched on it. 'Olivia and Raya Howlett'. He knelt and placed flowers at the stone before turning and walking away._

"Rebecca," he said. His voice was restrained. He was struggling with being so close to her and not knowing what she thought of him or whether or not she still loved him. Rebecca opened her damp eyes and walked toward him. She stood directly in front of him and took his hand in hers. She kissed it and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said softly. Logan was beyond shocked. How was it she knew everything he wanted to tell her before he did? He was even more shocked she was acting the way she was. He had expected her to be angry, to hate him for being gone, for not coming back sooner, for not calling. But here she was, so understanding and gentle.

"I'm sorry," he said placing a hand on her face. She leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes trying to force the tears away, but they still leaked from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I came back for you." Rebecca opened her eyes and locked them onto his. "I came back…for good." As though he had said some magical word, she stood on her toes and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as tightly as he possible could. He felt her shaking in his arms and he deepened the kiss hoping to express all the love he had for her in it.

"Rebecca," he said pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. "I-I stopped by the mansion and when you weren't there…I'd thought you'd given up on me."

"Part of me did," she admitted. "But I had to hope…one day I'd see you again." He took her hand in his and slipped something inside it. Rebecca looked at him, but he was focusing his eyes on her closed hand and wouldn't meet her gaze. She opened her hand and felt a mixture of laughter and fresh sobs pour from her as she looked at the engagement ring.

All her anger melted away as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with a new passion. Now that the past was behind them, they were going to start a future together. It didn't matter what had separated them, now they were together and this was their commitment to stay that way.

Logan pulled away first and ran his fingers through her hair. He studied her face. So many nights he had pictured her, dreamt of her, and now that she was in front of him, in his arms, he knew he was falling in love all over again and he would never love anyone else the way he loved her now. The past was behind him. The answers he needed were his, and with that settled, he knew that nothing would keep them apart again.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. He was looking for any reason to get her to speak so he could just hear her voice. "Before you turned around, how did you know it was me behind you?"

"It's always you Logan," she answered. "It's always been you standing behind me."

"And it will always be me." He said looking her directly in the eye. Rebecca felt a sudden insecurity and adverted her eyes.

"Always is a strong word…forever is a long time. Can you really promise someone that you'll always be there?"

"Yes," he said interrupting her. He lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. "I promise you forever." Rebecca took in a deep breath and held a hand to his face. She kissed him gently.

"Good," she replied. A sense of contentment washed over her. Joy had a new meaning as she looked deep into his eyes knowing that he had come back for her and now was promising to never leave her again. He'd proven that he would fight for her, she'd proven that she would wait for him, and they'd both proven they would love only each other. Through trials and disaster, they were each other's rock. The one place they were safe, the one place they were content, was with each other. For Always and now Forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe EndXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N ok so I'll just give you a brief glimpse into the reasoning behind my madness. If anyone is familiar with the comics, or even the old television show, they know that when Rogue tried to absorb Mimic's power (a mutant that can copy other mutants powers just by touching them) their powers canceled one another's and for a short while Rogue was able to withstand human contact. I took this into consideration when writing this story. I had no intention of "curing" Rogues problem, but it was practically demanded by the cause and effect of Artemis's power. Also, Rogue's second level of mutation, according to X-Men Infinity, is super strength, hence the new development._

_If you recall in the chapter "Four Kinds of Torture" Xavier hints at different levels of mutation while examining Rebecca._

_Now for a power summary:_

_Rebecca: can sense the current feelings of others, can heal minor wounds, spurts of telekinesis, can draw the energy from others and temporarily use their powers, forms energy into an orb (much like Shockwave only more concentrated), and she can call up a lost soul (like in Full Metal Alchemist it comes at a price, the longer they have been dead, the more costly)._

_Artemis: can sense past memories of others in the form of a flashback, can heal minor wounds, can draw the energy from others and temporarily use their powers, forms energy into an orb (much like Shockwave only more concentrated), can draw the soul out of a living being without consequence._

_So…I'm working on an epilogue that will be introducing…wait for it…THE SEQUEL! DUN DUN DUN!!!!_

_Send me loves, let me know what you think and what you want to see in the sequel._

_Yours truly faithfully and in His service,_

_Fragrant Princess. _


	48. 44 Mrs Howlett

_A/N Toook me FOREVER to get this chapter up…my sincere apologies. My lappy brooooke!!!!! Got a new one and am VERY happy to finish this story and lay it to rest. I still have a sequel in mind. Life is sooo crazy right? You know. Ok…I'll shut up now.._

BTW

insert fluff DUDE, major youtube Josh Groban's 'When you Say You Love Me'….love that song

"What flight were they on again?" Rebecca asked as she and Logan sat in the New Castle airport. Logan sighed and handed her the piece of paper. "Are you sure this is right?" she asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who talked to Storm." He said with a small smile. He looked at Rebecca who was practically bouncing in her seat as they waited in the terminal near baggage claim. Her fingers were laced with his, but she was hardly paying attention to him. Her eyes were focused on the gate door where soon, Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, and Xavier would be arriving. "Relax," he said kissing her hand. Rebecca looked at him and smiled; her body visibly relaxing.

"I just want them to be here. They're cutting into valuable shopping time." Logan rolled his eyes. "And don't think you're getting out of it either. I talked to Bobby and Peter. They're going to make you go tuxedo shopping whether you want to or not." She said pointing a finger at him.

"They're going to _make_ me are they?" he asked leaning toward her. "And how exactly are they going to do that?" Rebecca furrowed her brow and bit her lip as though she were thinking about it.

"Simple," she said staring him down. "No tuxedo, no wedding, no wedding, no honeymoon." Rebecca smiled triumphantly as she knew she had him on that one. Logan chuckled and quickly caught her mouth with his in a deep kiss. Rebecca giggled and felt herself melting but all too quickly he pulled away.

"Are you sure about that last part?" he asked keeping his lips just barely from hers. Rebecca leaned in to kiss him again but he moved back. She glared at him.

"You're cruel. But please! Just go with them and get a tuxedo!" she whined, a small pout on her face. Logan sighed and curled his fingers under her chin, his thump grazing her lower lip.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. Rebecca smiled and quickly kissed him before interlocking her fingers with his again. Logan leaned back in his chair watching her. He couldn't remember when he'd felt so happy and excited just to live. All he wanted to do was be with her, wrap his arms around her, grow old with her. It was as though his life began all over again. He had a second chance at life, and in truth they both did. And they were both determined to do it right this time. Starting with joining hands and walking the same path for the rest of their lives.

The light above the baggage claim conveyer belt began flashing as people filed out of an open door behind it.

"There they are!" Rebecca practically yelled. She stood and ran toward Storm, Kitty, and Rogue who had just spotted her. They screamed like girls and jumped up and down hugging as though they hadn't seen one another in years, when it had really only been a few mere months. Logan smiled fondly and shook hands with Xavier.

"Logan," he said with a smile. "I trust all is going well." Logan only gestured to his bride-to-be who was proudly showing off her engagement ring. Bobby and Peter approached and clapped Logan on the back.

"Only a week of freedom left, eh Logan?" Bobby teased. He elbowed Peter in the ribs and whispered something in his ear that caused Peter to grin wickedly.

"Anything planned for a bachelor party yet?" Peter inquired. Apparently that was the wrong combination of words because Rebecca, who was easily too far off to hear (yet somehow managed it) turned and glared at Logan.

"No, I think we're skipping that part of the tradition." Rebecca smiled and he gave her a small wink. "Bags?" he said ceasing any argument that could have started.

X

"God Rebecca, it's so beautiful here," Kitty said as the girls sat in the back yard drinking coffee. The sun was sitting low on the horizon and at any moment it would completely disappear. The boys were just inside the house talking about God knows what, more torment from Peter and Bobby most likely, while the girls sat in a quiet contentment outside after they had finished dinner.

"What do we have planned?" Rogue asked as she stood from her chair and stretched her arms over her head.

"We'll hit up New Castle tomorrow. The outskirts don't have much shopping wise, but farther downtown there are some great stores." Rebecca said lazily. "But for now, I'm not doing anything." She said chuckling as propped her feet up on the chair Rogue had just moved from.

"It's getting late, I think I'd like to take a shower and get a good nights rest." Kitty said with a yawn.

"Mm, ok, you and Rogue will have to share the guest room. There's a roll out bed in the closet." Rebecca said sitting up. "Do you need help getting it set up?"

"Don't worry about it; we'll get it figured out. You just relax." Kitty and Rogue said there good-nights and walked inside. Their departure sparked the boys inside to want to go to bed so they poked their heads out the door.

"We'll see you ladies tomorrow," Bobby said with a wave. Peter handed Bobby his suitcase and threw his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Night Rebecca, night Storm." He called as the two boys began walking toward the boy's long house. They would be staying in the newly completed dorms while they were here.

"You headed in too?" Rebecca asked as Storm stood up. Storm nodded and began clearing the mugs from the small patio table.

"I'm going to walk the Professor to the long house. There are a couple things I need to speak with him about," she answered.

"Alright, I'll see you bright and early for some shopping!" Rebecca said with a bright smile. Storm gave her a quick hug and entered the house. Rebecca sat back in the wooden chair and took a deep breath. The lights inside were slowly turned off and the sun had set completely. The only light came from the lighthouse and the first few twinkling stars. The sliding door to the house opened and shut. Rebecca didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Logan whispered in her ear as he leaned over the back of the chair. Rebecca nodded and he took her hand to help her out of the chair. She held onto his arm as they began walking in no particular direction. "I think I liked it better when it was just the two of us here." Logan said after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I think I did too. But I missed everyone," Rebecca admitted. "They'll be gone soon enough." Logan smiled at that and kissed her forehead. Soon enough they ended up near the cliffs and Rebecca leaned against the fence. Logan stood behind her with his hands on the railing on either side of her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked timidly.

"Anything." Rebecca didn't say anything for a long time. "Rebecca, what is it?" Logan asked as he felt her body go rigid.

"If…If your wife had been alive…." She didn't finish her question and she didn't need to for Logan to understand what she was asking.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I was gone a long time…." He struggled to find the words and he was hoping she would change the subject. She didn't and Logan figured it was something she had wanted to ask for a long time. "I asked myself the same question everyday I was with Fury. Part of me hoped that she had moved on and found someone else, or maybe she wouldn't take me back."

"But what if she hadn't moved on. What if she had welcomed you with open arms? What if she had still been in love with you? Believe it or not Logan, you're kinda hard to get over…." He knew she was trying to lighten the conversation with jokes, but it wasn't working. He turned her around to face him and saw her eyes were wide with concern and daresay nervousness.

"If she had, it wouldn't change how I feel about you. Even with my memories back, Rebecca, I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to stay with her. I'm in love with you, no one else can change that. Believe it or not, you're kinda hard to get over." Rebecca let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck.

"I just don't want to feel like you're mine because someone else tragically died. I don't want my happiness to be based on someone else's death."

"And if Warren had come for you?" Logan asked suddenly. Rebecca looked at him in shock. Usually she was the insecure one, not Logan. "I mean, if it had been Warren and not me?" Rebecca gave him a soft smile. At that moment she learned, love has a way of making even the strongest men afraid of being hurt.

"But it was you. You came because that's who you are. You're the brave fighter, Warren's the helpless romantic. It wasn't a matter of heroism; it was a test of character." Logan nodded and grinned. "What?" she asked as his grin broke into a broad smile. He shook his head and tried to dodge the question. "Tell me," she demanded.

"We always do this." Rebecca arched an eyebrow as though to ask 'what' again. "Second guess ourselves. I suppose its not enough for us to love with our hearts, we have to love with our heads too."

"And I thought Warren was the romantic, Logan that was downright poetic. Are you going soft on me?" She teased. He scowled and pulled her into a tight hug as though to intimidate her with his size.

"Only for you," he whispered in her ear. She shivered with his warm breath on her neck.

"We should get to bed." Rebecca said feeling the blood rush to her face. Logan chuckled and Rebecca slapped his arm. "You know what I meant." Logan pulled her back into his arms and they slowly walked back to the cottage. At the back door he gave her a long kiss and watched as she stepped inside. "Good night," she whispered. Logan only stared after her. Their eyes staid locked onto one another's until Rebecca had to turn the corner to go upstairs. She gave him one last smile before she disappeared up the stairs.

Logan waited until he was sure she was in her room before slipping inside and locking the door. He sat on the couch in the living room, kicked his shoes off and lay down on his back. He pulled a blanket over himself and stared at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come easy for him anymore. _Too many things to think about,_ he decided. That, and there was no way he was going anywhere that wasn't drenched in Rebecca's scent. His heart just couldn't take being away from her anymore. He had half a mind to run up the stairs and finish that kiss, with Storm in the room and everything. He chuckled to himself at the idea. _Awkward_.

X

"This is the one," Rebecca said as she stepped from the fitting room. Six hours of shopping, altering, and mind changing, they finally had the dresses. Storm smiled as Rebecca stepped up to the large mirror.

"Perfect," she said. It was the only word to describe the classic dress. It was a sheer white dress with a princess silhouette. The front was beaded with ivory pearls and it draped elegantly to the floor.

"Here are the shoes," the saleswoman said handing Rebecca the flat ballet slippers with ivory beading. "Do you need the darts taken in any more?"

"No its perfect, thank you so much. I'm afraid we're just a group of last minute shoppers." The woman laughed and began brushing the train with a lint brush. Kitty and Rogue stepped from the dressing room in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Wow…" Rogue said smiling. Rebecca turned to them and a bright smile lit up her face.

"You look amazing!" The three of them said at the same time. They laughed and shared yet another group hug. The bridesmaid dresses were a caramel color with off the shoulder straps. It was fitted to the hip then draped to the floor and was gathered in the back to make a train under the small fabric covered buttons.

"How do you think the boys are doing?" Storm asked as she tried on her dress. Rebecca chuckled as she thought of the torture Logan must be enduring.

"As long as he doesn't wear jeans I'll be happy." Rebecca said with a smile. At that moment Rebecca heard her phone ring. She smiled as Logan's name came up on the screen. "Speak of the devil… hello Logan," she said.

"Rebecca!" he said in a strained voice from the other end. "Why?" was all he asked. Rebecca laughed and handed the phone to Storm who stepped from behind the curtain in her dress.

"Three reasons Logan." Storm said as if on cue. "First reason, you love Rebecca asked she asked you to. Second reason, your soon to be wife looks gorgeous in her dress and you need to keep up. Third reason, you're not invited to the wedding if you don't. Good bye." Storm hung up and the four of them laughed.

Rebecca spun in one last circle before smiling and nodding to the sales woman. She sighed and fiddled with the ring on her left hand.

"Now that we have the dresses, what's next on the list?" Rebecca asked. Since she had never planned a wedding, let alone attended one, she left the task of 'list making' to the maid of honor and her two bridesmaids.

"Let's see," Storm said as the saleswoman circled her to see any flaws in the dress. Storm removed a folded piece of paper from her handbag and read it. "We need to place the flower order, six dozen white roses and five dozen peach roses. Then we need to buy the caramel table cloths and napkins. The local minister wants to meet with someone from the party before the event and we have to pick up the marriage certificate from the town hall. Then there are the manicure pedicure appointments to book."

"Wow," Rebecca said plopping into the nearest chair and slipping her shoes off. "Who knew weddings were so much work. Can't we just elope?" The three girls scowled and Rebecca forgot her suggestion. "Alright, I'll change and we can get started."

"Who said you were coming?" Kitty asked folding her arms across her chest. "Right now, all you have to do is change and meet Logan for lunch.

"Seriously?" Rebecca asked feeling that familiar tingle in her stomach just at hearing his name.

"We'll handle the work, you just relax." Rebecca launched herself at them gave them all big hugs. "I have to change." She exclaimed and nearly tripped into the dressing room.

X

Rebecca sat at a table on the patio of the local café. She sipped her espresso drink and sighed. She hadn't been there long, but it felt like ages. She spotted Logan as he walked down the sidewalk toward her. She smiled and took him in. He was so confident in his long strides and that smart ass grin appeared on his face as soon as he saw her. She stood, brushing her denim skirt off and placing her napkin back on the table.

He stood on the other side of the small fence and pulled her in for a long kiss. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Logan," she scolded. The grin tugged at the corner of his mouth again and kissed her again.

"What?" he asked innocently as she had to push him away a second time. He smiled and kissed her forehead before stepping over the fence and taking a seat next to her. "Find a dress?" he asked as he scanned the menu.

"Nope, decided not to wear one. I'm thinking I'll just go in my pajamas." Logan arched an eyebrow and she smiled. "Of course I found one. Turns out this whole getting married thing is more work than I thought." Rebecca leaned her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Its only one day of our lives." He murmured into her hair. "Then we have the rest of our lives."

"That sounds good," she said and rest her hand on his knee. "How was tux shopping?" Logan let out a small growl.

"Don't…ask."

X

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Rebecca yelled from the banister in the house. Below her, the whole assembly was sitting in the living room finishing their morning coffee. Rebecca had just gotten out of a long shower and as she was conditioning her hair, it had finally sunk in. She noted the odd stares everyone was giving her. "Just thought I'd let you all know…." She trailed off, then smiled brightly and bounded back into her room.

"Sure you want to marry that Logan?" Bobby asked as he sat on the arm rest next to Rouge. He was still starring after Rebecca, a small smile on his face.

"Definitely."

X

"So…why can't I come back yet?" Rebecca asked. She had her cell phone pressed up against her ear as she sat in a large massage chair. There was a small woman sitting at her feet painting her toes and another woman on each hand. Her face was covered in a green creamy substance and her hair was piled on top of her head.

"_Because_," Rogue answered. "_We said so. After you're done at the salon, you're meeting Logan for a candle lit dinner at Orrick's. We better not see you until ten_!" the line went dead and Rebecca sighed. She couldn't complain. Between the three girls, she had been nothing but spoiled the last six days. She didn't have to do anything except get pampered. The idea of a candle lit dinner with Logan was more than enough to convince her. Hell, she would have settled for a to-go burrito on the curb as long as Logan was there.

She glanced at her bag that was sitting next to her chair. There was a large parcel wrapped in brown paper. It was her wedding gift to Logan. '_I'll give it to him tonight_'. She told herself. She had been meaning to give it to him since he came back, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. '_It's now or never_'.

X

Rebecca changed into her pink cocktail dress in the bathroom of the salon. She slipped her open toe shoes on and stuffed her sweat pants and tank top into her large bag. She tucked the parcel under one arm and waved goodbye to the ladies in the salon.

She caught a cab ride to the restaurant and stepped out. Logan was waiting for her outside. He smiled and was quick to join her side.

"You look great," Rebecca said admiring the clean jeans and button down shirt he was wearing.

"Ya, well…" Logan said trailing off. Rebecca chuckled at how uncomfortable he was. "Ready?" he asked and led her inside. They were seated and their drink orders were taken.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Rebecca asked. Logan had his arm wrapped around the back of her chair, his fingers absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair.

"Not much. Walking around town for most of the afternoon. Bobby and Peter kicked me out of the house right after I woke up."

"Bobby and Peter? I thought you said you could easily take them…" Logan chuckled and adverted his eyes. "Oh…Storm got involved."

"Pretty much," Logan admitted. "They're up to something. They won't let me back until ten."

"Same here. Rogue threatened me with a high five." Logan laughed and caught sight of the parcel Rebecca had set on the table.

"What's that?" he asked. Rebecca tensed and began fiddling with her napkin. "Rebecca?" Logan asked.

"It's for you…just open it before I change my mind." Logan hesitated, but did as he was instructed. He tore the paper open and removed a leather bound book from the packaging.

"I've seen this before." Logan said and opened the cover. There was old fashioned script writing and several ink smudges where it looked like tear drops had splashed.

"It's my journal, my letters. Last time you asked me how many there were, there were three hundred twenty one…but…now there are three hundred twenty two. The last one is for you. I want you to have it."

"Rebecca…I'm honored, but these are your private thoughts, your dreams, your family. I can't invade…"

"No, I-I want you to. Let me try and explain this the right way. That day on the dock, our first fight, I knew the whole time you were right in what you said. I just didn't want to hear it. Every time I went to sit and write more I couldn't. I kept thinking about what you said, '_Is that really what you want? To be alone for the rest of your life and wallow in your misery?'_ After that…I decided, no, it wasn't what I wanted. I wrote one last page. But, don't read it until you're alone." Logan nodded and placed a finger under her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

"I love you," he said. He said it firmly, quietly. His voice didn't falter, his eyes never left hers. He meant it. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

X

Rebecca and Logan approached the front door to the cottage. It was nearing ten, right on time. They stopped at the door where a note was taped.

'_We've moved into the cabins for the night and will take up residence in a local motel by tomorrow. You need the place to yourself tonight. All our love, Ororo, Kitty, Marie._

Rebecca turned to face Logan and smiled as he had read the note too. His arms went around her and the close proximity grew even less as he kissed her. His fingers tangled in her hair and they separated after the need for air arose. They pressed their foreheads together and Rebecca bit her lip in attempt to hide her smile.

"Do we have to say goodnight?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Rebecca placed a hand over his heart and nodded. "I could come in…"

"Logan, we're getting married tomorrow." She said as though he needed reminding. He brushed his thumb over her lower lip.

"Too far away…" he murmured and lowered his mouth to hers. Rebecca felt light headed from his kisses and eventually had to step back against the door to move away from him.

"Don't tempt me…" she said with a smile. Logan grinned and gave her one last kiss, that turned into several 'last kisses'. "Tomorrow," she promised and slipped inside waiting until the last possible moment to break eye contact. Rebecca smiled. The whole house was spotlessly clean (it had become quite messy with several people coming in and out over the last week). There were vases of flowers everywhere and as Rebecca entered her bedroom, she saw the bathroom littered with fragrant candles and a hot bath made for her. '_They must have just left'_ Rebecca thought as she began undressing.

X

Logan stood leaning against the railing near the cliffs facing the roaring ocean. He held Rebecca's journal in his hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw her bedroom light had gone out. He flipped the book open to the last entry and read to himself.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've decided something today. I don't need you anymore. Logan said something profound to me once, and its stuck with me. After everything I've been through, becoming Artemis then Rebecca, and then both, I discovered something inside of me that I never thought I had. Strength. Strength to move on from my family, strength to survive on my own, and the strength to love….love? Can…I didn't mean to write love…but I did. Love? Love. Love! I…I'm in love…with Logan. How did I not see this? I do, I love him!! I love his stupid jokes, I love his stupid grin…I love that he is so protective of me. I love that he can make me happy and angry in the same sentence. I love his golden heart hidden under all those calluses. I love his voice, I love his smell, and I love the glint in his eye when I challenge him. So much…I can live without a lot of things, but I don't think I can live without him. The truth is…I need him more than I need anything else… so goodbye, dearest diary. I don't need you anymore. What I really need is Logan…_

Logan turned back to look at Rebecca's window. She was in there. Probably fast asleep by now. But she loved him. She needed him.

'_Feels good to be needed…'_ Logan decided. He closed the book and began to walk back toward the cottage. As he slipped in the back door he heard a gasp and spun to see Rogue standing just inside.

"You scared me!" she said in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the cabins." Logan set the book on the coffee table in the living room and gestured to the couch.

"I've been sleeping here…I don't want Rebecca to be alone. In case she needs me." Rogue smiled and joined him in the living room. "what are you doing here?" Rogue held up a toothbrush and wiggled it. "Oh…don't tell Rebecca, she doesn't know."

"Your secret is safe with me." She said and moved toward the front door. She stopped and faced Logan who was beginning to unfold a blanket from the back of the couch. "I'm happy for you Logan." She said suddenly. He looked up at her and smiled. "Remember when we first met?" she asked. Logan saw her eyes begin to shimmer with tears. He crossed the room and hugged her tightly. "You're the closest thing to family I've had in a long time. Promise me you won't get married, have a family, and forget about me." Logan felt his heart sink. He knew the two of them had a special connection and with everything in the last few months he'd forgotten how much she seemed to need him.

"Hey kid," he said placing a hand on the side of her head. "You can't get rid of me that easily. You always know where to find me, if you need anything." She nodded and brushed the tears from her eyes. "You're my family too." He said and kissed her forehead. A new wave of tears flooded her eyes and she kissed his cheek. They hugged again and she left for the cabins. Logan watched her until she disappeared. He smiled. '_Man, what have these women turned me into_?'

X

"God, the yard looks beautiful." Rebecca said from the window in her room. In a moment, the evening light would be perfect. The ideal wedding environment.

Storm was helping to adjust the veil clipped into her hair. Below them, the few guests that had been invited to the wedding were mingling among the fold out chairs. Rebecca smiled as she saw Warren talking to Hank. Not far from them, Xavier was speaking with Colonel Fury.

"Hold still," Storm ordered and Rebecca complied. She waited until Storm finished before brushing the bangs from her eyes. "There, you look breath taking." Rebecca bit her lip and turned to the mirrors. She smiled and felt her heart elevate to a dangerously giddy level. Her cherry colored locks cascaded over her shoulders in ringlet curls with small ivory pearls clipped into her hair and veil.

"It's almost time," Kitty said poking her head in the room. Rogue stood behind her in the hall. Rebecca turned to Storm and smiled.

"Alright, guess I'd better get down there," she said with a smile. Storm grabbed the three bouquets and handed them to Kitty. "Good luck," Storm said and handed Rebecca her bouquet. Rebecca hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." Tears came into both of their eyes as they looked at one another.

"You're going to make him so happy," Storm said before slipping from the room. Rebecca stared at herself in the full length mirror. She spun in a slow circle and brushed the fabric of her dress.

"Holy shit," she said to herself and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked out the window at the yard and saw Logan standing under the trellis waiting for her. He looked do handsome in his suit. The caramel colored button up shirt was open at the collar and his black tie was loose. She smiled as Fury approached and tried to get him to straighten it. Rebecca could almost hear him from there.

_"I'm wearing one aren't I? So get off my back._" She laughed and placed a hand over her heart. It was thumping wildly. She couldn't remember a time she was so nervous and so excited at the same time.

"Rebecca?" Rogue asked from the door and she turned to face her. "Coming?" Rebecca nodded and gathered the train of her dress in her hand.

X

Logan shifted his weight from one foot to another. Bobby and Peter were standing beside him in matching suits.

"Nervous?" Bobby asked. Logan turned and rolled his eyes at him. "Come on Logan, everyone gets nervous at their wedding."

"Guess I'm the exception." He chided. He turned back to facing the aisle where he hoped Rebecca would be standing. Truthfully, he wasn't nervous. Anxious, maybe, but he was already committed to being with Rebecca. As far as he was concerned, they were already married. This day was just formalities…and annoying.

Warren, Fury, Hank, and Xavier were sitting a few feet from the trellis where Bobby, Peter, and Logan were. The minister was flipping through pages in his bible while they waited. Logan was grateful it was a small ceremony. Neither he nor Rebecca had family, except those met at the Institute. The intimacy of a smaller wedding appealed more to both of them, rather than a larger ceremony at the school filled with people neither of them knew.

Logan snapped from his thoughts as Kitty appeared at the tall wooden fence that separated the garden from the field where the ceremony was taking place. Silence filled the air. There was no need for a sappy or watered down wedding march. Just the sound of nature, the soft breeze, and the pounding of hearts served well. Kitty smiled and walked toward the front. Peter met her halfway down the aisle and walked her the rest of the way. The same was repeated with Bobby and Rogue. Storm, happily, walked down the aisle alone and winked at Logan as she took her spot.

Logan looked around nervously. The fence gateway was empty and the stone path inside was only visible for a few feet before it bended toward the house and out of sight. Everyone looked expectantly at the archway where the other women had emerged from.

After a painstakingly long wait, which in actuality was somewhere around a minute, Rebecca stepped silently from the garden into the open. She grinned as she saw Logan let out a sigh of relief. He gave her a small glare and she winked at him. He felt his feet carrying him toward her and he met her at the end of the aisle.

"Hi," he said quietly. She smiled up at him and he felt himself melting. Her whole face was glowing as her hand fit perfectly into his. They stood before the minister, their eyes never leaving one another's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered on this most special occasion to bind together the two lives of these dedicated young people. Forever embarking on, not separate paths, but one…."

_Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream. Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words and my heart stops beating. I wonder what it means. What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe._

"The couple has written their own vows. Logan, take Rebecca's hand and repeat after me…

"I Logan, take you Rebecca, for today, tomorrow, for ever and for always as my friend, my partner, my lover, and my wife. To keep you warm when life is cold, to fight for you when you no longer can, to hold you, to care for you, and to love you."

_When you say you love me the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me for a moment, there's no one else alive_

"I Rebecca, take you Logan, with no regret, no hesitation, for today, tomorrow, for ever and for always. I promise to love you with no conditions, no obligations, with passion, with fortitude, without reason, outside of time. To faithfully go where you go, to strengthen you with my whole heart, and to guard your heart with my life."

_You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong. And when you're with me if I close my eyes, There are times I swear I feel like I can fly For a moment in time. Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth, and frozen in time, oh when you say those words._

"Do you have the rings?" Logan took the ring from Peter and slid it onto Rebecca's hand. "Logan, do you take Rebecca to be your wedded and spiritual wife. Forsaking all others and committing your heart to hers in the presence of God and these witnesses?"

"I do."

_When you say you love me the world goes still, so still inside_

Rebecca took the ring from Storm and slid it onto Logan's finger. Logan took the ring from Peter and slid it onto Rebecca's hand. "Rebecca, do you take Logan to be your wedded and spiritual husband. Forsaking all others and committing your heart to his in the presence of God and these witnesses?"

"I do."

_When you say you love me for a moment, there's no one else alive_

"By the power given me by God the father, Christ the Son, and the Spiritual Head, I proclaim you two joined in matrimony. You may now kiss the bride.

_And this journey that we're on. How far we've come and I celebrate every moment. And when you say you love me, that's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way._

Logan didn't hesitate to take Rebecca into his arms. The tearful onlookers applauded and Peter and Bobby couldn't resist their trademark whooping.

_When you say you love me the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me for a moment, there's no one else alive._

Rebecca laughed and Logan guided her down the aisle followed by Storm, Rogue and Bobby, then Peter and Kitty. Logan pulled Rebecca into the cottage and gave her another long kiss.

"Alright, alright, save it for later," Storm scolded as they stepped in after them. The minister presented the marriage certificate and they all signed. "Now that that's taken care of, let's go serve the champagne." Storm ushered everyone out of the cottage and smiled at Rebecca and Logan before shutting the door.

"Hi," Rebecca said as she looked up at Logan who still had his arms wrapped around her. He grinned and brushed his knuckles across her cheek before gently kissing her.

"I love you," he said resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss to which Logan lifted her off the ground and spun her in a small circle before setting her down. "Can we make everyone leave now?" he asked nuzzling her neck. She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Not yet," she said with a slight teasing tone to her voice. Logan growled low in his throat as she pulled him back outside.

They were separated as they greeted everyone outside. Logan was pulled over to Hank, Fury and Storm and Rebecca cautiously approached Warren.

"Hey there," she said smiling. He returned the smile and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming." He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I never was good at saying no to you." He tried to chuckle but failed. Rebecca hugged him again and held him in his embrace.

"You're going to find someone who's better for you Warren; someone who inspires you to fight even when you're scared and someone who will love you unconditionally, faithfully, and blindly. I'm sorry I couldn't be that for you."

"Don't be, don't be sorry on your wedding day." He said placing a hand on the side of her face. She kissed his forehead. "I should be going….my plane leaves in a couple hours." She nodded and watched as he walked around the side of the house and out of sight.

"Congratulations," Hank said approaching. Rebecca smiled and they hugged. "You keep Logan in line, wont you?"

"Oh he's not getting away with anything," Rebecca promised. She laughed and Hank went to speak with Kitty and Peter, who was taking pictures. "Charles," Rebecca said as her mentor approached.

"I've never been more proud of you." He said in a very fatherly tone. Everyone turned toward Storm as she tapped her champagne glass with a spoon.

Logan stood next to Rebecca and handed her a glass as Storm stepped toward the center of the small group.

"I know a toast wasn't in the requirements, but I'm not sure how long I have to talk with Rebecca when I'm sure Logan is already hoping we'll leave soon." Logan grinned and placed his free hand in the small of Rebecca's back. "When Rebecca first came into my life, it was hard to imagine her happy. It wasn't until Logan entered the picture that we began to see how beautiful her heart could be. In the same way, we've all seen a touch of a side to Logan we've never seen before. You two bring out the best in each other. You two were made for each other. Never forget that." As everyone else applauded the well spoken verse, Rebecca and Logan met eyes and smiled to one another.

A golden haze fell over the field and everything began to quiet down. Soon people were saying good bye and heading for the hotel in town.

"Logan," Fury said clasping his hand. "I'll be in touch." Logan grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "As for you," Fury said standing in front of Rebecca. "Didn't think it was possible for someone to tame Wolverine, but looks like you did. Care to share the secret?" he asked his a laugh. Rebecca looked up at Logan and smiled.

"The secret isn't taming him, it's keeping up." Fury chuckled and kissed her hand. Rebecca's smile disappeared as he looked back up at her. She saw something strange in his eye, but before she could grab onto it, he was walking away from her at a brisk pace.

"What is it?" Logan asked. She shook her head and put a smile back on her face. "Come on, let's get the gifts inside." Rebecca gathered a couple of the neatly wrapped presents in her arms. Her gaze stopped as something under one of the presents caught her eye. She picked it up and smiled.

It was a single card from a deck of playing cards. The Queen of Hearts.

"Gambit," she chuckled and shook her head as she slipped it under a ribbon to one of the boxes and carried them into the cottage. After setting them on the dining room table she stood in the doorway and watched as Logan said goodbye to Xavier and Storm who were the last to leave. He waved to them as they got into the Rolls Royce. He turned back and saw Rebecca watching him. She smiled as he walked up to her, his hands falling onto her sides.

"Mrs. Howlett," he said smiling from ear to ear. Rebecca scrunched her nose at him. "What, you don't like your new last name?" he teased.

"No, it's not that… just don't call me 'Mrs.' I'm not _that_ old." Logan chuckled and gave her a deep kiss. "Alright, Rebecca." He said softly. She smiled and he scooped her into his arms as he carried her into the house, closing the door behind them.

_When you say you love me. When you say you love me. Do you know how I love you?_


	49. Elite Readers

Hello dearest readers,

I have a fun opportunity for you. I am looking for a panel of readers who would like to preview my upcoming fanficitons and let me know what they think.

I also have two original works that I am hoping to get published, one is fiction the other is non fiction. Because you guys are so amazing I thought I would see if you would like to join.

I will be taking into consideration the number of reviews you have submitted and the content of your reviews. Let me know _why_ you want to be on the panel and I will get back to you if you are accepted.


End file.
